Keep on Dreaming
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil. Haunted by his memories, and comforted by Hermione, he falls in love. Life Is Never Easy For Those Who Dream. SomeDH Spoilers.NotCompliant!COMPLETE. M Rating.
1. Young Again

**Young Again **

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

* * *

A sharp pain in the back brought round the young, well-muscled, black haired man. He was in his early twenties, with short hair, styled like a muggles into spikes. The man groaned and sat up looking around him to take in his surroundings. He was on the floor of someones bedroom, and though he was not quite sure who's, he was positive that he had definitely been there before. He managed to get to his feet, and looked at the black sheets of the bed. A frown passed over his handsome features, as he puzzled over where he was. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the bookshelf, the mahogany desk that sat in the corner, and the wardrobe that seemed to shake as though there were something inside it. He walked over to the desk, gasping at the pain in his legs, and opened the beech wood box that sat on it. He put his hand in and drew out a locket, suspended on a gold chain. The man frowned. He had seen this before. He'd been cleaning with... who had they been? Several red-headed teenagers, a dark haired boy much like somebody he knew, and a bushy haired girl. But who had they been? He couldn't remember anything. They'd found this, he knew, and none of them had been able to open it, no matter what kind of spell they had used. The sound of voices on the stairs, and the sound of a door opening, made the man look round, into the faces ofa red-headed, tall boy, another tall, black-haired boy, and a slender girl with straight hair. He recognised all of them...

"Sirius?" The girl gasped, and fell backwards into the two boys.

The red-head stared, then said, "Bloody hell!" while the black-haired boy froze and looked on in both shock and confusion.

Suddenly, Sirius Black remembered who he was, and who these three people were.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" He gasped. They were older than he remembered,much older,possiblyfive or sixyears different from the last timethey had met. "Whats... where... how am I here?"

The tall red-head stared, then repeated, "bloody hell!" before looking at the black-haired boy. "You alright mate?"

The black-haired boy stared at this younger version of his godfather, whom he had believed dead for five years, then turned from the door to - judging by the sounds that reached Sirius' ears - bring up the last meal.

The girl, who now leaned against the frame of the door for support, mouthed several words without uttering a noise, then managed, "How are you so young?"

Sirius frowned, then turned to look at himself in the mirror behind him, before gasping at his reflection. The last time he had looked in this mirror, he had had long hair, lots of stubble, and been dressed in ragged clothes.Now he sported thehairstyle he had hadmere weeks before entering Azkaban nineteen years ago, wore black, new looking muggle clothing, and had only thesmallest amount of stubble, which- heremembered with a slight smile - had earnt himmany a lookfrom pretty ladies when he was in pubs with James... Sirius felt an ache in his chest, James was dead... so wasLily. Peterwas serving Voldemort, and he had no idea where Remus was.. he might not even still be alive... Seeing the girl in the mirror, looking at him with curiosity, he turned back.

"I don't know Hermione!" he managed, before, for some reason unbeknown to himself, he began to laugh. "I don't have a clue! I should be dead but..." he laughed again. "I'm not!"

Hermione and the two boys looked at Sirius, the man they had believed dead,as he laughed for several minutes, though managed to miss out what exactly was making him laugh. Finally he calmed down and looked at the black-haired boy, taking in the scruffy dark hair and the profile that reminded him so much of James, the green eyes that would always remind him of Lily. Only the small lightning bolt scar on the boys head was different to his parents in any way. Sirius hesitated, then spoke.

"Harry... I know this is a shock for you... well its a shock to me too... I thought I was dead!" He managed a small smile, then went on. "I wish I'd been back sooner... looks like I've missed another few years of your life."

Harry Potter stared at his Godfather, then leant against the door for support, never taking his eyes off Sirius. "You're dead!" He whispered, and Sirius heard with a jolt that his Godson was on the verge of tears. "You're dead! Just like everyone else! Just like Mum! Just like Dad! Just like Dumbledore! You're dead!" Sirius watched as Harry fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "Bellatrix killed you! I saw her! I watched her do it!"

Sirius didn't know what to do. He looked at Hermione and Ron for support, but both of them seemed as helpless as Sirius felt. "Harry... I'm not dead... the veil... well I don't know really, but... it doesn't kill people... it... I can't really remember but..." he trailed off, knowing that his words were not making any of this any clearer. He looked at Hermione again. She'd always been clever and intelligent, maybe she'd be able to understand what was going on. But although Hermione was not reacting nearly a badly as Harry, - who was now in fits of tears, being comforted by Rons words of 'it's alright mate... I mean its not like you didn't miss him or anything is it?'- she was still looking extremely confused and shocked. The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Sirius look up from his sobbing godson, just in time to see Remus Lupin arrive on the landing.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you...?" Remus trailed off as his eyes fell on his old schoolfriend. "Padfoot?" he gasped. Sirius managed a grin.

"Alright Moony?" Remus stared for several more seconds, then walked over to grasp his friends wrist and pull him into a hug, much like a brother would have done. Sirius stared over his friends shoulder at his Godson, then looked towards Hermione, who was eyeing this reunion with something like interest on her face. Looking at her, Sirius realised that she was in fact, extremely beautiful. Before his 'trip' behind the veil, Sirius had looked on Hermione as an average looking teenager who had extremely good brains. Now, looking at her after six years doing something he couldn't remember, Sirius realized that her body had developed extremely well, and however perverted it might seem, he couldn't help but look at the swelling of her chest... shocked with himself, Sirius averted his eyes. Had he really just been eyeing up his godsons best friend?

"I thought you'd died!" Remus said, pulling away from his friend.

"I'd love to explain what really happened," Sirius murmured. "But I don't know." he looked at Harry. "I never knew Harry was so emotional!"

Remus sighed. "He not taking it well?"

Sirius shook his head, then frowned. "You don't seem all that surprised."

Remus grinned. "Oh I am, I just don't show it."

"Since when?"

"Since... I don't know... but after all Harry's been through lately, I think he's allowed to be emotional at seeing his godfather return from what he believed to be death."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, concern spreading over his now much younger face. "What's Harry been through? And whats this about Dumbledore being dead too?"

Remus looked at Harry, then shook his head. "It's for Harry to tell you, not me." He looked at his friend. "Did you arrive back like this or have you taken something to make you younger?"

Sirius grinned, but didn't stop looking at Harry, who had now been joined by Hermione. "I arrived like this."

Remus hesitated then shook his head. "I knew there was something wrong with that veil..."

Sirius didn't hear the rest of his friends words, as Hermione had now began to walk over to him, rather slowly, but she was definitely approaching him. When she was a metre away, she hesitated, then, seeing the frown on Sirius' face which she obviously recognised from somewhere, she threw herself at him and hugged him, surprisingly tight for a girl so slender. Sirius gasped then hugged her back, unsure where Hermione's show of affection had come from, but not minding in the least.

"He has missed you Sirius!" Hermione said, as she pulled away and wiped her eyes, which were glistening with tears. "He'd never admit it with all that's happened but he has... he'll realize soon enough..." she smiled hesitantly, then hugged Sirius again, before letting go and walking over to Harry and Ron,they weretalking quietly, but Sirius was sure that Ron and Hermione were trying to persuade Harry to come over and talk to him. He felt a sudden rush of gratitude, even more so when he saw the two of them help his godson to his feet and walk over to Sirius. For a second, Sirius met Harry's eyes and thought that he would turn away again, then his godson had fallen, or possibly jumped, into Sirius, hugging him as a son hugged his father after a long time apart. Sirius gasped again, now wondering if he had been winded by his fall onto the floor or by the three bonecrushing hugs he had recieved. When Harry let go, he lookedat his godfather with a small smile.

"You forgot your mirror!" he stated. Sirius noticed the gleam in his eye and laughed, ruffling Harry's hair.

"You forgot about them completely!" Sirius said.

Harry looked down at the floor... "No, I just... didn't use it..."

Sirius nodded. Silence fell until Harry broke it. "What happened? Behind the veil... what was it like?"

Sirius sighed and shrugged. "I don't remember Harry... maybe I never will." Harry nodded.

Another silence, then, "Well at least you're not old now!" Sirius stopped and grabbed his godson by the shoulders, rubbing his fist hard on Harry's head. "That's right! Not old! So no more cheeky comments about it or I'll have to challenge you to a duel!"

* * *

Sirius lay in his bed, smiling to himself. He wasn't dead. He was young. His godson was talking to him, which he had feared would never happen again. Though although he wouldn't admit it, it was the hug that Hermione had given him that had really made him happy... and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had secretly entertained several fantasies about her in the last few hours...

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Painful Memories

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

_He was on the floor of the hall in the House of Black. He could see another version of himself talking to his younger brother, Regulus, trying to persuade him that he would be safe if he stayed here withSirius._

_"You don't understand Sirius!" Regulus was whispering. "You never understand!"_

_"What don't I understand?"the other Sirius asked._

_"Anything! He'll kill us all if we don'tshow loyalty to him!"_

_"He won't kill us if we stay low and stick together!" Sirius shook his brothers shoulders. _

_"I can't hide from him though Sirius..." Regulus was sobbing. "He'll find me... he'll kill me!" _

_"Why?" Sirius hissed. "Why would he want to kill you?He thinks you're on his side!" _

_Regulus hesitated, then looked into his brothers eyes. "I destroyed it... his horcrux! The locket!" Regulus' hand went into the neck of his shirt to pull out a serpentine locket suspended on a chain. "I didn't want to be one of his people Sirius! I tried to do something right, do something you would have done!" He sobbed. "I destroyed a part of his soul. I left a fake locket behind, with a note for him... He didn't even need it to find out, he felt it! I know he did! And now he knows... he's going to kill me Sirius!"_

_Sirius shook his head. "No! He won't. We're not going to let him." he hesitated, then spoke. "We'll go to Dumbledore, Remus, and James and Lily. You won't be killed alright! You just need to be careful."_

_"Dumbledore won't be able to stop him killing me, James and Lily and Remus hate me... I'm dead Sirius. I'm a dead man." Regulus shuddered. "Don't do what I did!" he told his older brother. "Don't try and be the good guy... he'll kill you. Sirius, you have to trust me. You have to go to him and do whatever he says! Or he'll kill you! I've already screwed up, don't you do it too!" _

_Sirius watched as he grabbed his brothers face. "No! You didn't screw up! You did the right thing! If you're so sure that you're going to die, then be proud." He looked into his brothers eyes. "You're dying for the good of wizards everywhere." He hesitated. "But you won't die!" He promised. His voice betrayed his feelings, his gut instinct. His brother was as good as dead now. Sirius saw himself trying to shove the thought away, trying to reassure himself that he wasn't losing his brother, but it was obvious that he had known the truth. The room spun, and Sirius was thrown backwards..._

Sirius shot up in his bed, sweating. He tried to recall what had made him so feverish. He couldn't. He peeled the sheets away from his body and got up, walking over to the desk in the corner of the room. Only when he saw the locket that he had extracted from the box earlier that day could Sirius recall anything. Suddenly he felt sick, as the memory -it wasn't a dream, it had been a memory- he staggered over to his bed and sat down on it hard. It had been a few days before he'd found Regulus' body. He'd been noticing his brothers odd behaviour for weeks, he'd known something was wrong. Then he'd found Regulus in the hall of the house, and everything had come out. His involvement with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the confession of destroying one of Voldemorts horcruxes. In that hour where everything had come out, it had been the first time Sirius had ever felt close to his youger brother. They had always disagreed. Regulus had always been their parents favourite, after all he had been put in Slytherin, unlike Sirius, who had been instantly placed in Gryffindor. Ever since his parents had heard that Sirius was in Gryffindor he had become less and less important to them, and when Regulus had entered Hogwarts to be placed just as instantly in Slytherin, what little bond that there might have been had disintegrated, and over the years, Sirius had spent more and more time away from home, with James, Remus and Peter, not coming home for Christmas or Easter, and spending the majority of the summer in the company of James' family, who treated him almost like a second son. The thought of James and Regulus made Sirius' head spin with sickness. Both of them had been killed by Voldemort, both of them had been persuaded to change their minds by Sirius mere days before their deaths. First he had persuaded Regulus not to beg for mercy from Voldemort, then he had persuaded James and Lily to make Peter their secret keeper. Both times he had felt guilty for the deaths that occurred. Perhaps if he hadn't stopped Regulus begging, Voldemort would only have perfomed the Cruciatus curse, it was still a horrible punishment, but Regulus might still have survived it. And James and Lily... they hadn't wanted to change their secret keeper, but Sirius had persuaded them, Peter had become their new secret keeper and only days later he had betrayed them to Voldemort... to their deaths. Suddenly a thousand black memories came flooding into Sirius' mind, and then the memory of a black well, a well that he had fallen down for what seemed like eternity...until today... today he'd woken up in his room, after being tortured by his worst memories, until he had run out of things to watch. Now he didn't understand anything... he had fallen through a veil, seen and remembered things that made every fibre of his being ache... his head was pounding... he needed fresh air... he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, before walking down the stairs and stumbling out of the door into the garden.

It was just like he remembered. The trees were dead, hanging their drooping branches onto the yellowing grass. The black, wooden veranda was covered in overgrown ivy, the steps that led down to the dead lawn were half-snapped and creaked as he walked down them. He walked over to the small pond, or what was left of it. Once it had been crystal blue, and if Sirius looked in it, he could wash away all of his terrible memories and problems. Now it was a small shallow pool, covered in thick layers of frogspawn that would never be anything else. Nothing could live in that water. Sirius walked back up onto the veranda, and sat in the white metal chair, with legs covered in rust. It groaned slightly as he sat on it, then it was silent. He sat looking into the darkness of the garden until he heard a voice behind him.

"Sirius?"

Turning, he saw Hermione, dressed, -much to Sirius' embarrassment- in a night dress, which revealed the majority of her legs. "Hermione... can't you sleep?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was just going to get some water and I saw you out here..." she trailed off.

Sirius smiled. "So you came out to check on me did you?" he grinned. "You're going to freeze if we stay out here." He stood up and followed her inside, where she led him to the kitchen.

"You know I was going to have water..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "but how about some tea?"

Sirius smiled. "How about some coffee?"

Hermione rummaged through several cupboards. "No. No coffee beans..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you a witch or not?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh!" Hermione said, looking flustered. "Right... yes, well... where's my wand?" She looked around for a few seconds, before Sirius stood up and pulled her wand out from the cupboard she had just been rummaging in.

"Never thought I'd see you so flustered Hermione!" he flicked the wand and the cup on the side began to fill with coffee. He winked at her, then handed her the wand before taking the coffee through to the living room and sitting on the creaking sofa. Hermione took several minutes to join him, by which time she had wrapped herself in a long, blue dressing gown, which, for some reason he would not admit to, made Sirius frustrated.

"So why were you sat outside?" Hermione asked, planting herself next to him on the sofa, and curling her legs underneath her.

Sirius shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you went and sat on a dirty chair on an even dirtier veranda?" Hermione said. Sirius could hear the smirk in her voice and shook his head.

"I won't be getting back to sleep tonight Hermione." He said quietly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Why not?" Hermione asked quietly. "And if not… you shouldn't be drinking coffee."

Sirius grinned, then it faded from his face. Instead of answering, he merely looked into the contents of his cup, swirling it round in his hands.

Hermione hesitated, then spoke quietly. "Did you remember anything about the veil?"

Sirius' stomach lurched. She'd guessed… now what did he do. He wanted to tell somebody… he didn't think he could manage to keep everything locked away, but his godsons best friend… he could hardly talk to her about it. He was twenty years older than her, whether he had regained his younger body or not. "No…" he said, but his throat was dry and hardly any noise came out.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

Sirius couldn't speak, so he nodded.

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Well in that case, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sirius." She stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Hermione wait!" Sirius had said it before he knew what he was doing. She turned and looked at him. He took in a deep breath. "I need to tell someone…" he said quietly. Hermione sat down slowly on the sofa.

"What is it?" she asked.

And he told her everything. All of the memories that he had watched when he was beyond the veil, all of the guilt that he had kept locked away regarding James and Regulus' deaths. She didn't stop him. She just sat and listened. He was glad she didn't interrupt. It was easier to keep going, so that he didn't have to dwell on any one memory for too long. When he had told her the final memory, the worst one, of Regulus' in the hallway of the house he now sat in, he broke off. It was horrible, reliving the moment he had lied to his brother, promising that he wouldn't be killed. Thinking of the first and last time he had felt any kind of bond with him… he could hardly do it, and was grateful that Hermione didn't push him. Instead she covered the trembling hands that gripped the now empty coffee cup with her own hand, whilst prising the cup out of his hands.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered when he had finished. "I can't imagine what it felt like… and reliving it…" she used her free hand to wipe her leaking eyes. "Oh, Sirius!" He was shocked when she threw herself against his chest and hugged him tight around the back. For a second he sat uncomfortably, crushed between the sofa and Hermione, then he hugged her back, instantly feeling the relief that telling her had brought. It wouldn't take the memories away, but it would help, to be able to talk about them… or at least he hoped so.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Uhuh?" Hermione asked, lifting her head from his shoulder for a second.

"You won't tell Harry and everyone will you? I don't want everyone knowing… especially not Harry."

Hermione frowned slightly, trying to see what possible reason there was for not wanting to tell Harry, then nodded. "Ok. I won't tell."

Sirius smiled weakly at her. "Thanks." He said, then released his hold on her. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Together they walked up the stairs. When they reached the landing outside Hermione's room, she turned and hugged Sirius briefly. "Night Sirius." She whispered. She kissed his cheek before entering her room, shutting the door behind her. Sirius stared at the shut door, absently rubbing his cheek which still felt warm where her lips had touched his skin.

"Whoa." He said, before walking slowly up the stairs.

**Ok people, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Couldn't help but smile

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**Heya, thanks to all of you who reviewed… well actually thanks to all of you who have read this/reviewed it/added to alert lists/ added to favourites. I really appreciate it all of you, but if any of you who don't review have any ideas/complaints, feel free to submit a review even on a one off basis, to let me know your thoughts or anything… anyhow, thanks all of you! Read on!

* * *

**

Somehow, Sirius managed to get to sleep without having any more dreams or memories flooding his mind. He woke up with the some streaming through his bedroom window, illuminating the desk. He rolled out of bed and got dressed, thinking partly of his memories of behind the veil, and partly of Hermione. He couldn't help but think about her. When he had finally fallen asleep, it was only due to the constant reliving of the kiss on his cheek, which had still felt warm even as he lay there an hour later. Now as he got up he heard the sound of a door opening on the floor below, and wondered if it was Hermione. He quickly left the room and ran down the stairs. He felt a sudden sense of happiness as he saw the blue fabric of a dressing gown disappearing down the next flight of stairs. He followed Hermione into the kitchen and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Morning!" he said brightly.

She turned round and smiled at him. "Hey Sirius! Sleep well?" he tried to ignore the gap in her dressing gown which clearly showed what had to be a muggle dressing gown. 'Kiss Me Quick' it read. He resisted the urge to do so reluctantly.

"Not bad... you?" he looked over to the stove to see the kettle boiling on the hob. He smirked. "Have you still not worked out how to make a cup of tea with magic? After being able to make polyjuice potion at twelve, I'd have thought you could have mastered something as simplistic and..." he covered his face as Hermione drew her wand and sent several yellow birds flying in his direction. It took him a second to realise that they were not scratching and biting him as he had expected, but were in fact preening his hair. He batted them off lightly,

"Didn't know you were so jumpy Sirius!" Hermione said, smirking as she turned to the kettle. "And in answer to your question, I just don't like to forget that I am muggle-born, no matter how often I use my wand to do spells." she stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder, whistling as she poured steaming water into two cups.

Sirius pulled his wand out from the back pocket of jeans, wondering for a second how it had come to be there, before pointing it in Hermione's direction and thinking _Rabbiraro! _Instantly, a small, fluffy white rabbit appeared, running over the floor of the kitchen and somehow managing to leap into the pocket of Hermione's dressing gown. Sirius said nothing, but smiled to himself as he watched Hermione pick her wand up from the side and put it back in her pocket...

"What the heck...?" Hermione yelped, as her wand was snatched from her hand. She looked down into her pocket at the rabbit, then scowled at Sirius. "That thing better not ruin my wand!" she warned.

Sirius smiled. "It won't so long as you behave yourself and don't send any more birds flying at me!" _Accio Hermione's wand! _he thought, and it zoomed out of the pocket towards Sirius. The rabbit poked its head out to look for the wand, then not finding it, he burrowed back into Hermione's pocket. Looking up, Sirius saw Hermione standing with her hands on her hips.

"Can I have my wand back please?" She said, holding her hand out. She reminded Sirius so much of Molly Weasley, that he immediately handed it over.

"Sorry," he muttered, a mischievous grin slipping over his face. He picked up one of the cups on the side and grinned at her. "Keep the rabbit!" he said, winking.

Hermione smiled briefly, then said. "Hang on! That's Ron's!"

Sirius stopped with the cup a mere centimetre from his mouth. "Wh... what?"

Hermione frowned. "Didn't you know about me and Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Erm... no, no I didn't..." he handed the cup over. "Well... here you go!"

Hermione blinked, then took the cup. "Well... I'll see you later Sirius." and she turned and left the room.

* * *

Sirius stared after her for several minutes, then sat down on the chair at the kitchen table. So she was with Ron... he almost smiled. It had been inevitable really hadn't it? They'd always had their arguments, then made up later on... He shook his head. Well he was happy for them... _No you're not_ he thought. _You want to rip him limb from limb and keep her away from him!_ He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like this... she was his godsons best friends... so was her boyfriend... He sighed and took his wand from his pocket, summoning a cup from the cupboard and shooting tea into it. It probably wasn't even feelings that Sirius had for Hermione, he reasoned. He'd been behind a veil for six years, and for fourteen years before that, he had been either locked in Azkaban or locked in his own home. Either way he had seen hardly any women. It was just natural that he was thinking of Hermione like this, she was the first woman he had seen when he arrived back, and he felt the urge to… he shook his head. It couldn't be that. He'd seen Ginny that evening as well, he hadn't felt any feelings for her. It could have been that she was his Godsons girlfriend, it might well have subconsciously stopped him thinking of her that way, but he hadn't even looked at her. He shook his head and began to drink his tea. He paused when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. The kitchen door opened and a rather moody looking Ron walked through the door and plonked himself in the chair opposite Sirius. _What's he got to be moody about? _Sirius thought. _He's been with Hermione all night! _He kicked himself, then looked at Ron. 

"What's up?" he asked.

Ron slammed his fist down on the table. "Hermione. She keeps on going on about…" he stopped and looked at Sirius, "…someone. Whenever I try to talk to her, its just so and so this and so and so that! I couldn't give a damn about so and so!"

Sirius frowned. "Who's so and so?" he asked, trying to hide a knowing grin.

Ron's face contorted into a grimace. "Some… guy!"

Sirius nodded. "Right… do you know them?"

Ron nodded.

"What are they like?" Sirius couldn't help himself, he had to know if it was him.

Ron shrugged. "Old. They're alright, but she just keeps going on about y… him and it's pissing me off!"

Sirius smiled inwardly. "What's she saying about them?"

"That it's 'so great to see him' and that he's 'been through so much!' I can't stand it! It's just so annoying and…"

The door opened and Hermione walked in, dressed in jeans and a blouse. "Ron." She said coldly. "Can I talk to you for a second please!" she glared at Ron, who stood up and slouched out of the room. Hermione followed, then shut the door. Sirius sat there for a minute, then got up and walked over to the kitchen drawer, opening it and rummaging in its contents. Finally he found what he was looking for. The extendable ears he'd hidden in there last time he had been at Grimmauld Place. He slowly put the end under the door then put the earpiece in his ear, listening intently to what Ron and Hermione were saying.

"Ron! Sirius has just come back from behind the veil after six years! It's hardly a big deal that I talk about him!" Hermione was obviously trying to be quiet. Sirius couldn't say the same for Ron.

"Yeah! But not when we're in bed!"

"Oh come on Ron! We weren't doing anything! We were just talking!"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is the point!"

"No it's not! We could talk about it later but you decide to talk about it when we're in bed! Yes Hermione, lets talk about how great Sirius is!"

"Oh Ron you're just over reacting!"

"No I'm not! You're talking about him when we're sat alone, you know alone time is meant to be when couples enjoy each others company, not time when the girl talks about other guys so the guy feels really stupid!"

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a big ego you could talk about it without getting worked up!"

"Well maybe if you didn't talk about it I wouldn't get so worked up!"

"Ron, you're just being childish! You can't seriously expect me to talk about nothing except you when we're alone together?"

"Really? Well I can and I do!"

"Well in that case, I can and I will end this now, because there is no way that you and I can ever work if your ego inflates every time I talk about anyone other than you!"

* * *

There was silence, and Sirius took that moment to pull the extendable ear back and put it back in the drawer, before sitting down again rather hurriedly as the door opened. Hermione walked in with tears streaming down her face, but her face set in a scowl. Even with the tears, Sirius couldn't help but think how pretty she was. 

"Everything alright?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her, his face masked in a look of confusion, though his heart was thundering inside his chest. Hermione shook her head and wiped away a stray tear. Sirius gently draped an arm around her shoulders and steered her to a seat at the table. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, pulling up a chair next to hers and staying there with his arm round her shoulder.

Hermione bit her lip, but said nothing. Sirius sighed and let her sit there, massaging her shoulder with his hand, looking determinedly at the table, not wanting to catch her eye and let her see he knew exactly what was wrong. After several minutes, he asked her again and this time, he got an answer.

"It's Ron…" she whispered, then broke off burying her face in Sirius' shoulder. He was shocked, but wrapped his other arm around her and rocked her gently.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked.

Hermione frowned and looked at him. "Didn't he…. t…. t… tell you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not exactly, he said you were talking about another guy but… well…." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Didn't you…. Hear us?"

He shrugged again. "I was trying not to listen."

"Oh…" Hermione said, then fell silent again.

Sirius hesitated, then said, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I was just talking about… a friend… and Ron got worked up about it. It's not like I was deliberately doing it to annoy him, but he just…" she was interrupted by Sirius.

"Who's the friend?" He asked gently. Hermione looked down.

"You…" she whispered. Sirius couldn't resist a smile, and was glad that Hermione was looking at the floor.

"Oh…" he said, not sure if he was keeping his smile from his voice or not. "So… what were you saying about me?"

"That it was good to see you," Hermione said, then continued with a long list. "That Harry seemed happier than he had done in years last night. That you looked great. That…" she stopped, realizing what she had said. "Oh…"

Sirius chuckled. "I wonder why Ron got worked up about that…" he said sarcastically. Hermione scowled at him. Sirius instantly stopped messing around. "Sorry," he said. He bit his lip, "Why don't you go and talk to Ron...?"

"I am not talking to Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Sirius drew back, but couldn't help the feeling of happiness in his chest.

"Alright… don't talk to Ron…" Sirius said calmly, ignoring the sudden somersaulting of his stomach, and hoping that Hermione didn't realize that his heart rate had doubled.

"I won't don't worry!" Hermione said, though there were tears on her cheeks as she said it. Sirius hesitated, then lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Come on." He said, standing up. "You need fresh air." Hoping he wasn't coming on too strong, Sirius held out a hand. He was relieved when Hermione took it, and led her out of the door onto the veranda. Sirius thought it might be cold, he wasn't sure what time of year it was, and the day before had been wet and windy, yet it was pleasantly warm, and the early morning sun shone down on the back of his neck filling him with warmth. He looked at Hermione's hand, still in his, and realized with a wave of happiness that it seemed to fit perfectly in his. They stood for several minutes looking at the overgrown garden, then Sirius looked at Hermione.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped. "He's foul and never thinks about what I feel! He always acts like it's my fault when things go wrong! He tells me off if I so much as look at another male, even if they're an old man hobbling down the street that I feel sorry for! He... he..." apparently Hermione had run out of things to say, and simply buried her face in Sirius's shoulder, crying. Sirius automatically put his arm around her, hushing her and stroking her hair. Eventually, though it took a long while and Sirius's shirt was soaking by the time it happened, Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes on the hem of her shirt. Sirius looked away. He didn't want to see her stomach, not right now...

"Sorry..." Hermione muttered.

"It's fine," Sirius insisted, looking at the floor. After several seconds, Sirius asked, "When did you and Ron get together then?"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "Two years ago... well... we kissed a few times and then we ended up dating and..."

"Alright you can leave out the details." Sirius drawled. "I don't want to hear about you and Ron... well... doing that..."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Doing what?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well... you know... what men and women do... when a man... oh come on Hermione you know what I mean!"

Hermione blushed. "Oh... that... me and Ron haven't... I mean... he wanted to but... I didn't so... we didn't..."

Sirius said nothing, but "oh" and looked down, red-faced.

Hermione hid a smile, looked away and said, "It never felt right, you know?"

Sirius shrugged. He didn't know. How could he? He'd just done it when he'd wanted... well... when he had had a sex life he had. The door onto the veranda opened and Sirius turned round to see Ron. He couldn't help feeling a sense of happiness at the look of horror on his face, seeing Hermione standing very close to the man behind their argument.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron said coldly, not looking at Sirius.

Hermione glanced at Sirius, for a reason he didn't know, then nodded. "Ok. Shoot."

Ron looked at Sirius, then Hermione. "Alone." he said quietly.

Sirius went to enter the house but Hermione held him back. "No, stay Sirius. Ron, whatever you have to say, say it, or go away."

"Hermione, I can go, it's not a problem!" Sirius insisted, walking towards the door.

"No! Ron can't stand me talking about you, it's not your fault, you shouldn't get told where to go in your own home!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Well if you want to go then fine!" Hermione snapped. Sirius jumped. Ron too looked shocked. "I just thought you might want to know why Ron's over reacting that's all! But if you don't then fine, go!"

"Hermione..." Sirius started. "I just think you and Ron need to... talk... straighten things out?"

"Yeah. We do. So piss off Sirius!" Ron looked at the older man loathingly. Sirius stood where he was, staring at the boy who was apparently his godsons best friend.

Sirius looked at Hermione. "You know what... I do want to hear this." He sat on one of the chairs on the veranda and motioned for Ron to start talking. The look on his face told Sirius that Ron really didn't want him there. Sirius couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I need your opinions! Love ya'll! Please review!**

**Mage of the Heart**


	4. No Chance

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**------------**

Ron merely stared at Sirius for several seconds.

"You know, I'd rather it was just me and Hermione." He said quietly.

Sirius smiled. "I wouldn't. Please go on, complain, feel free to bad mouth me all you want, but don't be offended if I do decide you can't stay in the house anymore." he grinned and nodded. "Talk."

Ron stiffened with rage, then looked directly at Hermione. "I'm not bothered about you talking to him. I'm bothered about you saying how great he is, and how he deserves to be treated right after all that he's been through. I don't care if he went through that veil. I don't care what happened behind it, I'm not interested, and..."

"But it is rather interesting what happened." Sirius pointed out shrewdly, a small smirk on his face. He paused. "Carry on."

Ron glared. "And I don't want to know that when he needed cheering up you started cheering him up! It's not up to you! He's not your responsibility!"

Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh and I suppose you are? I suppose I should always have to sit with you and ignore everyone else around me who's depressed, just because you can't stand the thought of me talking to anyone else!"

"Yes!" Ron roared. "That's exactly what should happen. Let him find someone else to cheer him up. He's young again, he can go and get a girlfriend of his own instead of stealing mine!"

"Oh grow up Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "He's not stealing! We are friends whether you like it or not! I don't see you snapping if I try and cheer Harry up, so why is Sirius so different?"

Ron stared at her for a second. "That's different." He said finally.

"Oh, I know it's different, but why is it?"

Ron looked at Sirius, then Hermione. "Because Harry's in love with Ginny, he'd never even think about anyone else! And I know what you're like! You love the older, famous men. I mean look at Krum!"

Hermione glared. "Ronald, you seriously need to grow up! It was plainly obvious to anyone except you that Viktor and I were _never _going to have the kind of relationship that you're implying! And even if we had, one case does not make an argument!" She stood staring in anger at Ron, then stormed into the house.

"Mione!" Ron shouted after her back, then he moved to run after her.

"I wouldn't if I was you Ron," Sirius said calmly. "I don't think she's too happy with you at the moment!"

Ron glared at him. "I should have known you'd get in the way!" He walked over and shoved Sirius roughly. "You might look twenty now, but if you try anything with Hermione... it's sick even thinking about it!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was thinking about it?"

Ron stared at him, then ran after Hermione, slamming the door behind him.

_Who said you were thinking about it? _Sirius thought. _Nobody... but you are thinking about it. Now get upstairs and stop him getting back with her!_

_-------------------_Hermione sat on her bed. The door opened and she looked up, hoping it was Sirius. But it was Ron.

"Go away Ronald!" She snapped.

"Hermione... you can understand why I'm reacting like this! I mean... he's twenty years older than you..."

Hermione stood up. "Nobody ever said anything about me being with Sirius! There's nothing to over react to!"

There was the sound of feet on the stairs, then Sirius appeared on the landing.

"Ron... come on... leave Hermione alone for a while..." He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to steer him away from Hermione's room. Ron, however, had other ideas and twisted to put his wand at Sirius' neck.

"Stop telling me what to do! Stop interfering! Stop having anything to do with Hermione!" he growled.

Sirius sighed. "Ron... we both know I can out-duel you!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah right! You haven't used a wand in six years!"

Sirius smiled. "Lets say it's like riding a broomstick..." he drew his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. "It's one of those things that you never forget..."

"Stop it!" Hermione said. "Stop it both of you!"

Sirius stepped back instantly, but Ron kept his wand pressed to Sirius' neck.

"Ron! Put your wand down right now!" Hermione drew her own wand and held it in her hand, waiting for Ron to lower his wand. He didn't

"_Pneumonian phil-" _Ron started, but a jet of red light errupted from Hermiones wand, sending his wand flying. Ron turned and looked at Hermione. "What did you do that for?" He snapped.

Hermione merely glared at him. "Just leave me alone Ron!" She turned around and sat with her back to him. Ron stared at her, then Sirius. "

"You go in there and I'll blast you! I swear!"

Sirius smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Ron left, his face set with anger.

--------------

Sirius thought about leaving Hermione alone, but something told him he should go and comfort her. Hesitantly, he walked over to Hermione, shutting the door so that they were alone, but knowing that if Ron came by he would think something was happening... _Let him think that... and if it did happen, it'd be his fault... _

"Hermione..?" Sirius said gently. "Do you want a... a... a drink or... anything?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I could do with a friend though..." she whispered. Sirius smiled and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well... I'm here as long as you need me..."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks... and I'm sorry about Ron..."

Sirius shook his head. "It's not your fault... and anyway... I owe you a cheer up.""

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. "I guess you do."

Sirius tilted her head to look at her, and found himself leaning closer... his mouth was inches from Hermiones when there was a knock at the door. Sirius pulled away hurriedly.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called. "You in there?" There was silence, then he spoke again. "Listen... Ron's downstairs... I think he wants to talk to you..." Another silence. "Well... he's in the kitchen if you want him..."

There was the sound of feet going down the stairs, then Sirius looked down at Hermione.

"You going to talk to him?" He asked quietly.

"No." Hermione said simply. She looked at Sirius. "I don't love him...we're not going to get back together... there's no point..."

"Have you told him that?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Maybe you should..." Sirius said. "He's your friend... too good a friend to lose."

Hermione looked at him, then leant forward, as if to kiss his lips. She hesitated, then turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Thank you..." she murmured, then stood up and left.

Sirius sighed as the door closed. "No chance, Sirius. No chance."

-----------------Ron was quiet when Sirius entered the kitchen an hour and a half later. Obviously everyone else in the house had heard the argument between Ron and Hermione, and picked up other details from the others.

"Hello all..." Sirius said, raising a hand in greeting to everyone in the room. They all smiled, but none of them seemed to want to talk, they all cast Ron occasional glances, making sure he wasn't going to jump from his seat and throttle Sirius. Sirius avoided the seat beside Hermione with reluctance, and sat down beside Harry. They still had catching up to do, and Sirius was not going to fuel the fire between he and Ron anymore than he had to. Hermione, Sirius soon realized, had different ideas. When Sirius avoided the spare seat beside her, she moved to sit next to him, and, although Ron couldn't see underneath the table, she found Sirius' hand and held on to it. Sirius fought to keep the smile from his face, and avoided Hermione's eye, the only sign that he had realized she gripped his hand to be the reasurring squeeze he first gave her, before forcing himself to become oblivious to it. Ron left the room shortly after Sirius arrived, and, much to Sirius' disappointment, Hermione released his hand and stood up.

"Tea anyone?"

-----------------------

Sirius lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling, puzzling out why Hermione had dropped his hand as soon as Ron left the room. Was it that she wanted to feel safe, in case Ron had another outburst? Or was it that she wanted Sirius to know it wasn't his fault? Or maybe... just possibly... maybe she liked him... he shook his head. She was too intelligent to fall for him. He'd never be in her league... he could only look on as she found another man, married him and had children with him... why couldn't that man be him? He shook his head. "I shouldn't be thinking like this!" He said to himself.

"Thinking like what?" A voice asked from the door. Sirius jumped and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione... err... nothing... doesn't matter... what are you doing here?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was wondering where you were..."

Sirius nodded. "Why were you wondering that?" he asked, covering a yawn.

"I don't know..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "You've been through alot and... today can't have made it any easier for you..."

Sirius shrugged. "It took my mind off the veil for a while..."

"Was that what you were thinking about?" Hermione asked gently.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No. That wasn't it..."

Hermione sat down next to him and covered his hand with hers. "You know I'm here if you need to talk... don't you?"

Sirius nodded. "I know." he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione smiled, then left the room.

------------------

_I'm here if you need to talk..._ Sirius recalled in his head. What if it wasn't talking he wanted? What if he wanted her, in his arms, to hold and kiss when he pleased? Was she there then? _Don't be stupid... she just sees you as a friend... you're not getting with her... no chance..._


	5. Broomstick Kisses

**I Don't Own Any Of The Harry Potter Characters**

Come As You Are,

As You Were

As I Want You To Be

As A Friend

As A Known Memory

**Come As You Are - Nirvana**

**--------------**

Sirius couldn't sleep. He'd tried. All that it had earnt him was sweat soaked sheets and a headache. He tried to blank out the memories of the veil. Twice he was tempted to use a memory charm on himself. Twice his mind drifted to Hermione and he realized he didn't want to forget who she was. After several hours he gave up, peeled off his shirt, pulled on his jeans and left the room bare chested. There was nobody around to see him, and he was far too warm to wear anything else. He headed outside, looking at the garden through the spatter of the rain. It was the second time he had stood out here in two days. It was beginning to feel comfortable, almost like a link to the life he'd lost before the veil. He hadn't liked that life, not after he had lost James and Lily, not after he had been a prisoner in his own home, but it was a link, and links were what he missed and needed. The cool liquid of the rain on his back was soothing, relaxing his tensed muscles and calming his breathing. He closed his eyes, blocking out the noise of the rain and the sight of the dying garden.

"Sirius..."

He didn't hear the soft voice through the rain and took a deep breath. He felt himself falling through darkness again, back to the veil...

_"You don't understand Sirius! He would have killed me! What would you have done?"_

_He was stood in front of Peter Pettigrew, one of his best friends of eleven years, his wand was outstretched, pointing at Peter's chest. "I would have died! All of us would have done!"_

_"He has powers Sirius! You couldn't withstand them... even you... you were always stronger than me... you, James, Remus... I've always been weak! What could I have done?"_

_"DIED! You were our friend Peter! You didn't get broken, you weren't being weak, you gave him the information. Don't you think I made them make you Secret Keeper for a reason? The only way he would have known it was you was if you told him. He would never have suspected a filthy little rat as the Secret Keeper!" Sirius advanced on Peter, his wand held firmly and steadily in front of him. Peter reached into his pocket, reaching for his wand and bringing it out in front of him. Sirius went to start a curse, but Peter turned and ran, his small, slightly round form moving surprisingly fast, leaving the alleyway they had stood in and emerging in a crowd of muggles. Peter ran blindly towards a corner, not noticing and stopping short, turning around with fear in his eyes. _

_"Si... Sirius... don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry! Don't you remember... all of those years Sirius... you wouldn't... you wouldn't throw them away?" He pleaded, but his eyes showed no remorse._

_"You mean like you threw away eleven years with James? You had him killed! You had Lily killed! Weren't their years of friendship worth anything to you?"_

_"Sirius... you... you have always been... my closest friend..."_

_"LIAR!" Sirius waved his wand. "Avada..."_

_Peter disappeared in a blinding twirl of flames. Sirius stared as the nearest muggles were thrown backwards, crashing into windows and walls. The flames died down, and there was no sign of Peter, only the severed remains of a finger. Sirius looked at the Muggles around him. Some were dead, others were merely cut and bruised. There were several pops as wizards appeared around him. He was grabbed by several wizards, he didn't bother to struggle. He laughed. Pettigrew was dead. Voldemort might just have well of killed him. He laughed madly, and was taken to Azkaban._

"Sirius..." Hermione lightly touched his hand. "Sirius... you're shaking... what's wrong?"

Sirius came to again, breathing heavily, sweat mingling with the cold water of the rain. "I... he... it was..."

"What?" Hermione asked soothingly.

"Peter... he... I saw him... he blew his finger off... just like..."

Hermione took his hand in hers. "Come on... lets go inside..."

Sirius didn't argue. His head spun, he let her lead him away and into the house. He briefly registered that they were in the kitchen as he sat down and rested his head in his hand.

"It's the veil..." Hermione smiled weakly. "Isn't it?"

Sirius nodded slowly. His head spun so that he could not speak. Hermione stood and poured him a glass of water, then handed it to him. He lifted it slowly and drank it. Slowly his head stopped spinning. Hermione sat next to him and took the empty glass from his hands. "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "No... thanks... why are you up?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wasn't sleeping, then I heard someone going downstairs so I thought I'd see who it was..."

Sirius nodded. "Right... thanks..."

She sat for several seconds, saying nothing, then took his hand. "They'll go... the memories... you won't forget them... but you'll be able to block them out... one day... when you set yourself on track again..."

Sirius managed a small smile. "Thanks, but it's going to take a long, long time before I can sort myself out... I've had a messy life 'mione, it's not going to fall back into place... and if it did I wouldn't like it..."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe you should try and find someone... some new friends... a new girlfriend... someone different. You don't have to be stuck with the same crowd forever."

He looked at her, then away. "I've never been good with relationships. My only close friends were James, Lily and Remus... Peter too, once..." he shook his head. "It takes alot for me to make friendships last. I'm just one of those people..."

Hermione smiled. "You have friends. You have Harry. You have Ron, no matter how much he blames you for our break up. You have Ginny. And you have me."

Sirius smiled. "Out of that whole list, you're the only one I feel I can talk to... who might understand..."

She bit her lip in embarrassment. "I'm glad you feel that way... but you know Harry would talk to you if you told him..."

Sirius shook his head. "He's had a life as messed up as mine... he's just sorted it out and got on track..." he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I sound like I don't mind putting pressure on you... it's just... you understand... you don't get impatient... and you calm me down." He risked a small smile at her, meeting her eyes, then looking at his hands.

"It's fine... I like listening..."

They were silent, then Sirius looked at her. "Aren't you tired?"

Hermione shook her head. "No... I'm really awake..."

Sirius nodded, then stood up. "Come on, lets go."

"What...? Where are we going?"

"I'll show you!" He offered a hand. "Come on, it'll be fun." He pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Hermione stood hesitantly in the corner while Sirius rummaged in his wardrobe. Finally he emerged, covered in dust and holding two broomsticks. "Here." He threw one to her. "Me and James used to sneak out of Gryffindor tower at midnight to go flying on the pitch." He pulled a shirt out and put it on, then grabbed his jeans. Hermione hurriedly turned around as he changed into them.

"Right." He said finally. He grinned. "Let's go."

Hermione gulped. "I... I haven't flown properly... ever!"

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you, come on."

She bit her lip, then took the outstretched hand. "Alright." She said quietly. "But if I fall off..."

"You won't fall off." Sirius assured her. He led her out into the garden and on the veranda. "You know how to mount a broom... right?"

Hermione nodded. She fumbled the broom and mounted unsteadily, kicking off the ground shakily. Sirius grinned. He mounted and kicked off smoothly, cutting through the air cleanly. He sped upwards, then sharply spun backwards and flew to join Hermione. She was glaring at him.

"Don't show off!"

Sirius smiled. "I won't. I'll just outfly you."

Hermione hid her grin behind her hand.

"So. Let's go flying." He motioned for Hermione to go first.

She leant forward and sped ahead of him, shaking on her broom. Sirius laughed and sped to catch up with her. "Don't lean so far forwards if you're unsteady." He pushed her slightly forwards so that she flew slowly and smoothly. Sirius watched her, then zoomed past, laughing as she told him off for showing off and tried to aim a spell with her wand, shaking and almost toppling off the broom. Sirius grinned and flew back down to stop her slipping off.

"See?" He said, laughing. "It's not so hard if you just take it slow!"

Hermione shook her head. "If Harry or Ron was here, they'd twist that to sound so wrong!"

Sirius gulped. "Well... good thing they're not here then."

Hermione smiled and slowly began to fly faster. Sirius flew close behind, then chuckled as Hermione complained about the increasing heaviness of the rain. "Don't complain!" He said. "It's good practice! If you can fly in wind and rain you can fly in dry weather without a problem." He sped forwards and circled up and over Hermione. "You ready to go faster?" He steadied next to her, grinning.

Hermione groaned. "No. I'll fall off!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'll ride right next to you. That better?"

"I can't fly! I'll..."

"You'll be fine." He held out a hand. "Hold the broom with one. Hold my hand with the other. I'll hold it until you're sure you can do it alone alright?"

Hermione bit her lip, then took his hand. "Alright..." she said. Her grip was tight and her nails pierced the skin slightly, but he merely smiled.

"You alright?" She nodded. "Right..." Sirius leant forwards and both of their brooms shot forwards. Hermione let out a small shriek, holding even tighter onto Sirius' hand. He straightened slightly on his broom, slowing himself down. Hermione was still leant forward and Sirius chuckled to himself as she desperately tried to slow down. After several seconds of amusement, he sped towards her, still chuckling, and grabbed her hand, changing the brooms direction towards the fence. "You don't want to fly into that." He grinned down at her.

"Can we stop now!" Hermione pleaded. Sirius sighed.

"Alright, but you'll have to work out how to get down."

Hermione looked at him with nervousness in her eyes. "Wh... what?"

Sirius smiled. "Come on, it's not hard."

Hermione shook her head. Sirius let go of her hand and watched her as she tilted the broom downwards and sped towards the ground. He knew she was going to mess it up straight away. He sped after her. Her broom hit the ground and snapped. She went soaring through the air, into Sirius' arms. She gasped and looked up at him, shocked.

"Careful there little girl, you'll hurt yourself colliding with the floor!"

Hermione glared at him. "Well, it's your broom, not mine! You should have told me how to land!"

Sirius shrugged. "Nevermind... I was in Azkaban twelve years, you don't do much telling in there..."

For a moment, a shadow passed over Sirius' face, then he smiled at Hermione, before flying them upwards and stopping in the air, high above Grimmauld Place. Hermione clung tightly to Sirius, looking around. The rain was clearing and the stars shone in the sky. Sirius looked down at her. "I'm sorry if this was boring..." He said quietly, "but it's helped me forget things... so thank you..."

Hermione smiled. "It wasn't boring. It was terrifying, but it wasn't boring."

Sirius grinned. "Good..."

They were comfortably quiet for several minutes.

"It's beautiful up here..." Hermione said finally. "It's peaceful..."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah..." He absent mindedly pulled her closer to him. "I can forget things up here..."

She smiled understandingly. "Did you and James share a broomstick?" She asked gently.

Sirius smiled. "No. We were worried something might happen and Lily might object..." he grinned. "We were always far too close."

Hermione laughed. "So... we're not close enough then...?"

Sirius met her eyes. "I... we... well... nothing could happen... could it?" He tried to sound matter of fact, but hope edged into his voice.

She shrugged. "I don't know... maybe it could..."

Either Sirius was imagining things, or her lips were moving slowly closer to his own. "Hermione..."

"What...?"

He definitely wasn't imagining things. Her mouth was getting closer, and her eyes were fluttering shut. "I think... we should go inside..."

"No... I like it here..."

Sirius tried to think of something to say, but her lips were slightly opened and his own head was bending unwillingly to meet hers. Their mouths met, soft lips meeting chapped ones. Sirius' eyes closed and he ignored the alarms going off in his head. He kissed her softly, taking the lead and gently easing her mouth open with his tongue.

He hadn't kissed in over twenty years, yet it was as if he remembered exactly what to do. He put one hand on her neck, the other on her back. He gathered her close against his chest and kissed her hard. She fit in his arms perfectly. With other girls, the fit in his arms had felt awkward, he'd never felt as close to them, as emotionally and physically connected, as he did with Hermione. Even floating a hundred feet above the ground, on an old broomstick which might give way any second, he could feel closer to her than he had to any other person. She kissed him back, sending heat flooding through his body. Several times he tried to tell himself it was wrong, but the feeling of her mouth against his washed his thoughts away. He'd confront the issues after he'd kissed her... or perhaps after he'd married her.

----------------------

**Meh. Sorry. Might need to go. Bit cheesy but nevermind.**

**Reviews?**

**Mage Of The Heart **


	6. Missy Mione

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

I Feel Like

You Are My Ecstasy

Its You That I'm Craving,

I Feel Alive

You Are My Energy

So Why Do You Hate Me?

**InMe- Faster The Chase**

**-----------**

Sirius woke up with sun shining brightly throught his window, momentarily blinding him as he rubbed his eyes wearily, coming round from a deep slumber, brought on by, he recalled, possibly the best kiss he had ever experienced. They'd descended from the sky slowly, reaching the floor at last as he continued to kiss her. He'd scooped her up and carried her inside, into the kitchen, without so much as letting her lips escape his own for a second. He'd sat her on the table and had been just starting to stroke her hair when the door had opened. They'd stopped hurriedly, but the fact that Sirius' hand was on her back and in her hair was enough for the onlooking Remus to raise a questioning eyebrow at his friend. Hermione had promptly left the room and run up the stairs, her footsteps resonating through the floorboards and reaching Remus and Sirius' ears with ease. Sirius had blabbed an odd story of Hermione passing out and needing mouth-to-mouth, the Muggle treatment, as, at the time, he had claimed, they had been talking about muggle health treatment, and that his wand had been know where nearby. He had then cleared his throat and hurried out of the room just as quickly as Hermione had done, wiping his and claiming that he'd go and have a lie down, due, of course, to giving all of his air to Hermione when she had fainted so suddenly. He knew that Remus would not believe it for a second, and as Sirius sat in his bed the next morning, he realized just how stupid it had sounded. He looked wistfully at the wand next to his bed, wondering whether or not it would be obvious to Remus if he performed a vomiting hex on himself to avoid the need to go downstairs for breakfast which, he was sure, would be a highly uncomfortable sitting, having to pretend that he and Hermione had not kissed the previous evening and having to act normal around her, as well as somehow begging Remus not to tell anyone else what he had, or at least thought he had, witnessed. He was leaning out towards his wand, the hex on himself seeming much the better of his two ideas, when suddenly the door opened and he swung himself round, losing balance as he did so and toppling from his bed. He scrabbled to his feet and sighed as Remus closed the door behind himself.

"You could have knocked." Sirius said, rubbing his back.

"I could have done," Remus agreed. "But then I might have had to wait a few moments while you performed a vomiting hex on yourself, therefore meaning you could temporarily avoid going downstairs where it was most likely both Hermione and I would be..." he smiled. "Am I correct?"

Sirius stared, then shrugged. "Nope, I wasn't going to do a vomiting hex..."

"You weren't?" Remus asked.

"Not at all."

"Ok... so why were you trying to get your wand?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just thought I'd make myself a morning coffee... is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Remus said, "though messing around with Hermione like you were last night might be one..."

"We were not messing around!" Sirius snapped, then calmed himself. "We just... well she passed out, like I said last night."

Remus nodded slowly. "Well, Ron might not think that, and I think we both know that if you were giving her mouth-to-mouth you wouldn't have been stroking her hair whilst doing so." He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Padfoot, you might look younger, but you're still the same old dog you were before. I'm not stupid. There are only so many scenarios that can be reached when a man is in between a womans legs, a woman who happens to be in a nightgown, I'd like to add, and none of them is mouth-to-mouth, as, as I'm sure you'd know if you'd really been having a discussion about such things with a muggleborn, is carried out with the passed out person on their back, and the one giving mouth-to-mouth has to hold the passed out persons nose..." Remus smiled. "Just for future reference, in case you ever decide the Muggle way is better..." He looked at Sirius for several moments, then said. "So what exactly happened?"

And, unwillingly, Sirius told him, hoping that his oldest friend would not betray him to Ron, who might not take such news as calmly and resolutely as Remus had.

"So you kissed, on a broomstick?" Remus said at the end of it.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"And you were a hundred feet above the ground?"

More nodding.

"Yet you ended up in the kitchen?"

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "Well obviously we flew down in between times!"

Remus shrugged. "If you say so..." he hesitated. "And you're absolutely positive that you didn't get in the way of Ron and Hermione's relationship?"

"Yes!" Sirius said, then shrugged. "Well... mostly... I mean... they fell out, about me... but it wasn't my doing.. it was just Ron didn't like Hermione talking about me, and if you ask me he was being a little bit self-centred about the whole thing because..."

"Padfoot." Remus interrupted, "I don't need to hear all of this. Everyone in this house knew that Ron and Hermione were better off as best friends, not lovers... or at least everyone except them two... I assume Hermione realizes now of course... but I wouldn't like to say that Ron was as over it as Hermione appears to be... so just... tone down the kissing for a little ok?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well I can't see it happening again, can you? I mean, I'm a little bit... out of bounds... old... generally undesirable..."

Remus laughed. "We'll see Padfoot, just don't let Ron find you out. It's good to have you back, and I think Harry might have a slight problem with his best friend killing his godfather..."

Sirius smiled, then froze at the knock on the door.

"Er... who is it?"

"It's me." Hermione said from the other side of the door.

Sirius gulped, then before he could say anything, Remus had opened the door and let Hermione in, leaving and shutting the door behind himself.

Hermione stood uncomfortably in front of the door, playing with the hem of her shirt and saying nothing.

"Are you... alright?" Sirius asked, in a strange voice that was not his own.

Hermione nodded vigorously. "I'm fine... and you?"

"I'm... fine..." he gulped. It was difficult to speak when she was stood there dressed like that. She had obviously learnt to do something with her hair. It was beautifully straight, framing her face perfectly and bringing out the sparkle in her eyes. She had dressed, as if to tease him, in a short skirt, showing off her smooth legs, which led gracefully down to her tall, heeled shoes giving her two extra inches in height, though Sirius was quite aware that she was still only chin height on him. Her shirt was simple, v-necked and sleeveless, but her cleavage was plain to him

and he could hardly look at her without getting a dry mouth.

"Have you.. did you talk to Remus?"

Sirius nodded, seating himself on the bed, thankful that he had gone to bed fully clothed the night before. "Yeah..."

"What... did Remus say anything to you?"

"He did..."

"And..." Hermione said, when Sirius did not continue.

"He advised that I shouldn't do anything, or rather that we shouldn't do anything, when Ron was still trying to get over your break up, and I said that there wasn't much to worry about as I didn't see anything happening between us that..."

"You said what?" Hermione asked, walking over and sitting on the bed with a look of confusion and upset on her face. "I mean... why... why would you say that?"

Sirius frowned. "Because... well... nothing can happen between us... can it? I mean... I'm much older than you are for starters... I mean... I'm the same age as your parents..."

"People get together who have bigger age differences that we do, and they end up getting married and having kids... it's not that big a deal and..." she stopped at Sirius' face.

"Pardon? Marriage? What?"

Hermione snapped. "Not us Sirius, I'm just saying, that age is a terrible excuse for not being together. It's ridiculous! I mean... everyone wants to be with an older man!"

"I don't want to be with an older man!" Sirius stated before he could stop himself. "I'd much rather stick with women, seeing as I am, as far as I know, still straight and attracted to women!"

Hermione glared at him, then shook her hair and acted as though she hadn't heard him. "Theoretically, older men are more mature. They'll settle down more easily, they'll be more willing to commit, and of course theres the bonus that many of them will be seated securely in a job which provides perfect financial funding for a small family and..." she stopped when she saw the small smile on Sirius' face.

"What is it now?" She said, frustrated.

"Nothing..." Sirius said softly... "Nothing... it's just..." he looked at her oddly for a moment, then shook his head. "It's nothing..."

"No... tell me... if it's nothing then it won't matter..."

He looked at her then sighed. "You're just absolutely gorgeous when you get all technical..."

She stared at him for a moment, then looked away. Sirius said nothing, but was sure he saw her blush.

"I'm sorry..." he said quickly. "I didn't mean it... I mean... I meant it... it's just... I didn't mean it to come out... like a come-on... if that made sense...?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it doesn't." She smiled. "But you haven't said a sensible thing since I walked in here..."

"Well maybe there's a reason for that..." Sirius said softly, moving slightly closer to her.

"Which is...?"

"Maybe," Sirius said softly, "I'm nervous..."

Hermione looked at him, a nervous smile on her face, then she leant forwards and brushed her lips against his, bruising them with that painfully sweet taste. He leant towards her and captured her mouth again, kissing her softly and imagining, quite unwillingly, a wedding scene with the two of them, and Harry as the best man...

Harry...

The name rang in his ears and his head as he kissed her.

Harry...

Harry...

"Harry..." he said, pulling back.

"I thought you were straight..?" Hermione said, pulling him back. He resisted.

"No... I mean... Harry... Harry would hate this.."

"What?" Hermione asked softly. "Harry wouldn't care Sirius, be reasonable I mean..."

"No." Sirius said. "No. If I'm with you... if this... happened... then Harry would either have to choose between Ron, his best friend, or me, his godfather, because Ron can't get over you... it wouldn't be so bad if it was just me that liked you but Ron... I mean... I know we're not on the best terms at the moment, but it's just a temporary blitz. It'll breeze over as soon as I show theres nothing going on with the two of us and anyway, I'm an ex-convict... I'm hardly the Outstanding OWL students perfect match now am I?"

Hermione smiled. "I hear you were pretty Outstanding at school as well..."

Sirius frowned. "Hermione, do you honestly think anything good could come out of this...?"

"I don't know.." Hermione said softly. "But I've lost people before Sirius... I've lost you before... and I don't want to lose you again without you at least knowing I've got feelings..."

Sirius stared at her, his face empassive and blank. Feelings? For him? Her? He shook his head. That wasn't right. He'd heard her wrong. She was merely on the rebound from Ron, trying to get back at him by going off with the man who he'd blamed their break-up on... and suddenly Sirius knew that must be it.

"I won't be rebound material Mione..." he said softly, stroking the young witches hair with a soft hand. "I'm not going to even pretend you meant what you said about feelings when a man downstairs accused you of having feelings for me which you blankly denied a few days ago... they don't develop like that now, do they Missy?"

"You think I'm on the rebound?" Hermione said, pulling back, offence clear on her face.

"You're not?" Sirius said, laying back on his pillows with a hand in hair, one eyebrow raised.

"No.."

"Then would you care to explain exactly what you mean by 'feelings'?"

Hermione looked at him, then sighed. "I'll admit that I didn't tell Ron I liked you. I wasn't sure I did. But before you'd... well... gone behind the veil... before that I'd got feelings for you. I spent a summer in this house with you, watching you for a month and trying to figure out why my heart beat five times as fast when you looked at me. I thought at the time it was just a teenage crush... you know how they are... just obsessing and fantasizing and... well... everything else. And when you fell behind the veil I realized it wasn't just a pathetic crush. It might have been a crush but it was a crush on a friend. I thought you died... I mean... if you think someones dead, you generally don't fantasize about kissing them anymore... so I forced myself to stop.. but when I'd seen you the other day, all these wierd, alien feelings that I never had for Ron but I'd always had for you just came rushing back... and I just had to show it, but I couldn't show you... so I just tried to talk about you as much as I could to get it all out, and then Ron... well you know what hes like, he over reacts at everything as it is, but he got worked up and it ended and suddenly I realized that I didn't want to be with him anyway, but I wanted to be with you... and then last night on the broomstick was just... I had to show you because I didn't know I'd ever get the chance again..."

In the time she had been speaking, Sirius had gone from casual, uninterested young man, to attentive, hypnotised lover. "You mean to say..." he said softly, "that you liked me when you came to stay with the Order?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"When..?" He said softly. "When did you realize?"

"When you threw that bag of rats onto that chair in the drawing room, just after you'd fed Buckbeak..."

Sirius let a small smile show on his face. "You mean the bag of rats that Molly went and sat on?"

Hermione nodded.

"I always got the impression you... disapproved of me... you know, with all of my telling Kreacher off and everything..."

Hermione smiled and absently tugged at a piece of her own hair. "It was half of your charm to be honest..."

Sirius, still smiling, sat up. "Well... it was nice to find that out..." he could see her leaning further forwards, and was almost kissing her again when he said, "but I still don't think we should do this..."

Hermione jerked back and stood up. "Fine." She said quietly. "I'll see you at breakfast when and if you decide to..." she abruptly ended as Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"I said I didn't think we should... not that we wouldn't..." he kissed her lips chastely. "The risk is half the fun..."

Hermione smiled. "I'm not James..."

"I know..." Sirius said. "James never showed his cleavage off to me, thank god, I might have died... and he never combed his hair either..." his hand ran through Hermiones silky hair and he smiled. "And," he said softly, "he never once shared my broomstick... or kissed me on it for that matter..."

"Did he ever admit to having a crush on you?" Hermione murmured, kissing his cheek softly.

"Oh, James fancied the pants off of me Hermione... but I made it perfectly clear, I was as straight as a ruler the whole way through school, despite his many attempts to mount my poor dogs ass with his ruddy great..." he was stopped when Hermione kissed him once more, her soft lips driving him crazy and winding him.

"Christ..." he muttered... "what are you doing to me?"

"I'm trying to kiss you..." Hermione said softly. "It'd be much easier if you'd just shut up..."

"Yes Missy Mione..." Sirius muttered.

They kissed.

------------------

**Is it too short?**

**Is it too crap?**

**I dont know.**

**You decide**

**Iloveyouall**

**Mage Of The Heart**


	7. Diagon Alley

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**-----**

I Can See The Way

I See The Way You Look At Me

And When You Look Away

I Know You Think Of Me

I Know You Talk About Me All The Time

Again And Again

**Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

**-----**

He had no concept of how long it was that he lay there with his lips pressed to Hermiones, only that it was possibly the sweetest and single most enjoyable thing he had done in a very long time. Eventually he pulled back and smiled at the small upturn of her lips.

"I like your lips..." she whispered to him, her eyes still half closed.

"Yes... they're rather nice... though I think I prefer yours..." he brushed his mouth to hers, then smirked. "I better go and show my ugly face before they wonder where I am..."

"You're not ugly..." she told him sternly, but stood up to allow him to move from the bed.

He looked at her carefully, then smiled shrewdly. "Are you going to stay in here and watch me dress?"

She blushed, then shrugged. "I did last night..."

Sirius smiled. "Very true... just dont be shocked by my agreeably well sized muscles and..."

"I won't." She interrupted, blushing harder than ever. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It's not quite as big as my wand..."

"How bigs your wand?" Hermione asked before she could help herself. Then she bit her lip.

Sirius smirked. "13 inches."

Hermione gulped.

Shrugging, Sirius explained. "I have big hands. I needed a large wand to match..."

Hermione remained silent, looking down.

"Any idea how big Rons wand is?" Sirius probed cheekily.

"11 inches, but his other one was nowhere near!" She covered her mouth at what she had said. Sirius merely smiled.

"So you did see it then?"

"Of course I saw it!" Hermione said. "We slept in the same bed for almost a year."

Sirius observed her carefully, then smiled. "Would you like to sleep in my bed and see mine?" He invited, a sly grin covering his face.

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione said, "do you plan on removing these pictures of muggles in bikinis any time soon?"

Sirius opened his mouth, then shut it again. "They've got a permanent sticking charm..." he mumbled eventually.

"I see..." Hermione said. She observed one of the posters, then smirked. "Nevermind, these things can easily be adjusted." She pointed her wand and let a jet of flame engulf the posters.

Sirius watched, partially annoyed, but mostly impressed and -dare he think it- aroused by her total control of the situation. "You know, they were highly good-looking muggles!" He argued.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You cannot expect me to sleep in this room if there are half naked women on the walls, surely?"

Sirius thought for a second. "I suppose not..." he said thoughtfullly. He pulled her close and kissed her quite softly. "In which case, I suppose a threesomes not on your cards?"

Hermione paused, then shrugged. "I didn't say that..." she kissed him back. "I'd be quite happy to let dear Snivellus join in if you'd like there to be three of us..."

Sirius froze, then pulled back. "Snivellus?" He said coldly. "I wouldn't have a threesome with him if it was a choice between him and Horace Slughorn, and, trust me, Slughorn was NOT good looking. At all!"

Hermione smiled. "I know."

They kissed for several moments. He pulled back for air and looked at her. "You don't feel.. uncomfortable... having these kinds of conversations do you?" He asked with concern. "Because if you do, you only have to tell me and..."

Hermione covered his mouth. "It's fine. It feels perfectly comfortable..."

--------------

Sirius entered the dining room a half hour later to see that only Remus, Hermione and Harry were there. He smiled meaningfully at Hermione after greeting Harry, then walked to the oven where sat several cooked rashers of bacon, still hot. He quickly made a sandwich and sat opposite Hermione, next to Harry. It did not go unnoticed by Remus, who cast Sirius a warning look before standing and making himself a coffee. Sirius avoided his friends eyes. Sometimes Remus paid too much attention to the rules. He shoved away the part of himself that said Hermione worked in much the same way.

"So when do I get my last six years worths of birthday presents?" Harry asked his godfather, who choked.

"Wha... what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "After thirteen years of no presents I got a Firebolt. So surely I'm owed another one by now? Bearing in mind you missed my sweet sixteen, coming of age, and twenty first, I think it's only fair really..."

Sirius stared blankly at his godson. "I...I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. I guess if you wanted to we could go to Diagon Alley and get..."

Harry laughed. "I'm only joking Sirius. I spent most of your money anyway."

Sirius frowned. "What? How?"

"Your will left everything to me..." Harry said, but grinned. "I never actually had the guts to go to your vault though so I think it's still in there..."

Sirius smirked. "Trying to rob me are you?"

"Hardly." Harry said, grinning. "But Diagon Alley doesn't sound like a bad idea... what about it Remus?" He said, looking at Remus, who jumped with shock at being addressed suddenly.

"What? Diagon Alley...? Possibly... I don't know..."

Harry and Sirius exchanged glances, then Harry posed Hermione the same question.

"Of course!" Hermione said eagerly. "I need to look up a potion anyway, I can't seem to find it anywhere within your library Sirius and..." she stopped, blushing. "I'll go and get my money bag."

Sirius frowned. "What potion would that be?" he asked, confused. The library held most advanced potion books, his father had been an eager potioneer, although he had specialized mostly in Dark Magic, much like the rest of Sirius' family.

"Oh... it's just a potion for... nevermind..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, intrigued, as she left the room. "Any ideas Harry?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "Not a clue. But I'd best go and get some decent clothes on rather than these."

Sirius looked at Harry. He seemed perfectly well dressed. Casual muggle jeans and sweater... he couldn't see what was wrong himself.

Harry noticed and explained. "Ginny might be there... and if she is... well I thought I might take her out for lunch..."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Ok..."

Remus looked at Sirius, and then said. "I might come actually. I think I may need some new robes... these are getting slightly... tatty..."

Sensing that Remus was not coming along to get extra robes, Sirius was most displeased when Harry left the room and Remus sat down across from Sirius.

"I thought I told you you shouldn't get involved..." he hissed softly. "Padfoot, she is twenty! Your almost forty two!"

Sirius glared at his friend. "Moony, you are and have been since first year, one of my closest friends, but you should keep well out of this. Hermione and I discussed it, and we've agreed to keep it quiet. But that doesn't mean we can't smile at each other on occasion, or sit across from each other at breakfast."

Remus shook his head. "Have you considered for a second how Harry will feel? Have you considered how uncomfortable you might make Hermione with your crude jokes and experience? She is an innocent girl Sirius, and you cannot pretend otherwise!"

"She is not a girl! She's a woman! And she does not feel uncomfortable about it! We discussed it!"

Remus shook his head. "Suit yourself Padfoot, but she is not going to be another little one-night conquest that you can just get rid of after you've had your way! So don't you dare behave like your usual promiscuous self and..."

"Remus, she's not just another conquest, and I don't plan on getting rid of her! Don't lecture me!" Sirius stood and left the room without a backwards glance.

-------

He ran up the stairs and stormed into his room, anger flooding through him. How could Remus accuse him of treating Hermione like another 'little conquest'. This was Hermione they were talking about! He very much doubted that even if he had wanted to he could have walked away with all four limbs attached, and was in no doubt at all that he would no longer have his biological wand. He stopped suddenly as he saw Hermione sat on his bed, playing with his sheets.

"Hermione?" He said, shocked. "I thought you were getting your money-bag..."

She smiled. "Well of course, thats what I wanted you to think!"

Sirius grinned. "You'll get me in trouble you know..."

Hermione smiled. "Don't tell me you'd mind... I know about your glowing reputation as a rule breaker Mister Black..."

He jumped, shocked by this new way of addressing him. "Mister Black?" He said, frowning. "Am I required to call you Miss Granger?"

She smirked. "Only if you'd so wish..."

He bent to kiss her, grazing her lips with his. His arms wrapped around her as his mouth continued to move over hers, and one hand found its way into her hair. Massaging the back of her head, he pulled her closer to him, smiling to him as he inhaled the smell of her hair. He smoothed his hand down her back slowly, his tongue sliding gently into her waiting mouth. He didn't want to go to Diagon Alley anymore. No, he should stay here all day and keep his tongue firmly down Hermiones throat. He realized that this was not the most romantic of ideas, yet since when had Sirius Black been a romantic? Trying to think about when he had ever shown a shred of romance, he moved slightly towards the bed, only to be interrupted by a firm knock on the door. Groaning his disapproval, he moved towards the door, letting Hermione slip to the other side of the room before opening it. Not to his surprise, but greatly to his annoyance, Remus entered.

"I would appreciate if next time I was speaking to you you did not storm out of the room without an explanation!" Remus hissed. "You have to learn to think before you act!"

"And I would appreciate if next time you follow me, you ask for permission before storming into my room!" Sirius retaliated.

Remus opened his mouth, then stopped when he saw Hermione on the other side of the room. "Hermione." He said softly. "Would you mind leaving me to talk to Sirius alone for a moment? There's something important that we need to discuss."

Hermione nodded and left the room, chancing a sidelong glance at Sirius as she passed, before shutting the door behind her. Remus waited until he heard footsteps on the stairs before speaking again.

"Have you considered that this is just a rebound from Ron?" Remus asked softly. "Have you considered that she may not be willing to do things that you yourself might wish?"

Sirius looked at Remus coldly. "Of course I have. And I think after many years in Azkaban with no sex, I might just be able to cope, don't you?"

Remus didn't answer.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Sirius asked suddenly. "Why are you being so protective over her?" He waited, then smirked. "You want her!" He said softly. "You're acting so angry towards me because you want her for yourself! Stop lecturing me with all this talk about age difference! You don't give a damn about it! You're just trying to get me to drop it so..."

Remus interrupted swiftly. "It may interest you to know that I married Tonks in your absence. And that we have a two year old son, and we are both extremely happy." He looked at Sirius coldly.

"I'm... sorry..." Sirius said, shock taking over. "Congratulations.. I suppose..."

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It may also interest you to know, that Hermione and I are friends. And, that while you may not hold the same friendship with me that once you did, I hold you in great esteem, and consider you the closest thing I have to a brother. So I think my concern for you launching into this relationship may be related to things other than attraction to Hermione."

He left the room in silence. Sirius stared at the door as he closed it behind him.

------------

Quality Quidditch supplies was not as busy as Sirius remembered it being. Although his last visit to the shop had been at the age of twenty, he could not imagine for a moment that the interest in Quidditch had decreased. A new broom had been released, and Sirius looked at it with a mild interest. The wood was finely polished and the metal handles glinted in the light of the sun shining through the window. The LightStar was a much improved version of the Firebolt, going much faster and smoother than Harrys broom. Harry however, seemed to be sentimentally attached to his own broom, and refused to allow Sirius to buy him a new one.

"Honestly Sirius, I'm not getting a new broom until that Firebolt gets ruined like my Nimbus." Harry argued. "I love that broom, and have not lost on it... as far as I can remember... and besides, apart from that, look at the price of it!"

Sirius merely shrugged at the 200 galleon price tag. "Not that much, really, considering."

Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, buy yourself one. I'll still outplay you." The smug look on Harrys face was more than enough to persuade Sirius.

"Right!" Sirius said. "I accept your challenge oh Godson of mine, and am not going to purchase the latest, fastest, smoothest broomstick that you ever did see. Then we'll see who's better at Quidditch."

Sirius headed confidently over to the shop assistant. "LightStar please." He said, placing a blank sheet of parchment on the desk. "And you can take the money out of this vault personally. Just don't take a knut more than you're owed, or I'll be whipping my wand out and hexing you to kingdom come!" He scribbled the vault number and amount owed on the parchment, handing it to him calmly.

The shop assistant nodded, scanning through the parchment before heading into the backroom. Casting a backwards look at Harry, Sirius was amused to see the stunned look on his face. Turning back, the shop assistant handed Sirius a wrapped package and thanked him kindly.

"You didn't even give him any money!" Harry said.

Sirius chuckled. "Of course I didn't. You can't expect wizards to pay over in cash all the time... is that what Muggles do? I thought they had cheeks? Or was it pecks?"

Hermione giggled from nearby. "They're called cheque's Sirius... pecks are..." she blushed, "chest muscles..."

Sirius looked at her, shocked, then shrugged. "Do they let Muggles pay with pecks as well?" He asked, rubbing his own chest proudly.

Hermione and Harry both laughed as they left the shop, to find Remus crossing from Madam Malkins, accompanied by Ginny. Harry's face lit up happily as Ginny greeted them, and immediately said goodbye to his godfather and best friend. Remus walked with Sirius and Hermione for several minutes but then, to both their shocks, he stated that he should go home to visit his son, whom he hadn't seen in several days. Sirius waved to him in confusion, but light elation began to swamp him as he and Hermione were left in the street alone. He grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" He said, smiling. "There's some nice alleys around here somewhere..."

Hermione laughed but shook her head. "No. I need to go to Flourish and Blotts and find a potion book with... that potion in..." She blushed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What potion are you looking for love?" He said, grinning. "If it's something naughty then I might be able to help you out..."

She shook her head, but lead him to the shop anyway. "Just have a look round..." she said. "Keep yourself busy!"

Sirius smirked, resisting the urge to whisper to her about her controlling manner and moving away to look at the books within the shop. Some rather interesting new titles had been released of late, and he smirked at the more adult themed books. _Erotic Exertions for Whinging Witches _was the first to stand out, amongst others such as _Bondage Brings Bruises, _and _Show Your Sexy Sorceress. _Smirking, he turned around at the tap on his shoulder. He flushed at being caught amongst such books, he was highly shocked when Hermione picked up a considerably thick volume entitled _Sex Is For Sissys, Screwing Is For Slaves. _Sirius blinked, amused by Hermiones continually raised brows at particularly crude diagrams.

"How very odd..." she muttered. "I thought they were supposed to be big..." she pointed at a particular section in the book. Sirius bit back a laugh. "Hermione, that is not what you think it is. Look..." he pointed at the diagram. "Thats her tongue! And THAT," he moved his finger down the page slightly, "is what you assumed this to be..." He couldn't resist moving behind her to whisper in her ear, "she's being a very, very naughty little witch... and if you turn the page..." he flicked the page over to reveal another crude diagram, "you'll see how he punishes her for her misbehaviour!"

She blushed and put the book back. "Nevermind. Come and look for this potion with me."

Sirius frowned. "How? I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Just... look for a... human erm... adjustment, potion book..." Hermione turned away and picked a book from the nearest shelf.

"Wit_ches Who Wanted Winkys_?" Sirius questioned. "Excuse me Miss Granger, but if it's that kind of adjustment you're looking for I don't think I should help... being as I'm starting to very much enjoy sticking my tongue down your throat, I will remind you that I am perfectly straight, and a witch with a ... winky..." he accentuated the last word, disgusted that such a tool would be given such a derogative name, before continuing, "...might well mean I would have to change my own personal orientation... something I would highly disagree with."

Hermione shot him a glare, then shook her head and slammed the book back. "I'm not looking for that sort of adjustment... just a..." she gulped, "growth... potion."

Sirius blinked, before, quite subconsciously, glancing at her bosom. "You're not exactly small..." he stated, although he did quite unwillingly have a very interesting vision of a suddenly expanding chest.

Hermione glared at him. "Sirius..." She warned softly.

"What?" He shrugged. "So you're not humongous? They're not all they're cracked up to be you know. Jiggle around all over the place!"

She glared daggers at him, "Sirius, I have the chest of a twelve year old child!"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard!" She hissed, glancing around to make sure nobody was looking.

"But it is a female twelve year old... right?"

Hermione looked away, but not quick enough to hide the reluctant smile on her face. Sirius moved closer to her and put his mouth close to her ear. "I'm sure they're very, very, very pleasing," he said softly, turning his lips to suck her earlobe softly. "But if you insist on increasing their size, I'll be only too happy to oblige." He pulled his wand from his back pocket, and pointed it vaguely in the direction of her chest. "_Engorgio."_ he murmured. He watched with a great smile as, much as he had expected, Hermiones chest seemed to jiggle uncontrollably. "Oh dear me..." he said softly. "We seem to have a problem on our hands... do they feel bigger? They just look rather bouncy to me..." Hermione slapped him, covering her chest with her arms instantly. "Stop it. Make it stop right now!"

Sirius bit his lip to stop from laughing. "I'm sorry... but I'm not sure I know how..." At her glare he shrugged. "I can hold them still while you search for that book if you like?"

Hermione seemed to hesitate then hissed lightly under her breath. "Fine. But don't grope."

He handed her his new broomstick and, trying to comprehend how he could possibly hold onto her now leaping breasts without it being considered as groping, he eased his arms around her and placed his hands firmly on her chest, a small grin on his face.

"You are such a filthy pervert!" She hissed at him, then lead him towards another shelf.

"Well, if you'd like, I could just use 'reducto' and hope to god they don't fly off?" He joked, smiling at a passing old lady who stared in utmost horror at the placement of his hands and attempted to drag her five year old grandson away. "Sorry about this!" Sirius explained casually. "She's having a slight problem with her assets, and rather than let me take her to Saint Mungos, she insists that we come here and find a cure!" He smiled at the little boy. "Now you, go and take your Grandma along to Florean Fortescue's and buy her a nice big ice cream!" At this point he removed one hand from Hermiones chest and reached into his pocket, flicking two galleons at the boy, whilst the lady hurriedly pulled him away. Grinning to himself, Sirius kissed Hermiones shoulder. "You found that book yet?" He asked softly.

"No, and you're not helping."

"Would you like me to let go?" He asked quietly.

No, she thought, she would not like him to let go. On the other hand, he was making rather a scene with passers by as he continued to explain his reasons for his indecent behaviour. However, she was quietly enjoying the warmth and support of his hands, and so continued to search through books without another word.

It wasn't until much later, when Sirius was beginning to feel highly conspicuous, that they found the correct potion in a book entitled _Bigger Balls And Bouncing Boobs _-this much to his amusement- that they walked, rather oddly, towards the till. Grinning shiftily at the young wizard behind the desk, Sirius watched Hermione as she paid the six galleons over, then walked her out of the shop and towards the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione carrying his broomstick and her book in either hand.

----

The Leaky Cauldron was quite quiet for the late afternoon, and Sirius ordered their drinks at the bar whilst Hermione hurriedly walked to the table at the back of the room and sat herself facing away from the other customers.

"You know, if you're unhappy about those jiggling jugs of yours, I could make them stop," Sirius threw out casually as he sipped his Firewhiskey. Hermione glared at him.

"You know how to make them stop?" She asked sternly.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Of course. I also knew engorgio would cause a jiggle." Smirking at her disgusted expression, he said, "oh come on, a little part of you enjoyed having my hands on your chest. In fact, I think the little part of you that enjoyed it, was the little part you plan to expand..." he winked at her. "So do you want to make them stop?"

Hermione glared, then nodded slowly. "You're a dirty old man."

"Dirty? I had a shower only last night!" Sirius replied indignantly. "In fact, the only part of that statement I would agree with would be..." pretending to lift his jeans and look down he said, "man... or at least I think so... hang on..." he cocked his head to one side as Hermione blushed and looked away. "Mione, can you do me a favour... I'm not sure what this is..."

She snorted and looked back at him. "Ok you're not a dirty old man, now please stop them jiggling!"

Sirius nodded. "Of course." Pointing his wand at her chest he said, quite calmly, _"Finite Incantatem_". Hermione stared at him.

"Is that it? Is that all there is to it?"

Sirius shrugged. "Judging by your no longer jiggling chest, I would guess so." He smiled warmly at her across the table and reached for her hand. "Now, don't be angry at me for wanting to grope you. As I'm sure you'd understand if you'd read _Erotic Exertions for Whinging Witches _cover to cover - as I have - you'd know that sometimes a lady needs to be shown a new route of eroticism through circumstances which may or may not be instantaneously appreciated."

Hermione smiled despite herself. "You're disgusting." She told him, reaching for her book.

"Says she as she reaches for a book which gives instructions to increase the size of her breasts? Personally, I think thats a lot like hypocrisy." Snatching the book from her hand, he flicked through quickly, before landing on a page bearing the words_; Increasing Your Length_. Casting Hermione a flirtatious look, he began to read out the instructions in a very loud voice.

"Using your wand, use the common swish-and-flick motion and speak the incantation '_Penigorgio_'" he raised a brow and continued on. "Next, allow the said penis to grow to the desired length before speaking the incantation of '_Finite Gorgio' _! Frowning at her, he said, "I thought this was supposed to be a potion book?"

Hermione snatched it back, blushing furiously, glad that the few customers consisted of a hag so absorbed in her sheeps liver that she had gone temporarily deaf, and a very drunk vampire who seemed to be having trouble standing up again. "Stop stealing my book! I know you'd like your wand to be thirteen inches!"

Sirius smirked. "But at least now I have the means to grow it!"

-------

Harry and Ginny were already back at Grimmauld Place when Hermione and Sirius returned. Hoisting his new broomstick onto his shoulders, Sirius followed his Godson into the garden and watched as he released a golden snitch of his own.

"First to catch it?" Harry challenged.

"Best of three." Sirius called. "I've never played seeker before. I used to be the Beater. Or the Chaser. Depending on what I felt on the day."

Harry grinned. "I'll give you a couple of minutes to get used to your broom shall I?" And he headed over to Ginny and Hermione, who had stood on the veranda to watch. Winking at Hermione, Sirius mounted his broom and kicked off, wind rushing through his hair as he sped up incredibly fast. It was faster than his old Comet, and he was certain that it would outfly the Firebolt with ease. It obeyed his slightest touch. The slightest lean to the left and he turned smoothly. He swerved and looped, enjoying the freshness of the wind in his hair. Eventually he sped to the ground and dismounted, his hair windswept. He saw Hermione look at him for a second, before tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Come on sonny-jim!" Sirius called. "Get onto that broom of yours and show us what your bunch of twigs can do!" He grinned and jumped back onto his broom, lifting off instantly. "I'll race you around three times, and if we see the snitch, then we can pull off course and catch it."

Harry smirked. "Come on Sirius, I'm easily going to beat you." They sped to the trees and looked down at Hermione and Ginny. They waved, then Hermione shot green sparks into the sky. Sirius sped forwards at full speed, easily outstripping Harrys broom and giving himself a great distance ahead. Less than a minute later, he touched down, smirking as his Godson touched down several seconds after him.

"I think I win." Sirius grinned. He noticed a glint of gold a few metres behind Harry, but forced himself to look at Harry, although he could clearly see the snitch, now hovering next to an oak tree. He picked up his broom. "Not bad if I may say so myself." He flung his leg over instantly, then shot off, swerving around Harry and speeding as fast as he could towards the Snitch at top speed. It was hardly a second later and the ball was flying upwards, Sirius in its wake, his arm outstretched. He could hear Harry a few metres behind him. "Come on, you can't catch that, you're old!" But Sirius merely smirked and continued on, finally throwing himself upwards and snatching the ball in his outstretched hand. He swerved to a halt and laughed at Harry.

"Did I just beat the youngest seeker in a century?" He grinned. "Did I just beat James Potters son?"

Harry looked at his godfather for several moments, then shrugged. "It was a fluke!"

Smiling, Sirius let the snitch go. It sped downwards, and he and Harry exchanged a single look, before hurtling after it instantaneously. Neck and neck they hurtled at full speed towards the floor. Sirius gained a slight lead, his shoulder a few centimetres ahead of Harrys. Pulling up slightly, Sirius levelled off and hurtled further forward, throwing himself from the broom to catch the snitch in his hand. He stood up and looked round grinning, his grin then splitting from ear to ear as he saw Harry sat in a puddle of mud on the lawn.

"And LightStar beats Firebolt by miles. Black beats Potter and claims the title of BEST Seeker in the house!" At a glance from Ginny he smirked. "Don't worry, I won't muscle in on his territory." He winked. "Hermione's more my type!"

Hermione looked at him as if to quiet him, but Ginny and Harry merely laughed.

He met Hermiones eye and smiled meaningfully. Heat flooded his body and his heart pounded as she smiled back.

------


	8. Like A Very Large Hippogriff

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**-------**

Sirius watched her as she headed to the cupboard, pulling out four chipped mugs and settling them on the sides as she prepared the drinks. He cast a careful glance at Harry and Ginny, wrapped so tightly around each other on one of the chairs that he doubted they could tell that anyone else was even within the room. He stood up slowly, then walked up behind Hermione, his hand coming to rest casually at the small of her back.

"You have a knack for looking extremely attractive when you're pouring drinks..." he murmured softly, so that even if the entwined couple had been listening, they would be unable to hear.

She blushed lightly, then smiled. "Thank you. Sugar?"

"Two please," he said, grinning. "Have you had a chance to use that potion you found yet?" His voice was casual, yet the glint in his eyes told Hermione that he was highly interested to know.

"Not yet, it's stewing for a day." Hermione thrust a cup into his hands and stalked over to the table, setting Harry and Ginny's drinks in front of them. Harry managed to surface long enough to mutter 'thanks Hermione' before being pulled back to his girlfriends embrace.

Sirius looked at them with a grin on his face. "You kids are so rude, you know that? If I brought a woman back here and sat with her perched on my lap and her tongue in my throat, it would be considered immoral to you that an older man should even touch another living being."

"But you're old..." Hermione said. Sirius looked at her, shocked, then smiled at her wicked grin.

"Not so old... body of a young man, just lots more life experience..." He picked up his tea and sipped slowly. "Besides, even the older men have a certain level of attractiveness to the younger generation. I personally used to very much enjoy walking down the street at age twenty to see twelve year old girls staring at me and saying I was 'hot'..." he frowned. "Though now I think about it... a twelve year old girls not that great... a fifteen year old... thats good..." he looked knowingly at Hermione. She blushed. She knew he was referring to her admission of the crush she had harboured at Grimmauld Place in fifth year.

Sirius looked again at his Godson, shook his head and stood up. "Well... I'll leave you to it..." he patted Harrys shoulder as he left and looked back over his shoulder to see Hermione attempting to hide disappointment. He smirked.

------

"That wasn't very friendly..." she murmured as she walked up behind him in the living room as he browsed the bookshelf. She rested her cheek on his back and kissed his shoulder through the thin shirt he wore. He twisted slightly and encircled the witch in his arms.

"You shouldn't call me old Miss Granger..." he murmured in her ear. "I don't like to feel old when I'm with you..." he affectionately nipped her ear, then moved to her cheek, her chin, her lips... she sighed into his mouth. He smiled and drew her tight against his chest, crushing her against him as he eased his mouth softly over hers. She tightened her grip on him, gripping his back fiercely. He deepened the kiss and twisted around, pressing her against the bookshelf and lifting her up slightly. His tongue entered her mouth and his hand slid down to her thighs, just as they heard a crashing in the hall. They pulled apart hurriedly, and Sirius, the fastest to recover, headed to the door of the living room and looked down the hall. He smiled. "Remus, theres an umbrella stand there, and, ugly as it might be, I would rather you didn't ruin all of my inheritance by falling over it with your oversized feet." He grinned.

Remus smiled slightly. "Yes... well... I thought I should come..." he looked down to the kitchen, where Harry and Ginny remained completely oblivious to their surroundings. He walked into the living room and barely acknowledged Hermione, before turning back to Sirius. "Your Godson." He held out a photograph. Sirius frowned.

"But... Harry's Godfather?"

"Of course he is... but... I think that Teddy may well be my only child... and I cannot begin to imagine one of my best friends not being directly involved in his upbringing. Harry won't mind in the slightest. I already asked him." He rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Tonks and I agreed that there would be no better men than the two of you to safeguard our son."

Sirius felt tears prick at his eyes, before he pulled his friend into a very manly hug and grunted something of acceptance into his friends ear.

Hermione watched the exchange with both intrigue, and then warmth, as she watched the emotion at being given such responsibilty well up inside Sirius' eyes. Remus left soon after, thanking Sirius and raising a hand to Hermione, who smiled warmly at him, before returning her gaze to Sirius. He looked at her with warmth in his gaze and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist and lifting her to spin her gracefully around, putting her on the ground again with a smile on his face. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

----------

She went up to bed long before him. He daren't go too soon after, but spent the next hour and a half wondering if she was asleep, what she was wearing, if she was dreaming about him... Finally he stood and walked up the stairs. He hesitated outside Hermione's room, then moved away, sighing, before climbing to his own room. He shrugged off his clothing and crawled into the bed in nothing but his black boxers. He lay for what felt like an eternity, until the door cracked open. He shot up and saw her slender figure close the door and tiptoe over to the bed, before sliding in beside him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten me..." he murmured softly. She giggled.

"No, I couldn't forget you. Especially not after our interrupted kiss earlier..." she pressed her lips softly to his. He smiled into her lips and rolled her onto her back, holding himself above her as he slid his tongue into her waiting mouth, sliding a hand down her side and resting it lightly at her hip. Her arms entangled themselves around his neck and she let out a soft stifled moan. He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting her to feel his growing arousal. Yet she pulled away and looked at him, smiling. "I've felt one before you know... maybe not that big... but Ron did have one, and it did, I am afraid to say, work."

He flushed and rolled off her, stroking her face softly. "I know... I just... I don't want to seem like a great big bag of hormones getting turned on by the slightest kiss..."

"I wouldn't call that a slight kiss Sirius," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her nose softly. "No... it wasn't slight..." he took her hand softly and kissed each finger individually, before turning to suck her palm lightly. "It was much better than a slight kiss..."

She smiled and moved to press against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and held her firmly but gently against him. She pressed her lips lightly to his shoulder and ran one hand between them to caress the hard, compacted muscles of his body. He groaned softly in her ear, gripping her slightly harder to him.

"Like what you see?" He murmured softly.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes... but I can't really see it... yet..." She rolled him onto his back and sat back on his hips. He gasped and felt a shooting of heat in his loins. She made no acknowledgement of the growing arousal underneath her, but merely ran her eyes over his chest and nodded. "I daresay it's rather nice..."

"Better than Rons?" He cheeked, grinning.

She leant forward and whispered in his ear. "Much... much... much better than Ron's..."

Sirius smiled and pulled her face to his, kissing her warmly. "How much better?"

"Alot." She bit his shoulder softly. "He had puppy fat."

"Ron?"

"Yes."

Sirius shrugged. "If you say so."

Hermione looked into his eyes, then smiled. "And what about me?" She whispered innocently.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, then looked at her carefully, taking in the short nightdress that stopped just below her hips, the slender thighs, the slim waist, the ringlets of brown hair cascading down her body... "Well..." he said softly, "having never seen Ron in a nightdress, I'd hate to compare you to him, but... you do look... rather ravishing..."

She smirked. "Ravishing, eh?"

"Of course."

She kissed him once more, slowly, her tongue sliding over his gently, then pulled back and lifted the nightdress over her head without a seconds hesitation. Sirius lay, shocked, underneath her, as she threw it away and sat above him in only her knickers. He looked at her swaying breasts. He vaguely wondered what she considered small about them, before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" He murmured, kissing her cheek.

Hermione twisted his chin and smiled. "Nothing I don't want to..." they kissed softly. "I don't want to go the whole way... but... I want to feel you..."

He watched her blush brightly, then cupped her chin. "We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with... I promise..."

He rolled her over, kissing his way from ear to neck, to breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth without a second thought, massaging the other with his gentle hands. "You're lovely..." he murmured into her skin. She let out a soft moan. His boxers seemed suddenly even tighter. "So... so lovely..." he kissed her chest lightly, peppering his way down to her flat stomach, where he flicked his tongue into her belly button. She gasped and arched upwards. He felt his heart quicken with excitement at her reaction. She was so responsive... He looked up to meet her eyes. They glinted with desire as he continued to touch her, his fingers barely brushing over her skin, yet still causing her to gasp and moan. He tentatively brushed his hand against the fabric of her underwear and watched her expression. She pressed herself firmly against him and he slid the knickers off her legs with ease. Drinking in her beauty, he kissed her leg softly, moving his lips to her thighs. She stiffened underneath him and he pulled back instantly.

"What is it?" He whispered, sliding back up to lay beside her and stroke her cheek.

She turned on her side and looked up to meet his eyes, shrugging. "It's nothing." She whispered.

He frowned. "You can tell me Mione... if I made you uncomfortable... you have to tell me..." He kissed her cheek softly and looked at her warmly.

She seemed to take strength from his gentleness and sighed. "It's not you... it's just... Ron never... he never... kissed me there..." she blushed slightly but carried on, "and I don't know what to expect..."

Sirius smiled. "You shouldn't be scared about it. The tenser you are the less you'll enjoy it..." he kissed her mouth warmly. "Just tell me when you feel ready. We don't have to rush."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his back. He was instantly aware of the fact that she remained completely naked.

"Hermione..." he murmured softly.

"Mmm?"

"Not meaning to be rude but... you're starkers... and I'm a guy."

Hermione giggled. "You can be starkers if you want..."

Sirius groaned in her ear as she proceeded to slide his boxers off his body and throw them away onto the floor. She pulled back to look at him and Sirius felt a sudden sense of discomfort. He was used to women eyeing him with interest, especially where his biological wand was concerned, but he'd never had the problem of emotionally liking them before... He watched Hermione's eyes widen and her throat move slightly as she swallowed.

"Well... you're definitely a lot bigger than Ron..."

Sirius smiled despite himself. "Would you like it bigger? I know the spell now..."

She blushed and shook her head. "It wouldn't be able to fit."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, it could easily fit if I wanted it to..." he kissed her warmly. "And, on the subject of growth of body parts... why on earth would you want these to be bigger..." he played with her left breast for a few moments, smirking. "Perfectly sized..." he leant to kiss it. "Truly fantastic if you ask me..."

Hermione looked down, blushing, faint tears in her eyes. Sirius frowned. "Hermione... honey, whats wrong?"

She shook her head, then put it lightly on his chest. "Ron... he said they were too small... and they didn't fit properly in his hands..."

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously. "I have bigger hands than Ron, and believe me, they fit perfectly. He shouldn't have been telling YOU to grow anything. He should have grown himself a cock, a hand and some brains!" He kissed her fiercely. "Never take what he said to be true. You are perfect! And no potion could possibly make you anything better!"

She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you..."

They lay in silence, then she looked up at him. "He used to finger me all the time..." she whispered softly.

Sirius frowned. "If his hands were so big, surely they wouldn't fit!"

Hermione gave a watery giggle, then sighed on Sirius' chest. "It never felt as good as people said it should. I never got a buzz from it, and it never really made me enjoy it." She interlinked her fingers with Sirius'. "I had to fake orgasms."

Sirius kissed her forehead. "Well, that, my little beauty, is about to be the first step in improving your self confidence. From now on, you're not going to fake anything. It will be one hundred percent genuine orgasm or I shall have to eat my own wand!"

Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

Sirius opened his mouth, then laughed. "Not THAT wand!"

She smiled. "I know... Sirius... I want to know what it's meant to feel like..."

He hesitated. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Because... well... you were with Ron two years and you never did this with him... gods know why, probably something to do with lack of braincells on his part... but I'm not going to let you do anything with me if you're even the slightest bit unsure..." she covered his lips with a finger and stopped him.

"I'm here aren't I?" She kissed him softly. "Ron didn't use his tongue because he thought it was disgusting to put his head between my legs, even though he wanted me to do the same..."

Sirius let out an angry growl. "Let me kick him." He muttered, before kissing his way down her body, resting his lips on her thighs for several moments, swirling his tongue in intricate patterns. She gasped at his touch, her hands straying to his hair, gripping it tightly. Sirius took hold of her hands, directing her to massage his skull lightly. She did so willingly and he continued to kiss her softly, before moving to the very top of her leg, stopping and breathing in deeply.

It was a long time since he had smelt a womans desire. He took deep breaths of air, smelling the thick musk which he had always assosciated with lustful intentions. Now he found those assosciations mixing with a warmth that spread throughout his body, a warmth that he had never before experienced, but had heard about from James when he spoke of Lily. A warmth that he was scared to admit to himself. A warmth he knew he could not admit to Hermione, for fear of scaring her away.

He brought one hand to her folds, brushing it against her soft, hot, wet skin, hearing her breathing hitch. He bit back a groan and gently slid his finger into her. There was no resistance. After all, Ron had done this before... anger seemed to flood him, but he pushed it away. He would not let that inexperienced prat ruin tonight. Gently, he moved his finger in and out of her body, watched her writhe, heard her moan, felt himself getting harder. He placed a kiss on her stomach before moving back up the bed, pressing his mouth to hers while his finger remained inside her, moving rhythmically. He felt her moving under him and pulled his lips away to kiss her jaw. She tensed as he brushed a finger against her clit. He did so repeatedly, teasing strokes of his skin on hers. She gasped his name in his ear, small pants seperating each seperate syllable.

"Si...ri...us!!!"

She was on the brink. Slowly, he withdrew his finger and felt her squirm in protest. "Please! No... don't stop..."

"Shush..." he commanded softly. "I'm not stopping..." he slid down her body, kissing as he went, trailing his soaked fingers over her nipple before dragging it down her stomach towards her womanhood. He leant forward slowly and kissed the soft flesh. She moaned. Encouraged, he slid his tongue easily inside her, tasting the juices that he had been able to smell mere moments before. "So sweet..." he mumbled into her centre. His hot breath made her squirm, another shot of heat pooling to her groin, another shot of wetness pooling between her legs. He contined to lick her softly, then slowly, tentatively, he took her clit between his teeth, nibbling slightly, then flicking his tongue lightly over it. She continued to gasp and draped her legs over his shoulders. He put strong arms around them, holding her down as he continued to taste and lick her.

She could feel it building up. Ron had never made her feel like this... She felt alight, burning up under his touch... this must be what orgasms were like... even as she thought it, her whole self seemed to tremble and buck uncontrollably, and she was lifted higher than she ever had before... yet she was still on the bed... Sirius continued to lap at her for several moments, then pulled back, swallowing the juices on his tongue before licking away the juices he had trailed over her flesh and nipple. She moaned and pushed up at him, letting her legs fall off his shoulders as he moved back to her mouth. He claimed hers fiercely, sliding his tongue dominantly into her mouth.

She gasped, the taste of her own pleasure on his tongue turning her on more and more. Eventually, he pulled back and kissed her cheek, nose and forehead.

"How was that?" He murmured in her ear.

"Amazing..." was all she could manage, before she rolled over to rest against him. He smirked. When their breathing had slowed down she looked up at him.

"What do you want?" She whispered softly.

He hesitated, then pulled her close. "Nothing. Not tonight. Tonights about you. I'm going to teach you how to feel good." He saw the growing sense of argument behind her eyes and shook his head. "Your pleasure. That's good enough for me."

He kissed her warmly. "All you have to do is follow my lead. I'll make you feel good. I promise..."

---------------

She woke up wrapped around Sirius, one of her legs between his, the other draped over his waist. They were both naked, just as they had been when they had fallen asleep. Hermione smiled, loving the fact that she could fall asleep naked and not worry about him trying something with her. Her mind cast back to the night before and she bit her lip with the sensations tingling down towards her centre.

"It was good wasn't it..." Sirius murmured in her ear.

She blushed and looked at him. One eye was still closed. "How'd you know I was...?"

"You're trembling Hermione. You're remembering..." his eye opened and he smiled. "So am I..." he whispered. He winked suggestively and stroked her hair from her eyes. "You are truly, truly beautiful..."

She blushed. "Thank you..."

He held her for several moments, stroking her hair absently and replaying the nights events in her head. He couldn't believe how amazing she was... how willing... how responsive... he kissed her forehead. "Did I keep my promise?" He asked quietly.

"What promise?"

He faked outrage. "To make you feel good!"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes. You kept it to the point that I think there was something in it for you..."

"Only the pleasure of seeing you writhe at my touch... and your own..." he winked. "At least you can take care of your needs when I'm away for a few days..." He grabbed the hand she raised to slap him, chuckling and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Now, now, no need to get feisty! It's natural to touch yourself! I do it all the time, look..." Hermione shook her head, shaking with laughter, as he rolled away from her and put his hands under the covers.

"Oh... ooh yes..." he mimicked. "Ooh my... oooh dear... Mione... I think I need some help! I think...oooh I think I'm almost... there..." he dodged a slap and grabbed her by the waist, pinning her underneath him, laughing to himself.

"Bully!" She hissed, but her smile betrayed her amusement.

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. "How can I make it up to you?"

----

They arrived for breakfast before anyone else. Sirius put the kettle to boil, resisting the urge to grab Hermione and kiss her fiercely, knowing that anyone might walk through the door at any moment. They sat across from each other at the table, drinking tea and chatting aimlessly. Harry was first to join them, seating himself beside his godfather and looking thoroughly bedraggled.

"Rough night?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Harry nodded and touched his back gingerly. "The roughest."

Sirius chuckled to himself. Hermione stared at them in disgust.

"Do all males tell their friends what they did with their girlfriends the night before?"

Whilst Harry answered "yes," Sirius instantly answered, "no!" Hermione shook her head.

"Well I can't believe Ginny would be very happy to know that you discuss it!"

Harry frowned. "What? She tells you, why can't I tell Sirius?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it and left the room. Sirius looked at the door as she left, brought back to reality by Harry continuing his explanation.

"She's... scary!" He said softly. "In a good way I mean!" He added hastily. "But... I dunno... she comes in in lacy knickers, lights candles and plays soft music, then basically tells me to shag her senseless!"

Sirius guffawed into his cup of tea, spraying the mouthful across the table. Harry shook his head.

"Well, at least you know she likes it if you want to go a bit harder..."

Harry managed a grin, then transfigured his tea into black coffee, heaping spoonfuls of sugar into the cup. "I'm absolutely knackered now though..."

Sirius smirked. "Must be a family thing, James had basically no stamina either..."

Harry straightened indignantly. "I have stamina. Three times, Sirius! Full pelt and everything! I'd like to see you do better!"

"I, however, have better respect for the privacy of sexual intercourse, especially to women, and would not let you see any such thing!" He grinned. "Where's Ginny anyway?"

Harry groaned. "She's in the shower. She wants me to go back upstairs in a minute. I can't stay stuck in a room screwing all day Sirius! It's exhausting!"

Sirius smirked. "I'll leave you to rectify your problems alone. I'm not the greatest person to ask about relationships."

"But you are apparently the best to ask about sex..."

Sirius hesitated, then shrugged. "Alright, if you're really exhausted, have a bit of stamina potion. And pepper-up. If that doesn't work, have a bit of lust potion and you'll be going like rabbits for hours."

Harry, seemingly brightened by his Godfathers advice, stood up, clapped Sirius on the shoulder and left the room. Sirius was quite sure he heard thundering footsteps and the slamming of a door before it went silent again. He vaguely wondered whether Harry would be able to brew the potions in time, but went back to his tea, without worrying about it.

------

Hermione returned later on, just as Fred and George entered the kitchen. They both clapped Sirius on the back. "Well mate -" said one.

"-its been a while!" Said the other.

"Too long in fact -"

"- and so, -"

"-we decided -"

"- that we would give you a very large basket full of U-No-Poo to make up for it."

Sirius stared as they placed a blanket covered basket in front of him. "What?"

"U-No-Poo - sold brilliantly when You-Know-Who was still around." The twin stared into the distance, glowing with the memory. "The constipation sensation which gripped the whole nation..."

"Until of course they couldn't grip much longer and it all splurged out..."

Sirius roared with laughter. Hermione gave a timid laugh and sat beside him. "And this is all U-No-Poo?"

Fred and George shrugged simultaneously. "Maybe not... but theres a plentiful supply, so just watch for who you let make your tea Hermione!"

The twin looked at Sirius. "Back in a couple of hours to hear your progress report Soldier. We, on the other hand, are off to flirt harmlessly with some rather wonderful looking Veela."

They disappeared instantly with a loud crack.

Sirius grinned and dragged the blanket away, looking at the basket full of merchandise. "Daydream Potion?" He asked, picking up a bottle that had a very feminine packet. Hermione blushed.

"They're very good..."

Sirius stared. "You tried one?"

"I got one free..."

Sirius nodded. "Anything interesting happen in your daydream?"

"I played quidditch on a hippogriff."

He frowned. "I didn't think you liked quidditch..."

She blushed. "It all depends who's on the teams..." And she looked away.

Sirius asked no more, not wanting to know who had been on the teams in question. He looked through the basket with great amusement.

"XXXmas Greetings..." he said, picking up a card and opening it. He froze at the sight of he and Hermione on his bed, before slamming it shut. "Weren't joking about XXX..." he mumbled.

"Joke wands... decoy detonators... Skiving Snackboxes... U-No-Poo... Bed Bindings?" He examined the latter carefully, then stowed it carefully at the bottom of the basket with a furious embarrassment. "Contraceptive Caramel... are they getting at something? I thought it was a joke shop!"

"It was." Hermione explained, blushing slightly at the golden sweet in Sirius' hand which he had just announced as Contraceptive Caramel. "They got so good they just developed into anything and everything really... they're really quite fantastic..."

Sirius nodded, throwing the caramel into the basket. "Well, they've got style..." he glanced at the XXXmas card. He waved his wand and vanished them up to his room.

He looked at Hermione and smiled. "I think I might go and meet my little Godson this afternoon... would you care to join me?" He winked and reached out to stroke her hand. "I'd like you to be there..."

Hermione smiled. "Ok."

---------

Teddy Lupin was a small toddler, and the first time Sirius saw his best friends son, he was tottering around the kitchen in a blue pair of dungarees, his black hair, streaked electric blue, curling on top of his head. Sirius scooped the young boy up almost as soon as they had said hello, tossing the little child into the air and laughing at his shrieks of glee. He had always had a knack for children. Having never had any practice with them when he was younger - his only sibling had been insufferable since the moment he had appeared - he had made a point of getting to know the siblings of his friends, and had always cherished a dream of one day becoming a father. Being Harrys godfather for the first year of his life had of course been an experience, but his talents with children had not been tested further due to his imprisonment. He scooped Teddy onto his shoulders in an easy motion, heading over to the table where Tonks and Hermione sat. Remus stood nearby, his hands in his pocket, watching his best friend and son.

Teddy shrieked and squealed as Sirius began to jump lightly up and down, holding the toddlers waist and chuckling at the childs delighted noises.

"Bouncy bounce!!" Teddy squealed, laughing. "Bouncy bounce!"

Sirius stopped, lifting the child off his shoulders and sitting down with him in his lap, tapping one leg so that the child could continue joyously shrieking 'bouncy bounce' at the top of his voice.

"So Teddys a metamorphmagus as well is he?" Sirius asked, indicating the blue hair on the childs head. Remus nodded and joined his wife, resting an arm around her back.

"Gave us a bit of trouble at Saint Mungos actually," Tonks stated, twirling a lock of bubblegum pink hair. "He kept changing his nose and hair so we couldn't tell which one he was until we caught him actually changing."

Sirius chuckled, patting the child on the head. "We'll have another little marauder on our hands no doubt. Can't cause trouble at a young age and grow out of it..."

Remus smiled. "Yes... well... perhaps you can't Sirius..." he smirked at his old friend and checked his watch. "It's nap time. Do you want to put him down?"

Sirius hesitated, then nodded. "Ok... where?"

"Front room. Just sing to him a little bit and he'll be gone..."

Sirius resisted the argument that he could not sing and headed into the other room.

----------

Hermione smiled across the table at Tonks and Remus, trying to avoid the awkwardness settling in the air.

"I heard you and Ron split up Hermione..." Tonks said softly, taking Remus' hand and twining their fingers together.

Hermione nodded. "Yes... major differences..."

Tonks smiled sympathetically. "But it's not all bad I suppose..." she nodded to the door, indicating Sirius. "Mr Black has a bit of a soft spot for you. I saw the two of you outside. It's not every day Sirius looks at someone like that..."

Hermione blushed.

Remus seemed to sense that Hermione would not open up about Sirius with him present and kissed his wife on the cheek, leaving the room instantly and closing the door. Tonks moved forwards almost instantly. "So..?"

"So what?" Hermione said, attempting to hide her blush.

"Oh come on! You fancy him!"

Hermione blushed an even brighter red, then nodded. "Alot..." she whispered.

Tonks smiled. "That's so sweet!" She sighed. "I'll admit that if I was single and ten years younger, I'd be getting an eyeful myself!"

Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"So you going to tell him?" Tonks said, sipping her tea.

"He knows..." Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

Tonks opened and closed her mouth. Eventually, she managed to speak. "What did he say?"

Hermione felt herself reddening. "We... we kind of... well..."

Tonks nodded knowingly. "You kissed."

The younger witch nodded.

"And...?" Tonks probed.

"And what?"

"Come on, you must have done more than kiss to have him look at you like that!"

Hermione smiled. "Thats between me and Sirius..."

Tonks shook her head. "Nope. I'll tell you about Remus if you tell me about Sirius!"

Hermione stared. "I couldn't... it's... private..."

"Private is big..." Tonks said softly, winking at her. "Now come on, how big is he?"

-------------

Sirius wasn't quite sure what to sing the child. He hadn't ever learnt any lullabys or nursery rhymes himself. The only songs he knew were heavy rock and metal, wizarding and muggle types alike. He thought for a moment, rocking the toddler slowly, then smiled and began to sing very softly into the childs ears. "Shut your eyes and think of somewhere... somewhere cold and caked in snow..." he rocked Teddy and continued to sing the song as softly as he could into the boys ear. Eventually, the child rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and began to breathe deeply. He gently laid the child down in the cot and walked out of the room to see Remus leaning against the staircase. He frowned and Remus nodded towards the closed kitchen door.

"Girl talk." He said absently. "Mostly talking about how big we are."

Sirius gulped. "Oh dear."

Remus smirked. "Well, Hermione was very complimentary. Said you were hung like a very large hippogriff..."

Unable to resist a smile, Sirius walked to the door and pressed his head against. "They put on a silencing charm...?"

Remus looked at his feet. "I was listening and accidentally burst through the door... they seemed to distrust me slightly after that..."

Sirius shrugged. "To be expected I suppose."

Remus nodded, then said. "Sirius, tell me you didn't... go the whole hog..."

He shook his head. "No, Moony, I was highly controlled. I'm not making her rush into anything and she wont have to do anything she feels uncomfortable with. She knows that." He met his friends eyes and sighed. "I went without for twelve years in Azkaban and two on the run. I think I can manage. I'm not a completely rampant animal with no sense of chivalry you know."

"I never thought you were." Remus said softly. "Just be careful of how attached you get to her. It could still just be a rebound..."

------

They left the house an hour later. Hermione seemed considerably happier than she had been, but Sirius' mind was plagued with Remus' words. What if it were just a rebound? Would he be able to handle that? He couldn't help but doubt it. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before. Was she going to walk away after a few days, saying it had been a mistake?

A warm hand enclosed his and distracted him, pulling him softly into an alley. Her warm mouth pressed to his and he groaned. Well... if it was a rebound, he reasoned, it was a very good rebound...

----

Sirius leant over the basket of Weasley merchandise. His eyes fell on a small box at the bottom corner. He picked it up with interest and almost dropped it in shock. Emblazoned in striking blue letters were the words 'Orgasmic Olives' and on the other side of the packet was the blurb of the product.

_The easiest way to enjoy those little fantasies about your favourite witches. With trigger words providing them with the ultimate pleasure, even the most perverted of men can claim that they never laid a hand... _

_WARNING: Strictly, do not allow eating. The essence of the olive with suffice._

Sirius couldn't hide the grin on his lips. He put the box in his back pocket, wondering vaguely if he could let her enjoy the odd new source of pleasure without her realizing. A rogue grin sneaked up on him, reminding of pranks pulled in the days of the marauders. Sirius Black was truly back.


	9. Dirty Martini

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**----**

If All The World Was Perfect I Would Only Ever Want To See Your Scars

You Know

They Can Have Their Universe And We'll Be In The Dirt Discerning Stars

Darling You Know That You Make Me Feel

So Beautiful

**Savage Garden - So Beautiful**

Sirius watched her from across the quiet room, his right hand swirling the cocktail in his hand, his other casually running through his hair. Harry sat next to her, talking, and so long as Sirius didn't focus too hard on any area of Hermione, he could pretend he had been looking at his godson the whole time.

"You sure you don't fancy a cocktail Hermione?" Sirius asked finally, standing up and holding his empty glass. "I'm just making one myself..." he met her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Fine! But just a little one! I really don't drink very much and..."

Sirius had left the room, grinning. "No problem!" His voice floated back as he headed down to the kitchen.

Harry stared at the door, frowning. "He's different..." He said softly.

"Of course he is..." Hermione said, sitting back in her chair. "He looks twenty years younger!"

"No..." Harry said softly. "It's like he's... happier... happier than I ever saw him before... the veil's really changed him... I just wish he could remember what happened behind it..."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, guilt nipping at her insides. "Well... maybe he will... it might just take him a while. That can happen... magical traumas often leave their mark by leaving no memory at all..."

Harry continued frowning. "Traumas? No... it's not traumas... didn't I just say he seemed happier?" He rubbed his forehead absently. There was a distant pop on the other side of the room. Harry seemed not to notice. "Maybe he's got a girlfriend..." he said slowly, sinking back into his seat.

Hermione remained quiet.

"Maybe..." he shrugged.

"Maybe he just remembered how to jack off." Fred and George voiced simultaneously, grinning wickedly. "You are talking about old Sirius right?"

"Right..." Harry said slowly. "Do you two know some...?" He stopped as his godfather returned to the room, bearing a tray of cocktails.

Sirius looked at the twins and grinned. "Lads, I've got cocktails! I was planning on drinking them all myself but..." he flicked his wand and the drinks soared to the other four. Sirius picked up one from the tray and sat himself down. "So... what are we toasting tonight?"

Harry met his godfathers eyes and smiled. "Returned friends..." he said, raising his glass. "And family..." he took a sip of his cocktail and smiled appreciatively.

"Wow... Sirius what is this exactly? It tastes great!"

Sirius smiled. "It's a cocktail. One of the few decent things I inherited was this recipe. It's a guarded secret, which I don't plan on revealing to anyone, even you Harry, just yet..." he sipped his own drink and smiled at Hermione. "It's quite safe to drink you know." He teased.

Hermione blushed and sipped at her own, nodding slowly. "It's not bad actually..." She smirked. "It looks alot like a Dirty Martini..."

Sirus grinned. "Dirty eh?" He chuckled. "We can't be having that now can we?" He watched her reaction carefully and noted with amusement that she was biting her lip and had crossed her legs over one another.

------------

"We can't be having that now can we?"

Hermione bit her lip and crossed her leg as she felt a warm shot of heat at her centre. It reminded her instantaneously of the previous night... could his voice really have that kind of affect on her..?

She nodded slowly. "Yes.. well... I don't particularly like olives... they're good for extra flavour, but I can't stand them..." she fished them out of her glass. "Would you like them Sirius?"

He shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of them myself. Just throw them on the tray if you don't want them."

But his godson seemed to be having different ideas. "You can't waste olives Sirius!" He scolded, taking the two out of Hermiones hand and putting one in his own drink. Sirius cringed as his godson took a large gulp of his cocktail and continued speaking. "Besides, they're reusable if you're making any more..." He laid the spare on his tray.

Fred nodded. "Quite right too. My mother would scold me if she thought I was letting expensive olives go to waste! Throw me that one will you Harry?" And, to Sirius' horror, Fred placed his own trick olive in his mouth and chewed. Sirius grimaced. He just had to hope nobody said any of the trigger words for the next five hours...

"Speaking of my mother Harry, she said you're too thin, and need to eat more." Sirius gulped, watching as Harry and Fred seemed to freeze and Hermione let out a small squeak. He swore under his breath. Stupid trick olives!

-----

There it was again. That shot of heat to her centre... but from Fred? She had never had that kind of reaction to his voice before, or indeed any other part of him... what was going on exactly?

-----

Sirius looked at George, who seemed to have noticed nothing strange, and was stating that his mother would think Horace Slughorn underfed if there was a single robe in Madam Malkins that left the slightest room for movement.

Sirius watched as the other people in the room drank deeply from their glasses and laid them aside. Sirius - slightly put out by the fact that Hermione, Harry and Fred were now all under influence of the olives he had intended to be discreetly for Hermione alone, Fred being the worst of all - put his own half finished drink aside.

"Actually, Slughorn's lost weight." Fred stated casually. "Apparently his brass buttons are now looking slightly less strained than before... I suppose it's something to be glad for..."

"His heart was probably under a lot of strain after all..." George said, nodding.

"Could still do with losing some though couldn't he?"

"My moneys on him being two stone lighter by the time Hogwarts starts this year..."

Sirius snorted despite himself. "He can't lose that much. He'll get off the train to a long table full of food and put it all back on again."

The room laughed, but Fred, Hermione and Harry seemed rather fidgety. Fred stood up nervously. "Bathroom..." he muttered softly, and walked rather uncomfortably towards the door.

"But surely he and Snape could bond over their love of potions and just..." George stopped as Hermione writhed on the sofa, biting her lip hard, and Harry jumped up, pulling his jumper over his front and hurrying from the room. George looked at Sirius, his mouth agape.

"Did you use...?"

"It was only a test..." Sirius insisted.

"But you did... right?" He said slowly, then shook his head vigorously. "DON'T SAY IT!" He hissed, but Sirius had already voiced his answer of 'yes'. They both snapped their heads around as Hermione let out a loud moan. Sirius couldn't help himself. Blood rushed to his loins.

"Shit..." he whispered, looking at George. "Can't you make it stop?"

George frowned, scratching his head as he watched an increasingly agitated Hermione squirm on the sofa. "I could if I had the antidote here... only problem is, we're still brewing it... it's not ready for two days yet... we just finished the last batch..." He frowned, standing up and moving to the seat next to Sirius. "Quite a show though..." he muttered to Sirius so that Hermione did not hear.

"Hermione..." Sirius said tentatively. "Why don't you go upstairs?"

George swore loudly beside him and hit the back of his head. Hermione let out another moan. Both men watched, transfixed, as the witch brought a hand down to her thighs.

"Oh -"

"-my -"

"-fucking-"

"-Merlin!"

Sirius stared as Hermione went to unzip her trousers, then tore his eyes away and glared at George. "I didn't realize it worked so well..."

A vacant smile played across George's lips. "Yeah... it affects girls worst, which is why it was targeted for guys to buy... plus girls are less likely to slip an olive to someone..." He stared as Hermione unzipped her trousers. "Thing is... they get very vacant after a few words, and can't stand up or move or anything so..." he grinned. "It's quite a show."

Sirius felt a very odd feeling in his gut. He had felt it towards Ron only days before. George should not be looking at Hermione like that. He hissed the first words that came to his head. "She's your brothers ex!"

George instantly snapped from his reverie and jumped up. "Shit. Yeah... erm... oh shit. I have to get Fred..." He looked at Sirius curiously. "Odd choice of woman though Sirius... I mean..." he shook his head. "Hermione Granger?" He raised an eyebrow. He lowered his voice. "I'll keep quiet," he murmured. "But watch out for Ron." He left the room.

Sirius didn't look at him. He now focused smugly on the witch who had at somepoint moved to lie on her back, her hand in the place that Sirius' trick had caused to become so wet... He pulled out an instruction leaflet and skimmed to the part entitled, Trigger Words.

_Trigger Words:_

_From the moment of consumption of olive essence, the following words will cause a rather entertaining display of, shall we call it, self pleasuring:_

_-deep(er)_

_-get off_

_-hard(er)_

_-having_

_-hot_

_-more_

_-upstairs_

_-wet_

_-yes/yeah_

He supposed he could have a little more fun... He stood up and grinned, starting to sing to himself. "Feeling hot, _hot,_ HOT!" He sang. "Feeling hot, _hot_, HOT!" He watched as she began to touch herself. He grunted and moved to the other side of the room, slamming, locking and silencing the door, before seating himself at the end of the sofa, giving himself a perfect view of her ministrations. He looked at her with a smug expression.

"You're really rather beautiful," he whispered, meeting her eyes. They were clouded with desire, lustful and ravenous.

"You're a fucking bastard!" She hissed. She continued to stroke herself, much to his own great delight. "It's a crime to drug someone!"

Sirius shook his head. "Only if the person in question does not want what is on offer..." he smiled at her.

She saw it. That stupidly handsome, winning smile which could land him in bed with anyone. Stupid smug bastard. And, oh shit. He was moving forward.

"Can you tell me you don't want this Hermione?" He said softly, placing a hand on her thigh. "Can you tell me you wouldn't have been in my bed tonight without the Orgasmic Olives, courtesy of Fred and George?"

She let a long list of muggle obscenities escape her lips, but Sirius smiled and kissed her knee lightly, brushing his lips over her skin. She moaned. He smiled into her skin and moved his hand from her thigh to her centre, watching her face alight with delight as he touched her. It was soft, intimate, loving, yet desire seeped through them. What would have been attraction and sexual tension without aid was now such a powerful form of lust that she could hardly control herself. Almost the second he touched her she began to buck. He pulled back to watch, raising his fingers to his lips so that she could see him, just as she heard someone coming down the hall. He hastily jumped back, pointed his wand at her so that her clothes righted themselves, let down the charms on the door and sat on the other side of the room, in his chair, as his Godson re-entered the room.

"Alright Harry?" He said casually, sipping his cocktail.

Harry nodded slowly. "I think so..."

Sirius nodded. "Good..."

There was a silence in the room, then Harry looked at the clock and groaned. Sirius looked at him questioningly.

"I need Ginny..." He muttered to his godfather quietly. "I mean... really... " he shook his head. "I dunno why... but I keep getting hard... fuck!" He hissed, jumping up again. "When she gets in," he managed, "tell her I'm upstairs!" And then he gasped again, running away.

Sirius smirked to himself and looked at Hermione. He noted that he still had a slight amount of her juice on his fingers and licked it off. "Go upstairs," he murmured, walking over to help her stand. "Go upstairs now."

He pretended not to notice her squirming. She walked unsteadily away and he heard the slow creaking of the stairs which meant she was heading for bed, albeit at a rate which he could hardly comprehend for lack of speed. That was the last time he ever meddled with Weasley products... or at least... the last time when Harry and anyone else was in the room... He smirked and headed over to the tray of drinks. He grabbed two and walked off up the stairs in search of Hermione.

--------

He kissed her thigh lightly as she came back down from her orgasm and smiled at her, stroking her hair. "You're wet..." he murmured, kissing her neck as she writhed. "I'm glad we came upstairs. I was so hard. I had to get off, you see, and I can't pretend that having to watch you touch yourself on the sofa didn't make me wish to see more..." He kissed her softly. "I wanted to put my fingers deeper than I managed down there... you wanted me to as well, didn't you?"

"Yess!" She hissed loudly, rising up to another orgasm as she writhed beneath him.

He smiled and pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well Mione.." he murmured.

She kissed his chest. "You missed out hot..." she whispered. She pressed herself against his leg as she felt another shudder of hotness.

"Sorry..." he yawned. "Sleep well, hot Mione..."

--------

_He watched as he sat at James and Lily's table at Godrics Hollow. Harry was sitting, aged eleven months, in his chair, babbling formless words and waving his small hands happily. Sirius observed that Harry had no scar, and his forehead was in all effect, normal. A pang of shock ran through him, remembering the moment, only minutes later, when he would convince the two of them to swap him for Peter. He watched as the black cat slank around his other selfs legs and leapt effortlessly into his lap. _

_"So Padfoot," James said, sitting down with an arm casually around his wifes shoulders as she leant her head on his own,"when are we going to see you with a lovely lady friend like this?" _

_Sirius looked at the couple, ignoring his own answer of 'you won't until I decide I have to settle down', and remembered how perfect the two of them had been, how inseperable once they had finally overcome those stupidly immature actions and words they had exchanged in the build up to their seventh year... he could hardly comprehend the feeling in his gut as he watched himself lower his wine glass, scoop up his godson, seat him on his lap and look at his two beloved friends. _

_"I have to ask something of you Prongs..." Sirius said softly, bouncing Harry up and down on his lap. It reminded Sirius of the way he had bounced his new Godson Teddy only that day... He picked up his godson and seated him on his shoulders, grinning as the young child gripped his hair. "I'm only asking you to consider it... but I think it might be for the best..." _

_Sirius saw James' eyebrow raise, his free hand running through his rebellious hair. "What is it?"_

_Sirius' younger self bit his lip. "I think you should make Peter your keeper..." he whispered softly. If Sirius had been another observer, he might not have heard the words, but they had rung in his ears for so long, ever since he had seen the crumbled ruins of his friends house. _

_"Wormtail?" James gasped. "Are you drunk? Padfoot, he's one of my best friends, but there is absolutely no way - no way in hell - that I would trust him with this. Why'd you think I trusted you in the firstplace? We," he motioned to his wife, "trust you and only you with something this important! We know you'd rather die than betray us!"_

_Sirius nodded. "You're right." He whispered. "You always are. But nobody can resist the Cruciatus for long James. The less information I have on you, the less likely you are to be caught. We both know Peter's the last person anyone would expect to be made secret keeper - he's too weak for that, and most believe he just takes shelter with the strong and the powerful - and we both know that I am the first one they will catch, then Remus. They'll go after Albus, Minerva, maybe some others of the Order, but they won't go after Peter because he's too weak for them to consider him! He's the last person they'd suspect and so he's the first person you should pick!"_

_James stared at his friend. Sirius recognised the look with a pang of regret. It was a sign of the graveness of the situation that Sirius had used the Marauders first and given names. "Sirius," James voiced, "I know we ask alot of you, asking you to keep for us... but... it's because we trust you... because we love you..."_

_Sirius gruffly replied. "I know." He hissed. "I know how much you trust me. But I am no miracle, I can't promise not to let something slip in my torture. I would rather die that betray you. So let me die. Let me die when they catch me with the knowledge that you, at least, are safe!"_

_Sirius stood, walking with his Godson held to his chest. _

_Lily spoke for the first time. "And you think we could live with the guilt?"_

_Sirius looked at her. She always had a way of guilt tripping him, making him feel like he was hurting her... "I wouldn't ask you to." He said softly. _

_"But we would live with it." Lily replied shortly. _

_"You should trust Peter." He hissed. "I'll keep him safe, and in turn he will keep you safe." He met James' eyes. "I do not want my dying words to be Godics Hollow." _

_Watching himself, Sirius realized the cowardice of his actions. He had, he knew, been trying to protect his two friends, but at the same time, protecting his own hide, from torture... but no... he had been willing to be tortured, so long as his two friends were safe. But it had cost him dearly. _

_James met his friends gaze firmly. "If you trust Peter..."_

_"I do..." Sirius whispered. _

_James nodded. "And I, in turn, trust you..." He stood up from his chair walking around the table, extracting Harry from his grip, handing him to Lily, and hugging Sirius in a brotherly manner. _

_"I love you Padfoot!" James said, pulling away and clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "I trust you enough to know what you're saying." He looked at his wife. "Do you agree?" Lily merely nodded._

_"I love you too Prongs..." Sirius had replied softly. _

_The scene faded, and the present Sirius felt tears pour from his eyes. It was the last time he had seen his two friends alive._

_------------_

Sirius jerked up in bed, sweating, tears pouring down his face as he gasped out loud. "James! Lily!" He looked around, panicked. It was one of the worst memories of his life, for all that it had been so true. He had trusted Peter. He had convinced James. Peter had betrayed him. He had betrayed James. He had betrayed Lily.

"Bastard!" He sobbed uncontrollably. "You fucking bastard Wormtail!" He shuddered continuously, until he felt a soft hand on his.

"Sirius..." Hermione's voice seemed to illuminate the darkness he had been plunged into, the darkness of his memories. "Sirius..." everything seemed better, if only slightly, as she leant forwards to stroke his tears away. "What happened?" She asked softly. For she knew. Of course she knew. She always did...

He pulled her close, taking strength from her warmth, her comfort, her voice... "James... Lily... I.. he..." he took a deep shuddering breath. "He trusted me... he listened to me... he let me make Peter the secret keeper..." he stared blankly at the wall as she wrapped her arms around his back, murmuring to him.

"It's ok..." she whispered. "You can't blame yourself... you told us before, you did what you thought was right... you didn't mean to..."

He rested his head on hers. "He told me he loved me." He said softly. "I... he, Lily and Remus... they were the only people who ever told me that and... I betrayed him..."

Hermione shook her head, caressing his cheek. "No you didn't. You loved him. You did what people who love do. You tried to protect him, to keep him from harm. You weren't to know what Peter was Sirius..." she kissed his lips lightly. "You are so much better than he was..."

Sirius sighed and held her close. "I didn't mean for them to die..."

"Nobody thinks you did." She assured him. "Don't dwell on the past Sirius. They lived their lives... you have to live yours too..."

In another time, he might have taken it as a brush off, a rebuke, telling him not to think about them, but he didn't. He knew just what she meant. They lived to the full with every moment that they breathed. Even their months in hiding were graced with happiness... they had never hidden from life itself. He held her to him, kissing her forehead.

"You are truly amazing..." he whispered to her.

"Not really..." She said softly.

He smiled. "You have no idea how hard it can be to calm me down Hermione... you make it seem so easy..."

"Maybe you just need to be reassured every now and then Sirius..."

"Maybe... maybe I just need to be with you..."

She smiled into his chest, kissing the soft skin and blowing air on his tattoos. "Maybe those cocktails went to your head..."

He chuckled and pulled her back to lay down, his hand in her hair. "Maybe..."

She placed a hand on his muscled stomach. "They were just muggle Dirty Martinis weren't they?"

Sirius smirked. "Maybe they were... but don't tell my mothers portrait I was drinking Muggle drinks, she'll burn herself alive... in her frame..." he frowned. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

Hermione giggled. "You evil man!"

"Born and bred.." he whispered huskily. She shuddered.

"Filth." She whispered back.

"That's what she'd call you... but personally I think shes the one who needed a bath..."

Hermione giggled again, hugging him warmly. "You really should learn to respect your elders Sirius.." she murmured.

"I know how to respect my elders. But she was more ancient than elder and had a giant poker up her huge oversized arse."

Hermione laughed loudly, then stifled herself, still shaking with laughter.

"Keep your voice down!" Sirius hissed quietly. "Don't make me give you another olive!"

She smiled. "Who needs olives when there's Sirius Black in my bed..." she kissed him deeply. He returned it, then pulled back slightly.

"Technically, it's my bed..."

She smiled. "Well... you know the saying..."

"Erm..." Sirius frowned. "What saying?"

"What's mine is yours... what's yours is mine..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So... so my toes... are yours?" He wiggled them slightly.

She nodded.

"And my arms?" He caressed his bicep.

Another nod.

"And your legs are mine?" He slipped his hand under the sheet to smooth over her skin.

"Of course.." she whispered.

"And your neck..." He bent to kiss it lightly.

There was really no need to nod.

"And my little friend..." he looked down at himself. "Is yours?"

"All mine..." she murmured, hiding a blush by stealing a kiss.

His hands reached to her chest and he smiled. "So I suppose these are mine..." he squeezed both breasts lightly.

She didn't say a thing. A long, gutteral moan erupted from her throat and she kissed him fiercely.

-----

"I take it they are mine then?" He said softly, caressing her hair.

She smiled up at him. "Only if I own your two..."

"My two wha..." his voice trailed off and his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. He shrugged. "I'll allow it... just this once..."

-------

He woke up with her in his arms, her head rested on his chest, her hand lightly on his bicep. He smiled, holding her still, content not to move, just to hold her close to him. Eventually she stirred, and he looked down at her, a smile in his eyes and on his lips.

"You are so beautiful..." he murmured quietly.

She smiled. "I'm not..."

"You are..." he assured her. "And you make me feel the same..." he kissed her softly. "I don't think I've ever felt beautiful before..." he frowned. "Kind of makes me sound gay..."

"No it doesn't," she laughed. "It's masculine. You have a beautiful face, a beautiful body, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful..." she stopped and blushed.

"I'm sorry, but that does sound gay..."

She laughed and snuggled to him again. "Fine. Be gay. You won't mind shopping with me then."

He groaned.

She smiled. "You're not gay."

"Maybe not. But you wish I was."

-----

He watched her once again. It was becoming more than a habit. It was becoming an infatuation, an obsession. He couldn't stop himself. He found himself gazing at her over breakfast, eyeing her across the living room, sitting in the library just to watch her move as she turned page after page. Her slightest movement fascinated him. How was it that such a simple creature could evoke such feelings within him? Why was it that when they passed on the stairs, the smell of her shampoo lingered in his nostrils for hours? How exactly was it that she could get under his skin in such a way? He had never been so completely at a loss, so completely confused, and yet so completely, blissfully unaware that he was falling into that which they called love. He could taste her, hours after kissing her. He could feel her warmth when she was three storeys above him. He could smell her lingering scent on his pillow as he waited for her to leave her own room and make her way to his own. And he could feel a constant aching in his chest when apart from her, only to have it ease instantly at her touch, at the sight of her smile, even the smallest glance of her hair. He was falling desperately fast, and he couldn't begin to comprehend what he would do if she did not return his feelings.

------

**Reviews?**

**I quite enjoyed writing this. It might be a little off... but still. I hope you'll be lovely and give me your opinions. Valued and appreciated as always.**

**Till next time. **

**Mage of the Heart**


	10. The Admittance

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**----**

Just An Ordinary Day

Started Out The Same Old Way

Then I Looked Into Your Eyes And Knew,

Today Would Be A First For Me,

The Day I Fall In Love

**James Ingram - The Day I Fall In Love**

**------**

Hermione blushed as Sirius met her eyes, a mischeivous glint sparkling in those grey depths. She felt herself melt. He had such an effect on her, and effect she had never before experienced. It was almost unbearable not to be able to touch him. She found herself wondering what Harry would say, how Ron would react, whether Ginny would support her... she hadn't said so much to Sirius. She didn't plan on scaring him away... She pulled out her cd player. She had searched for a magical way of relieving tension, but she still found her music the only fully relieving of the lot. She put an earphone in and hummed under her breath.

"Whats that Hermione?" Sirius asked, drinking deeply from his apple juice, a small frown on his handsome features.

"Cd player." Hermione murmured, swaying slightly as she poured tea into three cups.

"Watch out Sirius, she'll make you listen to Muggle crap, trust me, you're better off without it!" Harry avoided a swipe of Hermione's hand, grabbed two of the cups and darted out of the room. "One's for Ginny... I forgot to say..." they heard his footsteps fade and Sirius looked at the odd circular piece of plastic.

"What's a cd player?" He frowned.

Hermione smiled. "It plays music. Here, have a listen. Muggle music really isn't that bad..."

Sirius shrugged. "I only ever listened to The Beatles. They seemed a bit of a waste of time to be honest. Wizard metal - that's the way to go."

Hermione shook her head. "Listen to this. It's Hoobastank, they're a rock band..."

"Hoop of stank?" Sirius questioned.

"No. Hoobastank!" She waved the earphone at him. He took it and placed it gingerly in his ear, as if expecting it to explode. Instead he was pleasantly surprised by the soft song being played, rather loudly, in his ears.

He nodded appreciatively. "It's not bad..." he frowned. "Crawling in the dark, looking for the answer? I thought you had light bulbs?"

Hermione giggled. "No. He's saying how he's been looking in the wrong places for certain things and asking someone to make him understand where he's..." she gasped when Sirius pulled her down for a soft, lingering kiss.

"I don't suppose you have any cheesy romantic songs by this gay Hoot of tank?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do actually. Hang on." She walked over to the drawer, opening one to pull out a square plastic rectangle. "Here..." she switched the circular pieces of metal into the plastic box and pressed a small button. Sirius watched in amusement. "How manual..."

Smiling, Hermione handed him the earphone. "Listen to this then. I love this song."

He listened for several moments, then smiled. "I do like that..." he grinned broadly. "Whats it called?"

"The Reason," Hermione said, sliding into his lap casually. "Its the first song of theirs I heard... I fell in love with it!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, his hand rubbing her waist. "You fell in love with a song?" He frowned. "How exactly can you? You have no chance of a physical relationship at all!"

She smirked. "Why'd you think I'm with you Sirius?" Her voice was husky.

He growled and nipped her ear. "I won't lose you to a song." He said back, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "Mine. Mine. Mine."

Hermione laughed and hugged him back. When she heard footsteps, she tried to pull back, but he held her firmly, grinning wickedly. "Hermione, stay still. I'm trying to listen to this Muggle rubbish and you're just pulling the earphones out!" He put his hands on her shoulders and held her there as Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Trust me Sirius, you want to let her run away. It's awful. What's the band called again? Bag-of-wank? Sounds about right..." Harrys cheek earned him a slap on the arm from Ginny.

"It's really not that bad!" Ginny argued.

Hermione giggled. "Ginny, you only like it because the lead singers good looking!"

"Well actually, he's good looking in the old photos. He's a bit ugly now in honesty!"

Harry stared at Ginny. "What? You fancy the lead singer...?" he looked at Hermione. "Give me that cd!" He demanded. "Lets see what I'm up against."

Hermione shook her head and went to pull away. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight so that Harry could prise the cd from Hermione's protesting fingers. Sirius merely grinned when she glared at him, reluctantly letting go of her as Harry flipped open the album booklet. He stared, frowning. "He's not good looking!" He protested.

Ginny looked over and nodded. "You're right..." she flicked the page. "But that one is!" She squeezed his arm and smiled, walking over to Hermione, who had retreated to the other side of the room, putting her cd player away.

-----

Hermione smiled as Ginny approached, nodding to Harry. "He liked what he saw then?"

Ginny grinned. "I think he'll be dying his hair any day now..." she sat on the kitchen unit and smiled at her friend. "What's going on with you and Sirius anyway?" Ginny asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped. She knew? How did she know? Maybe she didn't? Please let her not know!

"Oh come on, he can't stop looking at you. You could easily have slid out of his arms then if you'd used your wand, but you didn't. You keep leaving your room after you've gone to bed and going to his room... what happened and when?"

Hermione stared, open mouthed. "You... what... I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Ginny nodded knowingly. "Fine. I will act dumb and stupid like everyone else who walks past the two of you. But I know, and it might interest you to know, Ron's moving on as well... remember Luna?"

Hermione stared as her friend slid off the unit and over to Harry. "I need to go to London." She yawned, and the redhead left the room, calling back as she went upstairs. "FYI: You're coming with me!"

-----

Hermione looked across at Sirius, avoiding his gaze and letting her eyes rest on his shoulder. He watched her carefully.  
"You seem quiet Mione," he murmured, reaching out and grasping her hand in his two larger ones. "You alright?"

Hermione hesitated, then shook her head. "Ginny knows..." she murmured.

Sirius gulped. "She... she does?"  
She nodded.

"Is that... such a bad thing?" Sirius said. His voice cracked.

Hermione shook her head. "No... but she said... she said Ron was with Luna..."

The words fell on Sirius and echoed through his mind repetitively. She was upset about Ron moving on so quickly. So she obviously wasn't over Ron, which meant that, in short, he was, just as Remus had said, a rebound.

"Right..." He stood, unsure what to say. Part of him wanted to yell at her that she didn't need Ron - she had him after all - but the other didn't want to walk away from her. Remembering how comforting she had been to him last night after his dream, he walked around the table, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to rest her head against his chest. Her breath fell on the slight v of the unbuttoned shirt and he sighed.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I know I'm with you... and I'm happy... it's just... difficult... I was with him so long..."

Sirius nodded. "I know.." he didn't know. He didn't have a clue. But he could hardly walk out of the room saying so. "It'll right itself." He murmured into her hair.

Hermione sniffed and hugged him again. "I think it's already starting to..." she murmured.

He smiled. "I hope so." Kissing her forehead, he slid a hand to her back and rubbed it in small circles.

"Ron didn't like Hoobastank anyway." Hermione reasoned jokingly.

Sirius grinned. "Well in that case, he was a hopeless case from the start."

Hermione smiled. There was a comfortable silence in which they held each other, before she broke it, a soft smile on her lips. "Sirius..?"

"Yes Mione?" He murmured.

"In the Muggle World, couples have songs... a song that means a lot to both of them... that reminds them of the other... do wizards have that?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Sometimes. It's not that common... but Lily and James had one... they didn't play it at their wedding like Muggles do though," he said softly, "it was kind of inappropriate to play a song entitled 'I Like The Way Your Wand Fits' in front of an audience of old pensioners."

Hermione giggled. "I haven't heard that one..."

"I'll play it for you sometime..." he promised, stroking her hair.

"Good." She murmured. "Do you think we can have a song?"

Sirius stopped stroking her hair momentarily, looking down to meet her gaze. "Do you think we class as a couple?" He asked gently.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I like to think so..."

He smiled. "In which case, yes." He kissed her nose lightly. "And I think that considering the first song we listened to together as a couple was The Reason, that should be it..." he frowned. "Unless you were thinking along the lines of Celestina Warbeck, in which case, perhaps we should not be considered a couple..."

Smiling, Hermione kissed his cheek. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

He grinned and held her against him. "What was yours and Rons song?" He asked softly.

"Always, Blink-182. It wasn't that good really... it was kind of depressing more than romantic..."

Sirius nodded. "But this is Ron we're talking about..." he grinned at Hermiones raised eyebrow and added, "not that I have any problem with your taste in men..." he frowned himself, "or boys..."

He kissed her lips lightly, briefly, her lips smooth against his own.

"I never finished your flying lesson..." he murmured.

Hermione grinned. "I don't want to break your broomstick..."

He shrugged. "It's made of strong stuff." He winked at her before claiming her mouth again. "But it can wait..."

"Good..." she whispered into his kiss.

"Yeah... I think so, but..."

"Shut up." She said suddenly, pulling his face forwards to hers.

-------------

"Hermione, do you and Sirius want to come clubbing later?" Ginny asked casually over dinner, feeding Harry some of her beef stew. "We're going in London, thought it'd make a bit of a change. We only found the place today, but it's Muggle - it's so much more fun to cast spells on unsuspecting Muggles who have no idea about magic!"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Hermione scolded. "Harry's been teaching you bad habits."

Ginny grinned. "It's what I've been teaching him that you need to watch out for... it was chains and everything last night!"

Hermione spluttered in her drink. Sirius roared with laughter. Harry remained silent.

"SO what do you say?" She asked, putting her arm around Harry's back. "It'll be fun. You can meet someone new..."

Sirius felt a wrenching in his gut. If Ginny knew, why oh why was she saying that? Jealously was a bitch.

"Sirius can meet a hot girl and shag her senseless in the backroom..." Ginny continued, "and Harry and I will behave filthily on the dance floor."

Sirius stared at the little redheaded girl. "I don't really want to shag anyone in the backroom..." he hissed.

Ginny smirked. "Well... you can perv on the underage teenagers then. Oh come on guys, it'll be fun..."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But I don't know what to wear."

"No problem. Sirius can help you!" Ginny stated, smiling widely.

"ME?" Sirius blurted out. "I'm not a girl. I... I don't do dressing up!"

Ginny sighed. "She'll need a mans opinion silly! You don't have to watch her get changed!" She hopped off Harry's lap and walked towards the sink, "although you probably will.." she murmured as she passed.

-----------

"I don't like it." Sirius said again. Strictly speaking, that wasn't true. He loved the small black skirt she was wearing, showing off her smooth toned legs. He loved the tight black top which covered her chest and hugged her breasts, showing off a small amount of cleavage. He just didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing her like this.

"Come on Sirius, it's a club, there'll be people dancing around in... in... in bikinis!"

"No there won't!" Sirius argued.

"What don't you like about it?" Hermione asked sweetly, running a hand over her thigh. Sirius groaned.

"ALRIGHT!" He hissed. "I like it. It looks amazing on you... but please wear something else! I don't think it's legal to walk around looking like that!"

Hermione smiled. "Help me do my hair will you?"

-----------

They entered the loud club together, Sirius stood beside Hermione, desperately resisting the urge to grab her and hide her from the gaze of any male in the vicinity. His luck was out. The doorman was already eyeing her carefully. He put a protective arm around her and walked her to the bar.

"What do you want?" He said in her ear so she could hear him. Harry and Ginny had already headed to the dance floor.

"Lemonade, for now" Hermione said back to him. "I don't want to fall over."

Sirius grinned. He turned to the barman and ordered a whiskey and a lemonade. Well aware that the man was eyeing Hermione with lustful intentions he hoisted himself up to lean closer to the barman. "She's out of bounds!" He growled. "And out of your league!"

He gave Hermione the lemonade, moodily sipping his drink as he watched a man walk past and look at Hermione's leg. "Does nobody here know how to look at anything except you?" He growled angrily. Hermione smiled and rested her hand on his thigh.

"I'm more worried about the women looking at you..." she inclined her head to indicate the couple of slim women dressed in next to nothing. Sirius looked away in disgust.

"They're dressed like whore's." He hissed. "Do they honestly think I'd go after them?"

Hermione smiled. "They can hope..."

Sirius smirked. "You've got an admirer." He pointed to a rather large man with little hair and a long nose. He was watching Hermione with rapt interest. Sirius felt a surge of annoyance. Most of the men looking had merely cast a glance, a once over, but that guy was just staring at her. He slid an arm around her waist and moved to speak in her ear. "His wands not as big as mine."

Hermione giggled. "How would you know?" She whispered back to him. He smirked.

"Because I do..." he cast a careful look at the man. He was glad to see the annoyance on the fat blobs face. He whispered in her ear. "I'm off to the loo..." he muttered. "Watch your drink." He stood and left, headed for the toilets.

Hermione sat alone, sipping her lemonade, fully aware that the man who had watched her was now walking over and had placed his overlarge bottom on the chair beside her. The chair Sirius had just vacated. She ignored him, or tried her best. He however seemed to have other ideas.

"Name's Clint..." he shouted above the noise of the music. "I feel it's best I tell you now, so you have lots of time to remember it before you're screaming it later."

Hermione bit back the need to retch.

"I notice you're drinking lemonade," he nodded. "I like a sober woman me. Feel it's best she remember me."

Hermione turned to look at him. "Please leave. I'm not interested, and my boyfriend will be back soon."

Clint seemed to take this as a spur to continue. "That black-head? He's got nothing on me my lovely..." He reached out to stroke her arm. Hermione yanked it away.

"I'm not interested! How much have you drunk? No woman in their right mind - sober or pissed - would ever want to sleep with you!" She went to walk away, only to find a hard barrier in the way.

"Everything alright honey?" Sirius shouted, yet it sounded almost a whisper. She looked at Clint, shuddered, and let Sirius put his arm around her shoulder.

Sirius glared at the podgy man. "She said she's not interested!" He roared. His ears thundered with the annoying music. Clint looked Sirius over, then snorted and downed his whiskey in one.

"She's interested. Dressed up like that! She's here to get fucked you stupid bastard!"

Sirius wasn't quite sure when or how he let go of Hermione, but the next thing he knew he had grabbed the fat man by the shirt and slammed him with surprising strength into the bar.

"Talk about my girlfriend like that again and I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" He hissed angrily. "Now take your oversized arse the fuck out of my way and leave her be! If you so much as look at her again, you'll pay in more than money!"

He kicked the man savagely between the legs and walked over to Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her lightly on the lips. "You ok?"

She nodded, smiling. "Don't do anymore fighting though. The barman was trying to find the manager."

Sirius smirked. "I'll just kick him in the balls as well." He took her hand and walked her over to a secluded corner, well out of sight of the dancefloor. It was quieter here and he was able to talk at least in a half normal manner.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm fine Sirius, honestly." She kissed his cheek. "He just creeped me out a bit."

"How so?" Sirius growled angrily.

"He said his name was Clint and that he'd tell me it now because I'd be screaming it later." She said bluntly.

"He said WHAT?" Sirius roared. "That bastard." He jumped to his feet, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Sirius, please sit down," she pleaded. "I don't want you to leave me alone for creepy guys to come and see me again, alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Alright..." he sat down and put an arm around her. His lips pressed lightly to her forehead as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest. He caught her hand as it moved over his buttons and smiled, holding it over his heart.

"That's nice..." she murmured, relaxing as she felt the steady pulsing under her palm.

"Mmmmm..." He moved his lips to her eyelids, to the bridge of her nose, to her mouth... she sighed into his mouth, smiling. His arm slid under her knees, the other around her back, and he pulled her onto his lap. Her hands moved to his shoulders as his tongue slid into her mouth, sliding his arms up to wrap around her back and entangle his hands in her hair. She moaned into him, her left hand burying itself in his hair, the other moving to rest on his muscled chest. Sirius moved his lips over hers, possessively kissing her, deepening the kiss so that they came up to gasp for air, before kissing heatedly again. He slid a hand down to her skirt, caressing her through the fabric and feeling her squirm delightedly. His rough hand moved under her skirt, stroking her warm skin. He felt her breath hitch as they kissed and smirked, moving his mouth to her neck. His hand was sliding towards her heated centre when Hermione jumped and pulled away. He went to pull her back, but stopped at the sight of the redheaded girl at Hermiones shoulder.

"SHIT!" He swore loudly.

Ginny merely smiled. "Harry's getting drinks. You're lucky. I don't think he'd like to think what the two of you might get up to..." she smirked. "I don't see why you're being so secretive about it. Everyone with half a brain - mainly myself and Remus and Tonks - knows somethings going on!"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Hermione moved off him and he leant forwards to hide his large arousal from view. He remained quiet as Hermione spoke to Ginny.

"It's not that, we just... Ron might... well he could react to it badly..."

Ginny snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Ron's with Luna Hermione, if hes such a sore loser he shouldn't have dumped you!"

"But he dumped me because he thought Sirius and I were..."

Ginny interrupted. "Listen Hermione, you and Sirius are much, much cuter than you and Ron. At least Sirius doesn't grope you like an animal."

Sirius smirked to himself, but looked away. So Ron pawed her like an animal? Why was he not surprised?

"Harry's coming back." Sirius stated, seeing his Godson walking towards them with drinks in his hands.

"Hey," Harry grinned. "There's a guy at the bar. The ambulance are with him. Looks like he's been kicked pretty hard in the nuts." He walked over to Ginny and kissed her ear, murmuring something to her. Ginny giggled. The two of them hurriedly drank and rushed back to the dancefloor. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. "Well, at least that perverts got something to remember me by..."

Hermione smiled and slid next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't suppose theres any likelihood of him having children is there?"

"I doubt he'd be able to get himself up Mione, and even if he managed it, I doubt there's a woman stupid enough to fall into bed with him..."

Hermione smiled and kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Stop that," Sirius hissed.

"Why?" Hermione grinned devilishly.

"You know damn well why..." He said in her ear huskily.

Hermione slid her hand over his leg. "You don't mean..."

"Yes.." he gasped. "And I'm sure if I were to touch you, you too would be aroused..."

She blushed a deep red. Sirius grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on. Let's go do some dancing... bear in mind I haven't danced in twenty years and that I couldn't dance before..."

Hermione stood up and smiled winningly. "I'll teach you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off towards the crowd of dancing people. Sirius frowned as, for the first time, he listened to the music.

"What is this crap?" He shouted.

"I don't know!" Hermione yelled back. "I never really spent much time at clubs."

"I can see why!" Sirius replied, remembering Clint with a twinge of anger. Hermione pulled herself close to him and put her hands around his neck. Sirius awkwardly placed his hands on her waist.

"Technically, we're meant to move..." Hermione laughed.

Sirius merely shrugged. "You can. I can't actually cope with moving." He leant forwards and put his lips next to her ears. "Especially when I don't really need to..." he sucked her earlobe gently, then pulled back, smiling. Hermione met his eyes, then blushed, burying her face in his neck and pressing herself more closely to him. Slowly, they began to move, swaying slowly, despite the loud pounding beat in their ears.

"Can you pick the song?" Sirius asked her, above the thundering music.

"I think so, if you go and find the DJ," Hermione looked around. "I need the loo. I'll see you in a minute."

She disappeared into the crowd. Sirius followed her head until he saw it enter the ladies toilets, then headed over to the DJ. There were several people waiting, but Sirius managed to emerge at the front of the group with ease. The DJ, a tall brown haired man with an unnecessary amount of jewellery - fake chains and rings - nodded at Sirius.

"Wassup bruva!"

Sirius frowned. "Can I see your music?" He asked loudly.

"Sure thing bruv. Here..." He tossed Sirius a book. "That be my tunes. Tell me what I can do for you."

Sirius scanned down the list intentionally, looking for H on the artist list. Why couldn't muggles just be simple and have wands? He found the song he was looking for and smiled. "This one here. Just give me five minutes then play it, alright?"

The DJ nodded. "Sure ma homie!" He did a peculiar wrist movement and made a noise that sounded like 'brap' before turning back to his equipment. Sirius looked away, absolutely befuddled.

----------

Hermione was at the edge of the dancefloor when he found her. He snuck behind her and put his arms around her waist, smiling as she jumped, then kissing her neck lightly. "It's just me." He murmured.

She relaxed. "Sirius... never do that again.. you scared me..."

Sirius smiled. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "Can I make it up to you? How about a dance?"

Hermione smirked. "A dance? Or a sway?"

He shrugged. "Either works for me. Just don't press too hard, I'm fragile..." he grinned and put a hand on her waist. "Come on..."

Just as they reached an area that was not completely crowded, the song ended and another, slower one, began. Hermione frowned. "I recognise this..."

Sirius smirked, but said nothing, turning her around to face him and swaying her gently.

"Oh..." she let out a girly shriek. "Sirius it's Hoobastank!"

He couldn't resist a grin. "I know." He said softly. He was surprised she could hear him. She hugged him, smiling.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

Sirius put a hand on his chest, faking hurt. "Must you always assume the worst?"

Hermione smiled. "When it's you... yes..."

Sirius shrugged. "Alright. So maybe I did. I can't help it. I'm a helpless romantic!" He grinned and leant to kiss her. His lips met hers softly, just as the chorus boomed around them. Hermione kissed back, then pulled away to rest her head on his shoulder, singing along.

"I've found a reason to show..." she sang softly, "a side of me you didn't know... A reason for all that I do..."

"And the reason is you..." Sirius said in her ear. She squeezed him tight. He could only smile and kiss her head lightly. He stopped at the sight of Ginny and Harry, merely resting his head on hers and smiling at them.

"I can't believe they'd play this bag-of-wank here," Harry grinned.

Sirius scowled. "I like this song!" He argued.

Harry smiled. "Well... we'll let you finish this song, then we're going..."

Nodding, Sirius said. "Sure." He watched as Harry pulled Ginny into a tight embrace, smiling. Sirius himself sighed, wishing that he could do that so freely in front of Harry with Hermione. The song ended, and he looked at Hermione, who was smiling up at him. "Thank you." She mouthed, and kissed his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed it lightly, his mouth cracking into a smile as her eyes darkened. He dropped her hand and tapped on Ginny's shoulder. The couple pulled apart and the four of them left the club. Sirius was amused to see that Harry was slightly unsteady on his feet at this point, and had to grab his Godson in order to stop him falling into the doorman. They apparated back to Grimmauld Place, with Harry laughing as they landed unsteadily on the footsteps. Ginny immediately took Harry up the stairs. Sirius and Hermione entered the kitchen to make themselves and Ginny a drink. Hermione linked her fingers with his as he flicked his wand at the kettle.

"Thank you for tonight Sirius," she murmured. Her voice seemed croaky. He supposed it was from shouting above the music.

"For what?"

"Kicking that pervert for me, dancing with me, playing Hoobastank for me..." she smiled. "It was really sweet of you."

Sirius shifted nervously. "It's... fine..." he frowned. It wasn't that big a deal was it?

She kissed his lips chastely. "I'm going to sit in the living room." She said quietly. "I'll see you there."

He nodded and watched her leave the room, smiling as he watched her hips sway. She was something else. Just as he poured the drinks, the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Hermione's in the living room," Sirius told her, handing her a drink.

"I know... I just wanted to talk to you..." She sat down at the table. "Ron's my brother you know."

"I may be a little behind, but it hadn't escaped my notice." He drawled.

"Well, I know as well as anyone that they were always going to be a dodgy couple... but just... don't rub Hermione in his face alright? I know he's with Luna, but things take time..."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Just make sure you have this conversation with Luna."

Ginny smiled. "Of course. Now be nice to her. I'm off to bed." She stood and left. Sirius frowned. It wasn't much of a conversation really...

---------

Hermione smiled as he entered and patted the seat beside her. "Ginny said she was going to bed..." she yawned.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, she told me..."

Hermione moved to cuddle up to him, seating herself on her curled legs and putting her head against his chest. "You smell good..." she murmured, closing her eyes.

Sirius smiled. "You do too." He sniffed her hair. "What is that shampoo you use?"

Grinning, Hermione lay her head on his lap, stroking his cheek. "It's one I made. It sorts my hair out. Stops me looking like I've been dragged through a bush backwards..."

Sirius stroked her hair. "Mmm... you never did..." He inhaled deeply. "What scent is it?"

"Strawberry... well this batch is... I made a wildflower one before, but it was sort of sickly."

He smiled. "Well... this one does smell good..." he took her hand and played with it. "You know, I had fun tonight... even if that bastard was a total pervert and I couldn't hear properly." He stroked her cheek. "I like being in public with you..." he murmured.

"Ditto.." Hermione whispered.

Playfully, he ran a finger under her arm. She squealed and squirmed. He grinned, pulling her upwards and capturing her lips. He cupped her head in his hands and continued to kiss her with a gentle ease. "Just promise me one thing..." he murmured against her lips.

"What?" she murmured back.

"Don't tell Mrs Weasley. I'm rather fond of my penis, especially now I have you to look after it for me..." he grinned devilishly.

Hermione blushed as the handsome marauder ran his hand down her top, stopping at her stomach where her shirt had hiked up slightly. "I'm sure she wouldn't cut it off..."

"On the contrary Miss Granger, I am quite sure that she would cut it off..." he smirked. "But I suppose that in the event of her cutting it off... I should really stock up on memories of its use..."

She giggled. "Don't be naughty!"

He winked. "But I like naughtiness..." he licked his way from her neck to her ear lightly. "And someday I hope you will too..." he nipped at her neck, then pulled back. "Shall we go upstairs..?" he said softly.

She shook her head. "No. Here. Now.." she kissed him with depth.

"Greedy bitch..." he murmured. He lifted her so he could stand, then lay her on the sofa and slid over her, kissing various parts of her body as he removed her clothing until she remained in only her underwear. He ran his tongue languidly from ankle to thigh, then moved over her crux to her stomach, flicking at her bellybutton. He kissed everywhere he could reach, except for her hot centre, and then moved to her mouth. She groaned with impatience, but kissed him back. She rolled him over onto his back so that he was almost off the sofa. He gave a small grunt and moved further onto the soft leather seats watching her as she slowly began to undo his blue shirt. "Hermione..." he growled.

"Patience..." she murmured, sliding the fabric from his chest and revealing his muscled abdomen and pectorals. "Patience is a..."

"It's a virtue!" He hissed. "I know! But I am not virtuous Hermione!" He fiercely pulled her mouth down, claiming it as he kissed her with ferocious passion. She mewed and pulled back.

"No.." she murmured. "Let me take charge..."

Her tone sent chills down his spine. The dominance of her voice made his already uncomfortable trousers stretch painfull. He gasped. "Hermione," he growled. "Get me the fuck out of these jeans!"

She smirked and ran her hand down to the zipper, which seemed to jut outwards from the size of his arousal. Slowly, torturously slowly, she undid them, sliding them down his hips with his boxers to reveal his large throbbing erection. "My my Mister Black, how long has this been growing?"

He grunted. "Since you sat in my lap..." he told her, eyes glinting. "Do you plan on looking at it all day, or would you rather I took control..?"

"No... I'll do it... in time..." she smiled and ran a hand over his chest, down to his crotch, placing her hands on either one of his thighs. He pushed at her, growling.

"Time better come quick," he hissed, "or you'll be on your back with a very long finger pumping you!" He was pleased to see the arousal on her face, the biting of her lip as he felt her centre pulse as she sat on his knees.

"Sirius..." she murmured, "what do you want?"

"Touch me." He said softly, his eyes glinting.

"How?"

"However you want..." he gasped.

She hesitated, then leant forwards, licking at the tip of his member experimentally. "SHIT..." He hissed, putting his hands on the back of her head. She opened her mouth and slid over his tip nervously, running her tongue slowly over him.

"Mione.." he gasped. "Oh fuck... yes..."

"Am I doing it right?" She asked softly.

He groaned. "Yes..." gently as he could, he pushed her mouth further down on him, letting her take him as deep as possible, before pulling her back up, pushing her down again... She seemed to understand what he wanted and began to move of her own accord, her hands going to the bottom of his shaft and rubbing lightly along it. Sirius half closed his eyes in pleasure. Where had she learnt this? He throbbed at her touch, feeling himself jerk in her mouth. "Merlin..." he gasped.

She pulled back to look at him. "My name's Hermione, Remus..."

Sirius gasped and stared at her as she grinned and resumed her ministrations. He didn't have time to question her. She was running her tongue from base to head of him, and he could hardly think straight.

"Fuck..." he hissed. He pushed his hips up to meet her mouth as she covered him again. After several minutes, he felt himself reaching his climax and grunted, massaging the back of her head. "Hermione... I'm going to come..." he hissed shallowly. "You may wish to get off.."

He could almost feel her smirk against him. "I'm not the one getting off..." she murmured. And with that she took him as deep as possible. He lost all control and felt himself releasing, his pleasure making him dizzy as he felt her throat tighten as she swallowed every drop, licking him clean. He pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up to look at him.

"You've never done that before?" He asked, still breathing heavily from his orgasm.

She shook her head. "No."

He groaned. "You're perfect.." he whispered and kissed her neck. "You didn't have to do that..."

She moaned softly. "I liked it."

Sirius was so aroused. Most women he had been with had only reluctantly given head, as a reward for his own arousing treatment of them.. he hadn't even stroked her yet... "You're amazing..." he murmured. "Amazing..." he flipped her over, kissing her jawline. "It's your turn now.." he winked, a wicked glint in those dark, lustful eyes.

---------

A part of him wished they could go further. A part of him wished he could feel her around him, her legs around his back, her heavy breathing in his ear. The other part of him was content to lie with his head on her chest and listen to her heart pound against her ribcage. Her hand was held in his, and she could feel his heart beating. Sirius was certain they were beating simultaneously. He sighed and kissed her soft skin lightly.

"Hermione..." he murmured.

"Yes..."

"Is it too soon to say I...?" he gulped, "is it too sudden for me to say...?" He trailed off

"Say what?" Hermione asked softly. She slid down to meet his eyes.

How could he tell her? Was it too sudden? Well, honestly, he had never felt anything like this before... surely everyone liked to be told they were loved, even if the feeling wasn't mutual. He had never told a girl -other than Lily, who hardly counted- that he loved them before. It was alien to him. How was he supposed to explain the elation rising within his chest at the mere sight of her, the relief and delight that swept through him at the brush of her hand, the way her laugh could touch his soul like nothing else...

"I've never..." he gulped again. "I want..." he sighed and put his head back. "It doesn't matter..." he said softly.

Hermione frowned and kissed his cheek, not pressing him, but wondering vaguely if he had meant to say what she thought... His arm wrapped around her and pulled her to him. Her closeness gave him the courage to continue. "The thing is..." he said softly, "I've never really had a girlfriend before, so I don't know exactly what's going on right now.." he sighed. "I've never spent longer than a few days with one girl. I've never gotten to know someone and spent all of my time with them... so really you're my first girlfriend and... well... I don't know if it's just a crush or whatever but... I haven't felt this way before and I..." he gulped. "I think I..."

She kissed his neck lightly. "You can tell me..." she whispered.

He nodded. "I think I'm falling in love with you..." he said softly. He saw the look of shock on her face and instantly tried to recover himself. "But it doesn't mean you have to say it back!" He said hurriedly. "I just learnt that honesty is the best policy and... well... I might be wrong, like I say I've never done this kind of thing before and..." he stopped as she raised a finger to his lips.

"Shush..." she said quietly. "It's fine. And I might be wrong... but I think I am as well..."

Sirius stared blankly. "You.. you are?"

She nodded. "I think so... I think I have been for a long time..."

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Instead he tilted her head to look at him. Their eyes met with an understanding, his gray eyes meeting her own honey coloured ones. Something in their depths told Sirius that she spoke with nothing but sincerity. He tilted his head to meet hers, kissing her softly on those perfect full lips, his hand running through that silky hair, over the soft skin of her neck, feeling her soft moist tongue against his own. He sighed and pulled back.

-----

She met his eyes, losing herself in their gray depths as he smiled at her. It wasn't rogueish or wolfish, there was no mischeivous glint in his eyes, just a depth of emotion which made her head spin. He was looking at her in a way which made her forget their surroundings, forget Ron, forget any misgivings she might have had about him and their relationship. For the first time ever, she felt that a book could never capture exactly what was happening to her insides, exactly what the sweet sensation in her stomach was, or how the soft touch of his hand on her cheek was electrified a hundred fold.

------


	11. Of Poetry, Photographs & Prophecies

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**-----**

_Love's Philosophy___

_The fountains mingle with the river, __  
__And the rivers with the ocean; __  
__The winds of heaven mix forever, __  
__With a sweet emotion; __  
__Nothing in the world is single; __  
__All things by a law divine __  
__In one another's being mingle;-- __  
__Why not I with thine? ___

_See! the mountains kiss high heaven, __  
__And the waves clasp one another; __  
__No sister flower would be forgiven, __  
__If it disdained it's brother; __  
__And the sunlight clasps the earth, __  
__And the moonbeams kiss the sea;-- __  
__What are all these kissings worth, __  
__If thou kiss not me?___

**_- Percy Bysshe Shelley _**

**---**

Sun streamed through the crack in the living room curtains and fell over the sleeping couple. Sirius stirred to find himself wrapped closely with Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully against his chest. He smiled to himself, looking at her hair as the light illuminated certain areas of it. He smiled, absently chewing a nail. She was beautiful, in a way that ran so much deeper than physical. Her whole soul seemed to shine through her, bringing light to the darkest of moments and places. He disentangled himself from her as gently as possible and reached for his wand, waving it so that both of them were properly dressed. She was still sleeping soundly as he sat down and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm sliding around her back and resting his head on hers before drifting off to sleep again.

-------

Harry was shocked to see his best friend and Godfather sleeping on the sofa together, in such close proximity and with such comfort and ease on their faces. He was not, however, uncomfortable with the sight. There was a slight warmth in his chest as he watched two of the people he loved most sleep contentedly beside each other. He supposed they had fallen asleep together the night before - there was still cold cups of tea on the table. Harry levitated the cups from the room, smiling to himself. Where exactly was Ginny's camera?"

------

Harry walked into the kitchen and hissed at his girlfriend. "Ginny, come and look at this!" He pulled her by the hand to the living room, grinning from ear to ear. He walked her through the door and pointed at Hermione and Sirius. Ginny let out a small "aww!" before standing straight.

"Harry, where's my camera?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know... its not on the bed is it?"

Ginny blushed then ran off up the stairs. Harry looked back at the two. It really was quite adorable... shaking himself for becoming so sentimental and easily touched by silly little cuddles on sofas, Harry waited for Ginny to return, wondering if they had fallen asleep deliberately together. He'd heard stories of Sirius and his womanizing, but from how they sat he would guess that they had not engaged in such activity, which, he supposed, he ought to be grateful for - after all, if he returned to his old ways, Sirius might end up hurting Hermione... yet somehow... His thoughts were interrupted by the flash of a camera as Ginny returned and took a quick photo, then another and another. The couple began to stir, and Harry dragged Ginny from the room.

-------

Sirius saw several flashes from behind his eyelids, and opened his eyes just in time to see a wave of red hair disappear behind the door. He smiled to himself and looked at Hermione as she stirred against him. "Morning..." he said, grinning hopelessly.

She smiled. "Morning..." Yawning, she ran a hand through her hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Sirius lied. He hugged her and grinned. "But it's a good thing I dressed us both earlier..."

She giggled, stifling a yawn. "I... I'm off for a shower..."

Sirius nodded. "Okay..." he kissed her softly, pulling back. "Got any plans for today?"

Hermione hesitated then nodded. "Yes. I'm going into your library to look for stuff on that veil. I've been looking briefly but haven't found anything worth mentioning. I haven't found any cases with people falling behind it and coming back looking twenty years younger..."

Sirius grinned. "You don't have to do that you know. So long as I'm here, I don't really need to know why... Gods know I never asked my mother how and why I was made..."

Giggling, Hermione stood up and squeezed his hand. "I'll be back down in a bit..."

He nodded and got to his feet so that he was towering over. "You best be..." his eyes glinted naughtily. Hermione blushed, kissed his cheek and left the room, but not before she noted the other look that replaced the first, a soft tender, loving look that brought warmth to her heart...

-----

Sirius walked into the kitchen five minutes later in fresh shirt and jeans, to find his Godson and Ginny sitting in a chair and giggling. They stopped as soon as Sirius entered and hurriedly stuffed the little squares they were observing into their pockets. Intrigued, Sirius took his wand and thought _Accio photograph, _thinking that the photo would be of he and Hermione. As the photo flew and landed in his outstretched hand, and Harry jumped to his feet in protest, Sirius noted duely that this was not he and Hermione, but a very naked Ginny.

"What the bloody hell?" He threw the photograph down. Harry turned beet red and picked up the photo, putting it back in his pocket.

"Well we weren't planning on you seeing them..." Harry complained.

Sirius shook his head dazedly. "What..? Why would you take pictures? Anyone could see them!"

Harry grinned shiftily. "For when she's not around obviously!"

Sirius stared. He found it quite difficult to believe that the boy in front of him was the same he had been six years ago. With the loss of Voldemort, there seemed to be a completely new, though highly likeable man. Sighing, Sirius sat down. "I don't even want to know..."

Harry sat down next to him and reached into his pocket, sliding three squares towards him. "What happened with Hermione last night?" He asked.

Sirius looked up and reached for the square photographs, picking them up. The topmost one made his breath catch. It was he and Hermione, sleeping together on the sofa, his arm around her back, her head on his chest, his head on hers... he felt a rush of pride at the fact that they looked good together. It was odd to see himself looking so young, next to Hermione who was twenty years younger, but looked the same age...

"So?" Harry questioned.

Sirius jumped. "Erm... so... well... we got home and fell asleep on the sofa..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "If you say so..." He nodded to the photos. "Keep them. They don't go well with my collection..." he winked at Ginny and stood up. "I'm off to work." He kissed Ginny warmly, clapped Sirius on the shoulder, then disapparated. Sirius looked at Ginny.

"Did you tell him?" He hissed.

"No. He found you on the sofa together." She smiled. "He doesn't exactly seem upset now, does he?"

Sirius rubbed his arm nervously. "He doesn't think anything's going on though..."

Ginny shook her head. "He's not stupid you know! He can suss things out!"

"But... it's not that wierd... people fall asleep with friends all the time!" Sirius reasoned.

Laughing, Ginny stood up. "Not like that they don't. They fall asleep with an arm around the shoulder, not all cuddled up together like you two were!" She walked to the door and nodded at the photos. "You're actually extremely cute together..." She waved. "I'm off to work as well, bye!" With a pop she disappeared. Sirius frowned, and the expression remained on his face until Hermione entered the room, smelling strongly of strawberries. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "Harry saw us asleep.." he muttered.

Hermione stiffened. "What?"

"He saw us... and took these..." He handed her the three photos. Despite being wizarding photos, they hardly moved. Hermione looked at them and smiled. "They're actually quite cute..."

She looked up at him. "What did Harry say?"

"Not much. He didn't say he knew, but he saw us asleep and asked me what happened with us last night... I just told him we fell asleep on the sofa together."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Aren't you working today?" Sirius asked. He hadn't seen Hermione going to work at all, he vaguely wondered what she did...

"It's August Sirius... I go in in September." She looked at the photos with a smile on her face.

"September?" He said softly. "You mean.. you're going to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked up and nodded slowly. "Didn't you know?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Does this look like the face of a man in the know?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew!" She reached up and kissed his lips gently. "I'm working as charms Professor. Flitwick retired last year and McGonnagall offered me the position... It seemed like a really good oppurtunity so I accepted..." she ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Sirius said softly. "It's not your fault. You deserve it..." he sucked her earlobe. "Can I call you Professor?" He growled. She giggled.

"Only if I can call you something..."

Sirius frowned. "What would you like to call me Miss?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet... I'll think about it..." Looking at him, she smiled. "Shall we go for a walk before I lock myself in the library?"

Sirius smirked. "Lock yourself in? Not alone I hope..."

She grinned and took his hand. They walked out the front door and into the street. Sirius breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh air. He loved it. The contrast between the stuffy old house and the outdoors astounded him. He'd noticed it in Diagon Alley too... it was like a drug which raised his mood instantly. He looked at Hermione. "Can we apparate to somewhere nice to walk?"

She laughed. "Ok... where?"

He smiled. "Hold onto me... I'll take you." Hermione settled against his chest, gripping his back and breathing in, just as they turned on the spot and were squeezed momentarily, before landing on a beach.

-------

The sun was still rising on the horizon, casting a warm glow over the sand and reflecting off the beautiful blue waves.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Not exactly sure. I just kind of imagined a deserted beach and here we are..." he grinned. "Shoes off..." he waved his hand. Their socks and shoes vanished and reappeared next to each other. "Trousers rolled up." Another wave and the bottoms of their jeans rolled up to their knees. "There," smiling he kissed her hand, before leading her to the waters edge and beginning to walk them through it, the water lapping at their feet, cool and refreshing. He looked at her sidelong, seeing the small smile on her face and feeling an urge to kiss it. He pulled her towards him and leant down to capture her lips. Warmth spread through him. The kiss lasted a moment... or it could have been a minute, or even an hour... He didn't know. It was difficult to comprehend time when he was so absorbed in her. He pulled his mouth away but held her close against his chest.

"It'd be nice to have a camera here you know..." Hermione said, smiling.

Sirius smiled back and nodded. "Yes... it would..." he kissed her softly. "Shall I go and find one?"

"If you're quick."

He grinned, kissed her quickly, then disapparated.

She looked at the spot that he had diappeared from. A vague smile covered her face. Looking at the sun, she saw it just breaking the horizon. She hoped he was back soon. It had been a dream of hers to watch sunrise on a beach with a man she loved... it was a cheesy dream, one that many would have thought silly for a bookworm, but she was not only a woman who was obsessed with knowledge. She read romance novels alot too. She had always dreamed that she would meet her hero and they would carry out all of those little dreams... a pop near her shoulder alerted her to Sirius' return, but just as she turned to look at him, he knelt behind her and kissed her ear. "Nothing in the world is single; all things by a law divine, in one anothers being mingle; - why not I with thine?" His voice was soft, warm, caressing. Her whole body shivered with delight. "Tell me my little bookworm," he grinned, "who wrote that poem?"

"Percy Bysshe Shelley..." Hermione murmured, smiling. "A muggle... who would have thought you'd know that?"

He grinned and kissed her neck. "I know alot of things..." He handed her the camera and resumed kissing her shoulder, bare due to the strapless top she wore. He didn't notice her turning the camera towards them, and had no idea she was taking a picture until there was a large flash. He opened his eyes and looked at the camera. "I don't think you did it very well..." he murmured, and turned back to ravaging her skin. She giggled.

"I put a charm on it, look, I can see what I took..." he looked and felt a smile grace his face as he saw her contented smile as he kissed her neck.

"God, your hot..." Sirius growled.

She laughed.

"Give me that will you?" He said softly. He took the camera from her hands and directed the lens at the sunrise. There was a flash, and he saw the image he had taken, the waves moving rhythmically. He grinned and kissed her cheek. Drawing his wand, he sent the camera to hover several metres in front of them and turned her around, kissing her deeply. There was a flash and Hermione jumped. "This is fun..." Sirius grinned. "You're not camera shy are you?"

"No..." she said nervously.

"Good..." he smiled, "I plan to get lots of pictures of you!"

She shrieked as he grabbed her waist and tickled her mercilessly. Another flash. Another photo. Another kiss.

-----------

He pulled his shirt over his head, pulled his jeans from his body and transfigured his boxers into swimming trunks. He placed his wand in the pocket of the trunks and grinned at Hermione as she pulled the top over her head, revealing her strapless bra. Her jeans slipped to the ground to reveal her plain black underwear. He growled in his throat and watched as she transfigured them into a bikini. He swallowed in attempt to wet his dry mouth, and looked away when she smiled at him. Not here, he told himself. He grabbed her hand and, without looking at her, pulled her into the blue water, laughing as she shrieked at the cold. Grinning, he pulled her in deeper, until she was submerged up to her shoulders. Half of his chest remained out of the water.  
"It's cold!" She hissed at him.  
Sirius smirked. "Of course. It's not a bath you know..." he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up, supporting her with strong arms under her buttocks.

"Sirius Black, you're touchiing my bottom!" She scolded playfully.

He looked down and back. "I am so sorry!" He said profusely. "I am so so sorry!" And he let her go. She flailed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, wrapping her legs firmly around his back. He grinned. "Dirty bitch!"

"I never said it was a problem..." she murmured, leaning to kiss him. He smirked, his hand finding his wand and flicking his wrist, before holding her firmly as they kissed. Both of them ignored the flash of the camera. Sirius stroked her back lightly before pulling back.

"I know you're bikini's water proof," he murmured, "but is it one hundred percent WET-proof?"

Hermione bit her lip, her legs seemingly tightening around him.

"I'll assume that means no.." Sirius grinned, kissing her neck.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Hermione whispered in his ear. Sirius froze against her, then recovered himself.

"We're in the sea. I couldn't tell the difference between the two..."

"Oh I think you could..." she whispered. "You know better than I do what the differences are..."

He grunted and threw her over his shoulder, running out of the water and dumping her in the soft, warm sand. He laughed and fell down beside her, his hand finding hers and holding onto it. "I've never done this with anyone else before..." he said softly after several comfortable minutes.

"Me neither..." Hermione curled against his side and breathed deeply. "I'm going to develop those photos later you know..."

"I should think so too..." Sirius said, smiling at the thought. "Although I need to get one of you naked to put under my pillow when you're at Hogwarts..." She slapped him on the arm and sat up, laughing as he raised an eyebrow. "How rude of you, Miss Granger..." he said softly. His hand reached out to cup her cheek and he smiled. Their eyes met and he leant to kiss her, briefly allowing her to taste his passion before pulling back. "Tell me something..." he whispered.

"Something?" She frowned.

"Anything.." he said softly. "Anything about you..." he kissed her palm softly. "I want to know you... all of you.. everything about you..."

Hermione smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Who was your first kiss?" Sirius said softly, though unable to keep his envy from his voice.

"Viktor Krum..." She blushed. "In fourth year..."

Sirius nodded grimly. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked slowly.

Hermione laughed. "No. He didn't hurt me." She kissed him lightly. "Who was yours?"

"Belinda Baldos, in my second year..." he grinned. "She was a terrible kisser."

"I bet..." Hermione smirked.

----------

They lay on the beach together as the sun continued to rise higher and higher, learning slowly about the others pasts; boyfriends and girlfriends - in Sirius' case, mere flings and casual hook-ups in corridors-, their childhoods, their families, their friends... Sirius couldn't begin to explain what it was that made him so eager to learn about her. He had to know her, as well as he possibly could. It wasn't at all complicated in that respect - he wanted to know her, so he asked her. But he didn't know why. He had admitted to himself that he was in love with her, but hadn't people fallen in love without truly knowing anyone properly before? Surely he didn't really need to know everything... yet he did. His thirst for knowledge about her was the same as her thirst for knowledge from books. He felt he couldn't quench his wanting, even if he tried. But, he reasoned, she was an amazing person; who would want to quench it?

----------

They apparated back to Grimmauld Place just before midday, dressed again in their newly restored clothes, the camera in Sirius' left hand, while his other held on to Hermione's soft own hand. She kissed him lightly and took the camera off him before nodding to the little library. "I'll go and develop these, then get some research done... could you cook up some lunch, I'm starved?"

"Sure," Sirius murmured. He walked to the kitchen with a small smile on his lips.

-----------

"I can't find anything anywhere!" Hermione complained, slamming a heavy volume on to the kitchen table. "All I found was this thing about a warlock losing fifty years worth of physical aging due to overdosing on anti-ageing potion."

Sirius smiled and grasped her hand lightly. "Don't worry. I told you, I don't need to know. I'm ok not knowing, it's..."

"Sirius," Hermione interrupted. "You might be fine not knowing. But I'm not. How'd you think I'll feel if I wake up one morning and find you've disappeared because of something to do with that veil?"

Sirius stared open-mouthed. "Hermione... I'm fine. Touch me! I'm breathing, my hearts beating, my cocks working..." his last comment brought a short smile to the witch's pretty face. "Honestly, love, you don't have to keep worrying..."

"I do, Sirius.." she whispered. "I really do..."

He sighed as she left the room. It was part of her character. She had to know everything that was happening around her. She liked the knowledge of what was happening around her. He could understand that, yet he could not understand what could possibly go wrong... Breathing deeply, he stood and strolled into the library, grabbing a book entitled 'Ministry Mayhem' and skimming through for the department of Mysteries. He was not surprised to see it was not there.

"Hermione, if you really want to know what happened, then surely it would make sense to talk to someone likely to know what happens, rather than look through books which will never mention the department of mysteries, seeing as it is a mystery..."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yes.. you could be right Sirius..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tone of surprise?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not..."

He grinned and stood up. "Come on. We'll go down to the Ministry and have a bit of a shifty about in the Department of Mysteries." He pulled her to him and they turned on the spot, appearing at the visitors entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Sirius swore and pulled her out of the way as a Muggle walked past. He then casually pulled her into the telephone box, looking at it blankly...

"Do you happen to know the number?" He asked Hermione, grinning ashamedly.

Hermione smiled and thought carefully before tapping in numbers hurriedly. "It was that when we came here before..." she trailed off.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. A voice sounded around them. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic; please state your purpose of visit and names."

Sirius frowned. "Erm... Sirius Black and Hermione Granger... here to... to..." what were they meant to say?

"Here to talk to a member of the Department of Mysteries." Hermione finished calmly.

Sirius smiled at her as the voice said "Please collect the name badges and report at the Atrium for registration." The telephone box seemed to move downwards as Sirius reached for his badge labelled 'Sirius Black - Social Visit'. "Hardly call it social..." he muttered, and pinned it to his chest. He watched Hermione do the same and smiled at her as they walked out into the Ministry. Hermione led the way hurriedly, so that Sirius barely had time to look at where he was before he was being pulled through this door and that, into a lift and down a long corridor, and then finally into a large room with twelve doors. Hermione nodded slowly. Sirius frowned. There were no unspeakables in this room. He assumed that they must be in the other rooms... he tried one and jumped back at the sight of many brains. A man in blue robes looked at him in shock, before slamming the door in his face. Hermione tried several doors in turn, and finally they found the familiar, eerie room that Sirius had last seen during his duel with Bellatrix.

"It seems a lot bigger..." he muttered, hearing his footsteps echoing around him.

Hermione nodded and grasped his hand, pointing to the man yawning as he investigated the stone arch and veil. Sirius took a deep breath, then walked down the steps with her, waiting for the man to turn around. When he did, Sirius nodded in acknowledgement and mannered a soft 'hey' as he took in the mans appearance. His white beard came to his chest, whilst the hair on his crown was thin and dead looking. His face was well wrinkled, and his blue eyes seemed slightly dull, yet still held the sparkle that knowledge brought.

"My dear friends," the man said in a throaty voice, "this is not a room for casual observance! It is a room of great legend and magical history. Young people such as yourself should not be here!"

Sirius looked at Hermione, then began to speak. "We're very sorry... it's just... we wondered what you could tell us about this veil..." He felt Hermione squeeze his hand, but did not tell the man their reason for wishing to know. If the man refused, then they might reveal it to him, but not yet.

"Oh my... there is not much to tell I am afraid. It is a stone arch with markings inscripted that no living soul can decipher, yet some say that on entrance of the room they can hear voices... voices, they say, of the dead..."

Sirius nodded. He had heard the voices twice now; today, and on his last visit. Hermione, however, shook her head. "Why is that?" Sirius questioned. "Is it like with thestrals?"

The man nodded slowly. "In a way, I suppose it is... yes... in a way... people say that only those who have felt the pain of grief and guilt - the true pain that comes when a person cannot relinquish the guilt they have for the dead person - can hear those voices. They say that those voices belong to the dead that they lost..."

Sirius felt a tightening in his chest. So if this man was right, the voices he could hear, though indistinct and unclear, were that of Regulus, of James, of Lily... he felt himself stepping towards the veil, but was pulled back.

"But... a friend of ours can hear voices... I don't think they have guilt for someones death..." Hermione argued.

The man, who had been gazing at Sirius, let his eyes fall on Hermione and nodded slowly. "Of whom do you speak?"

"A friend..." She hesitated. "Luna Lovegood..."

The man nodded and smiled grimly. "That poor child lost her mother when she was very young. Her mother was a very young witch herself... poor girl... she was in the room at the time, I hear... and that, even in a child so young, can cause great guilt. The knowledge of being powerless is the worst type of knowledge... especially when one grasps the knowledge, years later, that could have save the dearly departed..."

Hermione frowned, but did not question the old mans words. In a strange way, they did make sense.

Sirius looked at the veil again. "What else?" He asked softly. "Are there any legends about it? Any stories? Anything..?"

The man eyed him carefully and nodded. "Yes.. there is one story... it may be legend, or myth... but the stone arch has been proven to date back to the said time..."

Sirius nodded slowly. "What was it?"

"A man, many years ago, married a Seer. A prophecy was made, wife to husband, concerning the husband himself, mere hours before the wifes death. The prophecy said that his wifes black veil would be the subject of conversing between those departed and still living. The man, driven mad with his own grief, claimed to hear his wifes voice speaking to him, repeating the words of the prophecy over and over... but eventually, the voice became more difficult to hear, though there was a murmuring of her voice. Each day he held the veil, the man swore to hear more voices, the voices of those passing into the deadly realms. He did not consider that other people had died before his wife, and so he should be able to hear generations of voices. He held the veil every day, until he was driven so mad by his wifes voice, that he decided to make a door between the two realities of life and death, using the wifes veil..." the man motioned towards the veil, tattered and blowing in the stone arch. "He journeyed far to find the spiritualists who made arches, such as these, under which they would stand and commune with loved ones. He bought one himself, and had it transported back to his home. At the time, there was no ministry of Magic, and this room was infact a part of his family's house. He spent years carrying out complex calculations, working out the best spot to place the arch, before he attached the veil to the stone, performing such complex and dark Magic that many had never heard of. Yet, after years, his servants - house elves, - claimed that their master had seemed happy, that he was acting merrier than they had known him to be in years. They said that he would stand under the arch, the veil before him, eyes closed, for hours at a time, talking to himself it seemed."

Sirius frowned. "So it is the dead then?"

"So legend says..." the old man whispered, sitting down and motioning for them to join him. "But legend also says that the wife made another prophecy which he had not heard, until many years later, after his completion of the arch. He heard it when he wandered upon a glass orb, which spoke to him when he opened it. It said that love was the only power that could overcome death, and that a stone of death would connect one whos love was strongest to the spirits..."

Hermione coughed, interrupting. "What exactly does legend say the prophecy was Mister...?"

"Oakbalm..." he murmured his surname. He looked at the veil and his eyes seemed to glaze as he spoke. "Midnight the hour, when Stone of Death is overcome by the immortality of love, who will defeat the spectre as none other can..." Oakbalm looked back at the two and sighed. "The poor man set store by that prophecy. At midnight, he stood before the veil, his wifes voice dull in his head, before he stepped through the veil, and did not reappear on the other side. He did not reappear at all in fact.. no, not for many, many years, did he reappear. But, it is said that some ten or twenty years later, he did reappear, in his bedroom, of all places. Yet there was one, major difference..."

Sirius knew it before Oakbalm voiced it. It had happened to him after all.

"He was younger. In his prime. The same age or thereabouts as you are now..." Oakbalm sighed. "For many years it has been said that only those who enter the veil with one loved person in mind can be reborn in such a way, yet it has never been proven, for nobody else has fallen through..." his eyes scanned over them carefully. "Why does this legend intrigue you?"

Sirius looked at the veil and spoke softly. "It happened to me..." he said softly. He pulled off his badge and handed it to the man. "Six years ago..." he murmured. "I fell through here..."

Oakbalm looked at the badge in shock, then nodded slowly and hesitantly. "They cleared your name of course, when they thought you had died..."

"Yes, I know..." Sirius said softly. "But... I don't understand how I ended up like this... I was here fighting... but I wasn't thinking of one person... not that I'm aware of anyway..." He frowned. "I was fighting my cousin... I can't remember it properly..."

"Why were you fighting here of all places?" He asked softly.

"My Godson was tricked into coming here and I came here to protect him..." Sirius said easily, "but I don't know how only one person could have been in my mind at the time... I mean, lots of people were here..."

"But you came with just one person in mind?" Oakbalm muttered.

"Well... he and his friends, but yes, I suppose mostly him..."

"What is it," Oakbalm questioned, "about this boy that made him the most important to protect?"

Sirius frowned. "His parents were my best friends and they... they... they died..." guilt swept over him. Oakbalm seemed to notice.

"Your friends were Lily and James Potter, were they not?"

Sirius nodded dumbly.

"And your Godson, is Harry Potter?"

Another nod.

"You were protecting him out of love then..." Oakbalm stated shortly.

Sirius was rather taken aback that the man was not intrigued by the fact he was twenty years younger. It also unnerved him that he knew about his connection with Harry, and about Luna's mother...

"And you fell through the veil?" Oakbalm asked. He frankly seemed rather bored.

"Yes.. I was duelling my cousin and a curse hit me and I fell through..."

"What was Harry's position at this time?" The old man absently patted some dust from his robes.

"He was... erm... he was fighting somebody..." Sirius frowned. "I told him to get out of there... but I don't think he did..."

Oakbalm nodded. "And you were distracted with worry for him when the curse hit you?"

"No... I knew the curse was coming... but I could still see Harry... and I was worried about him yes... but I knew it was coming..."

"You have been reborn." Oakbalm yawned. "And I suggest, Mister Black, that you take a look in the hall of Prophecy."

"What? Why?" Sirius gasped, taken aback.

"Because, I think it will answer many of your questions. Though I must insist that you do not set too much store by it...living by an interpretation of elements can endanger those whom you love..." he stood and walked them to the door, pointing to the room opposite them. "I believe that is the room you require, and the prophecy you need will be in row 78..."

Sirius frowned. "Is that about whats happened to me? Do you know what it says? Can you tell..?"

"Mister Black," Oakbalm interrupted, "I have not retrieved it; I cannot retrieve it; it was not made about me. Good day!"

----

Sirius looked at Hermione and rubbed her arm. "You ok?" He asked softly. "You were really quiet back there..."

She nodded slowly. "It's just... I can't believe you're the only one its happened to... or that I haven't read that legend anywhere..." She shook her head. "I can't believe it... the people in it didn't even have names..."

"Maybe the legends under Stone of Death, not the veil, and maybe nobody knew their names..." he grinned and kissed her forehead, opening the door Oakbalm had indicated. They walked into a room with orbs of light stretching ahead and around them. "Row 78 he said right?" Sirius asked looking at the number in front of him.

Hermione nodded. "Yes... it'll be this way..." she frowned. "I cant believe they managed to restore old prophecies... we smashed so many..."

Sirius shrugged. "I doubt they kept all of them in here. Probably somewhere else as well. This can't be every prophecy ever made..."

Hermione nodded as they reached row 70. "Well maybe not, but surely they'd only have old ones afterwards."

"Maybe so. But it looks better having full shelves than empty ones..."

"Nobody ever comes down here Sirius!" Hermione retorted. They reached row 75. "It's the Department of Mysteries because nobody knows what happens down here and because.." she stopped as Sirius pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Shush." he ordered. They were at row 78. He walked down slowly, looking at the dusty orbs, with labels tied around them and dangling to show names. He recognised very few, although he felt an itching need to pick up the one labelled 'Severus Snape', but promptly discovered he couldn't. He came to the end of the row and was about to exclaim that there was none with his name on when Hermione pointed at the shelf.

"Sirius... here..."

Sirius followed her gaze and his eyes fell on a dusty orb, a piece of parchment attached reading, in looping writing 'Sirius Black'. He took a deep breath and reached out. He didn't know exactly what he had been expecting. An explosion, possibly. A series of shouts at being discovered. A loud voice proclaiming exactly what the prophecy said. Yet nothing happened. The orb merely sat in his hand, a little warm, but not dangerously so. "Right..." he said softly. "I guess we should go then..." He grabbed Hermione's hand as he felt the first stirrings of unease. Did he really need this? He'd lived without it long enough. He didn't have to know did he? Or did he? He wanted to know what had led him to be reborn, what exactly was the point? And, he thought vaguely, why was it called reborn when he had merely lost some years in looks...?

Hermione wound her fingers around his. "Do what you think's best for you..." She whispered.

Sirius nodded and led her from the room, out of the Ministry and into the street. He apparated them away without another word and they landed in his room at Grimmauld Place. Looking at Hermione, he said softly, "Hermione... can I do this alone? I just... I want to know what's going on..."

She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. "I'll go do those photos..."

"Yeah..." He murmured. She left.

As soon as the door shut, he sat on his bed, and pointed his wand at the small glass orb. He took a deep breath as it opened and a mystic, silver figure rose into the air in front of him.

----

_"He whos guilt is strongest will set out to repay his debt to those he loved; his blood will betray him and time will rewind; his guilt shall be cleansed and his blood spilt before him; Those whose love he has gained shall be flayed in his name, but truth shall reign!"_

The figure disappeared. Sirius felt his heart beating furiously in his chest. Flayed in his name? His blood spilt before him? He felt dread gripping at his gut.

"I'm going to die..." he whispered.

-------

**Hmmm...**

**Thoughts anybody?**

**Mage of the Heart**


	12. Not Sympathy

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**----**

With The Venomous Kiss You Gave Me,

I'm Killing Loneliness

With The Warmth Of Your Arms You Save Me

Oh I'm Killing Loneliness With You

Killing Loneliness That Turned My Heart Into A Tomb

**Killing Loneliness- HIM**

**------**

Sirius found himself staring blankly at the wall for several minutes before he managed to move his frozen limbs and walk shakily out of the room, down to the library, and into Hermione's arms. The concern on her face did nothing to reassure him. He must look terrible - perhaps he had aged the twenty years all over again.

"Sirius..." She whispered, stroking his cheek. "What's wrong?"

The words of the prophecy still ringing in his ears, he handed her the glass orb and sat himself at the seat she had just vacated, picking up the photos they had taken on the beach that morning, although the memory seemed millions of miles away now. He saw Hermione frown, wave her wand, and look at the misty silver figure. He did his best to ignore the voice that came from the figure, but his own memory of that orb made the words somehow amplified. He heard her stifled gasps, and then the finality of silence as the last words 'truth will reign' were uttered. The figure disappeared.

-----

It was several minutes before Hermione was able to think properly. Her whole self had been frozen to the spot as the words echoed in her head. She knew why he was so shaky and off-looking. He assumed he must die... but she had to be logical, perhaps there was an alternative... she had to decipher it carefully... it would be like Harry's Golden Egg riddle... except with more at stake if she made a mistake.

"Sirius..." she murmured, walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder, the orb in her spare hand. "It might not be as bad as you think..."

"Hermione..." He murmured, "I think we both understood what it meant by 'blood being spilt'."

Hermione hesitated, then pulled a piece of parchment towards her, putting the orb down and scribbling with her eagle feather quill. Sirius stared, vaguely intrigued as she wrote the words of the prophecy out perfectly in the centre of the page.

_He whos guilt is strongest will set out to repay his debt to those he loved; his blood will betray him and time will rewind; his guilt shall be cleansed and his blood spilt before him; Those whose love he has gained shall be flayed in his name, but truth shall reign!_

She looked at the parchment carefully, mouthing the words to herself. "Well..." she said finally, "this first bit is clear - obviously it means you'd set out to save Harry to make up for the guilt you felt about Lily and James..." she scribbled this down and frowned. "Blood will betray him..." she shook her head. "I don't understand that very well at all... did you have an injury or something?"

Sirius shook his head vaguely. "No.. I was fine. No cuts or bruises as far as I know..."

Hermione nodded. "Betraying you.. how can blood betray you...?" She tapped her fingers on the table, then gasped. "Of course! Kreacher told Harry you weren't here! He betrayed you!"

He frowned. "Kreacher has nothing to do with my blood Hermione!"

"Yes he does!" Hermione argued. "Think about it! People say that their bloodline is pure..."

"So?" Sirius was finding this extremely wearing.

"So! Kreachers family served yours for generations!"

"He doesn't have my bloodline though," he said softly. Then he met her eyes. "It couldn't mean Bellatrix could it?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"She's my cousin... my bloodline... if thats what you mean.. she did try and kill me, I'd call that a betrayal of blood, only I'd never have expected anything else!"

"Yes!" Hermione gasped, scribbling. "Why didn't I think of it!" She kissed him swiftly, then pulled back, blushing. "Right... time will rewind..." She frowned. "Well..."

"I did lose alot of time on the old joints and skin," Sirius said softly, a slight edge of humour returning to him. She had no idea what her being here helping meant to him... he had no way of showing her...

She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, the looked back at the parchment. "I suppose it must mean that you've lost time on your body... though mostly that would be interpreted as a time turner..." Hermione sighed. "Who Saw this?"

Sirius shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Didn't it say on the parchment tag?" Hermione queried.

Sirius shook his head. "It said just my name... but I don't understand... how would anyone know it was meant to be me? It could've been anyone?"

"I don't know..." Hermione mused. "I always thought Divination was a bit of a joke... but sometimes it's unforseeably accurate..."

Smirking, Sirius kissed her cheek. "My little seer..." he murmured.

"Sirius," She warned. "I'm trying to work this thing out..." She bit her lip in thought. "His guilt will be cleansed..." She frowned. "Why must they always talk in riddles?"

"Skip that bit out..." Sirius shrugged. "Skip it all out... I'll take life as it comes Hermione..." he ignored the fact that he would not be able to get the words from his head.

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione said. "You have to know what was foreseen so you can try and avoid it..."

"Hermione, all of this has happened of its own accord, what makes you think it won't just sneak up on me? I could be the best prepared person in the world and I could still get shocked." He cupped her face in his large hands. "I don't want to have this hanging over me. I'd rather not know what it meant..." He kissed her softly, trying to put into the kiss what he could not put into words. He couldn't bare her to know what would happen to him. He would attempt to decipher the prophecy himself, and if he couldn't then he would live with it.

"Sirius..." she whispered, pulling back with tears in her eyes. The light glinted off them and reflected the shiny surface of her iris. "I don't want to let you go without knowing why... I want to know what this means... nobody has to fulfill their prophecies! Please, Sirius, just let me know what it means!"

Sirius met her eyes, stroking her hair away. "You have to know everything, don't you?"

"No... but it makes things easier..."  
He smiled. "You're lucky I like you."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'd refuse." He put an arm around her shoulders and looked at the parchment. "It doesn't mean I'll take a bath does it?" He asked casually.

"Sirius, be serious!" She scolded. He grinned.

"That was an invitation..." he whispered.

She shivered but shook her head. "I can't. We have to do this."

He shrugged. "Well... any ideas?"

"Well... it could mean that you'll know it's not your fault... or it could mean you do something to make up for it I suppose..." She wrote on the parchment quickly. "But either way we don't know."

"But then my blood gets spilt in front of me..." Sirius said, shrugging. "So really it won't matter if I'm guilt free or not..."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure... I don't know if it is you you know..."

"Hermione, the prophecy was about me so," he was interrupted as she shook her head.

"No, I don't know if its you being killed. I mean, really, how can your blood be spilt in front of you. You only have one body!"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe it just means that I'll have my wrists cut in front of me?"

"SIRIUS!" Hermione hissed. "Do you have to be so negative?"

He sighed and pulled her against him. "No. But I don't understand what else it could mean..."

Hermione seemed to ignore him and reskimmed her notes. "Blood will betray him... that's Bellatrix... so blood spilt before him..." she looked at him. "It couldn't mean Bellatrix again could it?"

"What?" Sirius frowned. "Bellatrix get killed in front of me?" He laughed. "Don't get my hopes up, Mione."

She twiddled her thumbs. "Bellatrix is in Azkaban... again..."

"You mean she hasn't died yet?" Sirius asked, annoyance plain in his voice.

"Don't complain, it could be a good thing..." She pinched her nose lightly. "I can't see why 'his blood' would be used twice but not for the same thing..."

"Maybe it's not Bellatrix..." Sirius suggested. "I mean, if we're going for the fact that 'my blood' is just my relatives and bloodline, then it could be anyone... it could be Narcissa, it could be Andromeda, it could be Draco, it could be..." he gulped, "Tonks..."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't be so negative. I do see your point though... can we look at your family tree?"

"Not right now..." Sirius said hurriedly. "I really don't like it..."

Sighing, Hermione turned back to the parchment. "Right... then it says, 'love he has gained will be flayed in his name..." she frowned. "Which sounds like, somebody you didn't love last time will be hurt because of you... or for you..." she shook her head. "No... it makes no sense. I don't see the connection between any of this!" She seemed to fret and groaned in annoyance, pulling angrily on her own hair.

In an attempt to calm her, Sirius kissed her deeply. "Look," he said softly, "it doesn't have to be connected, it could mean anything... but still..." he motioned to the last phrase, "truth will reign," so at least we'll find out at the end."

Hermione seemed to be holding in a sob and buried her face in his shoulder. "Makes... no... sense..." her body shook as she spoke. "I don't understand..."

He soothed her, rubbing her back and trying to stop his own hand shaking. "You don't have to understand everything..." he whispered. "The fact you're here and care at all is enough." He held her close, breathing in her scent, just as the front door sounded and Harry's voice filled the halls.

"Sirius? Hermione?" They stayed still, Sirius still attempting to keep the witch in as little a state as possible. "We're home!" More silence.

"Maybe they went out?" Ginny suggested.

"Doubt it. Probably in his room..." there was an edge of mischief in his voice. "Let's go see!" And they ran off up the stairs, very loudly for two people wishing not to be discovered...

"Sirius..." Hermione managed. "When are you going to tell Harry?"

Sirius pulled back slowly and looked down. "I'm not.. not yet at least..." he picked up the orb and vanished it with his wand. "I'll tell him when and if I need to, and not a second before..."

She stood up and sighed. "He'd want you to tell him."

"I know.." Sirius said, his voice barely a whisper. "But I'm not sure that I can..."

She stroked his hair lightly and sighed. "It's your choice... I'm going for a lie down, I'll see you later..." she pointed her wand at the parchment she had just finished writing on, and it rolled up, trying itself with a ribbon and shrinking to the size of a fist. She put it in her pocket and left the room. Sirius could only stare after her.

-----------

She was worried about him. Her brain had turned to mush as soon as she had seen him, and her own thoughts and interpretations seemed wild and far-fetched. The things in the prophecy must surely be connected, yet she could not see how. She had most likely misinterpreted the meaning. Of course, she was worried, and her brain never worked so well at times like this... well... in the past it might have done, but not today... how could they be connected? They weren't. It was as simple as that. She lay down and attempted to sleep. It came at last, but was filled with fitful dreams of veils, of Sirius bleeding, of his lifeless body coming back to its age once again...

-----------

Sirius looked at the pictures, more as a distraction than because it was something he wished to do. A few hours ago, he would have done this without hesitation, with Hermione in his lap and his hands on her waist. Now, as he looked at the picture of their interlinked hands, he could feel only disheartening. His thoughts dwelt on the prophecy, not on the line that suggested his death, or the cleansing of his guilt, but the line that said somebody whose love he had gained would be flayed in his name. He tried his best not to think who it could be, yet he knew that there was only one person whose love he had gained, and she was the last person he wanted to be flayed for him. More than once, Sirius contemplated pocketing the photos and walking out, just leaving her to live the life she had been destined for before he had returned. Yet with a single glance at a photo of the two of them, he would feel his heart melt, and sink back into his chair, sighing at the sight of his Hermione, wrapped in his arms. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, not now, not when he was just getting to know her...

--------------

A floor above him, Hermione sat up in the bed and wiped her leaking eyes, before getting unsteadily to her feet. Sleep had come, as it always seemed to, but rather than refresh her it made her even more tired. It was hard to believe that only a few hours earlier, she and Sirius had been entwined on a distant beach, laughing at each others jokes and taking silly pictures together... Sighing, she walked down the stairs and back into the library. Sirius was sat with the photographs in his hands, giving small smiles at each picture as he swapped them over. It was surprising how many they had managed to take, Hermione mused. How many different camera angles were there for a photograph of a kiss? Or several kisses... She walked over and slid easily onto his lap, stroking his hair.

"That was quick..." he murmured.

"I couldn't sleep..." She whispered.

He smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"More what you do to me.." Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek. "Of course I missed you silly."

He smiled and snuggled against her, his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "They're good photos..." he told her, meeting her eyes.

"Did you like them?" Hermione asked, excitement etching into her features. He smiled again. Her eagerness to please was one of the many alluring aspects to her personality.

"Of course I did... I like this one best..." he handed her the picture at the top of the pile and smiled. "I like the sunrise in the background."

Hermione kissed him softly. "That's my favourite too!"

They both looked at the photograph; the rays of sunlight glinted across the water, turning it into a mass of colour, whilst they themselves were silhouetted against the rising sun, Hermione raised in the air, their faces inches apart. They could not see themselves properly, but the photo spoke for itself. Love was faceless, after all, but it was beautiful, just like this sunrise. Sirius watched as, through the magic of the picture, the waves moved and their mouths met. He met Hermiones gaze and exchanged a mutual look of love. They leant towards each other, Sirius placing the photos on the table before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her against him. Niether of them noticed the door opening.

"I KNEW IT!" A male voice rang out. "GINNY! Get in here!"

---------

Sirius broke away from Hermione hurriedly, jumping to his feet and swearing to himself. Hermione herself was biting her lip and looking at the far wall, anything to avoid those green eyes sweeping the scene. Sirius couldn't work out exactly what was being expressed, and he looked at the floor nervously.

---------

Harry stared for several moments, then laughed, and ran over to his Godfather, seizing him in a fierce man-hug and grinning madly. "You dog Snuffles!" Another laugh, and a rather one-sided hug as Sirius attempted to understand why he was not being hexed to kingdom come.

"Er..." Sirius started. "Harry... I..."

"When did this happen?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other, perplexed, but now his elation was rather too obvious.

"It... well..." Sirius stammered. What could he say? Ron and Hermione split up and less than a few days later they'd snogged on a broomstick?

"You weren't... you know... when Ron was... well... were you?"

Sirius shook his head, then looked at Hermione; she was blushing furiously. Ginny arrived and smiled knowingly at Sirius, pulling Hermione from the room. "Girl talk." She said, and the two women left the room.

Sirius looked at his Godson. "Listen Harry... it wasn't... planned... I didn't set out to make anything happen... I just... it did..." He furrowed his eyebrow. "It's hard to explain..."

Harry was still grinning like a maniac. "I can't believe you two! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We..." Sirius' foot shifted nervously. "We thought, maybe you'd... react badly?"

"Are you MAD?" Harry gasped. "I mean... sure it's a bit wierd considering Ron... but even if he is my best mate, he didn't make Hermione happy! Not like she deserves anyway and..." He stopped, then stared, looking at his Godfather incredulously. "She's why you're so much happier these days?" He said softly.

Sirius looked down and nodded his head guiltily.

Harry laughed. "This is great!" He exclaimed. "You two are like... perfect!"

"Perfect?" Sirius frowned. "I doubt it."

"No you are!" Harry said defiantly. "I mean... the age difference might be a little unconventional... and the timing is at best inappropriate... but... you get each other... you've been spending so much time with each other, we've all seen you. I thought you were just friends until this morning but..." he smiled at his Godfather and hugged him once more. "She's special to me." Harry whispered. "Just look after her."

Sirius nodded. "She's... special to me too... and more..." he smiled. "Of course I'll look after her..."

---------

"Harry's going to be mad!" Hermione insisted, pacing the kitchen and wringing her hands. "Any second now, Sirius will fly out of that room with cuts all over him!"

Ginny sighed and looked at her friend, who was now resembling a slightly demented old lady. She could hardly explain to Hermione that Harry had spent most of their lunchtime debating whether the two were together or not, and if not, how best to get them together. She could also hardly let Hermione beat herself up when Harry and Sirius were bound to emerge in a few minutes with smiles on their faces.

"I shouldn't have let it get this far Ginny! I knew it! I was stupid! Oh god, why do I have to fall for Sirius, Harry's godfather? And.. and... oh god..."

Ginny vaguely noted that she had never seen Hermione so on edge, and was about to ask what else was wrong when Sirius ran into the room and spun Hermione in the air, kissing her deeply just as Harry entered.

-----------

Hermione pulled back in shock, wondering what had happened to make Sirius lose his mind and kiss her in full, plain view of Harry. It was then that she saw Harry's large smile, and was enveloped in her oldest friends arms.

"Look after him..." Harry muttered in her ear. And he dragged Ginny from the room, leaving Sirius and Hermione alone.

-----------

Sirius looked at the door. Harry had openly accepted their relationship - he had seemed slightly drunk if truth were told, but it was, he supposed, better than the alternative, and Sirius doubted that alcohol was really the cause - but the happiness which he might have felt yesterday had abated him. Yes, there was now freedom to kiss Hermione as and when he pleased within Grimmauld Place, but the prophecy loomed in his mind, and he could hardly think of anything else.

"Please stop." She whispered in his ear.

"I can't..." Sirius managed. "It's... I wish we hadn't gone..."

"Me too.." she replied, stroking his cheek. "But we did. We just have to cope with it. It might not happen for years Sirius... and even if it happened next week... I'm not planning on wasting any time I have with you..." she took him by the hand and walked him into the hall, stopping only to collect the photographs from the library, then led him up the stairs.

They sat on the end of Sirius' bed, hands intertwined subconsciously. After a while, Hermione slid closer to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. Sirius responded, in a kind. His hand slid to her hair, his tongue found hers, but it was subconscious. He hardly thought about what he was doing, and didn't take in the situation until Hermione's hands were on his shirt, unbuttoning it. He froze, startled back into the present, and jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed.

Hermione looked confused. "The same thing we've done every night since we've been together!" she said.

He stared, then breathed. "I'm sorry. I was just... I thought... it doesn't matter..."

Hesitantly, she ran a hand over his muscular chest. "We can if you like..." she whispered. Nerves edged into her voice, but there was a sense of excitement in it... Sirius shook his head.

"No... we can't... it wouldn't be right..."

"Why wouldn't it?" She asked, frowning.

"Hermione..." he said, meeting her eyes. "I don't want a sympathy shag." He knew the second it came past his lips that he should have thought more carefully. The hurt on her face was plain. He tried to apologise and pull her against him, but she pulled back.

"Fine!" She hissed. "I wasn't planning on giving you a 'sympathy shag' as you so nicely put it! I was _planning_ on giving you my virginity, which, if you haven't noticed, is something quite precious! So don't you dare slander it Sirius Black!"

Sirius stared at her as she clenched her fists, her beautiful face contorting with anger. "I didn't mean it like that!" Sirius insisted. "Honestly, Hermione! But... my heads messed up right now! How exactly am I supposed to give you what you want when I can hardly think straight myself!" He stood up and tried to get closer to her. She jerked her hand away from his.

Sighing, Sirius looked at her. "I'm sorry..." he repeated. "I... I... Why do you even want to?"

Hermione stared at him. "What kind of a question is that?" She said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A reasonable one!"

"Fine! You want to know why? Because I want to know what it's like! I want to know how it feels to be so intimate with someone you care so much about! Because I've been hearing about it from other girls since I was fourteen! Because I've wanted it since I was fifteen and saw you dropping that bag of rats! And because I'm in love with you, you selfish bastard!" Tears were forming in Hermiones eyes. He looked at her, gobsmacked, then shook his head.

"Hermione... you don't know what it means to give this up... I can't take it from you after a couple of weeks! You were with Ron for two years and never did it with him! How can a few weeks be enough time to know?"

"There'll never be enough time." Hermione whispered. "Any day, we might split up, or one of us might get killed or ill... we might fall out tomorrow and regret it, but at the same time thank God it happened..." she cupped his face gently. "I trust you." She whispered. "I trust you enough to know that even if we do split up, this won't be the biggest mistake of my life!" She kissed him lightly. "It's been yours since fifth year..." she whispered. "I've been yours since fifth year..."

"It's not that simple..." Sirius whispered. "This is something I can never give back! Something that will stay with you until your last breath! Something that you'll never be able to give to anyone else, and if this is a mistake, you're going to end up finding the one person in the world you'd have wanted to give it to!"

"And how am I meant to be able to tell that person's any different from you?" She hissed.

"How can you ask that, when you've just picked me over Ron!" He retorted.

She glared at him. "I'm the one who's supposed to make things complicated Sirius! Not you! You're supposed to be a playboy, you're supposed to fall into bed with anyone and..."

"Is that what you think of me?" He lashed out. "You think I'm still like that?"

"You're not?" Hermione challenged.

"I like to think not!" He growled. "But if that's what you think, then why exactly would you want me?"

She stared at him, her eyes daggers. "I've already told you!"

Sirius shook his head and lowered his voice. "You want to know why I won't just fuck you like you're asking me to?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Because you're not just anyone." He said softly. "You're not just a pick up. You're not just for one night. I care about you. So the reason I'm not fucking you, is because I care too much about you to violate you like that!"

"You wouldn't be violating me!" She argued. "I want you to! And sex doesn't have to be a one night thing! There are people who have sex with people other than pickups and for their whole lives! I don't see what you're problem is!"

"Well you wouldn't would you?" Sirius hissed. "You're just a little virgin girl who can't understand..."

"How dare you?" She hissed. She glared at him, then went to the door. "I think I made a huge mistake letting you get anywhere near close to me..." And she left.

---------------

He stared at the door that she had just walked out of, then swore loudly. What had he done? Why didn't he just fuck her like she wanted him to? _Because its not fucking..._ he thought, _it's more than that... it's... _he cringed to himself, _lovemaking. And you've never done that before. You wouldn't have a clue what to do! _He shook his head. _It's still sex..._

_**Lovemaking...**_

_Amounts to the same thing..._

_**Yes but it's emotional...**_

_I have emotions..._

_**Of course you do, but you can never show them!**_

_But maybe I can learn._

_**Maybe you can't.**_

_But I love her._

_**Whoop-de-doo.**_

_I'm going after her... _he stood up and walked to the door. His hand rested on the door knob.

_Just do it..._

_**No don't... She'll only shoot you down...**_

_Maybe... but at least I'll know.._

He opened the door and looked around. Hermione was not on this floor. He sighed and walked down to her bedroom. Her door was shut, and there was a muffled sound of sobbing coming from inside. He felt his gut clench with guilt. The voices in his head continued to argue with each other as he tried to open the door. He was shocked when it swung easily open. He took a deep breath and looked in. Hermione had her head on her pillow, her body shaking as she sobbed. Sirius looked at her for several moments, then shut the door quietly and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione..."

----------

She had fled the room with tears threatening to overcome her, and ran for her own rooms on the next floor down. She had barely been able to shut the door before collapsing in a heap on her bed, her body racked with sobs as tears leaked from her eyes. Was she really so undesirable that a playboy who had probably slept with women of all intelligence, looks and size, was unable to sleep with her? Was she really so plain? Of course she was no beauty; her hair was not long and sleek, her legs were not brilliantly tanned or long, and her breasts were - despite what Sirius said - merely adequate in size. She doubted she compared to some of the pick-ups he had experienced in the past... She had read somewhere - most likely a muggle book or magazine - that men thought more with their penis than their brain. That, she figured, concluded that she must be ugly and undesirable, for surely he would not have denied taking her virginity otherwise. People said that men wished to find virgins, to break them in, teach them the ways of sex and be the first to feel them in such a way. But not Sirius Black. No, Sirius Black, the playboy, the womanizer and roguishely handsome Sirius Black, would not touch her. Perhaps she were destined to be a virgin her whole life... perhaps on her death bed some nice elderly man might agree to help her feel what it was like because his poor wife had a broken hip and was inadequate to 'satisfy' him...

"Hermione..." a warm, gentle voice reached her ears and she stopped shaking as she listened. He had no idea what his voice could do to her... her name on his lips... "Hermione... I'm sorry..." his voice cracked slightly as he spoke the two words, his warm hand resting on her shoulder and rubbing lightly. "I... I don't want you to regret losing your virginity..." he let out a long breath, then sighed. "I lost my virginity in a broom cupboard with a seventh year Hufflepuff girl I didn't even know the name of... you know.. at the time I thought it was great; I was only in fifth year and figured I had to be one of the first in our year to lose it... I thought doing it in the cupboard was risky, exciting, because at any moment Dumbledore or McGonnagall might walk in and catch me at it... but later on... seeing Lily and James get married and have Harry, I realized I'd given something away that I would have wanted to give to someone I loved if I'd had the chance... someone like you..." his hand slid to stroke her arm. "I just don't want you regretting like I did..."

"Well, it wasn't my plan to do it in a cupboard with a stranger Sirius..." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "No... I don't suppose it was..." His hand stroked her face lightly. "I just want you to want this with your heart and mind, not just your beautiful body..." he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's not something you can take back if you change your mind... and it's not something you can replace..."

"I know..." She whispered. She sat up and hesitantly ran her fingers through his hair. "But it's something I have to give... and it's something I want to give to you..."

"Hermione..." he whispered. "You don't have to do this to make me stay.. I'm not going anywhere... I can wait..."

Hermione smiled. "I don't think I can..."

Sirius met her eyes with warmth. "I love you..." he said, his voice a gentle caress that stopped the tears running own her face.

She smiled at him and covered the hand on her cheek with her own. "I know..." she took a deep breath. "I love you too..."

"May I kiss you?" He asked softly.

"Yes..." Hermione blushed.

He leant forward slowly, hesitantly, giving her the option to pull away if she wished... she didn't. Their mouths met and warmth spread through their bodies. Sirius pulled her gently towards him, his arm sliding to encircle her waist while the hand on her cheek moved to run through her hair. Gently, he pushed her down onto the bed, his body lying above but not on top of her own. Her hair fanned behind her head and her blood thundered around her body. It was almost a dream... almost, but a million times better... His hand slid to stroke her side, whilst hers slid over his chest to the buttons of his shirt.

"Wait..." Sirius whispered, pulling away.

"Sirius, I don't..."  
"No..." he muttered, pulling her by the hand from the bed. "I think we should use my room."

"What...? Why?"

Sirius stroked her hair as they stood up. "One, Harry and Ginny are on this floor. Two, I have some things up there necessary to make the experience less uncomfortable..."

Hermione blushed and looked down. Sirius noticed.

"You are sure, aren't you?" He asked softly.

"Yes... I'm sure..." she smiled at him. "Just nervous..."

"Don't be..." he whispered. "It'll be fine... just forget all about nerves, and your virginity, and anything else thats bothering you..." he kissed her warmly. "All that matters right now is that we're about to make each other feel amazing..."

"You think I can make you feel amazing?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"Hermione, if I had any doubt in my mind, your mouth last night washed all of it away..." he grinned at her blush and cupped her chin in his hand. "Don't be so embarrassed about talking about it..." he whispered. "It brings a whole new level to it if we can talk about it afterwards..." Sirius' led her out of the room, putting an arm around her shoulder. "If you can't talk about it with me, I don't expect to find Ginny or Tonks hearing about how big or otherwise I may be..." he kissed her forehead as they reached his door. "And you're positively certain?"

"Yes."

He nodded and let go of her. "Give me two minutes..." He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. The bed was a mess and the sheets were dirty. Quickly, he cleaned them and transfigured them into soft blue silk. It made itself in front of him and he looked around. The floor was littered with rubbish. He vanished it all, then drew candles from thin air, igniting them, before turning to the door and allowing Hermione in. She gasped at the candles and sheets. Sirius put his arms around her. "Don't expect this every night..." he told her softly. "It's only because it's your first time..." He kissed her lightly. "Listen..." he murmured. "Any time you want to stop, you tell me... don't be scared to admit it to me. If you don't like something I'm doing, tell me - I'm not Ron, I'll take it like a man." He turned her around and kissed her with depth and passion. The emotion behind his kiss was not lost on Hermione. She sighed into his mouth and melted into his arms, her knees weak as he took her breath away as only he could. He scooped her easily into his strong arms, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down on the new sheets.

"You have no idea..." he whispered, "just how perfect you really are..." he kissed her neck softly. "You don't know how lucky you're about to make me..." His hands slid to the hem of her top, lifting it up and throwing it thoughtlessly aside as he moved to kiss her chest and stomach, avoiding, to Hermiones intense frustration, her breasts, which throbbed for his touch. His kisses were light, his tongue trailed and flicked out at intervals... She let out a soft moan.

"Sirius..." she gasped. "Please..." her hands found his head, directing him towards her breasts. He looked at her, smiling wickedly as he unclasped her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He took her body in, drinking in those beautiful breasts that he was about to claim as his own. He let his warm breath caress her skin teasingly, refusing to touch her yet, to let her feel the mounting arousal that came with teasing... only when her hands forced his head down did he consent to taking her hard nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over the hard bump before sucking delightedly on it. She cried out, gasping his name as his hand reached to fondle her other, neglected breast. Only when she was pushing up at him did he swap his mouth and hand to touch the other in the same manner.

Hermione breathed heavily under him, his tongue flicking over her nipple as that glowing heat in her belly intensified, getting stronger and stronger. There was an ache between her thighs, an ache that she knew was coming because of his teasing, his caresses... she could hardly breathe. She felt the tightening in her stomach and then she was flying high, her hips bucking up as she came violently.

Sirius smiled against her breast and pulled back, leaning to kiss her lips lightly. "Did that feel good?" he asked, stroking circles on her waist.

She mewed and nodded, breathing heavy.

"Say it..." he murmured. "Say it felt good..."

"It... felt good..." she whimpered.

"How good?" His tone was demanding, dominant, yet gentle, arousing...

"So... so... so good!" She was gasping and writhing in front of him.

He smiled and kissed her warmly, his hand sliding down to unzip her skirt, pulling it from under her and dropping it carelessly. He looked at her legs, long and toned, leading up to that triangle between her legs, covered by a black thong. He let out a rasping breath.

"Turn over..." he said softly. She obeyed, staying on all fours. He leant forward, kissing her lower back, before capturing the string of her thong between his teeth, sliding it from her body, smelling her beautiful musk as he did so. He slid the thong from her and held it in his hand as he placed kissed on her rump and back, before turning her back over, and holding the thong up in front of him, smirking. "This is very peculiar... not at all big enough... you might as well have worn nothing..."

Something about his words got to her and she writhed, naked on the bed. He smirked.

"Perhaps next time, nothing will be more appropriate..." he pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her. His hand, still holding her underwear, cupped the back of her head so that they could both smell the damp arousal she had left on them. He drew back, sniffing the thong thoughtfully, then running a tongue over the dampened fabric. Hermione watched, unbelievably aroused by what he was doing. He met her eyes, lust glinting from their depths. "You taste amazing." He said matter-of-factly. He shoved the garment in his jeans pocket and knelt between her bare thighs, inhaling deeply. "But you're smell... it's intoxicating..."

He held her down as she attempted to push her hips into his face. "Stay still..." he said softly. His mouth moved teasingly closer to her core, his breath carressing her heated folds and giving a slight relief from the ache. Then his tongue flicked out and Hermione was crying out, feeling his tongue move deep into her, then flick out and over her swollen clit. She could feel another climax building within her, and knew she was on the brink, when suddenly, to her horror, Sirius pulled back, swallowing before licking his lips.

"Sirius!" She half screamed. "Please! I need you... so... so... bad!" She met his eyes and he saw the wanton need reflected in their depths. He slid a finger inside her and smirked as she clenched instantly around it, bucking and writhing in orgasm. It subsided and Sirius drew his wand, pointing it at his clothes and vanishing all of them save for his boxers. Hermione sat up and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his tongue. She reached for his boxers and slid them from his hips, then put her hand on his long, hard, hot member. He growled.

"No..." he gasped. "Not now... this is about... you..." he kissed her warmly. His finger went back inside her and he groaned as he felt her bucking around him. How many times could he make her come? How many times would she scream his name in absolute abandonment as his finger, tongue and, eventually, his member, thrust in an out of her tight, wet heat.

"Sirius..." she whispered as her latest orgasm subsided. "I want you to... to... take me... properly..."

He met her eyes with understanding and knew he didn't have to ask the question again. He nodded and pointed his wand at a nearby drawer. Two dusty bottles burst out and flew to hover in front of Sirius, he dusted one, uncorking the top and sniffing.

"Here..." he said softly. "It's a contraceptive..."

She nodded and gulped it back greedily. It tasted, she noted, alot like Sirius' kisses. She might need to stock up on this particular potion, and not merely because she suspected she and Sirius would be spending a great deal of time between sheets. While she drank, Sirius unscrewed another bottle, and using the dropper within, dropped several drops of liquid onto the pillow behind Hermione. She gasped at his closeness, then asked, "What is that?" She whispered.

"Lavender oil..." he murmured. "To help you relax..." he breathed in deeply. "Just inhale..." he told her softly. "It works better than a calming draught..." he kissed her lightly, placing himself between her legs and inhaling, kissing her cheek.

"Sirius..." she whispered.

"Yes, Mione?"

"Will it... hurt?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, to an extent. There's no hymen now, so it won't tear because you've already engaged in enough activity to lose that... but... it will hurt while you try and adjust to me..." he stroked her hair. "You're absolutely...?"

"Positive." She assured him. "I want you.." she kissed him warmly, and although there was a sense of nervousness, it was not of the negative sort.

He nodded slowly. "Me too..." he whispered. He pressed his member to her hot entrance, pushing her thighs further apart and meeting her eyes. "If it hurts too much, do whatever you have to to ease it, ok? You can tell me to stop, you can scratch me, bite me, scream, hit me... anything that'll help ok?"

She nodded. Slowly, Sirius pushed himself into her, feeling the welcome warmth of her tight, hot sheath...

--------

Hermione gasped with pain as her body stretched to attempt to accomodate Sirius' length. It was painful. She felt split in two as he pushed himself in, then stopped. He met her eyes with a questioning gaze. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she attempted to become used to the feeling between her thighs. It was fading slightly now, ebbing away as it was replaced by a soft sense of fulfillment... she opened her eyes and nodded at Sirius. He hesitated, then pushed forwards slowly, then out again. It was far too slow for his liking, yet he refused to go any faster. She had closed her eyes again now, but the look on her face was no longer one of pain, more of contentment, of pleasure... He smiled to himself, slowly increasing his speed to as fast as he dared allow, refusing to go all out - experienced witches had found his fastest speed unbearable, hard and demanding. Hermione was only just learning the exquisite art that was sex and lovemaking. He moved within her, scooping her up and wrapping his arms around her, one hand squeezing a breast as his mouth ravaged on her neck. She moaned in his ear. She was only just beginning to understand why so many people thought sex such an amazing creation. It lifted her heart, being so close to this man, the man whom she had loved since aged fifteen. He was everything she desired; handsome, intelligent, humourous, loving, and now, she realized, a much more than adequate lover. His slightest touch aroused her to the point of pain. She could feel him moving within her, deep inside her, his mouth on her skin as he moved in and out.

She gasped as his fingers moved from her breast to her clitoris, brushing lightly against it as she mewed. "Sirius!" She cried. And somehow, out of nowhere, she was claming down on him, orgasming with his member inside her for the first time ever. Sirius growled and remained still, refusing to release himself. Only when she was panting heavily in his ear, her legs around his back, did he continue to move, urged on by her moans of 'faster' and 'harder'. He could hardly control himself. His own experiences lay twenty years in the past. The feel of her around him was intoxicating. He drove on, pinning her to the bed with his hard thrusts. She gasped and writhed her face red and sweaty, yet completely beautiful. The whole time he continued to play with her clit, and soon, she was coming again. Unable to control himself, he thrust deep and hard, repeatedly, fast, feeling her milking him of his release. "I love you!" He gasped, lifting his head from her neck to her ear. She whispered back, but her words were lost in the moans of completion that overtook them both. He didn't pull out of her, he remained inside her body, rolling to the side and stroking the damp locks from his face.

"You know," Sirius whispered when their heart rates returned to normal and he could breathe again. "It's traditional to thank someone when they give you a gift... but I don't think my mere thanking you will do here..." he kissed her softly. "How about I show you how grateful I really am?"

-------------

She slept easily and peacefully beside him, her back flush against his chest. He lay with his arms around her, smiling contentedly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered the prophecy, but it was pushed away as he looked at her slim body in his bed. Who cared about that stupid glass orb at a moment like this?

_It wasn't so bad was it, you idiot_, he thought as he drifted off.

_**No, just very, very tiring.**_

_You need to build up your stamina._

_**Shut up, cocky shit.**_

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, resting his head on Hermiones. Love was so much better than anything else in the world...

--------


	13. Cheeky Confidence

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**Thank you so much to all of you who are continuously reviewing this - it's great knowing what you think etc. So thanks:-)**

**Hope you all like this... **

**-----**

People Tell Me That I Feel Too Much

But I Don't Care, I Don't Care

People Tell Me That I Need Too Much,

But I Don't Care, I Don't Care

**Savage Garden - I Don't Care**

**-----**

She awoke to the feeling of a warm chest pressed against her back, an arm possessively around her waist. There was an uncomfortable soreness between her thighs, but it was a welcome reminder of the intimacy they had shared the night before. She felt him stirring behind her as she shifted to put her body as close to his as possible.

Sirius placed his lips on her shoulders, easing them lightly over the delicate, soft skin. "You ok?" He murmured, his mouth coming to rest beside her ear and his breath tickling the inner tunnel.

She shrugged. "I'm a little bit... sore..." she blushed.

Sirius smiled. "Nothing to worry about, it happens sometimes... when you're ridden well..." he chuckled to himself as she blushed again. "Hermione, what did I tell you about talking about our little experiences?" He said softly.

"That it would bring a whole new level..." Hermione said timidly, still blushing. His fingers intertwined with hers.

"That's right my little Gryffindor..." he murmured. "A complete new level..." he slowly slid his mouth down her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, then stopped and rolled out of the bed, rummaging in a cupboard for a dusty jar of violent green ointment. He gently rubbed it on her warm thighs and watched as her face relaxed. Sirius placed the jar on his bedside table, smiling, then waved his wand and his clothes fell onto his body. He smirked at her. "I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes."

And he left the room.

She stared at the door in disbelief. Was that it? She got a rub on the thigh with some wierd smelling ointment -which had admittedly helped-, a kiss on the shoulder and was left. Not even a kiss on the lips!

As if on cue, the door opened again.

Sirius shut the door behind him. "Did I say good morning?" He asked slowly.

She shook her head slowly.

He bit his lip and looked down. "Sorry about that..." he met her eyes. "Good morning Hermione..."

"Good morning Sirius..." she said softly, reddening. She yawned slightly, closing her eyes as she stretched out. Within seconds, she felt a heavy weight tackle her and claim her mouth in a searing and passionate kiss. Sirius let a growl escape his lips at the feel of her naked body beneath his fully clothed one, then pulled back.

"Please join me downstairs," he said sweetly, "in clothes. I don't want Harry seeing what he can't have.." he nipped her ear playfully, flicking his wand and making a pile of clothes appear on the nearby chair. "See you down there."

He left again, stopping only to blow her a kiss from the doorway.

----------------

She walked into the kitchen wearing baggy jeans and a loose, baggy shirt that Sirius recognised as his own. Despite his admission that she looked sexy as hell in his over-large shirt, Sirius glared. "Miss Granger," he growled. "I do believe I laid out some different clothes for you..."

She smirked. "Yes, you did, but if you expect me to flaunt my cleavage like that you have another thing coming. And there is no way I am ever going to wear a skirt so short that it looks like a pair of knickers! Plus, that 'shirt' you laid out, was too small, and showed half of my flab!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "First off," he said, "a few weeks ago you claimed your breasts were far too small. So surely even if you were to, as you so sweetly put it, flaunt your cleavage, there would be little to flaunt?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but he continued.

"Second," he said softly, "that skirt is a mid thigh length, and does not resemble in the slightest a pair of knickers. And finally, that shirt does not show off your flab. It show's off your stomach yes, but there is no flab on any inch of you, and I think I am qualified to make that evaluation, given the last nights events..." he raised an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip, feeling her centre heat. This did not bode well. "I don't wish to have my wardrobe chosen for me Sirius."

"I don't by any means plan to choose it," Sirius insisted. "I merely want to stop your worrying about how imperfect you are, when in fact you couldn't be any more perfect. You need a confidence boost, Hermione, and as your boyfriend, I fully intend to give you one."

Hermione looked down. "I don't have low confidence." She said softly.

"So you admit that you have a perfect body?" Sirius asked levelly.

"No, I don't have a perfect body! I have fat on me, I have small breasts; I have white legs; I have horrible hair; I have..."

"You have no confidence in your appearance." Sirius spoke quietly. "I don't like it. A girl as beautiful and intelligent as you should be able to be confident and wear clothes that other girls wear. You've got millions on any of them. You just have to believe it of yourself." He stroked her cheek. "I'll let you in on a little secret..." he murmured, his mouth inches from hers.

"What secret?" She whispered.

"You look hot as anything in my shirt... and if you continue to wear it, don't ruin it by wearing jeans..." he let their mouths meet briefly.

"Why not?" She said against his hot mouth.

"Because I don't want to have to rip them off when I want to shag you in my shirt," he growled. It sent spasms down to her centre. "You have no idea how sexy a guy finds it when a girl wears his shirt and lets him have her while she wears it."

She smiled weakly. "Maybe you could explain..."

"Maybe I could..." he murmured. "Would it help your confidence?"

"Only in the bedroom..." she said as quietly as possible. He smiled.

"Go and change into those clothes I left for you Hermione... if you must, you can make the skirt longer." He kissed her warmly. "I'm taking you out. We're not coming home until you have some kind of confidence in your own appearance."

She sighed and turned from the room, playing with the hem of Sirius' shirt. She admitted to herself that she felt sexy in it, but knew she wouldn't be able to tell him that.

-----------

She returned from upstairs wearing a knee length skirt of black denim which hugged her curves perfectly, a halter neck top which revealed a great deal of cleavage and the lower half of her flat stomach, and mid-calf length boots of black leather. Sirius growled appreciatively as she tied her hair back, some stray ringlets falling to her shoulders. He felt a swell of pride at the fact that she was his. Not many men could admit to having a beautiful girl like Hermione.

"Are you sure I can't just wear jeans Sirius?" She pleaded.

"I'm positive." He said. "You looked amazing the other night in that club, as most of the male population noticed..."

"But... I just... I like jeans!" She wailed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You can wear mine if you'd like..." he made a motion to unbuckle his belt, which she stopped, laughing.

"No. Not yours... I just... I've never really had confidence in what I look like... I mean... I spent hours getting ready for that Yule Ball, and I still thought someone might think I looked horrible and..."

He silenced her with a swift kiss. "Any guy who doesn't see how beautiful you are, doesn't deserve to be noticed." He pulled her against him. "I know how amazing you are... I just wish you'd admit it to yourself..."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Sirius grinned wickedly. "I'm sure we'll find a way..."

---------

"Sirius, NO!" She hissed from behind the curtain.

"Why not?" He implored, looking around at the other witches and wizards in the robe store.

"Because," Hermione poked her head out of the curtains and glared at him, "I don't want to run out there in my underwear! And..." she thought for a second, then smiled, "and, you said you didn't want other people seeing what they can't have!"

Sirius smirked. "Very well remembered, but actually, I said I didn't want HARRY seeing what he couldn't have. I have no problem flaunting you in front of any other man and telling him you're all mine..." he attempted to kiss her lips. She turned her head so that his mouth brushed her cheek. He grinned. "Fine. Put your clothes on, I'll go look at the wizards robes." He walked away, muttering to himself.

"Good luck with that," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Hermione questioned.

"I didn't..." he called back.

Hermione turned back into the curtained changing room, and gasped. Where were those damned clothes?

"Sirius!" She yelled across the shop. "Sirius Black! Give me back my clothes!"

Smiling to himself, Sirius feigned deafness.

-------

It took twenty minutes for her to work up the courage to wrap the curtain around herself -having unhooked it from the rail, and walk over to Sirius, her face red.

"Give me back my clothes Sirius!" She hissed, getting as close to him as possible. Sirius would have liked to think it was because she wanted to be near to him, though the fury on her face told him it was merely because she didn't want to be clearly conspicuous stood alone in the middle of the shop.

"You look nice." He said softly, smiling. "I believe your clothes are in the cubicle..." He pointed.

She glared. "No, they're not!"

"Go check!" He challenged, a small grin on his face.

Hermione stared at him, then turned and stalked away. Sirius couldn't resist a grin, and cheekily waved his wand. The curtain flew away from her and burst into flames.

Hermione froze, then looked down at herself and shrieked at him. Instantly several customers looked her way. She swore. Several wizards whistled.

Sirius bit his lip. "Sorry..?" He said innocently. She glared. He hid a large smile and walked over pushing her towards a spare changing cubicle and following her inside.

"That was horrible!" She hissed at him. "That was totally disgusting and perverted and..."

"God help me you're sexy..." he growled. His mouth beseiged hers before she could stop him. She didn't try.

_Horrible, stupid, low, perverted, hot, sexy bastard! _she thought, her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall, opening his eyes to check that the curtain was drawn, then proceeding to undress her, grinning to himself as he realized she only had two garments to remove... Mere minutes later, he lifted her up and pushed himself into her. She let out a loud gasp, which he ignored, wondering how long it would be before someone attempted to use this cubicle... he himself was almost fully dressed, although his trousers were low on his hips. Hermione was a completely different story.

"This is called a public fuck, Hermione..." he growled in her ear. "Any minute now someone might walk in..."

She moaned and bit into his shoulder.

"And if someone walks in," Sirius continued, "you will do nothing but allow me to keep going. Understand?"

She mewed, nodding as he continued to drive into her.

"Say you understand.." he growled dominantly.

"I..." she gasped. "I do... Yes..."

He smirked. "Good." He fiercely bit into her neck, leaving a red mark when he surfaced. He continued with his long, hard strokes, driving her into the wall. Her back ached with the force of him, but she found she didn't care.

"I love you Mione..." he rasped in her ear, taking her earlobe in his mouth and biting it gently.

Hermione gasped. "Yes..." she whispered. "I love you..." she arched against the wall, her climax taking over, just as the curtain opened. Sirius smirked at the sight of the old man attempting to use the cubicle, apparently unable to close the curtain again. He didn't blame him.

------------

The old man stared at the young couple, a naked woman wrapped completely around an almost fully dressed man. It had been a long time since _he_ had done anything like that... He was shocked by the mischeivous glint in the younger mans eyes as the young woman seemed to tighten her legs around him. He supposed he should shut the curtain...

-----------

Sirius grinned as Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, apparently unaware of the audience gathering outside the cubicle. She remained like that as he continued with his strokes, reaching down to stroke her and feeling her orgasm. He joined her, grunting with pleasure, then looking at the people outside the cubicle, most of whom were men, he noted.

"You can shut the curtain now mate..." he managed to say to the old man. He felt Hermione lift her head sharply and turn to look at them. She shrieked. Grinning, Sirius pulled her tight against him. "Show's over. Stop perving on my girlfriend."

-----------

Sirius smirked to himself as they left the shop. He had an arm around Hermione's waist and she stumbled unsteadily through the shop. He knew he was going to get yelled at. He met the eyes of several other men in the shop and hid a proud smile. She wasn't blushing though, he noted, so perhaps her self confidence could have improved...? His hopes were dashed as they walked out into the streets and Hermione rounded on him.

"That was both irresponsible and cruel!" She hissed.

"How was it irresponsible?" Sirius asked, looking her over casually, his voice slightly absent.

"I wasn't even safe!" She hissed.

"Of course you were!" Sirius said, stroking her hair. She attempted to pull away, but almost stumbled. "Potion last's twenty-four hours, and besides that, I put a charm on you. So there!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Aren't you going to thank and congratulate me for being such a clever boy?" He said, looking slightly downcast.

"No, I'm not!" Hermione hissed. "That was embarrassing! I don't see you running around in your boxer shorts!"

"Do you want me to?" Sirius asked, going to unbutton his shirt. "Because I will. You know I will!"

Hermione stared at him, then sighed. "No I don't! Just... that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did you hear the guys in that shop sweetheart?" He questioned softly. "They loved you. They thought you were gorgeous. I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I was trying to get you to realize that you are beautiful, and I'm not just saying it.." he kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He said gently. "It wasn't my intention, and I swear I won't do anything like that again?"

"Like what?" She murmured, letting herself put her head on his chest.

"Like making you walk through a shop in your underwear, or like screwing you in a changing cubicle."

"I didn't mind that bit..." she said honestly.

"Duely noted..." he grinned.

She smiled. "But you do have to make it up to me." She told him.

"Of course."

"So trousers off Sirius. And give me your shirt. And you've got to sing a song..."

"What song?" Sirius enquired, undoing his shirt and handing it over.

She smirked.

-------------

Sirius grinned at her. "You sure you want me to sing this honey?"

"Of course."

He shrugged. "Okay." He gave her his jeans and shoes. "So I run up and down the street, singing this really perverted song?"

"That's right." She smiled, absently smelling his shirt. He grinned.

"It might smell of sweat sweetheart..." he informed her, then kissed her swiftly and walked out from the alleyway proudly in his black boxers.

"So can I ask you this, not to be forward, Miss, but I think I'd kill myself if I never knew ooo ooo ooo!" He sang loudly. "What do I have to do to get inside of you? To get inside of you ooo oo ooo! Because I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you, when I'm inside of you ooo oo ooo!"

An old lady nearby raised her snake skin handbag and hit him around the face. He gave her an extra lustful wink, then continued on.

-------------

Hermione giggled to herself from the mouth of the alley as Sirius ran unashamedly up and down the street, singing to individual old ladies in turn.

Sirius winked at her as he ran past and continued until a wizard from the ministry apparated behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Young man, I think you need to come with me."

Sirius stopped and grinned at Hermione, before turning to face the wizard. "Of course, but you'll have to bring my little accomplice over there," he jerked his thumb at Hermione. "She's the one with all my clothes."

The ministry official motioned for Hermione to come over, flicking his wand so that the clothes appeared on Sirius' body. Hermione blushed and Sirius grabbed her hand, grinning as the wizard gripped both of their shoulders fiercely. "I'm apprehending you for innappropriate attire in a public place. You will both be required to pay a fine of 50 galleons and..." the wizard stopped, angrily pulling the two apart as they began to kiss. Hermione blushed again, biting her lip. Sirius grinned broadly.

"I'll need your names," the official said, pulling out parchment and quill.

"Hermione Granger and Sirius Black," Sirius said in a bored tone.

The man promptly dropped his quill. "Ex.. excuse me?"

Sirius repeated himself.

"I... I see... I thought... aren't you... well... dead?" He bent to pick his quill up hesitantly.

Sirius shrugged. "If I am does it mean I get off?"

"N... no..." the official stepped back slightly.

Sirius leant forward, "I'm innocent.." he said softly.

"I... I heard..."

Sirius smiled. "So my names been cleared? Officially?"

"Yes..."

"Great..." he rummaged in his pocket. "Now you wanted 50 galleons?"

"No... No... erm... its free... twelve years... unfair... keep it..." The man frowned. "But... aren't you... forty ish?"

Sirius tapped his nose, "that my friend, is a secret!"

"You're not really Black are you?" The man challenged.

"Of course I am! You wouldn't challenge a dangerous killer would you?" His eyes glinted.

The official shook his head. "Of course not... good day... and to your lovely friend... good day..."

He disappeared. Sirius looked at Hermione, then laughed.

"Attempting to get me arrested Mione?"

"No..."

He kissed her neck lightly. "I might have to punish you right here..."

"Only if you want to do another run in your boxers."

"I don't run in my boxers Mione, thats what toilets are for..." he dodged her slap and scooped her up. "Don't be rude Miss Granger."

-----------

Sirius woke up late that afternoon with a crick in his neck from his position on the sofa. He looked down, expecting to see Hermione, but there was nobody there. He frowned and rolled from the chair, stretching and feeling his muscles protest. Where was she?

He walked from the living room into the kitchen, to find Harry sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"You seen Hermione?" He asked conversationally.

Harry seemed to grin knowingly. "She's in the garden..." he sipped his coffee. "On a broomstick."

Sirius looked at his godson with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I wish. It's an insult to the game of quidditch the way she flies!"

Sirius managed a slight smile, then went to the door.

"Oh, Sirius, you might want to sort your hair out..."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

Harry shrugged. "It just looks awful that's all..."

"I'll live..." Sirius said, turning to the door.

"Sex hair..." Harry muttered. Sirius froze.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Harry asked innocently, "did I say something?"

Sirius anxiously flattened his hair and walked out onto the veranda. He would have laughed out loud, had he not been far too concerned that Hermione was about to fall off. She was shakily flying two feet above the ground and she regularly seemed to tip over and lose balance, clinging on to the broomstick for dear life. He sighed. Some people were just not born fliers. He jumped from the veranda onto the grass and summoned his own, new broomstick from the cupboard. She hadn't noticed him yet. He climbed onto the broom and shot off towards her, skimming above her head by a few small inches. She shrieked and toppled onto the floor.  
Sirius chuckled and landed beside her, dismounting and kneeling before her. "What on earth are you thinking attempting to ride a broom?" He asked, laughing.

"I'm trying to improve my confidence," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Sirius started, then nodded. "Oh... right.. well... I mean to say... erm... you're doing very well?" He cringed.

Hermione groaned. "I'm awful Sirius. I can do any number of spells but I can't sit on an enchanted piece of wood! What's wrong with me?"

Sirius chuckled and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "Nothing's wrong with you. It just takes practice. And it helps to have someone else out here in case you fall off and hurt yourself!"

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not that bad!"

"You sure? You did just fall off..."

She stood and brushed the dirt from her clothes. He noted that she had changed back into her jeans and his shirt. He smirked. "Though I suppose wearing a shirt like that acts kind of like a parasnoop."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"A parasnoop. Those big bags muggles use that collect air and make you fall slower?"

She giggled. "Sirius, it's a parachute, and I like wearing your shirt..."

"Well so do I.." he argued. "And I can't!"

"Would you like me to take it off?" Hermione asked playfully.

He smiled. "I would very much like that, but we are outside and Harry could look out of the window at any moment. Plus, I believe I should be teaching you to ride a broomstick..." He pulled her to her feet. "First off, mount it."

She blushed and grabbed her broom, swinging a leg over it and seating herself uncomfortably.

"Good..." he looked her posture over, adjusting her grip lightly, then nodded. "Now kick off, lightly, so you can hover a bit..."

She did so. She swayed and shook as she attempted to remain upright, but after a few moments, she became slightly more in control. Sirius placed a hand on her lower back. "Bend forward slightly," he said softly. "Really slight because otherwise you'll..."

She shot forwards as she leant and Sirius sighed, continuing his sentence, "go headlong into the fence."

She stood up dazed and sighed. "I did better when you held my hand the other week you know..."

Sirius smiled. "I know."

"Why don't we just go inside?" She headed for the steps towards the house, but Sirius' arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close, grinning at her.

"Not so fast," he whispered, "I believe there's a tradition we follow when we're on broomsticks..."

"A tradition?"

"Yes.. it's called a hot snog a hundred feet in the air."

"Thats not traditional Sirius it's..." she gasped as his mouth attacked her throat.

"Witch, trust me, it's traditional..."

"Yes... I think it is..." she shrieked as he scooped her up, mounting his broom and flying at full speed into the air with her.

"This," Sirius said, looking around, "seems like familiar territory."

"And it's freezing!" Hermione complained. "Sirius, take me back down now!"

He rolled his eyes. "So demanding Mione... just relax and enjoy the view.." he slowly and carefully twisted her so that she could look at the setting sun with him. His head rested on her shoulder and his arms encircled her waist, holding her against his chest.

"This is really uncomfortable..." she managed. He sighed and cupped her cheek, turning her face and kissing her deeply. She let out a small moan, relaxing into the kiss. Sirius pulled back and nodded.

"Jeez, you're right, that was uncomfortable! That was the most uncomfortable thing I've done! That was the most uncomfortable kiss I've ever had and..."

She giggled and slapped his chest lightly. "You're a bully!"

He pouted. "But I'm a nice bully!"

"There's no such thing as a nice bully!" Hermione retorted.

"But if there was then I'd be it," Sirius said, grinning widely and turning the broom to speed them downwards. Hermione shrieked before she could reply, and wrapped her arms tightly around Sirius. He grinned, stopping abruptly and rolling off the broom. He rolled her onto her back, pinning her down and smirking. "Nice bully."

"That wasn't nice! That was cruel!"

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked, faking concern.

She glared at him. "No, but I easily could've been!"

"And if you were, this lovely bully would be taking you to St Mungo's." Sirius kissed her fingertips, his lips enclosing each in turn. Hermione sighed, using her free hand to pull him down to her, stroking his face lightly.

"I always hated bullies..." Hermione mused.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You trying to tell me something sweet stuff?"

He grinned wolfishly as she grimaced. "Sweet stuff?" She said with distaste.

"Sure thing sugar..."

She glared.

"Sorry..." he whispered, kissing her lips softly. "But you do taste like sugar..." he grinned. "Why don't you be my sugar momma?"

She slapped him and he laughed, scooping her up and jumping to his feet.

"Come on my little strawberry pudding, bedroom!"

"Strawberry pudding?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Of course... my beautiful trifle... my sweet apple crumble... my..."

"Spotted dick?" Hermione supplied helpfully, watching his expression as he stopped.  
"I was going to say creamy shortcake, but if you're going to refer to me as spotted dick, could you at least say large spotted dick? It doesn't bode well for my ego if you treat it like any other dick!"

"Like Ron's you mean?" She asked, stroking his hair. He promptly put her down.

"I am mortally insulted that my 'spotted dick' reminds you of Ron's!" Sirius said, hand on chest. She smirked at him.

"Sure honey..."

"Mmmm... honey drizzle..." he pulled her close and drooled on her ear.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Hermione jumped back, wiping her ear in disgust.

Sirius only grinned.

------------

Hermione pushed away her now empty plate and looked questioningly at Ginny. "Whats for pudding?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Spotted dick," Ginny said, sparing Hermione a look just before resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione bit her lip. Sirius choked on his pasta, spluttering, as he tried to avoid looking at Hermione.

"Wh... what?" He gasped.

"Spotted dick?" Ginny repeated. "You know, the pudding?"

Sirius coughed. "Erm... yeah... I know it..."

Hermione attempted to stifle a giggle and covered her mouth, looking away.

Sirius looked at his almost empty plate and tried to hide a grin.

"Is there some private joke I should know about?" Ginny asked. "Can we not have spotted dick anymore?"

"You can't..." Harry said, stroking the red-heads cheek.

"Why not?" Ginny said, confused.

"Because it's Hermione's nickname for Sirius, and I'd rather you didn't have him..."

Sirius chuckled and promptly pushed a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Ginny stared, then giggled. "He has a spotty dick?"

Hermione shook her head, blushing. "No..."

"I bloody hope not." Sirius muttered.

Ginny shrugged. "Fine. Any other puddings we can't have?"

"Strawberry pudding." Sirius supplied.

"Creamy shortcake." Hermione added.

"Apple crumble."

"Trifle."

The two exchanged a look of emotion, grinned simultaneously, then Sirius looked down at his plate.

Ginny sighed. "Well fine, but none of you can drink tea again."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "Tea's my favourite!"

"Well, tea's my favourite too..." she stroked Harry's nose admiringly.

Harry flushed red.

Sirius guffawed. "You call him tea?"

"Yes. And he calls me..."

"Don't!" Harry pleaded, embarrassed.

"Cookie." Ginny said, smiling.

Sirius frowned. "That's... wierd..."

"No wierder than being called spotted dick!" Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny.

Sirius smirked. "Touche."

--------------

Sirius' head fell back on his pillow and he looked at her, lovingly caressing the locks of hair, damp from their coupling, away from her eyes. "You're gorgeous..." he whispered, kissing her lips but keeping his eyes open and locked on hers. She shivered. Sirius pulled back, twining an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"You're hot..." Hermione murmured, kissing his tattooed chest softly. He smirked.

"Yeah, I think I need a shower. I'm sweaty as well..."

She laughed and propped herself up on one elbow, her fingers tracing the tattooed designs. "Did these hurt?" She asked absently.

Sirius groaned as her fingers caressed him. "When I got them done... this one here..." he indicated a tribal mark on his shoulder, "when I got that, I was pissed out of my skull and didn't realize I had it until two days later when the hangover wore off."

Hermione smiled. "Don't you get bored of them after a while?" She asked quietly. "You can't get them off, they must be stupidly frustrating..."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Muggle tattoos can't come off Hermione. They don't have the correct means... if I get bored I can wave my wand and the skin gets rid of the ink and everythings good again... or I can take a potion and the ink just washes out..."

Hermione blushed. "Oh... right..."

He kissed her softly. "As a matter of fact, I was thinking of getting rid of one anyway..."

"Why?" Hermione questioned. "Which one?"

He picked up his wand and waved it over his left arm. Words seemed to appear, etched into the skin in black ink. "I put a concealment on this before I went to Azkaban... as soon as I found out about Peter... I renew it as often as possible... I'll get rid of it soon but..." he shrugged and held his arm out for her to take in the words.

In flowing calligraphic letters it read _' The Marauders; Four times the trouble of unwanted stubble'_

Around the words were black and white Hermione frowned. "Did you think of that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Me and James were kind of tipsy when we thought of it. We were two teenage boys who hated the fact we were growing unattractive hair on our faces..." he shrugged. "Personally, I hated having that stubble. It pissed me off no end... but it was a joke between the four of us in no time and we all went out and got it tattooed on our arms, although the other three decided to keep it hidden except when we were together." He shrugged. "Completely ruined the point in having one I suppose but..." He kissed her forehead. "As soon as I hear about Peter I hid the damn thing and swore to remove it. But I got arrested so that made things a little more difficult.."

Hermione kissed him lightly. "What's the spell?" She asked softly.

"Tathium disaclopus" Sirius murmured back, stroking her soft cheek.

"You really want rid of it?" She questioned, running a hand over his skin.

"I want rid of most of them Hermione." He pointed to a small area on his right shoulder. "Except this one." Hermione looked at it. _Padfoot and Prongs _was written in the same calligraphic style, but behind it were the overlapping images of a hoof and dogs paw. She smiled and traced it lightly.

"You want me to get rid of all of them?"

"Yes..." he said softly.

"But... they're a part of you it's..."

Sirius silenced her with a gentle kiss. "They were a part of me. Peter was a part of me before he betrayed me, James, Lily and Remus. The only one of these that means anything is that one. And that's the one I wish to keep."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Ok..."

She reached for her own wand and spoke the spell Sirius had told her several times. She left the ones on his knuckles. "I like them," she informed him. He supposed that was enough.

"You look bare now..." Hermione stated bluntly.

"I am naked Hermione." Sirius replied.

"No I mean... I'm used to your tatoos..."

Sirius smiled and kissed her hand. "Don't worry. I plan to get another one very soon."

"What of?"

"A penis." He said casually.

"Pardon?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

"A penis?"

Sirius met her eyes and raised an eyebrow seductively. "Not just any old penis..." he nibbled her earlobe softly, "but _my_ penis!"

-------------

_Sirius was at Godrics Hollow, wading through the rubble of the devastated house, picking his way through familiar photographs that had been on his friends walls mere hours previous. He picked up a photograph of he and James, arms around each others shoulders, dropping shards from the broken frame to the floor as he did so. He wiped away a tear and pocketed it. Sirius continued on, wiping away tears at regular intervals as he pushed through the crumbled and ruined brick. He walked past what would have been the front door and into what should have been the hall. He froze at the sight of his best friends body. Despite knowing already, despite having heard from Dumbledore minutes ago, the sight of his friend, white and wide-eyed on the floor, brought an ache to his chest. He fell to his knees beside James' body, reaching out with a shaking hand to close the familiar hazel eyes staring up at him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the familiar face, the familiar, rebellious hair, the glasses... he even recognized his friends shirt as one he himself had bought him the previous christmas. He looked slowly around, searching for the wand that James must have dropped, wanting to place it back in his hand. He couldn't see it. Anger overtook him and he leapt to his feet, throwing aside the rubble of the wall that would have led to the living room, overturning the remains of a sofa, a coffee table and an ornamental unit. Eventually, he found the wand on the floor nearby and grabbed it, a fierce need for revenge surging through him. Red sparks errupted from the end of James' old wand as Sirius walked back into the hall, and, half blinded by his falling tears, picked his best friend up and carried him from the ruins of the hall out to the front of the house, onto the garden which was slightly scattered with rubble, where he lay James in the grass and put the wand back in his hand and manouvering his fingers to grasp it. He took a final, breathless look, then headed back into the house, searching the kitchen, and the whole downstairs for Lily. There was no sign. Anger and adrenaline rushed through him as he ran up the stairs, two at a time, through the door which stood ajar. He froze as he looked on. The room was missing two of its walls. The two that remained were blackened and items of furniture could be seen in the downstairs rubble. Sirius looked around and closed his eyes in denial at the sight of Lily sprawled on the floor, her red hair matted with blood from where her head had hit a fallen piece of brick from the wall. His eyes burned and more tears slid down his cheeks. He looked around. There was no sign of Harry... but if Harry had survived then surely he would be here... Sirius picked up his best friends wife, his closest female friend, holding her in his strong arms and carrying her out as the floor of the room began to crumble beneath his feet. He carried her outside, placing her in the dampening grass beside her husband. He didn't know where her wand was. Rather than risk the crumbling building, he took James' free hand and placed it in Lily's, wiping his face on his sleeve as he felt the tears falling thick and fast at the sight of his two friends. Only then did he hear the crying of a baby and the loud sobs of a man. He turned around and saw a vast man walking forwards, huge tears cascading down his face into his large beard. In one hand, cradled against his chest, he held a baby. Harry._

_"Hagrid.." Sirius stood up._

_"Can'... Can' believe i'... bes' witch 'nd wizar' o' their age... g... gone..." he let out a loud sob. Sirius hesitated, then walked forward, placing a hand on Hagrid's arm. "Give Harry to me..." Sirius whispered through his own tears. "I'm his godfather... I... I have to look after him..."_

_Hagrid looked at Sirius through tearful eyes, but shook his head. "No.. No... I go' me orders from Professor Dumbledore... 'Arry's goin' to 'is Aunt an' Uncles 'ouse in Surrey."_

_Sirius stared, aghast. "But... I... James and Lily... I'm meant..."_

_"I'm sorry Sirius, but I got me orders, and... and..." Hagrid let out a loud bawl. "I can' believe i'..." _

_Sirius looked at the small form of his Godson. "Can I just... hold him... once?" _

_Hagrid handed over the small child with a consentual nod and proceeded to bawl loudly as he looked at James and Lily, hands linked..._

_Sirius looked at his Godson for several moments, taking in the green eyes, so much like Lily's, the tuft of black hair, so much like James'... and there on his forehead, a fresh cut, lightning bolt shaped. He bit his lip and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's head, uncaring for the blood that touched his lips. "Goodbye Harry Potter..." he whispered. He handed the child back to Hagrid with a burning resolve in his chest. "Take my bike." Sirius said softly. "Get him there safe." He looked at the floor. "I have to do something..." He turned on the spot and disappeared._

_---------_

Sirius sat up with fresh tears on his cheeks, anger flooding through his body, just as it had that night... he attempted to breathe, to calm himself, but he couldn't. His heart raced, his breathing was ragged and fast. He had to get rid of those memories. He had to. They were eating away at him. And that one was more vivid than any of the others. He was inside his own body once more, in the same position that he had been all those years ago, carrying his friends bodies, holding his Godson to his chest, picking up the photograph from the floor. He threw the blankets off him and pulled on his clothes, forgetting the company in his bed and transforming into his Animagus form for the first time since his return. He raced out of the room and down to the library, revelling in the familiar dog senses, the improved sense of smell, the sharp hearing... He entered the library and looked up at the shelves, his dog vision black and white. He could vaguely read some of the titles, but it was difficult. About to change into his human form, he froze when he felt a hand on his back, running through his fur. He sniffed. A scent of female, he recognized it. He turned and butted Hermione's leg as she sat on the sofa.

"Snuffles..." she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the dogs head.

He shook his dogs head, then licked her face in a swiping action. She let out a giggle, then sighed.

"Be a human, just for two minutes..."

He consented, his human form returning as he placed his head in her lap. Hermione stroked his hair lightly. "What happened?" She whispered.

Sirius looked away. "I don't want to talk about it..." he said coldly.

"I can't help if you won't talk..." she slid off the sofa and sat beside him. "And even if I can't help, I can listen..."

He nodded slowly. "I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her head lightly. "I just... it was worse than its ever been before..."

She stroked his cheek understandingly. "I wish I could do something..." she managed, her voice cracked.

He shrugged. "I... it was... I saw Lily and James... them dead... I saw Harry with his scar... I held him Hermione, thinking I'd never see any of them again... blaming myself constantly and being totally unable to stop it..."

"It wasn't your fault..."

He sighed and turned, placing his head in her lap and letting her run her fingers through his hair. "I loved them so much Hermione..." he took her hand and placed it on her chest. "I carried them out of that ruined house and put them on their lawn, putting their hands together and closing their eyes... it was all I could do..." He took a deep breath. "James wanted to die with her by his side..." he whispered. "And he didn't... I just... I tried to do the next best thing and put them next to each other..." tears poured silently from his eyes. He wiped at them angrily, but Hermione took his hand, leaning to kiss his tears away.

"That's nothing to be guilty for... you tried to do what he wanted..."

"But if I'd just stayed keeper then I could've stopped them dying and..."

Hermione silenced him. "Sirius. You have to lose this guilt. It's not yours to bare. It's Peter's. Peter was the one who betrayed them, not you."

He pressed his head against her stomach, drawing comfort from her warmth. "I hate it Hermione... I hate remembering so clearly everything I did... I wish I could just forget it all and lose it but..."

"You can't." Hermione finished. "The fact you remember it shows just how much you loved them. Peter probably tried to forget as soon as he did it, Sirius. He couldn't bare that guilt so he attempted to wash it away, living as a filthy rat for twelve years so that he could attempt to forget it..."

"He was just trying to hide..." Sirius said weakly.

She ran a finger over his nose absently. "He was trying to forget human emotions." Hermione said quietly. "You have nothing to hide. It wasn't your fault..."

He met her eyes and nodded slowly. "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right.." she smiled. "I'm a know-it-all!"

He grinned slightly and sat up, cupping her cheek and looking deep into her eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered.

"I don't know..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "but I'm rather glad you did it..." she kissed him softly for several moments, then pulled back. "Now, where's my favourite dog gone?"

Sirius grinned. "I don't know... if I bring him back, can I get rewarded later?" Mischief returned to the still slightly wet eyes.

She bit her lip thoughtfully. Sirius' eyes locked on her teeth and he let out a soft groan. "Maybe..." she whispered in response, "depending on how fast you find him.."

"I'll go look now..." Sirius insisted, grinning and jumping to his feet, leaving the room. Hermione heard footsteps going into the kitchen. She frowned. "FOUND HIM!" Sirius called. Seconds later a large black dog was bounding towards her. She laughed as the dog covered her face in long licks, before Sirius settled his dog form over Hermione's legs, resting his head on her thigh. Hermione, amidst laughter, spoke, "well as soon as Sirius gets back, I guess he'll get his reward." The dogs ears pricked up and she recieved a wet lick on her hand before jumping to its feet and shaking. Hermione stroked his head. "But the longer he's gone, the more I'll have to reward him..." Sirius yapped happily, wagging his tail, then jumped on the sofa behind her, butting her neck.

------------

The womans black hair whipped behind her in the harsh sea breeze, white skin, paled from several years in prison, contrasted sharply with this blackness as a piercing laugh was carried by the wind back towards Azkaban prison. At last, she had broken loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was free.

-----

**Commentos?**

**Mage of the Heart**

**(MotH? Ha I'm a moth...)**


	14. Other Ideas

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**-----**

I Wonder What You're Doing

Imagine Where You Are

Theres Oceans In Between Us

But Thats Not Very Far

**-Puddle Of Mudd-Blurry**

Sirius slammed the paper down on the table in anger, gritting his teeth and jumping to his feet, pacing back and forth in frustration.

"How the hell did she get out?" He hissed. "How could she? She's an idiot! She hasn't got a braincell in her head! How could she get past the dementors?"

Hermione looked at him in despair. "Sirius, dementors don't guard that place anymore! Kingsley had them all shipped out of the country because they were too dangerous and they helped Voldemort!"

"Kingsley? What's he got to do with it?"

"He's Minister for Magic now Sirius!" Hermione said softly. "And besides, she's not that stupid! She might be a heartless, cruel bitch, but she's not stupid!"

Sirius stopped pacing and looked at her, frowning. "I don't think I've ever heard you call someone that before..." he said pointedly, then resumed his pacing, hands linked behind his back. "I don't understand! Why would she want to get out? She hasn't got her bigshot master to go back to anymore, so surely there's nothing left for her?"

Hermione bit her lip, then spoke softly. "You don't think it's anything to do with the prophecy?" She probed.

Sirius shook his head. "No! I'm certain of it! She can't know of it!"

"Sirius, it's been fulfilling itself all this time..."

He continued to shake his head. "No. No, I don't think thats got anything to do with it... but she's just..." he slammed his fist into the wall. "I hate her! She's such a bloody... twat!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, hesitantly stroking his cheek in an attempt to calm him. "I know. But still.. you don't have to worry about her..."

He let her cup his cheek and held her hand in his. "I know I shouldn't... but she's guilty of so much... she shouldn't be allowed to walk around!"

"She won't be... The aurors will catch her and it'll be fine, she'll get put back in Azkaban and..."

He shook his head. "She won't get caught. She'll leave the country and probably never be seen again if she get's a sniff they're onto her." Venom edged into his voice. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and Harry entered with a dreamy grin on his face. He waved absently and sat down, pulling the paper towards him. He choked.

_**Lestrange Escapes Azkaban!**_

_Yesterday, sources indicate, long time inmate and previously escaped convict Bellatrix Lestrange, escaped Azkaban prison for the second time. Imprisoned twenty years ago for the torture of auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice Longbottom, Lestrange has been serving a life sentence since being arrested. Often said to be one of He Who Must Not Be Named closest followers, Lestrange is labelled as dangerous, and the wizarding community is urged not to approach, but to contact a ministry official if there is any sighting._

Harry looked up at Sirius and Hermione, eyes wide. "How'd she manage that?" Harry gasped. "She's not an animagus is she? I'd know about it! I've got all registered Animagus on the register at the office so..."

"Harry, that record's incomplete!" Sirius snapped. "I'm not on there am I? Anyone could be an Animagus, but no, I don't think Bellatrix is..." He pulled a chair out and sat down heavily. "She hasn't got the determination to do it..."

Harry stood up and sighed. "I better get to work then. We're going to need a full investigation most likely. You know, sometimes I regret getting rid of the Dementors. They were bloody horrible and betraying twats, but they did a bleeding good job keeping people shut up."

He disappeared. Hermione sat herself on Sirius' lap and stroked his hair.

"You hungry?" She whispered quietly. He shrugged.

"Sure."

She kissed his cheek lightly. "Come on, we'll go get some breakfast somewhere, then I need to go to Diagon Alley and get some actual robes rather than lingerie and stupidly revealing clothes."

Sirius managed a small smile. "Ok... what are the robes for?"

Hermione bit her lip, then met his eyes. "Sirius... I've got to go to Hogwarts on Monday..."

He stared at her in shock. "What? I thought... I thought we had ages yet..."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No... I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead lightly. "I completely forgot... the last few weeks I've just... I haven't noticed the time.." she looked down. "I wish you could come with me..." she whispered.

Sirius wrapped his arm behind her back and put one large hand behind her head. "I'll come see you on Hogsmeade weekends... and I'll stay over Christmas and Easter, with or without McGonnagalls permission..." he pulled her in for a kiss. "But either way... lets get that breakfast..."

-------------

He watched her eating her muffin with a small grin on his face.

"What?" She asked when she finally noticed him watching. He grinned.

"I've never had a muffin for breakfast." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." He said somberly. "Could I have a bite of yours?"

Hermione handed her the muffin with a giggle as he bit off a large chunk from the top and chewed. His jaws movements were slow as he contemplated the texture and taste of the muffin. He shrugged. "They taste better at tea time." He stated plaintly, but took another bite anyway. She smiled at him.

"Can I have some of your danish?" She grinned. He shook his head.

"Most definitely not. My danish indeed! Pfft! Preposterous!" He took a large bite, then leant across the table to kiss her, sliding some into her mouth. She shuddered at the sensuality of what he had just done and chewed slowly on the slightly damp pastry. She could taste him on it.. she was sure of it...

"It's nice isn't it?" He said, absently tapping his fingers on the table, watching a nearby old lady slurp hot chocolate.

"Yes..." Hermione said softly.

He kept quiet for several minutes, occasionally biting his danish, but for the most part, he merely looked around the shop or at Hermione. "Hermione..." he said finally.

"Yes Sirius..?"

He reached over the table and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "I'm going to miss you..." he said sincerely.

"Me? Or what I can do?" She smiled at his mischeivous wink.

"Both.." he said hotly. She shivered again. "Mostly, I'll miss waking up with you, and talking to you, and having someone to calm me down..." He gently brushed his lips over her hand. "And your kisses... your smell... your eyes..." he pressed her hand to his cheek. "Say you'll miss me..." he whispered softly.

"I'll miss you." She said obediently.

He smiled. "Well... I'll never be very far away..." he reached over and placed his hand on her heart. "I'm here..."

In seconds, she was sliding out of her chair and into his lap, kissing his lips softly. He responded in the same slow gentleness. She pulled back just as his tongue brushed her lips and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, eyes still half lidded.

"Nothing... I just... if I keep kissing you I'm going to have to go somewhere alone with you..."

He grinned wickedly. "Oh yes... we couldn't be having that..." She slid from his lap and stood up.

"I'm going to Madam Malkins, are you coming?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No, I've got to go and do something." He smiled at her. "I'll meet you in there alright?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Ok... Spotted Dick!"

"Shut it, Trifle!" He growled.

-----------

The shabby tattoo parlour sat at the least used end of Diagon Alley, where mostly the shifty and criminal like people hung around, getting various piercings and tattoos. Sirius had always found piercings to be disgusting to the last degree on any but a female. Tattoos, however, he found to be a complete different story. Tattoos could tell stories, show emotions, portray someones personality. Piercings could only show someone a great ugly stud.

He opened the creaking door and walked in.

A tall lady ran in, with slightly grey hair but which was styled in modern liberty spikes.

"How can I help...?" She started, looking at the piece of parchment in her hand without a glance at Sirius. When she did look up, however, she dropped it and shrieked.

Sirius smirked. "Hello Wanda." He walked forwards and opened his arms, raising one brow. "Any chance of a hug?"

"My... my god... Si... Sirius?" she managed. He grinned.

"That it is!"

"But.. but you're... well... you're..."

"Young?" He provided. "Dashingly handsome? Hot as anything? Sex on legs?" He winked.

"DEAD!" She managed, gasping.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "When are people going to realize that I am not dead and they are not seeing things?" He thought slowly, then smiled. "I'll prove I'm not dead."

"How?" Wanda asked hesitantly, stepping backwards.

"Well, you could aim a killing curse at me... if I'm not then I soon will be... or you could just hex me and see if it has any affect..."

She hesitated, then drew her wand shakily. "Pimplesaris!" Blue spots covered Sirius' skin and he itched them angrily.

"What is it with you and that stupid spell?" He growled. "I still haven't forgotten that party in the common room you know!"

Wanda hastily muttered the counter charm and shook her head.

"But... you're meant to be at least... forty something..."

Sirius shrugged. "Time is galleons, and I am rich." He smirked.

Wanda let out a soft chuckle, then raised an eyebrow. "I'm going mad aren't I?"

"Most definitely not." Sirius said solemnly. "Now, any chance of that hug? Or shall we just get down to business?"

Wanda smiled and walked forward, giving the man a brief hug, as if to check that he was in fact real, before pulling backwards. "What can I do for you?" She asked softly.

"I'm looking for a tatoo..." Sirius said. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. "Can you do that?"

Wanda looked at it carefully then nodded. "She's a lucky lady!" She said quietly.

Sirius smiled. "I'm a lucky man."

-----------

Hermione purchased three sets of plain coloured robes - one black, one blue and one deep red. She was just about to leave the shop, wondering vaguely where Sirius was, when a hand rested on her waist. She jumped and turned, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she saw Sirius' familiar grin.

"What took you so long?" She breathed.

He shrugged. "You'll find out later." He kissed her forehead. "Get what you wanted?"

"Yes..." Hermione said, taking his hand and leading him from the shop. "But I think I might go into Eeylops and get an owl... I can't be doing with using the school ones whenever I need to send a letter... and then I might pop into Flourish and Blotts for some advanced Charms books..."

Sirus nodded. "Up to you sweetie, I'll just stay in the 'adult' section..." he grinned. "There are some amazing positions you have just got to try out.."

She slapped him on the arm and glared. "Not in public Sirius!" He sighed.

"Fine... but can we hurry? I want you to myself..."

She smirked. "Ginny said we're having a party tea tomorrow... so thats three hours minimum where you have to share..."

Sirius glared. "I think you want to avoid me..."

Smiling, Hermione stroked his cheek. "Why would I do that?"

"You tell me... avoid my sexual urges? Avoid your nicknames?"

She smirked. "You know I love both."

"That I do... now lets hurry." He grabbed her arm and steered her into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

----------

They apparated home with several loaded bags, and a snowy owl in a cage, which Hermione placed on her table. "I don't know what to call him..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Sirius looked from one to the other and shrugged. "Anything, he won't know the difference. Crapbucket? Shithole?"

"Sirius," she scolded, "he's white not brown!"  
He grinned. "Fine. Snowflake?"

"Too girly."

"Snowstorm?"

"Too.. just no..."

"Blizzard? Landslide? Avalanche?" He reeled off, picking at his jeans.

"Avalanche..." She said slowly, then smiled. "I like it!"

Sirius frowned. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She kissed him lightly. "I'm going to get a drink... want anything?"

"Except you? No..." he winked. "Be quick."

She giggled. "I will."

------------

The next twenty-four hours were spent mostly in the privacy of Sirius' room, though occasionally one of them would sneak out to get refreshments. As the sunday afternoon sun filtered through the crack in the curtains, Sirius grumpily pulled on his clothes and left the room after Hermione. He was fully aware that Hermione wished to say goodbye to her friends, but was not particularly happy with the idea of leaving their enclosed room to spend the next few hours in the company of them and, in particular, Ron. He was sure Hermione was over him, but he still felt a coldness towards the arrogant young man, and was not sure he wanted the two to see each other just yet. But it was not his decision to make. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen, watching as Hermione hugged each of the Weasley twins, then Molly and Arthur. She came to Ron, biting her lip, and nodded with a small attempt at a smile. Sirius resisted the urge to grin and helped himself to some firewhiskey, just as Hermione greeted Remus and Tonks.

--------------

Sitting beside Sirius at the table, Hermione was rather pleased at the fact that Ron eyed Sirius with such loathing. The idea of him being jealous rather appealed to her - she was happier than she ever had been, and had no problem letting Ron - or anyone else in the room - see that. Several times, she kissed Sirius on the lips lightly before heading to get more food, drink, or to use the toilet. Several times, she heard Molly telling Sirius off, and several times she was stopped by Molly as she attempted to return to her seat. On one such occasion, as Hermione left the room, trailing her fingers lightly across Sirius' back as she headed to the toilet, Molly glared at Sirius.

"Really Sirius! She's only twenty! And she's just broken up with Ron!"

Sirius looked at Molly coldly. "Really? I hadn't noticed. But it doesn't look like Ron minds too much either, considering how quickly he got with Luna!"

Molly turned an angry red. "Ron and Luna are, at least within the same generation!"

"I'm sure they are, but as you may have guessed, Hermione and I don't care!"

"Well you should!" Molly hissed, leaning over the table. "It's not your life thats going to be ruined! I can quite easily see how you'd love to have Hermione as some kind of plaything! But she will want to get married and have children and..."

"Don't you dare refer to her as some plaything!" Sirius fumed, standing up and knocking his chair back. The other people in the room stared at the two in wonderment.

"Oh, I suppose she's not?" Molly challenged, standing up and flapping her hand at Arthur as he attempted to calm her down.

"No, she's not!" Sirius growled. "I'm not stupid enough to play around with a girl like her! For one, she'd hex my balls off before I got the chance to piss about, and for another, she's far too special, beautiful and god damn amazing for me to act like your twat of a son and treat her as anything less than that!"

Molly stared at Sirius, stunned, then sat back down and stared at her plate. Ron, who had just entered the room, looked thoroughly guilty. Sirius took several deep breaths, then left the room, slamming the door behind him and heading up the stairs.

-------------

Hermione returned to the kitchen to find that Sirius was no longer there. She looked around several times, questioningly, before being informed by Molly that he had gone to lie down. Taking this as sure confirmation that Molly had confronted Sirius and it had resulted in yelling, Hermione sat herself beside Tonks and Teddy, smiling at the young child and picking him up, holding him against her.

"He's so big now!" Hermione said, smiling.

Tonks nodded and smiled at Remus, who could not hide the pride on his face. Leaning towards Hermione, Tonks whispered, "am I to take it things are going well between you and Sirius?"

Hermione blushed but nodded happily, stroking the toddlers hair as he gurgled. Tonks gave an excited shriek, attracting the attention of several others in the room and looking back at Hermione apologetically. Hermione smiled and handed Teddy back, standing up. "I'll tell you later," she told her, smiling, then heading out of the kitchen. She was just about to head up the old staircase when she heard a familiar voice behind her. Cringing, Hermione turned around.

"Hermione..." Ron said, rubbing his head nervously. "I'm sorry, alright..."

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. "It's fine."

"No, it's not! I treated you badly! But I swear I never meant to! I really miss you, alright and..."

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "I'm with Sirius! And you're with Luna!"

Ron opened his mouth, then shut it, his ears bright red. Looking down he muttered, "she deserves better than me..."

Hermione stared, eyes wide. "So you're alright for me, is that it?" She hissed.

Ron shook his head. "No... Hermione... I didn't mean that I swear... not like that... it's just... I can't... I still... I like..."

"I am with Sirius, Ronald! As your mother has kindly pointed out several times! What makes you think you can come grovelling back to me now that you've decided you were wrong?"

"I wasn't though was I?" Ron shouted angrily. "You did have feelings for him!"

"Yes! In fifth year! But when you accused me, I saw him as nothing more than a friend! But I've spent time with him and yes, now I have feelings for him! More than that, I love him! So just leave me alone and... and... and..." She searched unsuccessfully for words, then turned on the spot in rage, smacking into a warm, solid object. She looked up and saw Sirius, with a slight frown creasing his features.

"Well Trifle... much as I'm sure you'd love me to leave you alone, I have other plans..." he pulled her against him and looked at Ron. "Shout a bit louder Ron, I'm not sure the people in Hogsmeade heard you."

Ron clenched his fists and glared at Sirius. "This is nothing to do with you!" He growled.

Sirius shrugged. "Perhaps the fact that you're arguing has nothing to do with you, but I think you'll find that, when you yell at my girlfriend, it has everything to do with me." He met Rons eyes coldly.

Ron lashed out with his foot, kicking the wall, then slamming his way back into the kitchen. Sirius waited, then looked down at Hermione, now resting her head against his chest. "Sweetie..." he whispered, "come on, put that beautiful smile back on would you?" He tilted her chin up and kissed her chastely. "And put that arrogant bastard out of your mind!" He pulled her tight against him and rested his lips near her ear. "Never believe that you are not good enough for anyone. You are more than good enough for anyone!" She sobbed slightly, but her body shook less and she relaxed slightly against him. Eventually she looked up and smiled weakly.

"Sorry.." she whispered.

"Don't be..." He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "We're going to go in there and show Molly and Ron that we are a couple, and that they're incessant blabbering will not sway us either way." He kissed her knuckles. "Am I right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes..."

He smiled and opened the kitchen door, never letting his gaze leave hers as he sat down and pulled her swiftly to sit in his lap.

Harry looked at his godfather, giving him a small grin which told him he was not at all angry for his treatment of Ron, before turning back to Ginny. Remus nodded slightly across the table, before standing to get another drink. Molly and Ron were sat at the other end of the table, blatantly ignoring Sirius. He smirked.

"Sirius..." Hermione said softly.

"Yes Mione..." he said, looking up at her and giving her a winning smile.

She leant forwards and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

He smiled and looked across at Ron, who was now looking in their direction. Twisting his head slightly, Sirius spoke into her ear. "I love you too..."

Ron went red with anger, then stood up and disappeared with a loud crack.   
Sirius smirked and kissed her neck lightly.

----------------

Her hand traced his chest lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly and reached for his wand. "Close your eyes..." he murmured softly.

"Why?" She whispered, but obeyed.

"Just do..." He flicked his wand and felt the concealment charm on his arm fade away. "Now, sit up. And open your eyes." He sat up with her and watched her eyelids flicker open. She met his gaze. Smiling, he let his eyes fall to his shoulder, then looked at her again. She flicked her eyes between his shoulder and eyes, then smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "It's beautiful..." she whispered, taking in the words and picture tattooed freshly across his arm. A heart, with swirling lines coming from either side, inside which were writting the three letters _'H.J.G' _and underneath, the same font, _'The Reason Is You' _

Sirius stroked her hair softly. "I'm truly going to miss you..." he whispered.

Hermione kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his mouth... he froze, but quickly reciprocated, pulling her tight against him and kissing her with a depth of passion that he could not withhold.

"I'm going to miss you too..." she murmured against him.

He blew lightly against her lips. "I swear, when I get to see you in the holidays, you won't be leaving the bed."

She giggled and stroked his hair. "I wouldn't want to..."

He smirked. "That much I know..."

--------------

Platform nine and three quarters was heaving with young wizards and witches, waiting to clamber on board the scarlet steam engine which stood in the station. Sirius looked at it with longing, knowing that Hermione would soon be on board and wishing desperately that he could go with her. He pulled her instinctively closer and met her gaze. "You better write, every single day!" He growled threateningly.

She smiled and nodded to Avalanche, locked inside his cage and eyeing Sirius warily. "You really should be making sure he delivers them every day..."

Sirius eyed the bird. "I don't trust him." He said pointedly. "His eyes are too big and he's awake in the middle of the day!"

Hermione laughed. "Sirius, you can hardly expect him to sleep with all this noise."

"Of course I can." Sirius argued. "And I do expect him to."

Hermione smirked. "Fine. I think I should take him on board and make sure the students are behaving themselves..." she pretended to pull away, but Sirius' grip tightened on her.

"I am not letting you go until that trains giving it's last call." He growled. He rested his head on hers and sighed heavily. "I wish I was going with you..." he whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Me too... but I'll ask McGonnagall about you coming at christmas..."

Sirius snorted. "I can't see her giving permission for an ex-convict to run around the school screwing her charms mistress!"

She smirked. "I won't let you run around the school, and apparently, niether will you..."

Sirius shrugged. "True... very true..."

Hermione rested her head against his chest and relaxed against him. For several minutes they just stood there, then she pulled slightly back. "Sirius... you will try and work out that prophecy while I'm gone won't you..."

He met her eyes and nodded glumly. "It's not like I'll have anything - or anyone for that matter - else to do anyway."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "You know it's important." She said softly.

He sighed. "Hermione... I just don't think I can work it out until it happens. Everything else happened on its own."

Running a hand over his chest, she sighed. "Fine. But if you ask me, Bellatrix breaking out had something to do with that prophecy."

He did not reply. The thought had been bordering on the edge of his thoughts for the past few days, settling a constant unease in his stomach and giving him the regular urge to retch... a loud horn rang out and Sirius swore. Hermione looked at him and bit her lip, before pulling him down for a deep kiss, full of need, passion, lust, and love. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"I love you..." Sirius said.

"So I've heard..." smiling she kissed his lightly stubbled cheek. "And the feeling is most definitely mutual."

He smiled and kissed her once more, leaving her breathless as he helped carry her belongings on to the train. He gave her one last swift kiss, before jumping out of the moving train and running alongside the window, grinning at her.

"Write to me everyday, or that bloody owl of yours is going to get a beating." He said above the noise of the train. She giggled. "And, if any one gives you trouble, tell them you're screwing Sirius Black and he'll be by for their detention at eight." She let out a loud laugh. "And finally..." he said, now sprinting and slightly breathless, "I miss you already..." he blew her a kiss just as her window sped out of the station. He raised his hand as he saw her head lean from the window and wave to him. A pang in his chest alerted him to how much he truly was going to miss her.

-------------

Hermione settled down to read a large Charms book in an empty compartment near the end of the train, but gave up several minutes later, throwing the book down in a most uncharacteristic manner and sighing deeply. She did not regret in the slightest accepting the Hogwarts position - at the time she had merely wanted to settle into a good job, with good money and a nice home, for a few years, before she would hopefully have met a lovely man who wanted to marry her and have her babies. Now, she found herself wishing that she could somehow have brought Sirius with her, or, if need be, stay behind. But no. She absently took Avalanche from his cage and began stroking his back, sighing. Crookshanks was stowed safely in his carry cage, snoring loudly, as had become custom.

"You understand why I want to stay, don't you boy?" She whispered softly.

The bird seemed to caw in the negative.

She smiled. "I know you don't like him very much, though I'm not sure why... he's a very special man.." she lowered her voice slightly and looked at the doleful eyes. "How about I send you on your first delivery mission?" She asked, feeling sympathetic. Avalanche cawed happily. She smiled and pulled out her quill.

_Dear Sirius, _she started.

--------------

He apparated directly into his bedroom and sat down heavily on the end of his bed, tapping his knees for something to do. The room was quiet and still messy from their mornings bout of sex. It annoyed him slightly that he could still smell her, even though she wasn't there, and he wouldn't see her for what he considered to be far too long a time. But, he supposed, she was safe at Hogwarts, and prophecies in mind, that was for the best.

He picked up a pair of jeans from under the bed, frowning at the lump in the pocket. He pulled out a familiar black thong; the one she had worn that first night... he sniffed it absently, then pulled away, revolted. It had smelt much better when fresh - now it gave him the urge to be sick. Scourgifying them, he pushed them under his pillow and lay his head back, looking at the cieling. He couldn't write until she did, for he had no owl and he didn't want to be borrowing Harry's constantly. A horrible cold crept through him... what if she didn't write for weeks? What if she forgot him.

"Don't be a prat Black." He told himself sternly.

------------

Bellatrix Lestrange had lived comfortably in a well hidden and secret house for many years before the downfall of the Dark Lord. Now, however, with her secret keeper dead, the house was as unsafe a place as most, and instead she adopted the glamour of a tall ginger-haired, dark skinned witch, staying in various inns throughout England. Several times, she had been tempted to curse a witch or wizard who had given her one too many a suspicious glare, but she restrained, for if she were caught, escaping would have been pointless. She was unsure what she planned to do yet; she vaguely planned a trip to Albania, wishing to revel in the former presence of her master. Then she debated going after Harry Potter and putting the filthy half-breed in his place. But now, looking at a small section of the Evening Prophet, she realized exactly what she wished to do.

_**Black Lives!**_

_A Ministry official yesterday reported the apprehending of Sirius Black, believed formerly deceased. "Black," official Plugwart says, "was apprehended for indecent attire in a public place on Friday afternoon." Although the reason and explanation behind Black's reappearance are unknown, reports state that Black has been magically restored to the looks he bore at age twenty-something. Believed dead for six years, Blacks reappearance has caused a stir in the wizarding community at large. The wizarding community are reminded that Black was mistakenly imprisoned for twelve years, for crimes which he in fact did not commit, and is therefore a cleared citizen once more._

Sirius Black lived. But Bellatrix Lestrange had other ideas.

---------


	15. Something Else

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**-------**

**Apologies... mostly letters... no Bellatrix spoilers.. just yet...**

**I know letters aren't exactly everyones cup of tea but... I quite liked writing these. Especially the Sirius ones. He's a rude old man. **

**------**

The moment Avalanche flew through the kitchen window, Sirius leapt to his feet and untied the parchment from the pleased owls leg. Petting him carefully, Sirius unfurled the fresh parchment and left the room, the faint flapping of wings that followed him telling him only that Avalanche was waiting to get his reply. He smiled as he got to his room and held the door open for the snowy owl to fly in, perching itself on the seat of the chair.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I started to write you a letter on the train, but, as I expected, there was little to write about, except that the lunch lady has changed and is now a very round lunch man - I did vaguely note a resemblance to Horace Slughorn, although he did not have straining brass buttons on his velvet smoking jacket - evidently, they have already been strained enough and popped off._

_ McGonnagalls opening speech was somewhat tiresome, though I admit I had eaten plenty of food and was feeling rather full and tiresome by that point. The first years seem alot smaller than I can remember being personally, I am most certain that I did not only come up to the waist of Madame Pince, as most of them seem to, but I suppose she may have used a growth potion of some sort... I vaguely considered using one myself so that I was no longer such a shrimp compared to you, but have decided otherwise, for one, I know you will be scowling at the parchment angrily and telling me off for having little self-esteem, and for another, I haven't got the time. Already I have set two detentions for some third year boys who thought it would be funny to wolf-whistle at me. As I'm sure you will find this most disagreeable, I had the great pleasure of embarrassing them in true marauder style, and vanishing their robes - it might not have been so embarassing, had they not all taken a truce to go commando for the welcome feast. I was sorely tempted to threaten them with your presence in detention, but seeing the Evening Prophet, I see this could hardly be considered a punishment, as you have been publically declared innocent, and of course, I do not wish McGonnagall to disprove any permission for your visits - I have promptly made a mental note not to vanish any more robes as punishment in accordance with this, though I am currently thinking of other, harmless but amusing ways of embarrassing wrongdoers._

_ I also recieved quite a shock in that Snape is no longer treating me as an insufferable know-it-all, but as a, dare I say it, respectable work colleague. Of course, much preferred as this is to being treated with such unfair prejudice as I was subjected to in my time at Hogwarts, I am not quite sure how I feel about the whole affair. For one, Snape trying to pour me tea at dinner is bound to cause unwanted - and of course untrue - rumours amongst students, and for another, I am one hundred percent aware of your hatred for one another, and have no intention of forgiving the man for his treatment of me. Though of course I am aware of his brave efforts during the war, I do not forgive quite as easily as I preach to Harry and Ron._

_I am just about to turn in now - the room is quite pleasant, and I have decorated it in Gryffindor house colours, although I was tempted by a blue... The bed is very large, and I'm not quite sure there is enough of me to fill even a quarter of it... even so, it has been a long day and I am in need of sleep. _

_I will write again as soon as I can, although not until I recieve your reply, as Avalanche is under strict orders to remain until you write one._

_I miss you already_

_All my love_

_Your Hermione_

_xxx_

_P.s. We had spotted dick for pudding. Was appalled to see Snape eating you. Must inform him of nickname before he forms emotional attachment._

Sirius smirked, reading through twice before grabbing his quill and parchment.

_------------_

He tied the parchment to the owls leg and glared. "If she's asleep, don't you dare wake her up!"

------------

Hermione woke up to see Avalanche perched on the wardrobe looking at Hermione with unblinking eyes. Supressing the urge to jump out of the bed and tear the parchment from the owls leg, Hermione stood slowly and walked over to undo the ribbon carefully. Sitting herself gently on her bed with her legs crossed, she read through, occasionally giggling and constantly smiling as her eyes read the words.

_My Hermione,_

_Kindly inform Snivellus to keep his abnormally large nose away from my own personal trifle's evening tea. I will not be subjected to picking greasy black bogeys from my beautiful little pudding._

_ Having settled the issue of that git, I will ask that you procure a picture of this elusive lunch man as soon as is humanly possible, so that I may in fact compare him with Slughorn for my own amusement, which, coincidentally, is considerably lacking. Of course, you yourself may need it as amusement during any number of staff meetings with McGonnagall... or Minerva... whatever you call her. Having certain memories of lectured evenings from the witch myself, I am fully aware of how tiresome the sound of her voice can be, though I have been careful never to let those words escape my lips._

_ As for the little perverts who think they can wolf-whistle at you, please continue to embarrass them as such in future, and perhaps casually mention occasionally that, rather than screwing me - as, I remind you, you are currently not, much to my own disappointment, and I hope yours too - but perhaps that I am an old friend? Please leave out the matter of ex-convict and wrongly convicted... it may make things slightly more difficult for such punishment to occur in future. Now, sure as I am that they were hardly developed, perhaps they possessed a few hairs at best, I wish to remind you of a certain other 'young' man who holds affections for you. Naturally, I'm sure you are aware that he possesses much more than a few hairs and a couple of inches of floppy flesh. You might even go as far as to say he is a fully developed, _**_hardened member _**_of society._

_ Joking aside of course, the little buggers deserved everything you gave them. And more. If I happen to run into them on my little excursions into Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, I'm afraid they may find themselves lacking in testicles._

_ I hope your room is to your satisfaction - the large bed may in fact come in handy on my little visits, but such thoughts are obviously to be kept to myself until such time as I can reveal them to you in person, along with another number of things... Personally I have no preference for colours - they can be fluorescent pink with purple flowers and 'I love boys' written all over the bedsheets, so long as you remember that I am the only one with the right to enter - besides McGonnagall, for purely work related purposes I hope. I'm all for threesomes Hermione, but can we at least narrow it down to those in range of twenty to thirty?_

_ I hope you slept well. That bird of yours is under strict orders not to wake you - if he does, I suggest you get rid of him and and get a nice one. I think I may have to buy my own bird soon as it is; of course I mean the animal kind... you are my bird..._

_ Harry and Ginny send their love, of course, though I've hardly managed to procure twenty minutes of conversation from them - they spend far too much time screwing like bunny rabbits. Nobody seems to appreciate emotional closeness anymore - I for one am still strictly a virgin and plan to remain so until wedded to a lovely virginal girl with flowers twined in her blonde locks... or perhaps that was in the story I just read. Really, I need you here to stop me reading these trashy muggle books they call romance - you left several, by the way, I've read two already, aren't you proud of me my delectable bookworm? _

_Much as I would love to write you many reels of parchment about how much those trashy books annoy me, I must admit they did get a couple of things right, though the attempts at magic are rather appalling - do they not realize broomsticks are not powered by batterings? Batteries? Butteries? Oh who knows._

_I miss you Mione._

_Come back. Or just come. I'll settle for either._

_Joking aside... I really do miss you alot already, so please write again soon._

_I hope your first day of teaching goes well - I'm positive that you'll show as much ability in that as you do in my bed - very good, leaning towards outstanding in fact._

_I love you_

_Your Sirius_

_And Snuflfles_

_And Spotted Dick_

_x_

_P.s. please tell Snivellus I don't want him touching my person, and inform him that all other forms of dessert are hereon forbidden, as I am now calling you the Beautiful Book Of Baking... merely because I saw it in your room today when I was stealing the underwear you left behind... I don't know quite how you manage to wear these odd contraptions - they seem ridiculously constricting in my own personal opinion..._

Hermione, still smiling broadly at his lewd jokes and attempts at proper english whilst doing so, read it through several times and patted Avalanche on the head.

"He might be very rude," She informed him. "But he is ever so funny... and very hot!"

---------

_Dear Sirius,_

_Much as I enjoyed your extremely perverted letter of early this morning, I must ask that you refrain from using such language in future letters - it would not do for Avalanche to find me in a lesson and for me to have a student leaning over my shoulder to spread rumours of my would-be, may-be, possibly affairs! _

_However, I have informed Snivellus in much more polite terms than you used, that I am not interested in a relationship with his overgrown nose, and he has pointedly returned to his usual treatment of me - thank the heavens! And of course, the photo of the lunch man may well be difficult, considering I have never seen him before and only met the lunch lady on the train or at Dumbledores funeral, and, as you rightly say, I would very much welcome the photo for my own amusement during staff meetings, yet I feel it my duty to listen to Minerva one hundred percent now that I am passing on my knowledge to others - other than Harry and Ron I mean._

_In accordance with your wishes, my room is now decorated as you clearly stated - pink with purple flowers and 'I love boys' written on the sheets - although I have also added photographs of you and I on our wonderful trip to the beach... I'm glad to say that my rooms are private even to Minerva, and that if we were to have a threesome, it would most definitely not be with her, or in fact any other woman, and despite my previous ideas, I would rather not invite Snape to join either, all things considered, I feel he is best kept at a safe distance. _

_My first day was, as expected, rather hectic. A class of very exciteable first years managed to burn hundreds of feathers in a simple lesson of levitation, although I am pleased to say that five did at least manage to raise it above the table before the flames got hold of them. I also endured two lessons with seventh years today, most of whom were immature boys, fresh from the summer holiday and majorly intrigued by anything with legs and a skirt. Have since rectified such mistakes by means of having them help Snape clean cauldrons in his dingy dungeon. Surprisingly, he hasn't argued - I do not wish to ponder why!_

_For the record, batteries are the muggle source of power, and you must remember that muggles are unaware of magic, and therefore don't know that a broomstick is charmed to fly at the riders will, although in my case, it seems to do completely the opposite. _

_I also hope you do not become too attached to or entranced by those romance novels I left - I read them whilst with Ron, in the hope that I would get a taste of a decent relationship with a decent person. I have since done so, and I hope you have too! I also insist that you drop the act of innocent virgin male - if you have read those awful novels, you will see that the men all have experience and wish to teach their virginal brides the ways of the bedroom... Enough of those silly books for you Mr Black! _

_Give Harry and Ginny hugs for me, obviously I'll write to them soon, I'm busy settling in at the moment. Luckily, I have no homework to mark tonight, and so have my only free night of the year! But I also have lesson plans and curriculum to go through, which is really very tedious! I can think of several things I would rather be doing than work. You, of course, are top of my list._

_You're lucky - or unlucky, however you wish to look at it - that Avalanche didn't wake me up this morning, as you would not have recieved your letter if I had to replace him, though I must say, you seem to have a mutual dislike for one another, he seems to glare at me when I mention your name..._

_Crookshanks is settling in nicely, although I do feel he's getting rather old. I think a cuddle with our favourite Snuffles would cheer both of us up greatly. We love our shaggy black friend..._

_I miss you Mister Black._

_All my love _

_Your Hermione_

_xxx_

_p.s. female underwear are not traditionally designed to accomodate a mans 'essentials', especially none as large as yours. I do hope you haven't torn them! Please do not wear them in public, especially not if you plan on running up and down the street in underwear again!_

_--------_

_Hermione,_

_I suppose the trick to not having your students reading perverted mail from yours truly, would be to not open mail when one is 'working'. Although, I'm sure if you insisted on opening it, you, as Charms Mistress of Hogwarts School, could surely cast a charm to conceal the true contents from unwanted readers to make it look like some boring ministry officialised letter? Of course, if you insist on flaunting the fact that you are or were or will be screwing Sirius Black, I should not feel particularly downhearted by it. _

_I am afraid to say I cannot think of an eligible man to take part in our threesome - and you are a filthy hypocrite for telling me off for pervertedness suggesting such things in letters! - although I have no problem if you wish to confess that you do in fact like women. That kind of inclination is often said to be... whats the phrase? A turn on? _

_As my decorative talents and ideas are so obviously appreciated by such an eligible and well moulded mind as your own, I am inclined to think that I should take up the position of interior designer of Hogwarts - at least that way I could sneak into your room with an innocent enough reason for being there... even if I did end up pushing you over onto the subject matter._

_Or, of course, I could push you onto your office desk, whilst you attempt to mark NEWT level papers on Patronuses... much as I know this would be a difficult task considering the volume of your voice, and the oddly echoing walls of Hogwarts castle, this is a fantasy which has been running through my head for several hours now... perhaps someday I'll show you, in person. I have made a mental oath with myself - meaning that if I break it their is nobody to have broken it to and therefore I do not suffer pain of death - that I shall in no way relieve myself after these fantasies, which means, as I'm sure a clever little witch like you will realize, that when I next see you, I may have difficult not jumping on your beautiful little form instantly. I will, of course, attempt to refrain from such actions in front of students, although doing so in front of Snivellus would greatly improve my ego, knowing that he couldn't for the life of him get to lay a single finger on you._

_As for the books, I have progressed on to an odd little novel called Love Lessons, which personally I find uncomforting, given that it is a teacher-student relationship, and you are currently in that position of power. I hope only that you never managed to read it. Thankfully, the soft porn has been kept to an absolute minimum, and so it is an easier read than the other filth you have subjected me too. _

_Having subjected both Harry and Ginny to long hugs, they ask only that I tell you to give Snape as much hell as possible - a pledge I whole-heartedly back, and beg you to carry out. They look forward to your letters, they say, more than I do. I find that hard to believe personally, considering that they haven't been sleeping with you for the last few weeks... not to my knowledge at least, though if you and Ginny have a secret relationship, Harry and I would be only too happy to observe..._

_Give Crookshanks a cuddle from his big black dog, and as for you, I'm sure you'll remember only too well what I taught you to do in my absence!_

_On that, less perverted, depending on your memory, note, I have to turn in myself, and avoid relieving myself of a large ache!_

_Licks, cuddles, love and kisses_

_Your favourite_

_Sirius_

_xx_

_p.s. the underwear are rather itchy. I'd rather you were wearing them. Or better still, niether of us were..._

_--------_

_Sirius,_

_As you will agree, I have better things to be doing during lessons than reading dirty mail which may get me fired! However, please feel free to write whenever you wish after/before school hours. _

_And, as I am sure I will have to repeat this many a time before you shut up about it, there is no way that any other woman is getting into bed with yourself and I. Ginny included. And there is no way Ginny and I will be 'lovers' for yours and Harrys perverted amusement!_

_But, I am all for your interior design of Hogwarts... or interior desires for me. Whichever you wish, I am sure will be of immense enjoyment! As you rightly said, marking is becoming rather difficult with your constant distraction, so I am sure you would be right in saying that I would be unable to concentrate with said action being carried out on my poor unsuspecting body._

_Be assured that I strictly avoided Love Lessons - the book itself was not the problem, but it contained Romeo and Juliet, a play which I personally lost interest in once I found out that both main characters died... I assure you with sincerity that I plan in no way to touch a student as is suggested in that book, and even if I planned to, there would be no student who could possibly measure up to you yourself!_

_I do hope you're looking after yourself, and I know that the last thing you want is me pestering you, but please try and figure out that prophecy as much as you can. I've been attempting to cram in a little extra research in the Hogwarts library as often as I can, but with lesson plans, marking, and adjusting to having strange students ask me for help and having to pretend I remember which year they are in, I'm afraid to say that I have so far been unsuccessful. I'm sure you'll understand. _

_And, as for the little trick you taught me for when I am alone, I have, as I'm sure you'll be willing to hear, been putting it into practice, and was more than interested in how you confessed to refraining from such things yourself... I admit that it is by no means as fun without you as it is with you, but the job gets done..._

_All my love, as always_

_Hermione_

_xxx_

_p.s. said scenario noted - will send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by next owl._

_------_

_Bookworm,_

_I do believe your last letter has left me rather stunned - have I, from afar, managed to convert virginal blushing Miss Granger to extremely dirty and sexy Mione?_

_Whilst said practice is as yet prohibited, keep talking in such a way and I am afraid I may have to relieve myself in such a way as you may deem unappropriate for writing. Although I whole-heartedly agree with the notion that a coupling is much more enjoyable, lone pleasure may still be considered satisfactory, and will definitely ease your stress levels._

_Much as I would like to write a three page parchment essay on what I would like to be doing to you - trust me, that would cover merely the bare minimum - I am all but naked, and the idea may ruin my oath much sooner than expected._

_Puppy love_

_Sirius_

_x_

_p.s. what colour underwear are you wearing?_

_----------_

_Sirius, _

_Am sincerely dissapointed by length of last letter._

_Next Hogsmeade weekend noted as the 23rd November. _

_Have given up hope of writing you a long guilt-tripping parchment, but well done for blatantly avoiding the prophecy._

_Please get a new owl soon, Avalanche is feeling sleepy. He's hardly slept in a week!_

_All my love _

_Hermione_

_xxx_

_p.s. they're pink today... they were your favourite pair last night, and I have laid out black for tomorrow..._

_-------_

_Hermione,_

_Apologies for lack of length, have made mental note to use that spell I discovered a few weeks ago. _

_It serves the little bird right, but either way, I am going to Diagon Alley today, I'll send the owl with your next letter, and dare I say it your brat can rest here._

_Will see you on 23rd for very long bout of sex._

_Sirius_

_x_

_p.s. you're not wearing them in my head._

_-------_

_Sirius,_

_Can't wait._

_Hermione_

_xxx_

_p.s. you're not wearing anything in my head..._

_-----_

_Hermione,_

_Is there no easier way to write to one another than waiting twelve hours apart and killing the poor birds? Especially since letters are considerably shorter and I don't like waiting this long to piece together my little fantasy..._

_Sirius_

_x_

_p.s. fancy telling me what you've been up to in those dirty knickers of yours?_

_------_

_Sirius_

_Of course, find enclosed the enchanted parchment I perfected yesterday. Write me anytime._

_Hermione_

_xxx_

_p.s. I'll tell you on the enchanted parchment as soon as you write to me... Until then you'll just have to wait._

Sirius hurriedly grabbed the parchment tied to the letter and scribbled.

_-----_

_My dear little minx, what an interesting contraption this is..._

_**Why thank you, given what I was doing in my knickers, it was rather an achievement to do anything at all...**_

_What exactly were you doing beautiful?_

_**Being a naughty little witch, who must of course be severely punished on sighting.**_

_Most definitely. What might I be sighting? A little more than jeans and shirt I hope! Bare flesh? Underwear?_

_**Complete and absolute nakedness.**_

_... Bookworm, you never cease to amaze me_

_**I do try my best to keep you guessing...**_

_Now would you like to describe in DETAIL, exactly what you are/were doing?_

_**Well, if you must know, I've been a very badly behaved little witchling... you see, Snuffles, what with you being away, I find myself very dissatisfied - sexually, I mean. So I spent the whole of last night remembering a certain night of ours... It was very warm, so I thought I'd get rid of my underwear - considering nobody was there it didn't seem to be a problem... and then I did that little trick you taught me... you're right, it does feel good. It was getting hotter and hotter and hotter... and then I was climbing higher and higher and higher... and then... there was a knock at the door and it was Snape.**_

_WHAT? I'm going to KILL HIM!_

_**Well, obviously I didn't run out to greet him in all my nakedness! **_

_Hmph. If he touches you he's going to have that huge nose of his stuck up his tight arse._

_**Really, it's not that great a feat to stick that nose up his bum. It's so large he could probably stick it up his bum and have it coming out of his mouth and it would still be oversized.**_

_You're something else my little bookworm_

_**Why thank you!**_

_Now what did you do after Snivellus left you?_

_--------_

**Sorry about the letters... hope it wasn't too boring - tried to keep it amusing to a degree. Feel sorry for the poor sod of an owl ahaha**

**Please review**

**Mage of the Heart**


	16. Sweet Reunion

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

------

When You Are With Me,

I'm Free

I'm Careless

I Believe

Above All The Others We'll Fly

**Creed - My Sacrifice**

Slowly but surely, September faded into October, and October into November, the lashing rain seeming to fall at the pace of floating feathers, and Sirius Black watched it go by, his only happiness brought by the frequent messages written while his love pretended to mark papers, or by the occassional swooping of an owl through the window, bringing with it a scroll of parchment, furled tightly up, but that would be read so many times it would lie completely flat on the old desk of his bedroom. His anxiety and annoyance grew with each passing day, resultant from missing her so much, from bitterly repeated memories and nightmares in which his loves voice screamed words of a horrific prophecy his heart could not bear to hear. The search for his cousin continued, with his Godsons team of Aurors scouring the country for any trace they could find. Yet a sick sense of knowledge settled in his stomach during Hermione's absence. She would not be found until the prophecy was completing itself. She would remain hidden until the time came for all of them to discover the truth behind those insistent, mystical words that swirled through his head at regular intervals in the day.

Yet as the autumn sunlight drifted through his windows on the 22nd of November, Sirius felt that knot of anxiety, which had been slowly tightening in his stomach for the past two months, loosen, letting him breathe. For in twenty-four hours, he would see her. He would be free of the catatonic excitement which had plagued him persistently, insisting that he keep himself busy, that he fly for miles on his broomstick, run in Muggle style for many miles in attempt to distract himself, yet none of his activities seemed to serve purpose. He would be able to see her, hold her, taste her once again, that sweet sense which only she possessed, that had remained and lingered in his mouth since her departure, that had slowly lessened, but was by no means faded. He could renew that taste, feel her lips again, the soft texture of her womans tongue, rubbing lovingly against his own in a duel of love and emotion which he could not describe... He would be able to speak to her, laugh with her, forget the plague of nightmares which threatened to overwhelm him in her absence, and truly be himself for the first time since she left him what seemed like so long ago.

Her letters had kept him sane, giving him comfort, telling him that she missed him almost as much as he missed her. They had provided a taster of what he so longed for, had kept him longing for her, had instilled in him the perfect memories of their time together, and assured him that it was not in vain. Yet they had not been enough. They paled in comparison to the feel of her slim, petite body held firmly against his own, to the sound of her laughter in his ears, to the warmth in his heart that that beautiful smile she had brought him. They were by no means enough, yet they had comforted him, knowing that her small hand, that fit so perfectly in his own, had moved over that parchment with a slow, deliberate pace, in which she deliberated over every word, writing each individual letter with such delicate care and tenderness; that knowledge brought a slither of that warmth back to his heart.

Her smell had lingered in his nostrils, permanently teasing him with that delicious scent that possessed him with such a tender combination of lust, desire, need and affection. He would walk by her room to what he was sure was an even stronger scent, and occasionally, when his human form became tiresome, he would become his Animagus self, trotting carelessly to her room, where he would settle on her long-since slept in sheets, settling into a sleep with her scent intoxicating him, even as he stayed in his animal form. He would sit at the table alone in the early hours of morning and smell the sweet, familiar scent of her hair as he remembered it from those meetings in the first days of his return. He would be seated in the living room, recalling the first time they had truly hugged and exchanged emotion, the night that they had spent there after hours out clubbing, the morning spent on the beach with a camera and nothing but their shared emotion. And the whole time, that smell that drove him wild would be so tantalizingly familiar, but his eyes would flutter open, and once again he would be alone, with her miles away.

His eyes had burned at the sight of their photographs, watering with the memory of her warm body, her soft, loving kisses, her smooth, young skin... he would see her so clearly and vividly before him, and for a moment, he would believe it to be true, he would believe she was with him, within touching distance. But the image would fade, and instead he would see only the photograph in his hand, or the parchment on his desk.

But in a day, he would truly see her, and in a day he could say and do to her what he had long missed and wished to be doing and saying. He would not have to settle for an inked piece of parchment. For two days, the real Hermione, not just her writing, would be his and his alone, and for the first time since September 1st he would feel that rush of happiness that seeing her would bring.

-------------

Hermione hardly paid attention to her classes that friday. Instead of setting first year work, she set sixth year NEWT level, and set the wrong set of homework for several different classes. She was certain her anxiety and flustered nature had not gone unnoticed amongst the students - they were most likely discussing what Professor Granger was so bothered about. But her mind had not been on the job all week, and today, the true, overwhelming knowledge that she really would be spending two days with Sirius, after so long apart, had finally gotten to her, making her usual organized nature fall to pieces.

She truly loved teaching; the fact that she was passing knowledge on to other eager minds brought a great depth of happiness to Hermione, but the excitement she had felt about the post before her relationship with Sirius had long since faded, replaced by the dull ache that meant yet another day had passed that she had not seen Sirius. She loved his letters, his protective nature, his crude jokes, his careful avoidance of anything that might bring about anything remotely depressing, and his gentle, regular endearments that he regularly placed at the bottom of each. Her enchanted parchment took up permanent residence in her pocket, and she would sneak it out to send discreet messages when her students were busily embarking on that lessons assignment. It reminded her distinctly of old conversations in class with Harry and Ron, although she remembered telling the other two off for them, rather than participating herself... It was at those moments, when Sirius' words would form slowly on the parchment, that she truly felt the ache in her chest, and it was then that she would look up and hope that a student was in need of help, hope that she could be distracted from that feeling of missing something.

But not tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would feel his strong, muscular, truly masculine arms encircling her smaller body, holding her against his chest, and she would be able to breathe in that manly scent that hovered on the edge of her mind for so long. She would taste that soft mans mouth that could drive her to heights of passion, hear the steady breathing of a man in her ear, feel that warm breath on her face and neck, see those stormy grey eyes that could mesmorise her and hold her for eternity...

----------------

Hogsmeade was almost exactly as Sirius remembered it; from the warm, sugary scent of Honeydukes, filled to the brim with Hogwarts students struggling to cram as many chocolate frogs and Sugar Mice into their pockets as possible, to the three broomsticks, filled with an assortment of different creatures, ranging from goblins, to hags, to witches and wizards, to the ruin of the shrieking Shack that he and his friends had spent so many full moons in, to the cosy little cafe that was Madam Puddifoots, that he had only set foot in once before on his seventh year Valentines day, to tell James and Lily that Peter had somehow managed to grow four extra limbs. In fact, the only differences were the newly instated Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, an extended branch from the Diagon Alley store, which Sirius entered only to be apprehended sarcastically by George and to have several packets of olives shoved at him. Then there was the acknowledgement that he was no longer a carefree teenager running to a joke shop and purchasing as many jokes as possible for his own silly amusement, arguing with his friends about which was better - the nose-biting teacup or the fake wand? But he also felt a slight warmth at this difference; he was a grown man now - he had been for many years, of course, but today he felt more grown up than ever he had. Today he was in love, for the first time in his life, and he was about to spend the day in Hogsmeade with his own special person. Today, he wouldn't have to watch other couples and casually shrug off the fact he was single, ignoring a silent pang in his chest. Today he would be envied by others, and most importantly, he would be with Hermione Granger.

------------

Hermione walked through the windy streets of Hogsmeade, avoiding large groups of students and scolding those who were behaving in an unnaceptable manner. She was agitated. She was so close to him now. She could almost feel him there! But she couldn't see him, and it was the worst feeling she had experienced since leaving him. And just as she began to lose hope, to think that he wasn't going to be there, that he would have something better to do, she saw the familiar silhouette of a man clad fully in black, his dark hair, grown slightly since the last time she had seen him, leant against the outside wall of the Three Broomsticks, his eyes averted and facing in the other direction. From the gusts of wind blowing down the street, she heard snatches of conversation as students hurried past, snatches that lifted her heart and put a spring in her step.

"...isn't that Sirius Black, Leanne?"

"... he'll kill you watch out!

"Don't be silly he's innocent! Don't you read the _Prophet_?"

"It's Granger! Professor, it's Sirius Black! Tell the aurors! Quick!"

Hermione bit back a laugh, but could not contain the grin as she saw Sirius turn around and meet her brown eyes with those handsome, laughing eyes that were so familiar... In less than a second she was running at full speed, a large smile on her face as she threw herself into his leather-clad arms and buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply and giggling at the stifled gasps and cries of the onlooking students. She could feel his throaty chuckle against her ear and met his mischeivous eyes.

---------

He saw her running towards him and felt his heart lift within an instant, all worry abandoning him as he felt her throw herself into his arms and bury her face against his neck, as he felt her giggle at the onlooking students shock and surprise. He chuckled softly, turning his head as she lifted hers, meeting her gaze with a mischeivous glint and smirking.

"Tell your aurors Granger! Black's back!"

Hermione laughed and hugged him again. He held her for several moments, then kissed her forehead, raising an eyebrow at one student who was gaping widemouthed.

"Much as I'm sure you have a hard-earned reputation to keep Hermione," he murmured, "I was secretly looking forward to a very hot and passionate kiss..."

She giggled and reached to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry." She said solemnly.

He winked and leant forwards to within an inch of her waiting lips. "I'll forgive you..." he said huskily. Their lips met softly, and heat swept through their bodies as he gathered her subconsciously closer, teasing her lips with his, prying her mouth open to slide his tongue in, to play with her own and taste that sweet mouth he had longed for for such a long time. He placed a hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss as much as possible, kissing her with a supressed need and desire, attempting to convey what words would not explain. Eventually he pulled away, elation pulsing through his veins as her soft brown eyes locked with his.

"Though I'm confused as to why you didn't run up to me, straddle my hips and force that willing tongue into my mouth, you are forgiven!" he smiled and brushed her lips softly.

"The same could be said for you! Here I am, expecting you to sweep my off my feet bridal style, taking me to your room at the Three Broomsticks and not letting me leave for two days, and all you do is hug me!"

Sirius smiled and brushed her hair. "Very clever Bookworm, as always. But I think you'll find the reason I didn't take you to my room at the Three Broomsticks is because I don't have one, and was rather depending on the fact I could be taken to your little teachers quarters and wile away the next few days expressing just how much I missed your little body in your bed!"

Hermione giggled, only the faintest of blushes reaching her cheeks, before she noticed the watching crowd of students. "If you are all finished gawking, you'll be on your way! Or I shall be personally setting you detentions with Professor Snape!"

The crowd dispersed instantly with a buzz of conversation. "Snape still letting you bundle your detentions on him?" Sirius frowned, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Yes, it's actually rather helpful. The students are frightened to the core of him. Much more than they are of me..."

Sirius smirked and looked at the crowd of students. "Why don't we give them something to talk about Professor?" He said quietly, his mouth brushing the soft skin of her ear.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mr Black, I would rather not be the talk of the school tomorrow!"

He shrugged. "You'll be the talk of the school tomorrow whatever now..." he kissed her swiftly. "Now take me to your chambers Trifle, and let me taste your cream and custard!"

Hermione slapped him in annoyance, but he merely grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. "Move aside people! I'm off to sleep with your Professor! Move it if you don't want to be seeing a lot more than kissing!" The crowd split down the middle to watch the newest, youngest member of the teaching staff being dragged along the street by the recently reported innocent ex-convict. The couple did not stop until they reached Hogwarts gates, away from the eyes of those students in Hogsmeade. Sirius pulled her to his chest and breathed in her scent deeply.

"You smell a million times better than I remember..." He said softly, his lips tracing her ear, jaw and cheek slowly.

She sighed and turned her cheek, letting their lips brush lightly. "I missed you!"

He nodded slowly and kissed her neck lightly. "Ditto.." he murmured. "I plan to show you exactly how much tonight..."

Shuddering in anticipation, Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius' back. "We have to go to dinner first..." she informed him softly, her fingers running absently through his soft black hair.

"What time do the students finish?" He said softly.

"About half seven..."

He gently nibbled her neck, growling. "And then the rooms deserted?"

"Yes..."

"Nobody uses it?"

"No..."

He groaned. "It's always been a strange little fantasy of mine to fuck on top of those tables... every... single... one... of them..." he kissed her between each word, leaving her breathless.

"That... might not be possible..." she gasped.

"Why's that?" He queried, his mouth sliding further down her neck.

She shivered. "I don't think I can wait that long..."

He smirked. "I never said you'd have to wait...

Quivering, Hermione pulled back slightly and met his eyes smiling. "I have to wait at least until we get up to my rooms..."

"Then why the hell are we still waiting here?" He growled huskily, his hand running through her familiar brown hair.

Hermione giggled and kissed his hand as it traced her cheek. "You tell me..."

Grinning broadly, he put his arm around her shoulder and indicated the gates. "Planning to open these?"

"Of course..." Hermione whispered a stream of incantations, and golden sparks flew from her hand, entwining themselves around the gates before sinking into the metal and opening them for the couple to walk through.

"Good girl..." he murmured. "Very clever..." he kissed her forehead and walked her up the long path that led to the castle. "Now, tell me, where exactly are your rooms?"

She smirked and shook her head. "You can't go there yet. We have to go and see McGonnagall... she wants to talk about our arrangement for the weekend and holidays..."

"Mmm..." Sirius frowned. "I'm not sure I want to..."

"You have to..."

"Can't I ravage you hear and talk to her over dinner?"

"No..."

He sighed. "What is this world coming to?"

Hermione smiled.

----------------

The last time Sirius had set foot in the Heads office at Hogwarts, he had been anxious about his godsons tale, wondering just what had happened in the horrific maze. Now, the room looked much the same as it had then, but a new portrait hung in the ranks of the Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses- the portrait of a man that Sirius had long nurtured respect and adoration, and long felt indebted to. Albus Dumbledore's portrait showed the old man as perfectly as anything in the world could have done, and it was this blatant similarity that held Sirius' eyes for several moments as he stepped over the threshold into headmistress McGonnagalls office. It was Hermione's soft hand interlacing with his that brought him back to the present, and he noticed the familiar, if not slightly more worn-looking, Minerva McGonnagall.

"Good afternoon, Sirius," McGonnagall said, offering a frail hand and taking his in a surprisingly strong grip. "It has only been six years, but they must have been kind."

Sirius bit back a grin and nodded. "Afternoon Minerva." In the year spent at headquarters, Sirius had spent a great deal of time with the former head of Gryffindor, and had learnt to refer to her by her first name "for vanity reasons", she would blush. They had never been particularly cordial to each other - the memory of far too many incidents when Sirius and James had stuck various substances to unsuspecting students chairs in transfiguration class had clearly stained her perceptive of him, but they had nevertheless initiated several conversations, and managed on several occasions to support the others arguments in various meetings.

"Would you like a biscuit?" She said bluntly, picking up a packet of ginger newts from the side.

Sirius blinked. Dumbledore had made a point of offering lemon drops - Minerva made a point of offering biscuits. "No thank you.."

"Have a biscuit!" She said, thrusting the packet at him and walking to sit at her desk, indicating the seat on the other side. Nervously, Sirius took a biscuit, offered the packet to Hermione, and sat down, instinctively drawing her into his lap, before he realized that McGonnagalls disapproving glare was on him. He let her go reluctantly.

"Do you want this seat Hermione?" He asked, his eyes pleading. Hermione shook her head with amusement and drew another chair from thin air - much more comfortable than his own, he noted.

"I am sure you are both aware that teachers at this school rarely indulge in the luxury of relationships - we spend little or no time at our family homes and have less time still to court and... entertain..."

Slightly intrigued by Minerva McGonnagall referring to sex - merely because she was old, frail, and had blatantly ignored the only attempt that Sirius and James had ever made to distinguish her sexuality - Sirius relaxed slightly and nodded along.

"However, I am also sure that you are aware that few teachers have ever been appointed at such a young age - most of us tend to lean towards teaching here only when our previous career paths have been fulfilled and we have little chance to become married and have children."

Sirius frowned. He had naively assumed that the teachers at Hogwarts had to be married, that they secretly kept their spouses hidden in their chambers while they taught and behaved just like every other adult. He had even wondered once about Dumbledore and McGonnagalls 'friendship'. though of course he had been given three weeks of detention for voicing that particular wondering.

"That said, I am not about to throw you unceremoniously from our presence and leave the two of you to enjoy a relationship in the next summer - I must, however voice particular... concerns..." Her eyes fell on Sirius at this and he managed a sly grin and a raised eyebrow. "Students have been making far-fetched assumptions for years about presumed teacher relationships - I hear that yourself and Severus are the latest topic of conversation, Hermione..."

At this, Sirius supressed a low growl and looked at Hermione, who was rolling her eyes with disbelief.

"It will not be tolerated for the two of you to behave like rampant rabbits in corridors or in the school grounds," Minerva said sternly. "You will keep any pre-marital relations within the walls of Hermione's rooms and that will be the end of it." Sirius couldn't help noting that this particular statement was directed at him. "You will be expected to attend every meal without fail, and I shall be forced to be extremely condescending if you fail to meet those expectations..."

"It's like being back at school..." Sirius muttered, absently chewing his biscuit.

"Well, quite, Mr Black..." Sirius met her eyes and grinned wolfishly. "Although your actions will result in a ban from the premises, rather than a weeks detention..."

Sirius looked down ashamedly. "Detention never seemed to have much effect really..."

Hermione seemed to stifle a giggle and desperately grabbed the ginger newts, stuffing a whole one into his mouth.

"If you decide to remain past the weekend Sirius - bearing in mind I can only allow Hermione to relent from work for a few days - I insist that you resist the temptation to keep her from her lessons. It will not do to have our charms mistress being late for her classes - which I hear have doubled in popularity!"

Sirius smirked. "Thats because the boys thought they'd get an eyeful!"

At an identical glare from both women he shrank back, biting his nail and shrugging. "Just a suggestion..."

McGonnagall stood from her chair abruptly. "If you will excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to. You are dismissed."

Sirius stared blankly for several seconds, then jumped up and grabbed Hermione. "Thanks for the pep-talk Professor," he winked, pulling Hermione by the hand. "We'll see you for a lovely chat over supper!" And they were gone.

Minerva McGonnagall watched them leave and let a small smile grace her aging face. "Still the same young man he once was..."

"But Minerva, would you have expected any differently?" Albus Dumbledore's portrait asked.

"Naturally not, Albus. Naturally not."

---------------

Hermiones rooms were large, leading from her office into a private, cream-decorated room, which housed a blue sofa, a writing desk, and a large bed, draped in blue sheets that matched the colour of the sofa. Sirius tutted under his breath before entering the cavernous bathroom, with its swimming-pool sized bath and comparitively tiny toilet. He dismissed it without a thought and walked back into the sleeping quarters, running a hand over the wooden post of the four poster bed.

"Here I was, expecting to smell your pent up desire that you claim to have been trying to stem for two months, yet I walk in and I can't detect so much as a hint of your familiar musk..." he met her eyes heatedly. "Why exactly did you get rid of the bedsheets I recommended Miss Granger?"

Hermione flushed a dull pink and shrugged. "I didn't like the colour. They didn't go with the deco."

Sirius tutted. "You are a witch Hermione, and you have a fabulous invention known as a wand... I have one too... two of very different varieties in fact! But yours, my little bookworm, is especially good at changing the colour of fabric... like so..." he drew his own wand and flicked it in the direction of the sofa. It turned vivid pink. Hermione shrieked.

"SIRIUS! Turn it blue again this instant!"

Sirius smirked. "I will... once you prove you weren't lying when you said you missed me and were doing all those deviant things in your panties!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "You think you can enter my rooms and tell me to prove something that you should know for fact to be true."

Sirius winked and sat himself on the newly pink sofa, indicating the rug in front of him. "I don't think, Hermione, I know!"

She rolled her eyes and sat on the rug, pulling her knees to her chest. "Make me." She challenged.

He smirked. "My dear little witch, you can be extremely manipulative when you want to..." he absently wiped his brow. "Is it just me that thinks it's hot in here?"

Hermione shrugged, then bit her lip as Sirius drew his shirt over his head and threw it in her general direction.

"Just me?" He asked. He shrugged. "Nevermind." He proceeded to unbuckle his jeans and undo his boots, flicking them off and removing his socks, then standing as if to discard his trousers. "I'm off for a barenaked bath bookworm... why don't you... read a book? Or something of that sort..."

He ran a hand through his hair and headed for the bathroom, only to hear a whimpering and feel a soft hand on his shoulder. He smirked and turned to look at her. "Can I help you?"

Her lips pressed fiercely to his and he pulled her against him, holding her flush against him as she kissed him with passion. He heard the soft moan escape her lips and groaned himself, pushing her backwards onto the sofa and moving to kiss her soft neck with unrelenting hunger.

"Sirius..." she whimpered, her hands running over his back and through his hair.

"Mione..." he murmured, his breath tickling her throat as he spoke. He kissed her neck again, softly, tenderly, gently beginning to nibbled the soft flesh that he found, leaving possessive marks that would not disappear for weeks.

"I've missed you..." she said, her mouth close to his ear as her hand caressed the back of his head.

"And I you..." Sirius replied, lifting his head and meeting her soft, loving gaze with his own heated one. His hand caressed her cheek lightly and he brushed his lips over her dry waiting mouth. "I suppose as you refused to show me, I'll have to show you..."

She smiled. "How about we show each other..?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Do you have any idea what I have in mind?"

"I'm sure I can guess..." she whispered, shifting slightly under him. "If not... I can dream..."

He smirked. "I'd like to see some of those dreams you described to me you know... or even better, act them out..."

She kissed him, giggling comfortably. "I'm not sure that's physically possible..."

"Well, perhaps I can't fuck you while we sit on the back of a flying tree... but I can most definitely use all of those kinky little devices you so cleverly described to me.." he kissed her sweetly, feeling her desire swamping her, just as his swamped him. "But..." he whispered softly, "that comes later... after I've been a gentleman and fucked you with a little control.."

Smirking, Hermione ran her hands down his bare chest. "You have no control when it comes to fucking Sirius - we both know that..."

He sighed. "Once again, you prove yourself far too clever for your own good. But I will attempt to prove you wrong... at least the first time around..." He pulled back, holding her against him and scooping her up, carrying her slowly toward the four poster bed, laying her on the soft blue sheets and watching her eyes as he did so, watching the desire and raw love that shone through them... nothing compared to it.

Sliding his hand over her hips, he hooked a long finger under the waistband of her jeans, shifting slightly to lift her hips and slide the garment from her long legs.

"Christ, I don't think I can wait..." Sirius murmured, running his hand over the familiar soft skin, inhaling sharply at the beauty of it.

Hermione shook her head and kissed him sweetly. "Me niether..." she murmured.

With ease, Sirius scooped her up into his arms, sitting down with her in his lap and kissing her sweetly, his hands making quick work of her blouse and discarding it easily. Pulling back slightly, he took in her toned body, her slim legs, and, of course, his favourite pink lingerie.

"Sexy..." he muttered appreciatively, grinning and sliding a hand down her leg. "Very sexy..."

She shuddered and moved impatiently to initiate another kiss, pushing him back carefully and laying over him as her own hands traced his bare, muscled chest. "A little bit like you..."

"You think so do you?" he murmured. "I was worried you'd be unimpressed by the extra tone I've added by running twelve miles a day in your absence..." he rolled her over slightly and kissed her forehead. "Make it up to me?"

"Later..." she whispered.

"I want you now..." he growled.

She shivered agreeably. "Mmmm..." she pulled his head to her neck and allowed him to suckle her skin while she whimpered and gasped beneath him.

He slid her knickers from her legs, kissing his way down to her stomach and thighs, drawing tantalizingly close to her centre, but never touching it, refusing to touch it... Sirius unsnapped her bra, discarded it over his shoulder, and let her reach out to slide the jeans he had not managed to discard and his black boxers from his legs. He kicked them from his ankles, then leant forwards to kiss her gently, sucking her lower lip softly as he listened intently to the soft moan escaping her lips. He pulled her tight to him, relishing in the feel of her fully naked form pressed against his own. His hands slid over her smooth skin, her flat stomach, her perfectly rounded hips, her buttocks, her thighs... she whimpered continuously under him, pressing upwards and kissing him with increasing fervor.

"Mione..." he murmured, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke.

"Please Sirius..." she pleaded. "Pleased..."

Part of him wanted to give her what she wanted. The other wished to tease her, make her wait, make the whole experience one of such intense desire that she would remember that moment when he penetrated her for years to come. The latter one.

"Not yet..." he growled insistently. "Not right now.. later..." He moved down her body, his mouth never coming into contact with the skin, but letting his hot breath carress her neck, her nipples, her breasts, stomach, thighs, and her heated centre that he could smell so clearly, but refused to touch or taste. His breath sent shivers of pleasure through her, desire and heat pooling at her liquid centre as she writhed and pleaded for his touch.

"I've missed this Hermione..." he said softly, still carressing her with his hands, his stormy eyes locked with hers. "I've dreamed of it... for so long... I've imagined you underneath me, screaming my name while I pin you to the mattress, begging me to make you release that tight knot of pleasure that's building in your stomach while I play with your skin..." his eyes darkened. "How close are you now Hermione? How close are you to bucking under me without me so much as touching your cunt? Do you need my fingers to push you over? Or my tongue? Tell me Hermione... I want to know..."

She whimpered loudly, half formed words never leaving her throat as she gasped and writhed, bucking underneath him as his words brought her to her climax. A satisfied smirk settled on Sirius' face.

"I thought you'd say that..." he pushed himself into her while she continued to buck, delighting in the sensation of her body under him, her hot sheath encircling him as he moved. His eyes rolled back as he began to thrust slowly, short gasps escaping his lips between words.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about this Hermione..." he hissed. "I've been out of control... I haven't had an orgasm since the day you left... do you have any idea how hard and desperately I want to fuck you right now? How bad I want to hear your high-pitched screams while I pummel you?"

She whimpered in pleasure, gripping his back as she tried to form words. They were incoherent.

"I've thought of nothing but you since you left..." Sirius murmured, his mouth close to her ear, his voice softer, almost a physical carress. "You, your beautiful mind.." he kissed her forehead, "your beautiful body... your beautiful soul..." he supressed a soft hiss as she circled her hips and adjusted his position slightly. "Nothing compares to you Hermione.. nothing compares to how you make me feel..." he thrust purposefully into her several times before he spoke again. "I love you..." the last statement was barely more than a whisper, but it went straight to Hermione's core and she moaned, nodding her head fiercely.

"Yes..." she managed. "Yes..."

"Do you love me Hermione?" He whispered, stroking her breast with his hand before leaning to kiss her nipple, taking it between his teeth and suckling.

"Yes..."

"Say it..." he whispered. "Tell me... I want to hear the words..."

"I love you Sirius..." she managed, gasping as he began to increase his speed, driving harder and deeper into her, feeling the wetness of her sleeve around him as he drove in and out repetitively, circling his hips and hitting her most sensitive spot before she came again. He rode it out, refusing to release so soon, possessively biting her neck and leaving red marks on her shoulders on either side. He moved inside her relentlessly, his breath short and his lungs burning, obscenities escaping his lips as he felt her around him, bucking her hips and gasping for more. His hand reached down to play with her sensitive nub, whispering to her as he did so, obscenities, declarations of love and carnal pleasure. She could only moan and buck, orgasming once more, just as Sirius lost control and gave one last, animalistic thrust, releasing himself inside her. He rolled to the side of her and stroked her hair from her face. It was several minutes before either spoke, still joined and entwined, their hearts slowly returning to their usual rate.

"I could be pregnant..." she managed eventually.

Sirius smirked. "Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked devilishly.

"No... but I'd rather wait a few years..."

Yawning, Sirius pulled her close. "I've got all the neccesary potions in my jacket pocket." He said quietly, kissing her sweat coated forehead lightly.

Hermione smiled and kissed the base of his throat lightly. "Be a good boy and go and get it for me Mister Black..."

He raised an eyebrow and loosened his hold on her, pulling back. "I am not some pupil to be ordered around Miss Granger..." he leant to bite her neck, suckling lightly. "I will only do what you ask if I'm sure you'll give me something in return.." his tongue licked her neck lightly, repetitively, before he bit into her soft skin once more.

"Oohhh Severus..." she giggled as he froze and met his cold eyes.

"Pardon?"

She giggled. "Punish me severely, Sirius."

Sirius frowned. "Why would you call me Severus, Ginny? You know how I feel about you..."

She stared at him, then slapped him playfully. "At least Snape is single and not sleeping with my Godson!"

"You have a Godson?" Sirius asked, grinning.

She smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Indeed I do..." he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle lightly and gently. "No more calling me Severus?"

"Only if you don't call me Ginny."

"It's a deal." Sirius said, grinning.

They lay in silence for several minutes before she spoke again.

"Can I call you Remus then?"

Sirius growled. "That's it witch. You're going to learn my name very, very fast!"

--------------

Several hours later, after much reminiscing and consummation, Sirius woke up to the sight of Hermione, dressed only in his shirt, curled up on the newly-blue sofa and reading a book. For several moments he took in the slender legs, the curve of her hips, the hanging of the shirt as it covered her youthful breasts... he vaguely considered walking over and taking her again, but decided against it. Dinner was approaching and he needed a shower... they both did. He stood up and walked over to sit beside her, smiling when she shifted to allow him access, resting on his chest as she continued to read. He read absently over her shoulder, but did not take in the words, breathing in her scent, her shampoo lingered under that of sex and sweat... he kissed her hair.

"How about a shower sweetheart?" He murmured, stroking her arm.

She stopped reading and smiled at him. "I don't have a shower, as you saw earlier. I have a large bath, if that interests you..."

He smiled. "Indeed it does... although it's not quite the same... I might have to talk to McGonnagall about getting you a shower..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was my express wish that I didn't have a shower. I don't like them. I like submersion..."

"So do I..." Sirius growled suggestively. "In you. But the bath sounds fun..." he kissed her neck softly. "Did you take the potions?"

"Yes, of course."

Smirking, Sirius kissed her cheek. "Good girl. Five minutes, I want you in that bathroom." He stood abruptly and headed into the large room, grabbing his wand from his jeans and flicking it at the taps.

----------------

She entered the bathroom to find the overlarge tub full to the brim with steamy water and clusters of multi-coloured bubbles, though she ignored them all and took in the athletic man swimming lengths speedily for several moments before she was even tempted to sink into the tub itself. She drew Sirius' shirt from her head, just as Sirius finished his last length and lifted his head to look at her, smiling as she dropped the shirt and dipped a toe experimentally in the water. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist without warning and pulled her into the pool. She shrieked, coming up for air and gasping, grabbing him by the shoulder for support before glaring at him angrily.

"That was cruel! I could have... hit my head!"

He rolled his eyes. "I was holding you wasn't I? I'm not completely irresponsible you know!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Could have fooled me!"

He shook his head. "That was uncalled for..." he lifted her instantly, his mouth capturing her breast and beginning to suck and lick the soft fleshy mound. Hermione gasped and wrapped her legs around his back, leaning forward and arching into him.

"Tasty..." he muttered, then grinned and sat her on the side of the bath, his head level with her stomach as he looked up at her. "I'm sure you know what else I have a partial taste for..."

Hermione smiled and cupped his face, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. "My mouth?"

He smirked. "Occasionally that's not enough, sweetheart... occasionally..." he kissed her thighs lightly, his tongue and fingers tracing intricate patterns in her skin before he forced his mouth onto her heated centre, already wet with arousal as he plunged his tongue deep inside her. She moaned, her hands going to the back of his head and massaging his skull lightly.

"Sirius..." she moaned. "Shit... I've missed you..."

He made a grunt of agreement, continuing his ministrations, swirling and sucking her clit lightly, then plunging his tongue deeper into her folds, tasting her unique arousal, her sweet taste that could not be imitated. She was shuddering, begging for completion, when he pulled back, leaving her teetering on the brink, pleading with him. He only smirked and pulled her down onto his hard member, grunting as she enveloped him and he pressed her firmly against the wall of the bath. She screamed in abandon, pleasure coursing through her as she bucked uncontrollably. Sirius fought to hold her steady, leaning forward against the wall to avoid falling backwards, before fiercely catching her mouth and claiming it with long, possessive kisses.

"I love you..." he growled, thrusting hard and deep into her, pinning her to the wall and gasping as she shifted her position on top of his thrusting manhood.

"I love you too..." she managed, then bit his neck fiercely, leaving a purple mark behind as she did so.

"Careful..." he whispered. "I don't want to bleed to death Dracula..."

She ran her tongue affectionately over the bite and smiled into his neck.

"That's not one of the books I left behind..." she whispered.

"Well done, it's not... though I did read the whole of Romeo and Juliet..."

Hermione giggled, then gasped as he changed his angle slightly again. "I wouldn't... have thought... you'd like... Shakespeare..."

Sirius smirked and drove deep into her again. "Of course I liked Shakespeare, though the ending was thoroughly depressing, and rather ruined the point of the play... there were some good bits..."

She smiled. "Quote something... if you read it so well..." she trembled as his hand moved down to her folds, touching the nub of her pleasure with perfectly measured pressure. She screamed.

"SHIT! Sirius!!!"

He smirked. "What's in a name?" He murmured. "That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet..." he kissed her lips and found his own completion, his legs going weak as he finished and leant against the wall of the bath with her, the water around them rippling constantly.

"You surprise me..." she murmured, stroking his hair and looking deep into his eyes. "I didn't think you read that much.."

"I read only when I have nothing and nobody else to do Hermione..." he stated solemnly, pulling out of her before dunking her suddenly under the water. She wriggled and lifted her head from submersion and glared.

"That was cruel!" She stated.

"Indeed it was. Now let me wash your hair." Sirius grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the side and squeezed a ridiculous amount into her hair, the pattern of squirts distinctly resembling a smiley face. "Excellent!" He grinned.

---------------

Dinner was an eventful affair, what with the astounded looks of the students as Sirius entered the Great Hall behind Hermione, and the equally astounded and horrified look of Severus Snape as he was forced to move down a seat to make room for Sirius, who placed himself happily in the way of any attempts the potions master made to try and help Hermione with her tea. Sirius also noted with amusement that several of the female students eyed him with rather lustful eyes as he leant to whisper in Hermione's ear.

Minerva watched the couple reproachfully, before offering the sugar to Hermione and settling back to her meal.

"You know, now we're here, I'm not so sure about screwing on each table..." Sirius admitted quietly. "I'd much rather take you on a desk in the haven you inhabited as a student."

"Where might that be?" Hermione asked gently, taking a small mouthful of pie before sliding a hand over Sirius' leg.

"The library... I think making you read while I fuck you from behind in the middle of the night could be a rather amusing scenario... don't you?"

Hermione felt a surge of heat pooling at her loins and crossed her legs. "Perhaps..." she sat back stiffly and smiled. "Tell me, what did you like most about Romeo and Juliet?"

Sirius smirked and shovelled pie onto his fork and into his mouth. "I suppose the bit where Romeo spends the night..." he shrugged. "I didn't like the ending much, and he was a bit of an arrogant prat at the beginning in my opinion."

"Hardly... but I can't remember exactly how it finishes..."

Sirius hesitated, then shrugged. "Well... you're the bookworm, go read up..."

"Why don't you tell me!" Hermione insisted, swirling her goblet of pumpkin juice in her hand.

Sirius gulped, then shrugged. "Ok. Juliet marries that Paris plonker and Romeo kills himself out of depression."

Hermione smirked. "Oh really? I don't recall Paris making it to the end of the play?"

Sirius bit his lip and tried to look innocent. "Maybe you heard wrong?"

"As far as I remember," Hermione said softly, "Juliet takes a sleeping potion that makes her look dead, then Romeo finds her and fights Paris, then kills himself with poison, Juliet wakes up and stabs herself with her dagger because he's dead and then that's it..."

Sirius stared, blinking. "They.. they both died?"

"What version did you read Sirius?" She asked sweetly.

"I... well... I read up to the bit where she finds out he's a Montague and then..." he frowned. "Well... Harry told me the end so it all seemed to be kind of pointless..."

Hermione snorted. "Harry hasn't read a piece of Muggle literature in his life Sirius." She rolled her eyes. "I think you should read it again."

"I think you should read it to me!" Sirius said indignantly. "How was I meant to know Harry was lying?"

"Given that he came from his father, I wouldn't expect surprise from you Black." Snape said coldly. "Potter developed an astute inability for lying before he could walk - I'm surprised you didn't see right through it."

Sirius turned on him angrily. "Look, Snivellus!" Sirius hissed. "I wasn't asking you, was I? So if you don't mind keeping your abnormally large nose out of other peoples business, I'll excuse your interruption!"

Snape smirked and stood, leaving the staff table with a swish of his robes, not saying another word.

"Sirius, really, you shouldn't have listened to him..." Hermione said softly, though she could not hide the slight smile on her face from him as he looked at her.

"He shouldn't have been insulting my godson... or eavesdropping for that matter." He dropped his fork and sat back, a dark look on his face.

"He's a Slytherin, Sirius, and that's what Slytherins do."

"Hmph." Sirius muttered, then looked at her. "What's for pudding?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

Sirius raise an eyebrow inquisitively. "Really?"

"Indeed."

"How delightful..." he murmured, taking her hand and kissing it absently. Several students huddled together to talk about the Charms mistresses suitor, and Sirius felt a great boost to his vanity as the words "hot bastard" drifted to his ears. He smirked and helped himself to a piece of shortcake, sharing the strawberries with Hermione and murmuring in her ear.

McGonnagall did not approve.

--------------------

He pulled her into a niche in the wall on the fourth floor corridor, smirking at her and leaning to kiss her neck. "My little witch..." he murmured possessively.

"Sirius..." she managed. "Not here... Minerva will kill you!"

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes, pushing a hand up her skirt and slipping the panties aside from her hotness, sliding two fingers into her and kissing her neck. "Rules were made to be broken Hermione..." His free hand fondled her breasts as his mouth attacked and ravaged her mouth, delighting in its warmth and delicious response. "And I was made to do that breaking..." Her hands were moving to his jeans, just as a familiar, altogether unwelcome voice reached their ears.

"Miss Granger! Mr Black! I insist that you stop this outrageous public display this instant!"

Sirius cringed at the sound of McGonnagalls voice and attempted to disengage himself from Hermione without showing too much of his witch to the headmistress. He turned slowly and managed a small smile. "Ever so sorry Professor... won't happen again..." he nodded his head at Hermione. "She was just trying to take advantage of my innocence! Randy little minx!"

Minerva shook her head slowly and shook a finger. "I will not hear your excuses Mr Black! You heard the conditions of your stay! You keep all relations inside Miss Granger's rooms or you do not stay!"

Sirius stared open-mouthed. "But Professor! She completely forced herself on me! I was the victim in all of this!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Then why, Mister Black, was it you pinning Miss Granger to the wall and not the other way around?"

Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it again, frowning. "I... well... she can be very scary if she threatens you with a bone-breaker curse you know!"

McGonnagall shook her head. "Any more of these innapropriate scenarios and I am afraid you will not be visiting us again!" She left in a twirl of tartan and headed down the corridor. Sirius stared and looked at Hermione.

"Thanks for all the help!" He said bitterly.

"I was hardly about to confess to rape!" Hermione argued. She took his hand and pulled him along the corridor. "Come on, we'd better get going."

"What about the library?" Sirius said hopefully.

"No Sirius! I'm not going to be caught in that kind of position again."

Sirius sighed dejectedly. "But sweetheart, you'd be in a completely different position. You'd be bent over a desk with a very hard male inside of you... It's a different position completely!"

------------------


	17. Loyal Little Lap Dog

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters **

**--------**

I Wanna Feel The Way You Make Me Feel

When I'm With You

I Wanna Be The Only Hand You Need To Hold On To

**When I'm With You - Simple Plan**

**------------**

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I hope you and Hermione are having plenty of fun consummating whatever it is you consummated last night, and that you aren't too tired - remember that stamina potion tip you gave me you dog!_

_I thought you'd like to see this recently updated list of registered animagus - congratulations, now I won't have to arrest you for bending the law! I considered not sending this, but I figured you'd like the idea of running around Hogwarts behind Hermione without anyone noticing you, but whilst not doing anything illegal!_

_Enjoy your stay, we'll try and keep the house in one piece!_

_See you wednesday!_

_Harry_

Sirius smiled and pulled away the attached parchment, with the list of registered Animagi. He scanned past Andrews, Harold, and Anthill, James, before coming to look at his own name, printed Black, Sirius, with his own form registered beside it. Grinning to himself, he put the parchment on the table next to him and watched the delivery owl fading into the distance - it had known better than to wait for a reply.

"What was it?" Hermione murmured from beside him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm no longer illegally an animagus - it helps to have Godson's in high places. Especially as I am well aware of how disapproving you are of rulebreaking." He smirked and pulled her closer against his bare chest. "How do you feel this morning my lovely?"

Hermione smiled naughtily. "I'm sore, as I'm sure was your intention, but its nothing a dose of your wonderful balm won't fix. In fact, where is it?"

"Flushed it down the loo in your absence," Sirius said absently, biting his nail.

Hermione glared. "Sirius..."

He sighed. "Fine. It's in my jacket pocket!"

"Everythings in your jacket pocket!" Hermione stated, sliding from the bed and tiptoeing over to the heap of clothing in the corner. Sirius smirked and watched her hips swaying as she leant over his jacket and reached in, fishing around until she found the correct jar. He grinned to himself as she sat down and gingerly applied the green paste.

"Feel good?" He asked as she closed her eyes in contentment.

"Mmmm... very nice..." she placed it on the bedside table and slid back under the sheets with him, pressing her bare form to his side. "What else is in your pockets?"

"Clothes... a toothbrush... ropes... handcuffs... whips... special present... Contraceptive Caramel... Orgasm Olives - I know how much you like them... toffee sauce... raspberry sauce... chocolate sauce..." He counted them off on his fingers and shrugged. "I didn't really know what to bring."

"What's the sauce for..." Hermione asked, running a finger over his chest playfully.

He shrugged again. "In case I wanted something tasty to wash out my mouth with... you know how much I hate the taste of your kiss..."

She glared at him, then sat up and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. "Accio sauces!" Three bottles of sauce flew out of the pocket of Sirius' jacket, floating in front of the couple. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What are they for witch?" He asked softly.

"Breakfast!" She plucked the bottles from the air and unflipped the lid to the raspberry one, placing the other two beside her pillow. Rolling over so that she was straddling Sirius, she sat on his hips, squirting the red sauce in the shape of a heart. Sirius' eyes glinted as she reached for the chocolate and began to write her name above the heart. He bit his lip to stop from gasping as the cold sauce touched his skin, both shocked and aroused by the witches newfound confidence. She proceeded to write 'Sirius' with the toffee sauce, smiling to herself.

"Hermione heart Sirius!" She said proudly when she was finished.

"That's not proper english.." Sirius managed, before exhaling deeply as Hermione bent to lick the sauce from his bare chest. He hissed slightly, tempted to roll over on top of her, but deciding against it, enjoying her soft wet tongue flicking over his skin in her newly attempted exploration of his body.

"I don't give a damn about good english right now Sirius..." she murmured, licking away Sirius' name just as she had done her own, then proceeding to clean off the heart. Sirius groaned as her tongue lathed him, his member pressing against her insistently against her as she finished and sat up, licking her lips experimentally.

"Kind of sickly..." She stated, gulping and making an expression of utter distaste.

Sirius looked at her with narrow eyes. "How dare you insult the sauce..." he murmured, his hands resting on her waist lightly. "The sauce is God!"

"Not after doing that it's not!" Hermione told him matter of factly.

Sirius flipped her onto her back, smirking as he began to kiss her neck. "I've got whipped cream in there as well..." he reached out for her wand, flicking it at his jacket. "Accio cream and handcuffs..." he felt Hermione stiffen underneath him and looked down at her, grinning. "Can't have you squirming and getting away now can we Miss Granger?" He grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs and frowned. "There's meant to be four..." he shrugged and grabbed her hands, grinning and putting them in the cuffs before attaching them to the headboard of the bed. "Very nice!" He said, grinning. "Now the legs..."

Hermione tried to look angry at him, but the truth was she liked the way he was taking control, tying her down and stopping her from responding to him. She was wet for him, and could only squirm upwards in an attempt to relieve herself of the pleasurable ache forming in her loins. She bit her lip as Sirius grinned and summoned two lengths of rope - "don't worry sweetie, they're charmed not to burn you!" - and tied them to her legs, and in turn to the other end of the bed.

"Now," Sirius said, sitting back and admiring her body as she squirmed beneath him, "given that you took so much pleasure in teasing me with your tongue and those sauces, and then had the cheek to say they were sickly, I think I am well within my rights to do this..." He took the can of whipped cream, a wicked smile on his face, and squirted large amount into the pits of her arms. "My dear god Hermione, when did you get so hairy?" He murmured, before squirting a curved line on her stomach, and a dot halfway up. "Perfect." He grinned. "Now you have a rather atttactive face."

Hermione looked down and frowned. "All there is is a nose and a mouth..." she managed, still gasping at the cool temperature of the cream on her hot skin.

"No, my dear Mione, you are very much mistaken!" Sirius said solemnly, grinning. "You see, I've given you a mouth and a nose, but the eyes were already perfectly formed..." his hand reached out to cup her right breast and he smirked. "And your pupils seem to stand out in stark relief..." as if in answer, her nipples hardened. "Now, tell me Miss Granger, have you ever wondered what it would be like to have facial hair?" he toyed with the can absently, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I'd imagine it to be rather uncomfortable..." she said solemnly, though she was unable to contain a giggle as he leant forward and gave her a white moustache and beard, closely followed by large eyebrows. Her tongue moved to lick her lips, but he shook his head sternly.

"No, Mione, don't lick it off... that's my job..."

She squealed as he bent to lick her stomach, his tongue flicking at her and cleansing her body of the cream while his hands slid to her thighs and massaged her in small circles.

"You're sadly mistaken Hermione..." he murmured, moving to her armpits and flicking his tongue sensuously across her skin, devouring the milky substance and smiling to himself. "You'll see once I've licked this off your body just how amusing facial hair can be..." She squirmed continuously under his lips and tongue, squealing and complaining of the tickling sensation numerous times before he stopped, having cleaned all of the clean from her body, and leant to kiss her lips fiercely, his mouth becoming surrounded by the cream outlining her features. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with fervor, before pulling back and grinning, his lips surrounded by cream. She giggled helplessly and struggled against the handcuffs in an attempt to get up. He smirked and licked his face clean, before lowering his mouth the suck the little that was left from her eyebrows. She laughed and bit her lip.

"Sirius... you've got cream all over your face..."

He frowned, then tried to reach it with his tongue. Incapable, he shrugged and placed his face beside her lips. "Turn your head and lick it off then witch..." he murmured. She shuddered with need at his commanding tone, then twisted her head to comply, tracing his face with her lips as far as she could before pulling back.

"I can't reach the rest of your face..." she shook her hands to emphasise a point, "turn your head..." he did so willingly, sighing with contentment as her mouth sucked and devoured the clusters of cream on his face.

"Is it gone?" He asked finally, once she had stopped using her tongue and was merely moving her lips softly against his skin in a featherlight caress.

"Yes..." she murmured.

"Good..." he shifted slightly and stroked a lock of hair from her face. "I'm slightly sticky, Miss Granger..." he said gently. "Possibly a result of having you pour countless amounts of sugary liquid on my stomach and chest... I hear the only way to get rid of such rubbish is to wash it off..." he stroked her thigh wickedly. "I'll return in ten minutes Hermione... and you'll tell me exactly what's gone through your mind in my absence..." he bent his head to kiss her breasts, swirling his tongue over each nipple before pulling back and heading for the bathroom. "Don't miss me too much..." he said quietly.

She shuddered, a small moan escaping her lips.

------------

Sirius scourgified himself slowly in the bathroom, smirking as he listened to her attempt to loosen the ropes and handcuffs on her limbs. He had been remotely surprised when she had not let fear into her eyes at their production; only a raw sense of excitement graced her face, and he was not at all averse to continuing with it. He was never cruel with a witch in her position - he was teasing, manipulative and speedy, but he was not cruel. He did not agree with those wizards who tied their witches to their beds and did them seven times over despite cries of pain and anguish issuing from the witch by the second. It disgusted him that a willing witch would be taken advantage of in such a way - he liked it fast, rough and kinky, but there was a boundary that divided that and sexual abuse. He would never touch Hermione in such a way - perhaps she knew that. He sat on the edge of the empty bath and listened to her attempts stopping, smirking as he heard the groans of frustration and the cries of his own name.

"Five minutes Hermione!" He called back, smirking and grabbing his wand, emitting many different coloured bubbles from the end of his wand. He vaguely recalled he and James doing so in front of Harry, but shook the thought away - it was, after all, innapropriate to think of his best friend when he was bare naked and very much aroused by the thought of the witch in the next room. Aimlessly, he made the bubbles form shapes, sighing to himself, before standing up and placing a disillusionment charm on himself. He opened the door, amused to see Hermione crane her neck to see him. He walked to the end of her bed, smirking to himself, his footsteps soft. His eyes raked the scene with amusement, following the smooth legs up to her thighs, her v-shaped patch of chestnut hair, her flat stomach, her slowly rising chest, her open mouth, her wide eyes... he shuddered in anticipation and dropped the disillusionment charm. He smiled at her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked huskily, his hand resting next to her bound foot.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Pity..." he murmured, leaning to kiss her toes individually, grinning as she curled them against his lips. "Now," he said, meeting her eyes. "What exactly were you thinking about in my absence?"

Hermione hesitated, then smiled. "Muggle card games." She said proudly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and sat himself down, his fingers tracing her legs, up to her thighs, as he smiled. "Really?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes..."

He shrugged. "Each to their own I suppose..." he bent to kiss her stomach, slowly moving down to between her legs and breathing in deeply. "Do Muggle card games have this effect on you Hermione?"

"Yes..?" She said, her voice cracking.

He smirked. "Which game?" Sirius asked softly. "I don't know any wizarding games that would have this effect..."

"Strip poker." Hermione said simply, not trusting herself with multiple words.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Explain it to me Hermione... I've never played it..." he kissed her wet centre and felt her shudder.

"I can't..." she whispered.

"What were you really thinking about?" Sirius murmured, his mouth tracing her folds lightly.

"I... I..." she moaned. "Spotted... spotted..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow inquisitively, a knowing smirk on his face. "Spotted what sweetheart?"

"Spotted... spotted dogs!" She gasped.

He drew back sharply. "Spotted dogs have this effect on you Hermione?"

She nodded slowly. Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "How does that little fantasy go?"

"It.. well..." Hermione bit her lip as Sirius' hand slid over her thigh, one finger sliding inside her as he frowned.

"Well what Granger?" he said softly. "Do the dogs paw you with their claws and bite you savagely in various areas?" He waved his free hand over her body lazily. "Or are you secretly harbouring a filthy cross-species copulation involving Snuffles and you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've never tasted a woman as a dog.." he said softly. She shuddered. "Would you like me to fulfill that particular fantasy Hermione?" He hissed softly.

She shook her head slowly.

"What were you thinking about?" He said gently, his finger moving in and out of her slowly, teasing with its sensation against her insides.

"You..." she managed.

"What about me?" He probed, smiling as she struggled against the handcuffs in an attempt to touch him.

"Doing this..." she gasped. "Touching me... all over..." she whimpered as he increased his speed gradually.

"Would you like me to do that Hermione?" Sirius questioned, his free hand resting on her knee.

She nodded vigorously. He smirked and climbed onto the bed, bending his face next to her ear and continuing to stroke her with fervor. "I couldn't hear that..."

"Yes..." she gasped.

"Louder." He demanded.

"YES!" She said angrily. He smirked and stroked her nub expertly, sending her over the edge instantly. She came around his fingers as he fought back his own need.

"My my, Hermione," he whispered. "You're uncontrollable..." he kissed her neck warmly, then pressed his hips to her stomach. She bit her lip, feeling his arousal, whimpering with need. "Calm down..." he teased, moving his lips to her ears, sucking her earlobe softly. "It's only morning... we've got all day... I think we should go slow..." he withdrew his fingers and lazily ran his tongue over them, locking eyes with the witch. "Real... real... slow..." he continued to clean his fingers, then smirked and rolled off her. "Now tell me Hermione... in detail mind... what was I doing to you?"

She shook her head and attempted to claim his mouth. He pulled out of reach and shook his head slowly and deliberately. "Now now... do as I say Miss Granger. I don't want to have to punish you..." his eyes glinted devilishly as he lay beside her, his hand slowly tracing over her breasts and stomach, drawing intricate patterns as his eyes met hers. "Tell me..." he commanded softly. She took several rasping breaths.

"Will you take me afterwards?" She pleaded. Sirius gulped. She had never been so forward before; she had never told him what she wanted. He felt a throb in his loins and nodded slowly.

"If that's what you want... if what you say pleases me... then I'll take you..." he rested his head beside her, kissing her skin intimately. "Now go on..."

"You were... you were touching me..."

"How so?" He interrupted.

"I'm getting to that!" She said impatiently.

Grinning, Sirius flicked his tongue over her nipple. "Mmmm... go on then... just ignore me..."

She hissed in pleasure. "You were stroking me... and licking me all over... and you wouldn't let me touch you, because I was tied down and... AH!" She let out a small shriek as he took her in his mouth, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Go on..." he said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She said softly, closing her eyes. "You talked dirty to me..."

"Did you like that?" He asked absently, lifting his face slightly.

"I... yes..."

He smirked. "Carry on."

"You let me suck you..." she said quietly.

"It's not a matter of letting you..." Sirius said, grinning. "By all means, if you ever feel the inclination, just get on your knees and yank the jeans down... I've got no objections..."

She writhed beside him and bit her lip. "You fucked me." She finished, then glared at him. "There. Happy now?"

"Not quite..." he sat up and stroked her face. "Just a few questions... clarifications... that kind of thing..." he grinned. "First off, when you sucked me... what did you do?"

"I..." she blushed. "I let you tell me what to do..."

He smirked. "Don't blush... it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Next... when I fucked you, how was it?"

"Good." She said softly.

"You mean I was adequate."

"No, I mean you were good..."

He frowned. "Only good?"

"Yes..."

He rolled off the bed and walked to stand at the bottom, staring continuously at the junction at her thighs. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why," Sirius asked softly, "was I only good?" She remained silent, squirming against her bindings. "Was I not fast enough for you?" he questioned. "Was I too gentle? Would you have liked it rougher?" he leant forward and ran his hands over her legs. "Tell me Hermione, so that when I do it, I make sure it's much better than just 'good'."

Hermione gasped and looked at the cieling. "You were slow." She said quietly. "I wanted it faster..."

"Why's that?" He growled, his erection throbbing painfully.

"Because you'd gone to the trouble of tying me up... I thought it would be rougher than it was."

Sirius smirked. "Would you like me to demonstrate the perfect degree of roughness?"

Hermione nodded slowly, her teeth biting into her lip.

"Now?"

She began to nod, then shook her head. "No... you... I have to..."

"To what?" He breathed, knowing full well what she meant.

"Suck you..." she managed. He grunted.

"Feel free..." then he frowned. "Were you on your knees when you did this?"

She blushed. "No. You were above me and... you were licking me while I did it..."

His eyes rolled back in his head at the thought and he crawled onto the bed. "Don't take me the whole way witch..." he murmured. "I want to come inside you..." she was convulsing as he placed his hips above her face, and his face above her crux. "Interesting position... he murmured, before dipping his head and breathing in deeply. "Amazing smell..." he growled. Warmth enveloped his member and he grunted. "Good mouth Granger.." he managed, then dipped his mouth into her again. She convulsed in pleasure as her mouth closed around him and his tongue touched her entrance. Trying to ignore the sensations he was giving her, she ran her tongue over his tip, feeling him shudder in pleasure at her touch, hearing his animal growl as he lapped at her hungrily and pushed his hips down at her. She whimpered slightly, taking him as deep as she could managed before tracing him with her tongue again.

"Thing about this position," Sirius murmured against her heated folds, "is that you can't stroke me like I'd like... what with being tied up and everything..." he shuddered agreeably. "Though it has its good points..."

She took him deeper, feeling him sliding between her lips repetitively, her mind half occupied on the shooting pleasure coursing through her, the knot of pleasure in her stomach tightening as his expert tongue and then his hands caressed and stroked her insides, driving her to a high... and then she was shaking, her whole body going into spasm as the handcuffs on her wrists rattled. She moaned around his member and he pulled out, gasping at the vibrations sent down his rod. He rolled over and twisted to his upright position, his head beside hers as he attempted to steal himself.

"Hermione... are you sure you want me to have you tied down this way?" He asked softly. "There's nothing wrong with normal, missionary style sex you know..."

She glared at him. "I'd hope that after all your teasing, you'd just do it!"

He managed a small smile, kissing her nose and eyelids softly. "It's an acquired taste..." he said softly. "You might not like it... I don't want you to be... uncomfortable with it..."

"Sirius, really! Stop getting sentimental and put your bloody cock inside me!"

Taken aback Sirius met her eyes. "What the hell did I do?" He asked quietly. "I've created an over-confident, terrifyingly sexy goddess and I must confess to being rather scared..." he smirked and positioned himself between her legs. "Do these ache?" He asked, running his hand over the knots at her feet.

"No! Sirius! Please!"

"Don't make me use my whip Hermione..." he said huskily, pushing himself into her easily and leaning over her, a devilish sexy grin on his face. "Would you like that?" He began to thrust steadily into her, his speed quick, but still tender.

"Yes..." She whispered, closing her eyes and feeling her body shake, listening to the rattle of her cuffs and the gasps of pleasure and delight escaping her lovers mouth.

"Just wait Hermione..." he whispered, reaching for his wand. "I'm going to shag you... I'm not going to beat you like an animal like some men do... like Ron would, or Snivellus would... I'm going to treat you like a woman... like a wanton sex goddess... like the beautiful aroused witch you are..." he trailed his lips over her chest. "When I'm spanking you, I won't leave it as a raw leather whip... I'll charm it Hermione... I'll charm it to turn you bright red but give you the orgasm of a life time... in short... I'll make you mine and mark you, in a way that you could never have dreamed... when you scream my name, it won't be because you're in pain, but because I'm giving you so much pleasure you can hardly handle it..." he smirked. "I'll make sure you never so much as look at another man again..." he kissed her fiercely. "I'm a selfish man Hermione..."

"No you're not..." she whispered.

"On the contrary, I am... if another man, like Snivellus or Ron or any number of students so much as thinks about touching you, I won't be blamed for my actions..." He sped up slightly, listening to her high pitched gasps. "Accio..." he gasped, and a leather whip flew from his jacket pocket and into his outstretched hand. He performed a spell quickly, refusing to lose his momentum within her, kissing her lightly as he did so. "Would you like me to Hermione?"

"Yes... oh god yes..."

Sirius hesitated, then met her eyes. "You're positive!"

"YES!"

He flicked it experimentally against her outer thigh, groaning at her shriek of pleasure and the tightening of her sheath around him. "Shit..." he hissed. He adjusted his grip and sat back, holding her waist and increasing his speed steadily. He waited, then flicked the whip again, leaving a slightly red mark across her breast; pleasure overtook her and she gasped repeatedly, as he aimed the whip at varying parts of her body; her chest, her stomach, her thigh, her underarms... She tightened around him with every contact, groaning in frustration at the inability to touch him, to stroke him and kiss him. Eventually, Sirius could hold on no longer. He threw the whip aside and bent to kiss her neck, thrusting his hips deeper and faster into her, feeling the rising of orgasm inside him. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Come with me Hermione..." he said softly, nibbling her neck. "Come with me..." His hand reached down to her clit, his thrusts still powerful, but less co-ordinated now. She bit into his shoulder as she came, her sheath encircling him as he was milked of his own release. He gasped repeatedly into her ear, his eyes closed, sweat on his brow dripping from his head to hers. He picked up his wand from the bedsheets beside him and flicked them. The handcuffs and ropes disappeared, and he smiled as her arms wrapped around him, rolling them both to the side and stroking her hair.

"I suppose that's one way to get rid of morning wood..." he said softly. She giggled and kissed him, absently rubbing her wrists and putting movement back into them.

"I think we've missed breakfast..." Hermione said quietly. Sirius grinned wickedly. "No, we just had our own, much less healthy and slightly more sweet breakfast in the privacy of your rooms..." he nuzzled her neck. "Now... about this Snuffles fantasy..."

"Shut up!" She said, laughing.

"I'm curious..." he said, running his tongue languidly over her pulse. "We could try it out you know... I'm legal now!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Come on, lets go see if we can get a sausage sandwich. Minerva will kill us otherwise!"

"Minerva this, Minerva that..." Sirius sighed. "I'm starting to worry about how much time you spend together..."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione slid from his arms and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Leave it open!" Sirius called. He heard the slight giggle and saw it open slightly.

"There!" She called.

"Wider!"

"Get bent Black!" She laughed.

Sirius stared at the door for several seconds, then shook his head. "I'll punish you for that inappropriate, totally out of character comment."

"I look forward to it..."

Feeling the first stirrings of arousal, Sirius nodded to himself. "You're not the only one..."

------------------

They arrived at the Great Hall just as the last few stragglers were leaving, and were just able to swipe several sandwiches before the food vanished from the plates. Glad that they had made an appearance without making a scene, Sirius took Hermione's hand and led her outside into the grounds, leading her to sit under an old beech tree. Hermione smiled at him and let herself rest against his chest, holding up her sandwich for him to taste. Smirking, he bit it, then looked away, seeing several students scattered across the lawn, their robes around them tightly. He looked at Hermione. "You cold sweetie?" He asked softly, pulling her tighter against him without conscious thought.

"A little... but you'll keep me warm..."

Sirius smirked. "Not here I won't..." he whispered. She smiled at him and snuggled closer, putting her arms inside his jacket and warming at the feel of his hot back and leather jacket.

"It's a shame Snuffle's couldn't be here..." she said slowly. "I could have thrown him a stick..."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just tell me straight out?" He said softly. "You prefer me in dog form to my human form. Admit it!"

She smirked. "I won't admit it, because its not true, although there are times it would be easier to spend time with Snuffles in public."

Sirius shrugged and pulled back from her, sliding off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders, before leaning to whisper in her ear. "You better not be turned on by this witch..."

"Why not?" She asked, eyes glinting.

"Because Snuffles has a heightened sense of smell, and may well become very much distracted."

He said nothing else, changing into his animagus form and yapping happily, nuzzling her face before picking up a fallen stick nearby. Hermione laughed and took it from his mouth, throwing it a few metres away. He wagged his tail, barking in excitement, before chasing after it and running back to drop it in her lap, licking her face with his long dogs tongue. Hermione felt a worrying shudder down her spine. Somehow that mischeivous glint remained in his eyes even as a dog... His head butted her stomach and she threw the stick hurriedly, mentally shaking herself. He was a dog... a dog... a dog... a dog... And he was back again, licking her face and neck in such a Sirius way. She shoved him off and threw the stick into the water, smirking. "Go fetch puppy!" She said, smirking. The dog seemed to stare at her, then bounded off to the lake, jumping in and swimming toward the floating stick, grasping it in his teeth before swimming back and proceeding to lie across Hermiones legs, soaking wet. She squealed.

"Get off!" She shrieked, pushing the dog away from her. He stood up, shaking his body and splashing her thoroughly with water. Hermione gasped and stared at him. "Sirius Black!" She scolded. "How dare you do such a thing?"

The dog jumped, resting its paws on her shoulders and licking her face thoroughly. Hermione closed her eyes in disgust, then felt the paws becoming hands, the long wet dogs tongue becoming a shorter one, and the wet fur that she had been pressing against becoming warm, dry fabric. She opened her eyes in time to see the dark dogs eyes becoming grey and glared at him. "You got me wet!" She complained.

He smirked and leant closer to her ear. "You were wet without my help Mione... heightened sense of smell..." he took a deep breath and blew on her ear. "I'm quite sure you were thinking about your favourite fantasy again..."

"No.. just thinking about... cream..."

Sirius smirked and stood up, pulling her to her feet and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, walking with her next to the lake, watching several small fish darting just beneath the surface. He sighed with contentment as she rested her head on his shoulder, resting his own on hers and talking to her softly.

"Can I just come and visit you every weekend?" He said, looking down at her.

She shook her head regretfully. "You're too distracting. I can't work with you around."

Sirius placed his hand on his heart in mock offence. "Me? What do I do?"

Hermione giggled, putting her arm around his back. "You're too good looking." She said, rubbing his side lovingly.

He grinned. "Another reason I love you right there..." he said softly.

"Why's that?"

"You're excellent for my vanity and ego!"

Hermione laughed and pointed at a cluster of female students. "You've got some admirers over there..."

"Of course I have," Sirius said dismissively, eyeing his nails casually. "Should I be nice and go say hello? Or be snarky Snivellus style and glare."

Smiling, Hermione kissed his cheek. "I don't think they'd mind you saying hello..."

"But would you my little witch?" He said softly. "It's your opinion I'm bothered about."

She leant to whisper in his ears. "So long as you don't let them rub your tummy, I don't care what you do..."

He smirked. "So what if they were to rub my penis?" He grinned wickedly.

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing special about that."

Sirius stopped and met her eyes, blinking several times. "Nothing special about my penis?"

"That's right..."

"Not what you were saying earlier." He growled, tugging her tight against him and inhaling her scent deeply.

"Time's change..."

"Fine..." Sirius winked. "I'll go offer my penis to several witches all at once. I'm sure you'll agree there's enough to go around..."

"But can you use it properly?" Hermione said softly.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I can use it better than you can read."

She shrugged. "Like I said, go ahead and offer away..."

He hesitated, then shrugged as well. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Decidedly not." Hermione said sweetly. She kissed him softly. "I'll go over there and read Sirius..."

She made to walk to a nearby tree but his hand darted out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. "I love you Hermione..." he said sincerely.

She blushed. "I love you too Sirius..." His mouth covered hers softly, then his tongue entered her mouth, sending electricity through her veins. He pulled back swiftly and went to walk to the cluster of females.

"Don't let them touch you," Hermione said, grabbing his bicep. "Or I'll be giving them detention."

He smirked. "As you wish."

------------

It was not the first time that Sirius had been the centre of several females attentions all at once. In previous years, he had very much enjoyed the flirtatious looks, the casual brushes of hands on his shoulders. But in the midst of the seventh year students, all of whom were rather obviously running their eyes over his body, he felt decidedly uncomfortable. Hermione seemed oblivious to the fact, and had procured a large book from nowhere and proceeded to read it.

"So... you weren't really a criminal then?" A tall blonde girl asked, batting her eyelids slightly.

"Erm... no... I was... innocent..." he cleared his throat and looked over at Hermione, willing her to come over.

"And you're... sleeping with the professor?"

Sirius grinned slightly. "I'm afraid its a little bit more than that..."

"But you don't want it to be..."

"On the contrary, I really do." Sirius smiled warmly. "It's not every day you meet someone like your Professor Miss..."

"It's Emily..." The blonde said softly, smiling.

Sirius grimaced. "Right... ok... I'm going to... go..." He jerked his thumb in Hermione's direction. "Got to... borrow a... quill..." turning away, he groaned at his own words. He had been smooth... Once.

"Giving up so soon Sirius?" Hermione said smugly.

"Shut it." He said, though was unable to hide his grin.

Smirking, Hermione settled into his chest and vanished her book. "They look very displeased with you Sirius. Couldn't you have led them on just a little?"

Sirius frowned. "Don't encourage me. That blonde fancied the pants off of me. I give her a wink and she's mine." He slapped her leg gently.

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that so?"

"Indeed..."

She stood up and smiled. "Come on. I have some research to do."

Sirius' eyes glinted. "You mean the library?"

"Yes... but not..."

"I'm there!" Sirius said, jumping up.

"No, we're not doing anything Sirius!"

He stared, as if waiting for her to give in, then sighed. "Fine. Christmas holidays woman, I'm having you in the restricted section!"

--------------

Hours later, just as the sun began to sink behind the clouds, Sirius held her close in his arms, listening to her soft voice, almost a physical caress across his skin. For hours, they lay entwined, speaking in depth about their pasts, their childhood... he told her of his holidays at the Potters, his relationship with his parents, the feud with Snape... she told him about her favourite food and memories of personal embarrassment.

He rested his head on hers, smiling to himself. "So you dressed up as a pirate?"

"Yes..."

"And you danced around singing?"

"Yes..."

"And did a strip tease?"

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Sirius! I was five! You... you... pervert!"

Sirius smirked. "Sorry, just my imagination in overdrive..." he frowned slightly. "I like the idea of a strip tease though Mione..."

Hermione laughed but shook her head. "I've got to work tomorrow."

He shrugged. "Fine. Tomorrow night. I can wait."

"I'm working Tuesday as well Sirius."

"And I'm leaving Tuesday evening..." he looked at her sadly. "Wouldn't you like to say goodbye to me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

He grinned widely. "So that's a yes, right?"

Without waiting for her answer, he placed his mouth firmly on hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth, sighing at her warmth and welcoming taste. "I love you..." he said as he pulled away, stroking her cheek.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too Sirius."

He smirked. "Not as much as I love you..."

"I don't know... I could give you a good run for your galleons I think..."

"But it makes me happy knowing I can beat you at something." He stated quietly.

She giggled. "But doesn't it make you happy knowing I love you so much?"

He bit his lip thoughtfully. "Mmmm... maybe..." he met her eyes. "If you did happen to love me more... well... what would it be like..."

"It'd be like this..." Hermione whispered, sliding a hand through his hair, the other resting on the back of his neck, kissing him softly and lovingly, before rolling on top to straddle him. He groaned and pulled back, nodding his head slowly.

"Maybe you do love me more..." he said thoughtfully, feeling his erection growing against her body.

She smirked and rolled off him. "Thank you." She slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sirius stared and shook his head. "Wh... wha... what?"

She looked back at him. "I'm going to the loo - which could be rather painful, I'd like to add! - and then I'm going to sleep." She winked. "I won though."

"No you didn't!" Sirius said. "I won! I was just saying it for a shag!"

Hermione laughed and walked into the bathroom. "Did it work?"

"Well when you get back in the bed, I'll let you know."

She shrugged. "I'll sleep on the sofa. Doesn't bother me..."

"Pfft." Sirius said softly. "It will when you're cold and lonely and in desperate need of a screw."

Hermione smiled and closed the door. "We'll see." She called.

"That we will..." Sirius smirked. "That we will..."

---------

He pulled out of her and smirked smugly. "It worked, so yes, I win."

"Shut it." She managed, snuggling to his chest.

"Night loser." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. She mumbled something and closed her eyes.

---------

Sirius was stirred by the disconcerting feeling of having a comforting warm body next to his prised away from him. He opened his eyes, partially blurred with sleep, and looked as Hermione slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He admired her form for several moments, then lay his head back and waited for her to return. He listened absently to the pouring water from the taps, the soft gasp as Hermione slid in and felt the warm water around her, and the splashing as she washed herself. He impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for her to walk through the door and begin to dress. After what felt like hours, she emerged from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel which barely covered her past the hips. He bit back a hiss and closed his eyes slowly, listening intently as he heard her footsteps coming closer, the whoosh of fabric and the soft, steady sound of her breathing, coming closer. He could smell her as she drifted nearer, could practically feel her leaning over him... he feigned sleep, turning his head slightly in the opposite direction before he felt her hot breath on his cheek, moving closer to his mouth and then feeling her soft lips press to his. He stayed still, offering no response as he felt her kneel over him, and felt her tongue trace his lips. Only when her hand had reached under the sheet and traced over his belly did he let his eyelids flutter open and meet her half-lidded eyes.

"Morning..." she whispered against his lips.

Sirius frowned and looked around him, at the arms either side of his head, and the legs on either side of his hips. "It's like waking up to be raped and molested..." he said casually, sitting up and pushing her into a sitting position in his lap, smirking. "How are you my little Professor?"

"Very sad..." she whispered. "I have to go and sit in my room with young witches and wizards, knowing you'll be here alone, probably imagining lewd and innapropriate sexual scenarios to try out on me tonight."

Sirius smirked. "Well... actually... I thought that maybe I could join you in your classes..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because that wouldn't look at all odd, would it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well obviously, I wouldn't be me! I'd be Snuffles..." he smirked. "Your loyal little lap dog, who can spend all day with his head on your lap smelling your delightful womanhood without being considered a pervert!" He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Could I get away with that do you think?"

Hermione licked her lips lightly and shrugged, "maybe you could... I don't know though..."

He kissed her sweetly. "Yes you do." He pushed her off him and stood up. "Now, off for a bath, and then, we'll go to breakfast." He winked and ruffled her hair. "Morning gorgeous..."

------------

Sirius was true to his word - he spent the morning in the Charms classroom, transformed into his Animagus form, stalking between desks and sniffing absently in students pockets, usually for banned products, which he took great pleasure in taking up to Hermione and dropping in her lap, fully intent on borrowing the products later on - he had never had a set of Jawbreaking Jacks before. Hermione would pat his head and thank Snuffles for his good work, before scolding the student in question. Sirius felt a certain smugness, especially when the Slytherin students were apprehended and lost house points. He enjoyed himself thoroughly, occasionally letting a younger student pet him and tell him how 'cute' he was, before he shook his fur and trotted off in the opposite direction. He even attempted to sit on a spare seat, but once this resulted in his tail being singed, he gave up that idea, and took merely to sitting under alternative desks throughout the lesson, usually watching Hermione intently through his dogs eyes as he did so. After one errand through a Slytherins pocket, extracting a packet of Droobles that the fifth year was trying to sneak into his mouth, Sirius realized that it wasn't all fun and games when it came to telling on rebellious students. He had expected some mouthy student to answer back, but was enraged when the fifth year spoke up.

"Mister Danzino, you realize you are prohibited from eating in class, do you not?" Hermione said sternly, her arms crossed in a way reminiscent to Molly Weasley.

The fifth year slytherin only glared at her. Sirius placed himself beside Hermione, his hackles raised silently.

"Would you like to talk to Professor Snape, Mister Danzino?"

Danzino flinched, then glared at her coldly. "Too scared to be alone with a Slytherin, Granger?" He hissed.

Hermione smiled slightly. "I assure you, I can easily be alone with a Slytherin, but in experience, I've found that you in particular respond better to your head of house than you do to me."

"At least he's got wizarding blood, you filthy little mudblood!"

Danzino might have noticed the oddly calm look on his Professors face, if the already large and frightening dog had not at that moment changed into a tall, muscular, dark young man, who was head and shoulders taller than the Slytherin, and twice his strength. The brown haired young man stared in shock, then drew his wand shakily. Sirius met his blue eyes with his own grey ones.

"Would you like to repeat those words again?" Sirius hissed. "You filth ridden scum?"

The younger wizard backed away and shook his head. "No... no I wouldn't..."

"Sirius, I really don't think thats neccesary..." Hermione started, but stopped when Sirius shook his head.

He smirked. "Now, apologise to the Professor, or I'll make that already overlarge head of yours inflate." He twitched the wand in his hand threateningly.

Grinding his teeth and glaring at Sirius, he mumbled something incoherently.

"A little louder." Sirius said softly. "It's polite."

"I'm sorry, Professor!" The boy growled.

Sirius smiled and nodded in a patronising manner. "Good boy. Now run along to your Head of House, and tell him, from me, that you've got an extreme issue with values and apparent status." He lowered his wand. "Go."

Danzino left without another word, yet as soon as he reached the door, there was a loud bang, and his hair turned vivid pink.

Smirking, Sirius said. "Straight to Snape. No detours. No counter-jinxes or charms."

Glaring angrily, and turning a bright red that clashed with his now pink hair, he slammed the door behind him.

"Class dismissed..." Hermione said softly. The students, who had stared, mesmorised, as the dog became a man who then threatened a student, slowly gathered their things and milled from the room. Sirius looked at the door until the last student closed it behind her, and then looked at Hermione, who was looking at him with a mixture of anger and gratitude. "You shouldn't have done that..." she tried to scold him.

Sirius sighed. "No. I shouldn't. But he should have more respect for you, and should have learnt that blood isn't everything..." he kissed her hand lightly. "I hope you didn't take it too personally."

She sighed. "I put up with taunts like that from the moment I got here Sirius, a student will not have the pleasure of seeing me crumble because he threw out the worst insult imaginable. As you rightly said, blood is not everything." She kissed his cheek lightly. "But I'm honored that you stuck up for my honor like that."

Sirius smirked flirtatiously. "I'll admit I was thinking of reaping my rewards..."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Later. I promise!"

"Get in!" Sirius grinned.

Hermione laughed. "You will."

------------

He held onto her tight as they stood under a large tree just outside the grounds. She met his eyes and smiled tearily. "I don't know why I'm crying..." she said softly. "I'll see you in less than a month..."

Sirius nodded, attempting to hide his own teariness as he leant to kiss the corner of her eyes, tasting the salty liquid on his lips. "Yeah... it's not long..." he pulled her close and sighed. "Less time than it was before I saw you this time anyway..." he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you..." she said honestly.

He grinned. "Me too. But lets not get all emotional and start crying." He brushed her cheek with his lips. He hesitated then said honestly, "because I know I'll end up crying like a sissy if we do..."

She giggled and hugged him tight. Sirius sighed into her hair and checked her watch. With a wrenching effort, he pulled back and met her eyes again. "I've got to go... I told Harry I'd be back by five... I'm already half an hour late..." he kissed her deeply, cupping her face with his hands. "I love you." He said sincerely. "I'll write later. Promise."

Hermione nodded. "I love you too." She managed. They kissed again, swiftly and heatedly, before he pulled away, lightly brushing a tear from his cheek as he did so.

"Guess I'd better read the rest of Romeo and Juliet as well."

Hermione nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes.. you should."

Sirius took a last look, then blew her a kiss, turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud clap of thunder. Hermione stared at the spot from which he had disappeared for several seconds, then sighed and walked back towards the castle.

------------

The Lestranges were related to all purebloods - as they all were - and Bellatrix heard from Blake Danzini, father to fifth year Drake Danzini, that Sirius Black, their 'traitorous cousin', was spending several days at Hogwarts with the new Charms mistress. Bellatrix was glad for the first time that someone had bothered to search her out by owl. She had of course placed wards around her - no unwanted mail from anyone who wished anything except to tell her something useful. It was the first time anything had passed through her wards, and she was delighted. Of course, it would be difficult to get hold of the Charms mistress, or indeed her cousin himself, while they were contained within Hogwarts, but she was positive that he at least would leave, and she could find someway to lure the witch away. It would take planning, of course, but Bellatrix was nothing, if not a perfectionist. She re-read the letter for the fifth time, her eyes falling on one line in particular.

_I hope that one of our pureblooded relatives has the sense and brains to finish him once and for all, and, of course, to finish his good for nothing mudblood mate. They would be worthy of a medal in my own opinion._

She smirked. She would of course be worthy of much more than just a medal once she rid the world of that filthy traitor and his whore. She had her plans for them. And of course, she would execute them, as her master had always insisted, with precise precision...


	18. Apologetic Letters

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**------**

Everytime That I Need You Around You're Never There

Because

In My Life Is Where I Need You Now But You're Never There

**Never There- Hoobastank**

**-----**

_Dear cousin,_

_I was so glad to hear from you, and of course, I must congratulate you with fervor on your second escape from Azkaban prison. Naturally, I was delighted by your last letter. The world will be a much better place without our cousin Black and his mudblood witch. He recently apprehended my son for putting the filth in her place, and if it would not jepoardise my career at the ministry, I would apparate to London and kill him in an instant. I hope your plans succeed, as I am sure they will. _

_The traitor has apparently left Hogwarts and returned to his home - wherever that may be. My position at the ministry tells me that he has recently been registered as an Animagus. I suppose being Godfather to the Potter boy, now head of the Auror office, helps to get you off the hook in such cases. Either way, this development may come in handy for your plans, which I urge you to share. As a worker at the Ministry myself, I may be of some use. I could probably even set a false trail of you if I spoke to the right people._

_Your faithful cousin_

_Blake_

Bellatrix read the letter attentively several times. It was not much at any rate. Even so, the offer of a false trail could be useful to carry out her plans. Aurors would not be focused on somewhere else if they thought a famed Death Eater were in another place. She had already learnt of Sirius' ability to become an animal, long ago, from the rat Wormtail. Of course, Blake had never been a Death Eater, only a supporter, and would not know, but nonetheless, her trust in him was rising. And he had confidence in her. As he should. She would settle Black and his mudblood. She did not care for his small talk about his son, but she must write back and at least pretend to be civilised if she wished for further information.

By New Year, she hoped to have her cousin begging for her mercy. And of course, she would have his whore to make sure of that.

-------

By the second week of December, Sirius was thoroughly agitated, depressed, and in desperate need of Hermione's company. Their weekend together had been heaven, of course, but he needed more now. After three days of almost solid sex, and two weeks without any, he had become more aggressive than he could remember being in a long time. His nightmares and memories had returned, and his lack of sleep caused him to lash out at the unsuspecting persons of Harry and Ginny, who would leave for work almost instantly afterwards, and leave him in a house that reminded him constantly of her. She lingered in his thoughts constantly, his dreams plagued with her, the lack of her presence making the hours after his nightmares almost unbearable.

_It was Christmas in the House of Black, and a young Sirius sat on his bed, staring defiantly at the cieling as he listened to his mothers voice rising up the stairs, cursing the young Gryffindor for besmirching the family name, shouting words of such derogative nature, that if the young boy had cared any more for his mothers comments, he would have cried..._

_A fourteen year old Sirius stood in the kitchen of the House, his ugly mother fawning over his younger brother, who sat smugly in his chair, looking at Sirius with a smirk that showed just how large the breach between the two was._

_"My little Regulus, the Slytherin, just like everyone else in the family..." she kissed the ten year olds cheek and smiled at him, before casting a look of loathing at Sirius._

_Sirius looked away, clenching his jaw and biting into his apple viciously. "I wouldn't want to be part of that family then... a bunch of pricks acting like Reggy? I think I'd rather die, wouldn't you?" he smirked, then faked an apologetic smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, you like the git don't you MOTHER?" He put emphasis on the last word, and it flew from his mouth as a curse, full of hate and disgust._

_His mother stared at him, then resumed fussing over Regulus. "Do not insult your superiors, just because he doesn't mix with muggles and blood traitors!" She hissed out of the corner of her mouth. _

_Sirius threw his apple onto the kitchen table and walked swiftly towards the door. "I'd rather become a Muggle myself, than be considered a part of this family!" He slammed the door behind him, his footsteps echoing through the house as he headed for his room..._

_An eighteen year old Sirius stood at the platform of Hogsmeade station. James, Peter and Remus were beside him, and Lily was a few metres away hugging some of her friends goodbye. _

_"Come on Pads, it's not so bad! You'll be round mine in a couple of days. Just lock yourself in your room. You've been doing it the last seven years, does it really matter?"_

_Sirius shrugged and looked with loathing at his younger brother as he walked onto the train, casting Sirius a hateful, angry stare before joining his friends in a compartment. "It's a couple of days with the constant sound of my delightful mother fawning over my insolent, arrogant, death eater brother!" _

_James sighed and nodded at Lily and her friends. "Come on, let's get us some girlies! You in for it Moony?"_

_Remus shook his head. "Not today Prongs... I have some reading to do."_

_James laughed. "You've just graduated!"_

_Remus shrugged. Sirius looked at James apologetically. "Sorry mate but... I think I'll pass too..."_

_James stared incredulously, then sighed and walked over to Lily, kissing her on the cheek. _

_"It won't be that bad Sirius..." Peter squeaked reassuringly. "You can do magic at home... hex him marauder style!"_

_Sirius laughed deeply at his smaller friend. "Maybe you're right Wormtail... but I'll probably end up being Crucioed by my delightful mother..."_

Sirius woke up on the sofa suddenly, gasping at the sight of Harry's familiar green eyes in front of him. "Harry... mate... what are you doing in here?"

Harry frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Me and Ginny were in the kitchen and heard you thrashing around in here..." he looked away at the bookcase and continued. "It's not the first time either. You've been doing it for a couple of weeks..." he hesitated, "what's going on Sirius?"

Sirius gulped and sat up. "Nothing mate... just some... bad dreams..." he attempted a small grin. "You know... withdrawal symptons."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I wish you'd trust me Sirius. I know whatever it is bothers you. You keep on saying 'Regulus' and 'James' all the time, and I've checked on you before and you've been sweating and crying..." He rubbed his arm anxiously. "Has it always been like this? Or just since the veil?"

Sirius stared, then looked down. So he had guessed. Of course he had. He was Harry. He thought he was deliberately not telling him, that he didn't want him to know... "Harry, mate, seriously, I... I wanted to tell you... I mean, I really did. But it's cruel and harsh on you to expect you to put up with listening to my problems... you've been through enough... I didn't want to pile my issues on you as well..."

Harry looked away to hide the hurt in his eyes. "You know, I kind of thought I was a friend, as well as a Godson to you..."

"You are!" Sirius insisted. "I just..." he took a deep breath. "Sit down alright. This could be... hard on you..."

Harry sat down heavily and waved a hand airily. "So.? What's such a big deal?"

Looking at his clasped hands, Sirius spoke. "Since I got back.. I've had these nightmares... really vivid nightmares... memories of all the worst points in my life... memories I tried to forget about... ones that... well... the veil made me relive them all Harry, when I was falling through it... and... well... I keep seeing your parents, Peter, Regulus, my parents... I'm reliving the points of my life that made me the most guilty and depressed. I'm seeing it all again, almost every single night..."

"What kind of memories of my parents?" Harry asked softly.

Sirius sighed. "School memories... when I persuaded them to make Peter secret Keeper... seeing their bodies..."

Harry nodded slowly. "And you hate it right?"

"More than you can imagine." Sirius said softly.

Harry looked down and sighed. "You could have told me... I'd want to know... I never met them Sirius! I can't remember anything. All I know I've heard from somebody else... but it doesn't mean I don't want to know... and I don't want you bearing all the guilt on your own when..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Hermione knows, doesn't she?"

Sirius gulped. "Harry..." his throat was dry, his voice throaty. "I wanted to tell you... I swear... but Hermione was there and... well... she doesn't have the same emotional connection to your parents as you... it made her head clearer than either of ours could be..."

His godson brushed impatiently at his eye and nodded. "Yeah.. I understand... I just..." he shrugged. "I wish you'd told me sometime..."

"I was going to..." Sirius said lamely.

Harry smiled. "Right after you figured it all out and managed to forget about it, right?"

Sirius smiled weakly. "Maybe... I'm sorry... I'm a weak, pitiful asshole, and I should have told you."

Harry clapped a hand to his godfathers shoulder. "Don't worry about it... I'd have probably kept shut up until someone confronted me too..."

"No, you wouldn't... you told me about the snake thing in fifth year... I should have told you..." he looked at his hands and sighed. "Harry, I fell and I kept falling, just living and reliving the worst times of my life... I came out, and I thought maybe it was all going to be better... over... whatever... but it's not... I keep getting them and..." he gulped, "and there's a prophecy... which me and Hermione can't work out... and that I think means something... awful..."

Harry, who took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the prophecy, looked at Sirius with a crinkled brow. "A prophecy? What... what does it... say?"

Sirius hesitated, then told him.

------------------

Harry wasn't sure how he should react; of course he wanted to comfort Sirius, tell him that he wasn't going to die and that there would be another explanation; tell him that Hermione would be safe and nothing would happen to her, but of course he couldn't, and there was a definite, painful gnawing at his insides, which was more than unease, and bordered between complete fear and dread. He did not want to admit to anybody, especially not himself, but he had the aching suspicion that he would lose his godfather once again, and be left parentless again. He knew Sirius was not his father, but he was as close to one as Harry had ever known, and he did not want to have that security torn from him once again.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Harry said softly. "I guess... I guess I'd rather not know... well... sort of..."

Sirius smiled ever so slightly. "Harry, you'd kill me if I'd kept it from you much longer anyway..." he grasped his godsons shoulder. "I've kind of... got used to the idea now..." he said honestly.

"But... everything that's happened... with Hermione... I thought... I mean... she'll lose it if you die now!"

Sirius looked at Harry carefully, then sighed. "She'll be able to live without me Harry... it's the her being hurt that bothers me... I couldn't bear that guilt... I love her Harry. I honestly love her."

Harry looked at his godfather with an understanding gaze. "Why... why does the prophecy have to happen? Surely... surely it doesn't have to... Dumbledore told me that not every prophecy in the Hall gets carried out... why did that guy tell you to hear it? I mean.. surely he knew that he shouldn't tell you... I mean... and how would he even know there was one about you... and why would he tell you anyway! I don't get it!"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Harry, don't you get it, the prophecy was fulfilling itself without my help. I don't know why he told me - maybe he thought it was better for me to know what was coming... I don't know. All I know is that it was doing a good enough job without my help, so anything I do doesn't really matter..."

Harry stood up and began pacing angrily, his hands in his pockets. "I don't like it Sirius! I don't trust him! I don't trust why he would say something like that! I don't get how he knew all that stuff and I don't get why you believe it!"

Sirius stood up, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and letting their eyes meet, grey meeting green easily. "Harry, I don't know any better than you. But while theres a chance of Hermione being hurt, I think it's my right to be worried, don't you?"

"What about me?" Harry said softly. "What if I can't bear to lose my godfather again because of some shitty old man who could have just made up a load of crap because he was in league with someone else? What if I don't want to stand around and watch you getting depressed about Hermione and run off to help her and die again?"

"Harry," Sirius said calmly. "You know as well as I do what it means to run to someones aid when you think they are in need of you... I think you'll find we both did it, on the same night, for one another..." he squeezed his shoulder slightly. "And don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Ginny..."

Harry nodded. "I know I would." He said softly. "I just don't want to be parentless again."

Sirius smiled. "Harry, it's not about physical presence. Sure it helps... but so long as you've got this," his hand pressed to Harry's chest, feeling his heart beat slowly, "you'll have everyone you need right with you."

Harry nodded, then grasped his godfather in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be." Sirius said, hugging back, his hand on the back of Harry's head, hugging him like a long lost son. "It's understandable."

"I love you Sirius." Harry said quietly, pulling back.

Sirius heart squeezed slightly. He had never heard those four words spoken together in this way, with each syllable interlaced with a love that was not passionate, not one of lovers or spouses, but one of a child, spoken to a parent, with the vulnerabilty laid out for them. "I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled and punched him on the arm. "Sissy."

"You started it mate."

Harry grinned. "I'm still a kid."

"Bullshit."

------------

The next few days passed by easily, finding Harry and Sirius commonly in the library together, talking to each other in a way that they hadn't for years. It was easy, lighthearted, reminiscent. A saturday evening found the two drunk and giddy on firewhiskey, talking animatedly, though slurred, about past sexual experiences.

"So she was..." Harry waved his hand in front of him. "You know... doing me... and then... and then..." he guffawed, "Ron walked in on us!"

Sirius roared loudly. "Caught red-handed!"

"Literally!" Harry slurred. "Should've spanked her with a whip!"

The two laughed heartily and Sirius slung an arm over his godsons shoulder. "I did Hermione with a whip..." he said thoughtfully.

Harry stopped and stared at Sirius, then laughed. "You almost had me then! Hermione and whips!" He chortled and downed another firewhiskey.

Sirius smiled drunkenly, but nodded. "Yeah... Hermione and whips... mmm... but I have more respect for her than that..."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Tell."

"No." Sirius said dumbly, shaking his head.

"Go on!"

"No." He stood up shakily. "I'm going to Bedfordshire. Night sonny..." he staggered to the door, then looked back and raised a hand, grinning. "She is a good fuck though!"

Harry continued to laugh as his godfather left.

-----------

Sirius sighed as the hot water cascaded down his body, closing his eyes and imagining Hermione were with him. It was not the first time he found himself incapable of self control, needing the release that came with his memories and fantasies of his lover. He realized he had promised not to do so, but how could he help himself, after a weekend? He had been unable to contain himself, and had woken up with morning wood that would not go away unless he persisted with his fantasising. He let out a soft grunt as he came, before washing himself thoroughly, displeased at his lack of control and his unbearable hangover. Hermione would have killed him. He had a horrible suspicion that she would find out, and sure enough, he recieved a letter shortly after he arrived at the kitchen table which scolded him profusely. Ashamed, he walked into the garden and wrote a lengthy reply.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Ginny tells me that yourself and Harry had a little fun last night, involving several bottles of firewhiskey and reminiscences of our own private and rather personal relationship. Though I am quite aware that men talk, I would rather you did so when you were sober, and in a state that meant you could at least make it up the stairs without crawling on hands and knees. I don't wish to see you at Christmas and find that you have developed into a beer-bellied alcoholic._

_Ginny says she and Harry plan to come to Hogsmeade the day of your visit. I hope you'll be sober enough to join us._

_Despite sounding rather controlling... I do love you. I suppose I just miss being able to tell you off in person. Write again soon._

_All my love_

_Your Hermione_

_xx_

_Hermione,_  
_I apologise profusely, repetitively, on my knees and doing incredible things to your delightful person. I promise I won't share any more stories with my Godson, although if my memory serves correctly, I didn't actually tell him anything... except for something about whips... but still. I miss you. Make christmas come early. I promise to stay remotely sober and in a state of physical stability from now on if you do! _  
_I love you beyond words_  
_Yours always_  
_Sirius_  
_xxx__-----------_Hermione smiled and lay down on the bed pulling a pillow close and breathing deeply. It didn't smell of him. It had been washed many times since he had left, and now she found herself clinging to it with the smallest of hopes that there would be a single trace, that she might find a stray hair in the pillowcase, or breathe in his familiar scent as she pushed her head into the centre of the cushion. It was small comfort to her that he had been there less than a month before, or even that he would be back in just a week. Her thoughts were on him constantly, occasionally, whilst marking papers that she had set, she would drift into a lovely memory of the two of them and end up having to scourgify the parchment for letting her quill drip constantly and absently whilst she reminisced. She looked forward to the holiday, not just because of seeing Sirus, although that remained firmly atop of her list, but also because for a few weeks, her thoughts would not have to be dragged away from her lover in order to explain a levitation charm to first years.  
----------  
Bellatrix learnt very quickly that Hermione Granger planned to meet Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley at the Three Broomsticks on the evening of the 22nd December. Thanks to her contact with her cousin Blake, she was aware that she would leave the castle unaccompanied, and walk to the village of Hogsmeade alone, due to the constant relay of news that Blakes son had been sending willingly onward to his father. She waited, hidden and disguised, with an accomplice, in the shadows of a dingy building, waiting for the witch to walk past.

-----------

Sirius sat with Ginny and Harry in the Three Broomsticks, waiting anxiously for Hermione to arrive, checking his watch repeatedly and being rewarded with annoying comments from his godson and his girlfriend. "She'll be here Sirius, stop worrying!"

He wasn't worrying. That much, he was certain. He was merely anxious to hold her in his arms and smell her again, hear her voice, kiss her... the couple really were being highly inconsiderate. Even so... "She's late Harry." He said a number of times.

"Yeah, and she's probably busy giving a couple of Slytherin's detention. Stop worrying, she'll come!"

Sirius sighed and sat back. He knew she would be here. It was impossible that she would cancel. He had read her letters after all. A small smirk played across his lips, just as the door opened and an icy blast of wind swept through the door, causing him to shiver incessantly, but the shiver was instantly gone as he saw Hermione, beautiful as always, in the doorway. He frowned slightly as he headed over however. There was something different about her.. her posture was different... and since when did Hermione put her hands in her pockets? He shrugged and ran to greet her, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her fiercely, putting a month of pent up love and passion into it, showing her that without a doubt his feelings had by no means lessened. She seemed shocked, but kissed back, allowing him to take the lead and press her close to him.

"Hello my little pudding!" He whispered in her ear as he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Hello Sirius," she said, rather stiffly. "I think we should sit down.. it's a little cold, don't you think?"

Sirius frowned, but took her hand and led her to meet Harry and Ginny, who both hugged her enthusiastically. Sirius watched with confusion. She was acting different. She was almost trying to be herself. What was wrong with her?

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very well, thank you." She sat down and then, as though on second thought, indicated the seat next to her. Sirius sat grumpily, puzzling to himself as Harry and Ginny engaged her in a conversation. Niether of them seemed to notice anything strange about her... maybe it was him?

"Baby, do you want a firewhiskey?" He asked gently, taking her hand and playing with it. He knew full well that Hermione would respond to him calling her baby, and that she did not like firewhiskey.

"I'd love one thanks," she smiled flicking her hair over her shoulder. This, at least, drew Harry's attention.

"Since when do you drink firewhiskey?" He asked, his arm around Ginny's waist.

Hermione stared slightly, then smiled. "Well, it's been a long day... I just... need the drink..."

Sirius dropped her hand and stood up. "Mione can I have a word outside a second?" He said softly.

She frowned, then smiled sweetly. "Of course Sirius..."

Harry looked at Ginny and grinned as the other couple left the Inn. "Ten galleons says they're off for a quickie."

------

Sirius drew her out into the middle of the street, then rounded on her. "Mione, can you just tell me something quickly?"

"Of course sweetheart..." she was playing with her hair again.. why was that so annoying?

"What's my nickname?" He growled.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I.. I think... you don't.."

Anger rose in his chest, bubbling like a pit of lava, rising from his stomach upwards. "Where is Hermione?" He demanded. "Who the hell are you?" Without knowing it, his hands had grabbed her shoulders and he was shaking her violently.

"I..." She reached for her pocket and blasted him backwards. "I am Hermione, Sirius! And this," she pointed at herself, then him, "is over!" She reached into her pocket and threw something at him, before apparating away. Sirius stared blankly at her, then looked down at the floor, dropping to his knees. "No..." he whispered. "No..." his hands closed around the silver ring, hot tears falling down his face.

-------------

_"Sirius!" Hermione said softly, "where are you going?"_

_Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead. "I do believe that I said I had a special present in my jacket pocket earlier this morning... and I do. I just need to get it out..." he winked rogueishly. "And then, my little pudding, I'll get something else out..." _

_She laughed, kissing his cheek and smiling. "Hurry up then..." she blew him a kiss as he walked over to the sofa, picking up his jacket and smiling. _

_"If I hurry up, you'll tell me off."_

_"I'd never tell you off," she giggled, sitting up and letting the blanket fall away from her. "I let you do that." She pouted her lips and watched as he drew a deep red box from his pocket and walked over, taking her hand and smiling at her. _

_He brought her hand to his lips, brushing his lips over her knuckles, smiling as she shuddered._

_"You know, I don't want to be a soppy guy, but..." he smiled weakly. "You have no idea what being with you means to me." He handed her the box and kissed her forehead. "Never let me forget how lucky I am to have you Hermione... I love you..." he watched as her eyes watered, as her hands opened the small box, as she took in the carefully crafted heart, interlinking three words... he watched as her mouth mouthed them, eyes brimming, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely..._

_--------------_

"I love you.." he woke up, gasping, the sheets of the bed sticking to his body. He looked out of the window of his room at the Three Broomsticks, into the streets of Hogsmeade. Not for the first time that night, he found himself awoken by unpleasant reminders of his loss. Not for the first time, he wondered if she had been drunk and would owl him the next day. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized something was not right. He made a decision and reached for his quill. Hermione would be at Hogwart's if nothing were wrong.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry_

_I love you_

_Your Sirius_

_Always_

_xx_

He watched his owl fly away, and felt anger burning in the pit of his stomach as it flew in the direction of London, away from Hogwarts castle.

Obviously, something was wrong.

--------------

Hermione sat in a cold room, shivering and rubbing her now plain finger, tears pouring down her face. "Where are you Sirius?" She whispered, a horrible, cold, worrying sensation settling in her stomach. What if he never came? "I love you..."

--------------

Bellatrix swore repeatedly. Perfection was the key, and already, it was failing. Could nobody do anything right? She resolved that she had to do it alone. Turning her wand on her accomplice, she smirked.

"Avada kedavra."

---------

**Let me know what you think,**

**sorry it took so long. been away (Y)**

**Mage of the Heart**


	19. The Lost Inamorata

**I dont own the Harry Potter characters**

**------**

One For Forever,

One In Your Name,

One To Remember We're One And The Same

One To Forget But It Always Remains

Like A Safe Full Of Sorrow

**Free Me - Foo Fighters**

**-----**

**Please excuse:**

**-dark magic**

**-my italian.**

**You'll know what I mean. **

**Once you've read it that is. **

**------**

He was cold and out of tears, his eyes merely aching with emotion. A bottle of firewhiskey lay nearby, recently emptied and discarded carelessly. Sirius sat crouched in the corner of his room, tear tracks plain on his face from the millions of droplets of water that had cascaded down his features. No more would follow in their path. He was unable to cry anymore. His head seemed to spin slightly as he looked toward the window, through which the first wintery sunlight was beginning to filter. It was Christmas Eve, and he was alone.

----------

Hermione shivered as the cold wind swept through the small room. A large hole in the window nearby left her a clear victim for the common gusts which tore through, leaving her shivering and unable to do anything. She had no wand and was warded in, her foot tied with a heavy chain, the only freedom she had in her arms, which allowed her only to rub a little extra heat into them, her mind constantly wondering, questioning, worrying.

Why was she here? It had to be for a reason. Bellatrix had said nothing, although Hermione was certain it was because of Sirius, and would somehow be unknowingly related to the prophecy. She supposed Bellatrix wanted to do the job properly and was trying to lure Sirius here in order to kill him. She shuddered, then jumped slightly as the door unlocked and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in.

The years she had spent in Azkaban since Voldemorts downfall had not done her any good. Her long dark hair was lank and greasy, rather similar to Snape's, Hermione noted. Her pale skin was white and ill-looking, and her well formed body had since become skinny and unattractive.

"Why am I here?" Hermione demanded instantly.

Bellatrix smiled, a thin, loathsome smile, before answering sarcastically. "Because I was desperate for company over the festive period you silly Mudblood!"

"You could do with it!" Hermione hissed. "And I hope that your company has the sense to kill you while their at it!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and seemed to float to the window, looking out at something Hermione could not see. "A friend informs me that you are... involved," she said distastefully, "...with my traitorous cousin." She tapped long fingers on the sill of the window and smiled. "And that is why you're here. I'm sure you managed to work out that I would not waste my time on an insignificant and traitorous whore such as yourself without good reason. I am putting my time to good use, before I kill first you, then my cousin, and then disappear into the wilderness as an unknown stranger." She smirked. "I will avenge my Master, and then I will live in the place of his spirit... Albania." The dreamy, cloudy look in Bellatrix' eyes made Hermione sick with disapproval.

"You realize he's dead?" She pointed out sweetly.

Madness replaced the tender look almost instantly, and Bellatrix rounded on her. "He is not dead! He will return, once Black and Potter are dead. It is only a matter of time..." she crooned, stroking a serpentine ring on her finger. "My master will have ensured it..." She took out her wand and savagely flicked it. The door opened and a body floated in, falling with a loud thud to the floor beside Hermione. It was cold. "Meet Blake," Bellatrix smiled. "He greatly displeased me, despite his attempts to help... I will have no problems killing you, Mudblood." She left the room instantly, the door slamming.

Hermione looked at the body beside her and shuddered. The skin was pale, the lips drawn tight, the hair messed and the brown eyes wide with shock. Hermione pushed it away hurriedly, before drawing as far back as was possible. She wished desperately for Sirius, for his warm arms, his comforting smile, his black hair and grey eyes, his muscular body holding her close to him, and his carressing voice, washing over her, consuming her utterly, comforting her and warming her to her core. She closed her eyes and imagined him with her, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--------

Sirius walked into the Headmistresses office early evening of Christmas Eve, hungover from his drinking that morning, and thankful that the alcohol had worn off. He did not recall ever having seen McGonnagall so uptight and worried, and could only be thankful that she had some control over her emotions; he could not be doing with a sobbing, heartbroken McGonnagall, crying all over his shoulder and taking the comfort from him that he sought from her. For McGonnagall was his best hope, he realized, and he could not find Hermione without her. She sat tight-lipped on the other side of the desk, her hair pulled behind her head in the normal white bun, and bags under her eyes as she looked across at him.

"You're absolutely positive that it wasn't Hermione?" She asked with difficulty, her voice catching in her throat.

Sirius nodded slowly, a lump in his throat. "I know her." He insisted softly, "and the person I saw wasn't her. They didn't know anything about me! They acted shocked when I kissed her and..." he shuddered. He hated the idea of having kissed anyone but Hermione. "I just need to know how to find her." He said eventually.

It was not McGonnagall who replied, it was, in fact, the voice of his great-great-grandfather Phineas Nigellus. "If you really want to find her," he said in a bored voice, "you'll find a number of books in the library that you have neglected to use since it came into your inheritance, that may be of use to you."

Sirius' eyes shot to the painting on the wall, to the frame which contained his great-great-grandfather, absently twiddling his thumbs. "What... what book?" He asked desperately, hardly considering.

"Sirius, I do not believe that Phineas' advice should be taken on this occasion!" Minerva stated sternly. "Goodness only knows what kind of evil magic is written in those atrocious books!" She shuddered outwardly. "I believe your best bet would be..."

"The book in question," Phineas interrupted loudly, standing from the chair in his portrait, "is Lost Inamorata," he said clearly, glaring at the Headmistress. "And I would rather the headmistress did not interrupt in... family matters.." he pronounced the last two words with a sickly sweet tone, smiling in an un-Phineas manner.

"I believe, Phineas, that you are here as a form of help and advice to the present Headmistress or Master!" Minerva said, standing up tall. "And I am quite capable of helping Sirius retrieve Miss Granger, without invoking all manner of dark magic!"

"I am advising you!" Phineas insisted. "And I am quite positive that my help will prove more productive than scouring the country for a witch who may well have been disillusioned, glamoured and polyjuiced, all at the same time!"

Sirius stood up suddenly to stop Minerva answering back. He turned to Phineas. "Which shelf?" He asked suddenly, ignoring the gasp and hissed warnings ushering from the Headmistress. Positively leering at Minerva, Phineas said. "I do believe it will be second from the left on the third shelf up, two shelves in, if my memory serves correctly, and if that little bookworm of yours hasn't already gone through them and..." he stopped when he realized that Sirius had left almost as soon as he stated the books location, hearing the echoing of his footsteps on the spiral staircase descending from the office.

"Lost Inamorata?" Albus Dumbledore inquired, smiling over his crooked hands. "Why, Phineas, surely yourself and Ursula ever needed to use a book for retrieving lost loves?"

"Ursula?" Phineas laughed, "Salazar, no Dumbledore, I needed it for my young Mistress! I just never got around to using it."

Minerva stared at the two former headmasters in astonishment. "Albus! Surely you do not approve of this?"

"Sometimes, Minerva, a little shadow can bring endless light. It is not our job to choose Sirius' path for him." Albus smiled, eyes twinkling, eyeing the desk drawer shrewdly. "Now, is there any possible way of acquiring a lemon drop?"

---------  
Sirius raced through the Hogwarts grounds, sprinting through the gates before apparating to Grimmauld Place, still running. He landed in the hall and sprinted into the library, ignoring Harry and Ginny as they raced into the hall and stared in shock, calling after him. He slammed the door and locked it, racing to the shelves and desperately searching through the dust covered books, running his hands over their spines, vaguely aware of the magic that pulsed beneath his fingertips, but ignoring it, searching frantically.

And then his eyes fell on it. A blood red book, stamped with a flowing silver font, reading 'Lost Inamorata.' He felt shivers up his spine, his blood running cold as he reached for the book, pulling it from the shelf and feeling the heavy weight in his hands, the magic of it weaved into the very pages of the book. He hesitated, then set it on the table, looking at the dusty cover with a nervousness that racked his whole self. He did not doubt that the contents of the book was dark and dangerous, and would most probably lead to pain and suffering on his part. But the more he thought about it, the more the book called to him. he had to save Hermione, find her and hold her one more time. He touched the cover of the book, taking a deep breath. He would read it. He would do Hermione proud and read and re-read every line twice so that he knew exactly what he had to do. And if he could not do it, he would find another way.

---------

Many hours later, Sirius placed the book on the sofa beside him. His brain filled with the words of the book, swirling through his mind and tormenting him. It was Dark Magic; how could it not be with the history of his family? But it was not difficult. And it would bring her back. He looked at it again, his breathing shallow. All it would take was his blood, one of her hairs, and a ritual which might take his life... It was not enough to dissuade him. Hermione meant more than his own blood, was worth more than he was... He flicked his wand, grabbing the shoulder bag that appeared and shoving the book inside, slinging the bag over his shoulder and disapparating.

---------

He entered Hermione's room half an hour later, slung the bag on her bed and looked around slowly. The bed was neat and clean, freshly laundered sheets covering the pillows and duvet. The walls were free of cobwebs and dust, and photographs hung on the wall above her desk. He walked over without thinking taking in the familiar scene of the two on the beach. His heart thudded against his chest and he wiped his teary eyes. He picked up the hairbrush set on her desk and sighed with relief as he pulled off a single hair, laying it lovingly on the desk before withdrawing the book, placing it in front of him and opening it slowly to the correct page. As he picked up the hair and placed it on the page, a silver blade appeared in front of him, encrusted with green emeralds, glistening with engravings. He took a deep breath and reached out. "The Blade of Inamorata..." he whispered to himself, his fist closing around the hilt. He pulled it near his face, reading the inscription. "L'amore è dolore", he said. "Love is pain." With a deep breath, he slashed a deep cut in his arm, preparing himself for pain. It never came. Pain could not begin to describe the agony and unbearable torture ripping through his body, causing stars to burst before his eyes, his body to fall to the floor and his voice to rip through the air, agony pronounced clearly with his bellowing. The knife fell to the floor, his blood spilling on the carpet as Sirius fought to regain control. He clutched his arm to his chest in desperation, closing his eyes and taking in deep ragged breaths, fighting for oxygen, gritting his teeth against the . Eventually, after what seemed like hours of anguish, he managed to pull himself up, standing, still clutching his arm against himself, reaching for the hair on the book in front of him with a shaking hand, lifting it and pressing it softly into the cut, which glittered an astonishing red, covering his whole forearm.

And suddenly, the pain was gone, replaced by a warmth that countered the cold that had gripped him since inflicting his wound. The cut glowed a bright emerald green, the skin closing suddenly, leaving only a raised red line where the hair had been placed. Comfort encircled him as he reached lightheadedly for his wand, waving his wand in several serpentine shapes above his arm and whispering an incantation.

"A_d uno sciocco è l'estinzione di amore"_. He felt something writhing under his skin, gnawing at him from the inside, and this time, the agony was even more intense, his scream more desperate, his body more cold.

------

Severus Snape was not a fool.

After years serving the Dark Lord, constantly in the presence of Dark Magic and feeling the pulsating power that it gave off, he knew only too well when such acts were being carried out. He had developed an astute ability to sniff out such things, tracing them to certain students and reprimanding them with gladness. He followed the stench of such power to one room of the castle and stopped outside the door, shocked and intrigued as to why Hermione Granger would be carrying out Dark Magic when she was in the company of that mangy mutt she seemed oh so attached to. For a vague moment, he wondered if the two were carrying out a bonding ritual, but something about that did not seem right... and then he heard it. The tortured scream of a man in pain, subjected to more than he could comprehend, his only outlet his voice, ripping through the air and calling unknowingly for help. For several moments, Snape listened, rooted to the spot, then unfroze, considering only two things; why was Sirius Black performing such painful Dark Magic on himself? And should he or should he not go in and see to it that the man did not die a horrible gruesome death.

Severus Snape was not heartless. After several complicated spells, having confunded the portrait that led to Hermione's rooms and dropped the wards that blocked unwanted visitors, he entered her private rooms.

And he froze. Not because of the man in pain, writhing and screaming before him - he had seen such things before. He froze at the sight of a knife, dripping with blood on the carpet beside the victims body, glinting in the candlelight. He had seen the blade only once before, and in a book which had left him with such nightmares that he had needed several bottles of Dreamless Sleep Draught before being able to sleep soundly.

For the blade had belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and had been used by Salazar himself to create one of the darkest, most dangerous and contemptuous spells known to wizarding kind, drawing on the wizards greatest weakness; Love. It was often known as the Blade of Inamorata; a blade that could be used to inflict harm on oneself, in order to find the lost Inamorata, or lost female lover. But to some it was known as the Blade of Death, or Blade of Morte.

For once the spell had been invoked, the user had only twenty-four hours to find their Inamorata, or they died, releasing a poison in their veins that could only be counteracted by the saliva or blood of the female whose hair was used.

"Idiot Mutt!" He hissed, swooping into the room and waving his wand to vanish the blade and book.

-----

**He had to get involved at some point...**

**'And suddenly, the pain was gone'**

**Forgive a poor author for desperately wanting to put 'as if by magic' between these two phrases...**

**For anyone wondering, the incantation was meant to read 'to a fool is love redemption' but it didnt sound right in english (Y)**

**any corrections on my italian welcome, though am most interested in what you thought of the chapter**

**Sorry its short**

**I'll make up for it later on. Just a good place to stop…**

**Mage of the heart**


	20. Fragmented Diamond

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**----**

Take Me In Your Arms Again

Meet Me In My Dreams Again

So, What Is It Worth?

I'll Sell My Soul,

What Is It Worth?

Only You Know.

**Ash-A Life Less Ordinary**

**-----**

Sirius was vaguely aware of his head hitting something and objects moving past him as he came to, but could hardly concentrate on anything except the silver glinting of a metal object under his skin, implanted in his now healed wound, although it still ached painfully. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and closed his eyes, vaguely wondering why he was floating along before he felt himself fall into unconsciousness.

---------

Severus slammed his fists down on the Headmistress's desk, glaring at her angrily. "Minerva, the dimwitted fool has carried out a binding ritual! Now tell me where Miss Granger is!"

Minerva McGonagall looked at her Potions Master with interest, and opened her mouth to speak, only to find that she was interrupted.

"Severus, surely you haven't come to care for the girl?" Albus asked softly, eyes compassionate from behind his half moon spectactles, absently stroking the frame of his portrait.

Severus looked at the old headmaster sharply. "Do not ask that of me!" He snarled, his white knuckles gripping the desk.

Minerva coughed. "I am quite aware of the predicament that Sirius has put himself in! I warned him, did I not? Now, Severus, how can we fix it? Is there no antidote?"

"Saliva." Severus spat angrily.

"Surely then... someone must kiss him and he shall be... fine." Minerva said, frowning.

"WELL GO AHEAD AND KISS HIM THEN!" Severus growled. He took another breath. "It won't help. It must be Miss Grangers. It was her hair he used. There is nothing we can do. He will wake up, attuned to her whereabouts, attempt to apparate there, most likely be denied access due to wards, prowl the country for a day and then rot incessantly in a corner far away." A small smirk played across his lips. "Though the amusement of Black's reaction when your mouth is forced upon his could be Pensieve worthy, I think the best plan would be to wake the idiotic mutt up!"

Minerva nodded and seemed to blush. "Of course... I wasn't really going to kiss the boy Severus!"

The Potions Master shuddered. Minerva kissing anybody was a thought he would rather not dwell on.

----------

Sirius woke up with a searing pain in his forearm, letting out a loud roar of pain and tearing the limb from the hand of Madam Pomfrey. She made a 'tsk' noise and shoved a vial of potion into his hands, motioning for him to drink it. He glared, knowing it would not help, but downed the liquid anyway, just to avoid argument. He looked around and felt his mood worsen considerably at the sight of McGonnagall and Snape. He stood up, ignoring the pain, and made towards the door. An invisible barrier stopped him escaping. Angrily, he battered it with his fists, giving up only when his left arm went limp with pain. He glared at McGonnagall. "Let me go." He hissed. "I have to find Hermione!"

"I must insist that you sit down!" McGonnagall said shortly. "I believe you have to explain the complete foolery of your actions before we can possibly start to think of where Hermione is!"

"I know where she is!" Sirius growled. "She's in Lestrange Manor!"

He did not know how he knew this. In fact, until then, it hadn't so much as crossed his mind that Bellatrix was behind Hermione's disappearance. The prophecy had been the last thing on his mind. But now it all made sense. His resolve strengthened even more.

"How... how are you? Can you be... surely Bellatrix wouldn't be foolish enough to go there?"

Sirius glared. "She's not the smartest of people!" He snapped.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I believe, Minerva, that Lestrange Manor has already been searched. Although I doubt that Bellatrix would be foolish enough to stick around, a vein of idiocy does seem to..." he smirked, "run in the family."

Sirius glared at Severus angrily, but could not reply, as McGonnagall saw fit to interrupt. "Really, Sirius, what could have possessed you to do something so... so... _foolish_?"

Rounding on her, Sirius glared. "I love her!" He growled. "You think I'm just going to sit back and let another person I love die, knowing it could have been prevented if I hadn't been such a bastard and messed things up for them?" He met her eyes with his grey ones, a burning ferocity in their depths that should have rattled her. Her own eyes only met his with sympathy.

"Of course I don't." She said softly. "But really, Dark Magic is... well... dangerous! Could you not have merely looked for her?"

Sirius glared. "How was I meant to look for her if I had no idea where she'd be?" He hissed. "And what if I was too late by the time I stumbled across her body? At least this way, I'll know I tried my best, as soon as I had the chance!"

"How very noble of you." Severus leered. "I seem to recall that you said that once before..." he smirked. "How are the Potter's these days?"

A cold ache replaced the pain in his arm, settling in Sirius chest as though he had been stabbed through the heart with an icy blade. "Leave James and Lily out of this!" He hissed.

"You pathetic mutt, you yourself just admitted that it's your fault they're dead!" For a reason Sirius did not understand, anger was plain in the onyx eyes of the Potions Master, glinting furiously. He ignored it.

"You haven't got a clue what happened Snivellus!" He growled. "You couldn't possibly begin to comprehend why I did what I did, because you and your selfish bastards heart have never felt anything close to emotion!"

"Don't tell me I have no emotion!" Severus roared, whipping his wand from inside his robes and slashing it through the air. A crack like a whip across his face, and Sirius fell backwards, clutching his cheek. He drew his own wand and drew a complex pattern in the air, which sent a jet of blue flame towards Severus, who roared in pain and vanished it.

"So tell me then!" Sirius hissed, "what emotion have you ever felt? For anybody? Your father hated you Snivellus. Your mother couldn't bear the sight of your ugly nose. Your best 'friends' went around killing you, and you insulted and hurt the only person who ever cared about you, proving to everyone that you're a selfish, cruel, heartless bastard, who didn't even notice when he had a real friend." He shook his head in disgust. "Don't ever pretend to be upset about Lily and James again, because everybody knows that the only person you ever cared about was yourself!"

"DON'T YOU DARE," Severus yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN." Another crack and a gash appeared on Sirius' leg.

Gritting his teeth, Sirius glared at the dark-eyed man. "Tell me then," he hissed, "tell me who you have ever cared about, other than you?"

"Lily!" Severus roared. His voice and expression softened. "I loved Lily."

That single sentence made Sirius drop his wand and stagger backwards, staring at Severus in shock as if he could not believe his ears. Eventually, after looking at the other man and seeing that there was nothing in his eyes to betray him, Sirius spoke softly. "Lily?" He managed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Black eyes met grey angrily. "Yes. Are you happy now Black? Snivellus fell in love with Evans. Snivellus lost Evans to Potter." The last name was said in spite, spat from his mouth with utter distaste. "Why don't you write home and tell Lupin? Let's all laugh at Snivellus and show his boxers to the world." He looked at Sirius coldly, then turned away.

Sirius stared, then shook his head. "I'm not happy." Sirius said quietly. "I didn't... we all.. we had no idea... we thought... you never... is that...?"

"Yes. That is why I became a spy for the Order." He turned away, pulling his robes around him.

"Did Lily know?" Sirius asked softly.

Severus laughed bitterly. "I may have been a fool to fall for her. I was never fool enough to tell her so. It is hardly the topic of casual conversation between a girl and boy who are not talking because of a foolish slip of the tongue." Resentment echoed in his voice constantly, bouncing off the walls and ringing in Sirius' ears.

"So thats why you hated us so much... aside from the bullying..."

Severus turned and glared at Sirius. "I hated you from the first second I saw you. And Potter was worse, with his attempting to get Lily to sit next to him. I think even you, Black, would have found that difficult to forgive, dismissing you instantly in order to get near your friend."

Sirius felt a deep sense of unease. He had never heard Severus say anything that remotely implied emotion or feeling. On the contrary, he had only ever heard sarcastic comments, nasty whisperings of Dark Magic, and insults thrown at Muggleborns. He had never understood why Lily had spent five years as his friend, and even when he had known her, did not believe that she could have 'thought he was different'. It was not the Snape he knew's character to show emotion... he looked over at McGonnagall and Madam Pomfrey, both of whom were staring at the two, apparently frozen. He looked at his feet. "I'm... sorry." Sirius muttered. "I have to go."

Niether woman tried to stop him. He walked briskly towards the door and headed into the corridor, walking down and listening to his echoing footsteps. The corridor was deserted- all students were in their common rooms, or outside in the snow. He was glad. The ache in his arm had returned, coupled with the guilt of knowing Severus' true feelings for Lily. They had teased her once. He and James had sat her down and given her twenty questions about him, teasing that he fancied her. She had flatly denied it. Of course she hadn't known. And what if she had? What if he hadn't called her a mudblood? Would they have ended up married? Would there have been no Lily and James Potter, no Harry, no Sirius for godfather? Would there instead of been an Augustus Snape? No. He doubted Lily would have called anyone Augustus... but everything would have been different if she has married him. She and James would not be dead, for one. Or would they? James would have been marked as a blood traitor, and Lily would never have joined Voldemorts ranks, which, in short, meant that she too would have died. Didn't all Death Eater's wives join up? Bellatrix had. Narcissa had. Would the same have been expected of Lily? But, he considered, everything would have been different. There would have been no Harry to defeat Voldemort, no Snape to kill Dumbledore and keep up his pretence... the whole war could have turned out differently. It could have been horrible. But it could have been wonderful, a guilty part of his mind voiced. Without the deaths of Lily and James, Peter would not have betrayed them, Sirius would not spend twelve years in Azkaban, and his life would not have held such guilt from that fateful night onwards...

The sound of footsteps behind him alerted Sirius to the fact that he was no longer alone. Looking around, he felt a deep surge of guilt and pity. "Snape, I already said..."

"I trust that you read that book completely?" He said coldly.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yes... twice... but..."

"In which case, you know that you have less than twenty one hours to find Miss Granger before you die." He flicked his wand. The heavy book appeared in mid-air. "You may find it useful to take with you." His voice was unfeeling.

Looking in the mans eyes, Sirius said, with the most sincerity he could muster -which was possibly the most he had ever voiced- "I really am sorry. And... I don't blame you for hating me. It's my fault she's dead..."

Severus looked at him carefully. "Perhaps. Although, it is possible that you have been landed with... more guilt than is reasonable. You are not the only one responsible. It was my information that led the Dark Lord to Potter... and Lily." And with that, the Dark wizard turned on his heels and disappeared up a staircase, his robes billowing behind him.

It was only then that he looked at the book in his hands, reading the title absently. "I'll find you soon Mione..." he swore, blinking back tears as he conjured another bag and hid the book, heading out of the castle.

--------

"Surely, Severus, you will not leave a man to die?" Albus Dumbledore remained as questioning and interrogating as ever, even after death, in a portrait that he often used as a make-shift desk, leaning his elbows on the bottom frame and interlinking his long pale fingers, resting his chin on them, his spectacles half way down his nose, blue eyes twinkling.

It was not the first time since the old mans death and his own name's clearance that Severus had fought solace and advice from the former headmaster whilst his successor ate meals or scoured the corridors. In fact, it was not uncommon to find the Potions Master sat with his chair facing Dumbledore's portrait, his head held in his hands, pleading for advice, or, on some occasions, storming around the room and roaring at the old man in anger. The former headmaster never seemed shocked by his behaviour. He had seen enough of it in his life to know when to let Severus rage and storm.

"This isn't any man, Albus!" Severus hissed. "This is Black! You know well enough how I feel about the Mutt! He is arrogant, selfish, and..."

"Willing to give his life for the woman he loves..." Albus paused thoughtfully. "I do see your point..."

"Albus, I have already lost one woman to Potter. I don't see why I should lose another, merely because a man will die."

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "But my dear boy, you do. You know full well the guilt that comes with a mans death... you still berate me with apologies for killing me! I've already insisted a million times that life in my portrait is eventful enough, but still you apologize and confess guilt. And often we move on to the subject of Lily and James, only for you to break down in tears... would you care to add another name to your list?"

Severus gritted his teeth. The former headmaster was all too good at getting under his skin. "I've had enough unhappiness in my lifetime Albus. I am nearing fifty and have nothing to show for it except three deaths beside my name. I could cope with one more, if it were compensated."

Albus chuckled. "You could not cope with the tears of a woman in grievance Severus. It is the most unbearable sound known to human ears."

There was a silence, before Albus continued. "Are you sure of the way you feel for Hermione?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "She is intelligent, pretty, feminine, strong... she is very much the kind of woman I desire."

"And she is Muggleborn. And in Gryffindor. And around the same height as another woman you have desired. And in love with one of your enemies." Albus smiled sympathetically. "My dear Severus, she is a younger, living version of the woman you fell for at age ten. But she is not Lily."

Severus stood angrily. "Enough." He hissed. "I am fully aware of the similarities. I'm not blind, Albus. Nor am I stupid, as I would expect you of all people to remember!" His onyx eyes met the twinkling blue of the former headmaster, who sighed, wiping a stray tear from his cheek as he rolled over the wrinkled skin.

"I have, and never would, be foolish or naive enough to consider you stupid, and niether, I am sure, would anyone else who has met you." He lowered his half moon spectacles to meet Severus' eyes. "It is not my right to convince you of your feelings toward Miss Granger. You have felt love only once, Severus, and you may well be feeling the same thing now, or you may only be feeling lust, the recognition of similarites of she whom you loved in another. It is not a matter I am willing to debate, never having had such an issue myself..." he sighed. "It is our choices, Severus, that define us, and I am sure you will choose, for whichever reason you may, the correct one. I have known you long enough to see that, despite the layers of cold and unfeeling darkness you hide behind, you are a warm, very much emotional man. That, Severus, is why you were never a true Death Eater. That is why your soul remains intact after killing me, and why twenty years on, you still find the heart to grieve for a woman who had no clue of your feelings." He eyed Severus carefully. "Do you really have the same feelings for Hermione?"

Severus stood, his face pale, and began pacing angrily. "How am I supposed to know?" He hissed. "If I could only have ten minutes alone with her, without that mutt, or those dunderheads butting in..." he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps," Albus said softly, "it is time to forgive Sirius' past mistakes, and help him find Hermione. Your heart will tell you what words alone cannot." His eyes lacked their famous twinkle, instead reflecting the pity and sympathy that he had housed for the Potions Master for many years. "Yours is a troubled soul Severus," he said softly, "but both your soul and heart remain intact. Help Sirius. Find Hermione. Discover and understand for yourself the complexity of your feelings for her." And with that, the former headmaster rested his chin on his chest and seemed to fall into a deep slumber.

Severus stared at the old man for many moments, absorbing his words. He was more than aware of how complicated, inappropriate and unwelcome his feelings for Miss Granger were. He could not even bring himself to speak her true name, her first name, because he himself felt unworthy of it. She was too much like Lily, too much of a reminder of her. And in what way could he ever hope that she would reciprocate his feelings? He wasn't even sure they were true feelings... of course he felt a pull towards her, she possessed the qualities and aspirations that had so attracted him to Lily, but he was not in love with her, as he had been with Lily. He was not spending every waking hour wishing to be in her company - company was not something he had truly craved since Lily. But there was something about her... but she was with Black, the foolish mutt that would sooner kill Severus than allow him within touching distance of Hermione. Or would he? Severus had taken great comfort from the pain and guilt he had noted in the Animagus' eyes. He did not enjoy the knowledge of how he had earnt that look - some days, he woke wishing that he had never fallen in love with Lily; she had been bound to fall for the Quidditch player, the handsome, muscular, funny, popular, clever, and most importantly, Gryffindor Quidditch player, instead of the ugly, big nosed, geeky, greasy, cold, unfeeling Death Eater wannabe. Though she knew better than anyone that he was not unfeeling. But the fact remained, Hermione was a different person to Lily, no matter how strikingly similar they were in personality, and, Severus' throat went dry at the thought, men. But, he reasoned, he was not a selfish man. If Black had been another man, with whom he had no previous ties or grievances, Severus would willingly - although possibly with the slightest wish of some material reward - help him. But it was Black. Black, the man who had tried to lure Severus to his death, only for Blacks best friend to save him... Severus shuddered. That particular memory still rankled him. And then there was the matter of bullying; from the moment they met, Potter and Black made it their mission to bully and torment him. And then of course they got Lily, and the rest, as they said was history.

But Severus was not cruel. He knew Black had bourne the guilt of the Potters deaths on his shoulders for twenty long years, the same as Severus had. He knew, that for the first time, he and Black and something in common, a guilt that both longed to be cleansed of, that connected them through more than just threats and revulsion. The guilt of losing Lily as a result of his own actions had been unbearable, and Severus knew that if he let Hermione go, without caring to find out what exactly his feelings for the witch were, he would be left with the unbearable pain for the second time in twenty years. He did not want to lose another woman to the hand of the Dark Arts, and niether could he stand to think that Black too might die. The man himself meant nothing to Severus. Hatred had broken down any bridges of emotional connection and potential friendships, if there had ever been such a thing. But he felt the same for Black as he had for Potter; whilst the man himself was unimportant and meaningless to Severus, he held the love of a woman, who, just as before, Severus found himself attracted to. It was not as deep as his feelings for Lily had been, of course, but it was not a shallow lust, of that he was certain. He might well only feel these things because the two women had been so alike, but a shadow of Lily was like a fragment of a diamond to Severus; it was worth a great deal, even without the greater piece. He had even heard that smaller diamonds were better, yet found himself wishing helplessly that he did not love Hermione Granger. He knew who she would choose, and he knew that he was not entitled to ruin a womans happiness. He had never told Lily and he would not, if his feelings really were so deep, tell Hermione. For Severus had not always been bitter and resentful. He had not always been afraid of love, unrequited or otherwise. In some ways, he was still wishing for a requited love, though he knew he was the least likely candidate in a long list of forty-something year old bachelors. He knew what it felt to have happiness torn from your grasp, like taking a childs teddy bear and discarding it without a care. He had felt it before, when Lily had chosen Potter. He knew the pain and heartache that existed for such a painfully long time afterwards, and would never willingly bestow such suffering on another. Which was why he had not told Lily, and would not tell Hermione. It was not that he would expect either of them to leave their current love for him, but he knew that if they did, he would be the cause of a pain worse than anything imaginable, worse than countless tortures by means of the Cruciatus curse, worse than the bereavement of a loved one, for the person was not dead, after all. No, the person in question would be with another. Severus understood bereavement and loss better, he thought, than any other living wizard. He would continue to be bitter and resentful, vent his anger on helpless and frightened students by deducting points and dishing out detentions, but would not break apart something he had long since wanted and envied.

Love was like a diamond after all. And even a fragment, even if it was kept secret from every other living soul out there, was better than to be a poor beggar in love.

Severus left the headmistresses office after several long minutes thought, flicking his wand and letting his travelling cloak fasten itself around his neck as he brushed a long strand of greasy hair from his pale face, away from his black eyes, his hand going to his inner pocket and finding the comfort of a small silver ring, one that Lily herself had dropped all those years ago at Hogwarts, in her seventh year, long after Severus' cold hearted words had driven her away. He sought comfort and warmth from the cold metal that had resided constantly in his pocket ever since he had found it. Not a day had passed by without it being on his person. Not a day. He slid it onto his little finger and let a small smile, such as he only ever gave when thinking about Lily, emerge on his face. He very much doubted that his feelings for Hermione would ever run so deep, but he had to know. He had spent years mourning and berating the loss of Lily, and was not in the mood for a repeat. He reached Hogwarts gates, turned on the spot and disappeared in a swirl of his cloak.

--------------------

Sirius looked up at Lestrange Manor with rage contorting his handsome face. He could not get in. The wards were too powerful, and he was not welcome. Of course you're not welcome, his brain reminded him, she hates you, why would she let you in her house? He kicked a tree angrily. Far from relieving his own anger and frustration, it merely caused him to swear very loudly and grab his own foot, only intensifying his annoyance. Part of him questioned why Lestrange Manor was not protected by a Fidelius Charm, another told him that it might well have been protected, but since the man of the house, and probably the Secret Keeper as well, were dead, the Charm would most likely have worn off. He frowned. That had not happened with Grimmauld Place, but he could not understand it, and was not willing to waste time dwelling on it. Putting it down to part of the Dark Magic he had invoked, Sirius ran his hand carefully along the wrought iron gates of the Manor. He pulled it back instantly when he felt a painful hot bolt of blue lightning enter his hand, and rubbed it on his shirt, pondering. Several times he kicked and yelled angrily at the trees or gate, resulting in very sore limbs and a hoarse voice. Just as he was about to give up, incapable of dropping the wards placed around the Manor, there was a loud crack nearby, almost like thunder. He twisted unfathomably fast, his eyes darting around and his wand held aloft, ready to strike...

He stopped suddenly as he saw Snape in front of him, black eyes cold and unfeeling. "Have you no tact?" Snape asked coldly, drawing his wand instantly. "Do you not think that if Miss Granger is indeed held here, people might be looking out of the window to deter any attempts of a rescue?"

Sirius felt his insides boiling, though not, as would usually have happened, at Snape himself. It was the fact that he had been so foolish as to stand there, yelling and kicking, and expecting nobody to notice him. Refusing to vent any more anger on Snape, determined not to heighten the guilt he already housed, he let the Slytherin drag him forcefully into the nearby trees, listening to the mutterings that emerged from Snape's mouth.

"Trust a Gryffindor..."

Biting back a retort, which proved rather difficult, Sirius asked, in a rather hoarse voice. "What are you doing here?"

Snape let go and looked at the Manor, muttering several incantations beneath his breath before answering. "I should expect even you and your dog brains would be able to guess that I was sent by McGonnagall. You couldn't seriously think I would give up my free time, which I am finally free of the dunderhead dimwits I have to teach, to come and help you, willingly?"

Sirius looked away. He had not expected any help. "No... I wasn't expecting, or thinking, that anyone would come." His strained voice came through gritted teeth. Sirius could not help but feel that Snape was being deliberately sarcastic to annoy him.

"I would have expected no less from a man who can scarcely follow basic instructions."

Feeling that this was uncalled for and deliberately spiteful, Sirius bit his lip. "How can we get in?" He asked forcefully.

Snape smirked, relishing the helplessness of one of his worst enemies. "That," he said softly, "is up to me."

Sirius gritted his teeth angrily, but sat down next to a tree. The bastard might be a nasty piece of work, but he was his only hope.

--------------------

**Ok...bit OOC, but I had to have Sirius find out/Severus have feelings for Hermione/get Sirius going...**

**I may need to change this chapter.**

**But i appreciate any views, as always**

**Mage of the Heart**


	21. Accepting The Darkness

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**----**

I Say I Thought You Would Be Home

You Said You Never Would Be Gone

Every Time I See The Light Not Burning In The Porch

I Say I Thought You Would Be Home

You Said You Never Would Be Gone

**Gone - Daughtry**

-----

Sirius glared at the back of Snape's head, watching the Dark wizards lips move and the wand move in complex patterns that he could not follow. He felt an annoying twinge of admiration at how focused Snape remained as he broke down the wards that Sirius could not even begin to decipher. But, he reminded himself, Snape had been a Death Eater himself, and was probably fully aware of the protections and wards placed on their houses. Feeling slightly better for this piece of information, Sirius settled against a nearby tree, agitation leading his hand to trace the bump in his arm, which burnt constantly as he sat, telling him how close he was to her, slowly burning hotter as an hour passed... then another... he bit back a stream of obscenities, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight against the sensation, refusing to voice any pain that would heighten the smug smirk on Snape's face.

The sun had set by the time Severus stood up. With a quick look at the sky, Sirius noted that he had less than eighteen hours to find Hermione. He refused to allow himself any false hope that he would find her long before the day was out. He had no idea whether the spell had even worked. It had been made by a slytherin, after all, and it would be a usual Slytherin trick to have a man lay out his life for the hope of a love who they may or may not find. The whole idea might just be a charm used to confund him into believing she was here... he shook himself vigorously, standing and approaching the gates of the manor with a small glance at Snape, who was notably shaken. Clearly, the amount of curse and ward breaking had shaken him. He touched the metal gates hesitantly, wondering for a few small seconds if Snape hadn't increased the wards just to spite him. But his hand touched the metal and there was no painful bolt of lightning. Instead, the gate opened at his touch, onto the large expanse of overgrown grass.

"Be warned, Black," Severus said from behind him, "Bellatrix is no fool. She will not have left it to chance that you could break down her wards. Unlike yourself, who believes safety lies in Grimmauld Place, she has inherited some degree of magical capability."

Sirius spun round to glare at the other wizard, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Just because I apologised, does not mean I'll resist jinxing you," he hissed lightly. "So keep your snarky, sarcastic comments to yourself!"

Smirking, Severus lifted his wand and flicked it casually. "Perhaps this is why Potter was so abysmal at Occlumency." His smirk broadened. "Being so close to a man who could not keep his emotions in check must have rubbed off on him."

"Harry has nothing to do with this!" Sirius growled. "I'm here to get Hermione. Either leave, or keep your bats mouth shut and your comments to yourself!"

Severus said nothing more, but his smirk remained plastered on his face, more to annoy Sirius than because he found the situation at all amusing. He might well be helping him find Hermione, but it did not mean he could not savour the precious hours when he could say anything he wanted, because Black knew quite well that he, Severus, was much better acquainted with the Dark Arts, and that while Dark Magic acted on him, Severus was the only person who might be able to explain any adverse affects of the spell he had carried out. Smirking continually, Severus followed Sirius to the front door of the Manor, carved from oak wood, with intricate patterns of snakes chiseled into the wood. Supressing a shudder to keep at bay the unease that gripped him with anything Slytherin, Sirius reached out and touched the brass knocker, half expecting Bellatrix to open the door with a malicious smile plastered on her long since weathered features. Nothing happened.

"Should I knock?" Sirius asked absently, forgetting his present company.

The sneer on Snape's face was answer enough, but it did not stop him answering aloud. "Why not? Perhaps your delightful cousin will grace us with tea and cakes before attempting to kill you." His sneer widened.

Sirius gritted his teeth and looked at the handle, made of gold and standing out bright against the dark wood. He reached out and twisted. The door flew open and he looked into a long hallway, biting his lip and stepping inside.

-----

The room was long and dark. A mahogany desk sat near the wall, with a stack of age old parchment, and a quill dipped in an ink well that had long been emptied. A large staircase led the way up the stairs, made of the same dark wood as the floorboards. The walls, panelled with mahogany, draped spiders webs that had long been abandoned by their inhabitants. The floor was dusty, smoothly so, except for a few stray footsteps that broke the dust, leading up the stairs. He moved to follow them, but was stopped by a long fingered hand wrapping around his arm. "Do not be a fool!" Snape hissed venomously. "Do you think you can just race up the stairs and pick her out of Bellatrix's hold? She will have set up further enchantments that must be broken! Enchantments that will kill you if you are foolish enough to doubt their strength!"

Sirius glared at Snape. "I'm sorry," he said coldly "but if you hadn't noticed, I'm already on a clock here!"

"Then use the single braincell you posess to think before you act! What use will it be you almost killing yourself to perform that idiotic spell if you simply get beaten by Bellatrix's wards and enchantments?" Severus turned to look around, noting several doors leading off the main hall. Sirius kicked angrily at the dusty floors, rubbing his arm, which burnt constantly with his wound.

"Lovely as the scenery is," Sirius said finally, after Severus showed no sign of movement, "I'd like to find Hermione today!"

"Be quiet you fool!" Severus hissed, flicking his wand in the direction of the nearest door. A purple flame shot from his wand, flying forwards to engulf the door... but it never did. A plasma like barrier appeared, absorbing the flame with a shimmer, before disappearing again. Sirius watched as he repeated it on each door leading from the hall. "It appears," Severus smirked, "that the only way is up..."

"Well lets go then!" Sirius growled angrily.

A sneer spread across Severus' thin mouth. "If the only way is up," Severus continued, "then up is the last place she'll be!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I can't be doing with this right now Snivellus! Either help, or leave, but by Merlin shut up!" He ran across the hall, leaping up the staircase three steps at a time. He half expected a bolt of lightning to strike him down as he raced upstairs, but none came. He reached the landing, much the same as the downstairs hall, but with several portraits hung on the walls. He shuddered at the sight of his Uncles and Aunts, hung from the wall in honour, despite being covered unceremoniously in cobwebs and dust.

"It's that despicable Nephew of ours!" A man in a black bowler hat and robes gasped.

"Nephew?" A purple robed, plump woman with dark hair called, "Nephew? I disown him! His blood is not of my line!" The portraits murmured their assent, but Sirius ignored them, walked cautiously across the landing, his wand held aloft, ready to strike. The first door he tried opened to admit him, but he was met only by an equally dusty but much more luxuriously decorated bedroom, with a fourposter bed, with the same intricately carved patterns in the wood that his relatives all seemed to admire so much. The second and third rooms were much the same, opening into luxurious bedrooms with fireplaces and sofas, as well as the large beds. The fourth opened into the toilet. The fifth was locked, but when opened, only led him into a room housing large cabinets, with old, Dark artefacts kept protected in the cabinets. As he entered, his arm burned viciously, causing him to cry out in agony and fall to the floor, writhing in pain as stars burst before his tightly closed eyes. He felt his arm being pulled forwards, towards the Dark artefacts that called to it. He pulled his arm to his chest and held it their, refusing to move forwards, holding himself firmly through the pain. Only when he felt a force pulling him backwards did he realize that the pain was ebbing away, and that he could see once again. His eyes watered for several moments as he heard the unmistakeable closing of a door, and the impatient clicking of disaproval. Thankfully, Snape did not voice a comment, but stood over the animagus, his arms crossed, as if daring him to stand up. He did so, albeit shakily, his legs threatening to collapse beneath him. He fell against the landing banister, avoiding the dark eyes that threatened to laugh at his weakness. Sirius gritted his teeth, and moved towards the next door. His hand closed on the handle, and without a look back at Severus, who was smirking widely, The second Sirius stepped forwards into the dark room, he twisted upside down, the cieling and chandelier suspended upright beneath him, his head spinning and his arm aching. The chandelier was broken, and shards of glass floated in mid-air, less than a few centimetres above his head, he looked upwards, at his feet, stood effortlessly on the floor. The blood pounded in his ears and he wondered what he should do. Harry had told him about the maze of the Triwizard tournament, where lifting his foot had righted him. This, he reasoned, was not as dangerous as falling into endless sky, even if he did fall, rather than right himself, though a fall directly down would result in a painful impaling on an ancient, broken chandelier, preceded by many sharp shards of glass tearing into his head. He stole himself, taking in several deep breaths, before lifting his foot. Several things happened at once. He did not fall, nor did the room right itself. He remained as he was, upside down, but somehow capable of standing. The shards of glass shot upwards towards him, as though falling to the floor. He lifted one arm instinctively to cover his face, but was not quick enough to stop one piece slicing a large cut across his cheek, whilst others ripped through his arm and he bit back a cry of pain. Behind him, the door slammed shut; swearing, he risked a glance ahead of him in the upside down room, noting three dark figures approaching. He couldn't make out any features from this distance, through the downpour of falling glass. As another shard cut his left hand, Sirius cast a protective spell around himself, hearing a rhythmic, consistent thunk, which meant shards were bouncing off the barrier he had set up. Spinning, both from being upside down and loss of blood, he healed his wounds hurriedly, closing his eyes before walking forward cautiously, careful to place each foot down before lifting the next, advancing slowly on the three dark figures. As he drew nearer, and the shards of glass stopped falling, he noted the long black hair, the pale skin of an almost Snape-like complexion. He gulped, wondering whether it was an illusion, or some magical Dark creature that cloned its tamer. He hoped niether, but could not see any hint that it was an illusion. Usually, when the figure moved, there was a slight ripple as light hit them, but the room was dark, and Sirius could barely make out the features, although he knew who they were.

"Where's Hermione?" He roared angrily, blood pounding in his ears, the cieling below him causing his vision to swirl.

"Where's Hermione?" Bellatrix mimicked, yet her voice was not alone. It was hers, of course, but there were three of them. Each mouth moved at exactly the same time, each uttering the same sylabble at the same second... "What makes you think I have anything to do with that filthy Mudblood's disappearance?" The snide comment was echoed, reverberating off the walls, but only two words really sunk into Sirius's mind.

"Do not," he hissed, "call her Mudblood!"

"Don't call her Mudblood!'" The Bellatrix's mimicked. "Is my darling ickle cousin protective? Does he _love_ her!" Her laugh was a cackle, sending chills of anger rippling through him as he raised his wand. She cackled louder, then stopped suddenly, jerking her head to look at him with eyes flashing malevolently. "You owe me death!" She cried manically. "Avada kedavra!" Three bolts of green light flew from seperate wands, all aimed at the same place - Sirius' heart. Daringly, without thought, he dropped upwards, down onto his knees... even the thought caused his head to spin.. he rolled aside, the three bolts of light flying into the wooden wall behind him. From his crouched position on the floor, Sirius aimed a curse at the centre Bellatrix. All three turned and shrieked at the same moment, a protective barrier reflecting the curse and bouncing it into the walls. Sirius felt his head go light, dizziness causing his vision to blur as he attempted to make out the three forms of his cousin. Dodging three bolts of violent blue light he stood up yelling "Crucio!" and directing his wand at the nearest Bellatrix. At the same time, three red bolts hit him in the chest. The three Bellatrixs disappeared, and Sirius flew back into the wall, and then he was falling.. falling... and with a thud, everything went black.

---------

Severus tried the door repetitively to no avail, trying every unlocking spell he knew to open it. None worked. For the first time in a long while Severus Snape lost his patience, and sent several harsh bolts of lightning at the sealed door in an attempt to open it. Eventually, after having hissed several cusses involving the idiocy of Gryffindors, the door opened, and Severus walked forwards, pushing the door open and taking in the scene with a quick, sweeping glance.

A chandelier hung from the cieling, broken and dusty. The floor was littered with millions of glass shards. One particularly large one was glistening a deep crimson red, several drops of blood staining its cool surface, dripping onto the wooden floor. A few items of furniture- a chest of drawers; a writing desk; a hat stand - were lying upturned and on the floor, dented or smashed. Several of the wood panels on the wall had fallen off, and the others around the fallen had obtained a great deal of damage and were splintered. A thin crack of light entered the room through a small slit in the black curtains, and it was this light that drew Severus' attention to the black mass on the floor below the windowsill. With a sweeping of his robes, Severus stalked over, his eyes taking in the several cuts that had clearly been obtained from the glass that embedded itself in the creases of Sirius' clothing. He looked down on the unconscious Animagus with reluctant concern. The mans skin was pale, drained of blood, and his chest did not seem to move. "Renervate!" Severus murmured, pointing his wand at the man. He did not wake up, but his breathing strengthened. "Fool" Severus hissed to himself. He flicked his wand and levitated the unconscious Sirius from the room, for the second time in less than twenty four hours. It was a very reluctant Severus that took the unconscious mans arm and apparated him into the grounds of the Manor. He did not wish to leave the grounds and be required to break the wards a second time. He lowered Sirius to the floor under an oak tree and cast several spells around them for protection. He took out a deep red vial of potion from his robes and placed it on the floor, before crossing his arms and scouring the grounds with his eyes. The first thing he noted was the ivy creeping up the walls of the house, the other was the window on the highest floor, at the back of the house. It was, unlike the other windows, smashed and unrepaired. The room inside looked dark from this distance, and, though he could not be sure, in his years as a Death Eater, he had learnt many things about his fellows. In particular, he had learnt that Bellatrix preferred to give her victims great discomfort and pain before finishing them off. It would be a typically Bellatrix thing to do, to hide Hermione in the coldest, dirtiest, most unpleasant room, until Sirius arrived, before killing her in front of him.

--------

_It was the first nightmare he had had in a long time. He had had vivid flashbacks nearly every night since his return from the veil, but now, he was tumbling into a scene he had never before seen or imagined. There she was, his Hermione; beautiful, young, flawless Hermione. But she was different. She was dressed in a pillowcase, her eyes seemed larger, and she bore a tea tray in her hands. "Mistress ordered tea, and Hermione delivers," Hermione said, in a voice very unlike her own. And Sirius noted the three figures of Bellatrix Lestrange, each reaching simultaneously to pick up a cup of tea. _

_"Go and clean the cauldrons," Bellatrix ordered, "or I'll flay you alive."_

_Hermione bowed low, her back somehow bending to touch her nose to the floor, before turning and scurrying away._

_The scene changed. _

_Hermione's head was severed from her shoulders and placed on a plaque in the house of black, wearing a Santa hat, and a beard that Kreacher was adjusting lovingly. "My mistress would be so happy with Kreacher. Filth dirtying the floors of her house. Gone. Gone. Gone!" His eyes danced gleefully as he smiled maliciously. "Kreacher is the only servant now, oh yes. Miss Bellatrix was right. Dead. Dead. Dead!"_

The elfs cackled faded away into nothingness as Sirius felt himself drawn into consciousness, his eyes flickering open to be blurred by the crisp morning sun. He lay for several moments, confusion blurring his train of thought, causing him to allow his eyes to wander over the branches of the tree above him. He reached out for Hermione, lying beside him, for the reassurance of her thoroughly non-elf form. His hand scrabbled the dirt. Only when he turned his head did he see the mud and grass on the floor beside him, and remember what had happened.

"Hermione!" He said, sitting bolt upright.

"And there I was, getting my hopes up that you might have died." Severus said snarkily.

Sirius jumped to his feet, brushing mud off his clothes and looking at the Manor ahead of them. "What time is it?" He demanded angrily.

Severus took a long time in reaching into his pocket to withdraw a pocket watch, with serpents moving around the edges. "Eight o'clock." He said in a bored voice. "You have little over eight hours." He pocketed the watch. "And perhaps next time, rather than being such an arrogant fool, you will take more care of what you are doing, or you may find you do not wake up again."

Sirius gritted his teeth, hating to admit that Snivellus was, in fact, correct.

"You will find that Miss Granger is in that room." He indicated the desolate room with the broken window.

"How do you know?" Sirius quipped.

"Because I know Bellatrix; I know how she thinks. And, because I took a look myself."

"Then why didn't you save her?" Sirius hissed.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that would be possible. The deliberate planning Bellatrix has carried out is clearly aimed at you. And so, it is almost certain that nobody but you could possibly enter that room without sustaining serious injury."

Sirius let out a cold laugh. "Because she won't want to hurt me, will she?"

"You misunderstand me. She won't want anything but she herself to hurt you. She will naturally do her best to thwart your attempts to save Miss Granger using unforgiveables, until you are dancing around imperiused for her entertainment, until such a time when she gets bored, crucio's you several times, then kills you." Snape's eyes flashed. "She is not a woman who enjoys simple murder."

Sirius, bearing in mind how suddenly she had tried to kill him earlier, decided not to press this matter, looking up and wondering what eight hours held for him. He could feel his arm building up pain, a pain which was gradually throbbing with greater intensity. The wound itself was bruised, turning his arm purple and green, but the line which was her hair had turned a vivid black, seeming to turn his arm mouldy, showing corruption. He shuddered and looked towards the Manor window. Hermione was in there. Probably cold, shivering, lonely, feeling abandoned... it was Christmas morning. He would not let her spend Christmas alone, even if it was the last thing he did. He knew, as he thought it, that for him it was more than a metaphor. It could truly be the last thing he did. Without thinking, he drew parchment and quill from his pocket and began to write, watched by an all too intrigued Potions Master.

----------

Severus watched with interest as Sirius wrote, for a long time, leaving a page of neat black words. He did not try to read them. He looked towards the window of the Manor, where he had seen Hermione, tied up, cold, shivering, sobbing, a body mere feet away. She had been transformed in two days from a confident witch to a sobbing, emotional wreck. He could not blame her. He would have saved her, even if it meant handing her back to Black, just to stop the sobs that shook her body, wrenching his heart inside his chest. He had wanted to fly through that window and break the chains that held her down. But he couldn't. Even as he had approached the window, he had felt the strength of the spells on it, testing his magic and blood. Looking for a pureblood. Looking for a man with blood similar to Bellatrix's. Looking for a man whose heart pumped with such fierce force for the woman behind the window. Of all of these, Severus Snape could only match one.

-----------

Sirius stood, after a half hour, casting a spell on the parchment before holding out the letter to Snape without meeting his eyes.

"If I die," he said softly, "give that to her." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded to the window. "How did you get up there?"

"I flew." Severus said, in a voice unlike his normal. There was something sinister and foreboding about watching a man so arrogant accept death and darkness so easily, preparing his last goodbye before he walked into the embrace of a fight he could not foretell the outcome of. Severus felt cold. For the first time in his life, he felt sorry for Sirius Black. For the first time, he wished to have words of consolation, rather than bitter comments to render the other man annoyed and frustrated.


	22. Without Regrets

**I dont own any of the Tamora Pierce characters**

**-----**

You're The Only One I Ever Believed In

The Answer That Could Never Be Found

The Moment You Decided To Let Love In

Now I'm Banging On The Door Of An Angel

The End Of Fear Is Where We Begin

The Moment We Decided To Let Love in

There's Nothing We Can Do About

The Things We Have To Do Without

The Only Way To Feel Again

Is Let Love In

**Let Love In- Goo Goo Dolls**

**------**

Sirius was sure, as he stood there, his eyes fixed fimly upon the window, that he would not be walking out of there alive. He did not know why this dawned on him quite so suddenly, or at this moment, when he was so close... he was within fifty metres of her, yet he knew, even though he could find her long before the hours passed by, he could not allow her to kiss him. He could not allow her to save him, because he understood, for the first time since reading the book, that he was not meant to survive. His fate had already been laid out for him. And he knew what would happen if he let her save him. He could already feel himself slipping away, could feel the dizziness and fever escalating to levels he could not comprehend. Sirius could feel part of him ebbing outwards, leaving him as the poison of the spell he had enacted dissolved into his bloodstream. He knew full well that if he were to survive, or if she were to kiss him, he would no longer be Sirius Black. He looked longingly at the window, then sat down next to the tree, ignoring the bewildered expression on Severus' face. "Give me five hours." Sirius said softly. "Then wake me up." He ran his hand lightly over his tattooed shoulder, remembering her face when she saw it, hearing the music flowing softly through his ears and brain... He rested his head on the tree trunk and smiled. "Don't ask me why. I like having a little bit of knowledge on you." He smiled, feeling his head pound with an intense shot of pain, his body shivering slightly, before he forced himself to sleep, dreamlessly, falling into blackness, forgetting his own pain as his body responded to being granted the much needed rest.

------

Snape watched in disbelief, wondering why Black was not running up to the Manor at full speed, why he was not desperate to find her and kiss her as soon as was physically possible. And then he noticed the shivering of his body, the grimace set on his face as his hand reached to press into his forehead. Severus flicked his wand, and the thick book appeared in front of him. Hands shaking, he reached out and opened the book, ignoring its call to perform Dark Magic, curiosity and fear gripping him as he read page after page, desperate for a clue that could possible cause Black to address death so easily. And when he found it, on the very last page, his blood ran cold.

_For what is a soul_  
_To a man whose heart is whole?_  
_To he who possesses love,_  
_There is nothing more precious in all skies above_  
_So with blood and hair the bond is made; _  
_Thy soul for heart, a kiss will trade._Severus stared at the page for long moments, his heart racing as he looked at the sleeping man, whose cold sweat poured from his temples in bucketfuls. Once again, Severus Snape felt the stirrings of emotion and sympathy for Sirius Black. It was a deep love indeed that would cause a man to forsake his soul for the woman who had hold of his heart. It was a brave man indeed that was willing to give such a thing up in exchange for the safety of a woman he loved. A braver man than most. Severus was unsure as to whether he could do such a thing...He turned the parchment Sirius had handed him over in his hand. He itched to unfold it, to read and see how he could possibly explain what he had done to Hermione. But he knew Black would have charmed it, making it so that only Hermione could open it. He was not a complete idiot, after all.  
Severus looked towards the window, feeling a mixture of emotions course through him. A small part of him felt a sense of triumph, and he could feel it in his chest, an animal lifting its nose and sniffing at the air, as if to detect the scent of nearing victory. But for the most part, he could only feel a cold chill in his heart. Even if Hermione was free with Sirius' passing, he, Severus, knew exactly what Sirius had done to ensure her safety, he knew that Hermione would never have picked him over Sirius, and he knew that if Sirius were to die, she would not just jump into the arms of the nearest available male for marriage and babies. She would go to her friends, spend years single and mournful of the man she had loved, meet a handsome young bachelor with lots of money who reminded her significantly of her previous love, and attempt to settle down... He stopped. He realized only then what his infatuation with Hermione was. It was, most definitely, a respect and admiration for her character, but it was also respect and admiration for Lily. He put himself in the young man who would marry Hermione's place, wondering vaguely what his feelings would be when he came to recall the events that had occured before the two met. He knew he would walk out almost instantly if a woman informed him that she was with him only because he reminded them of someone they lost. He would not put Hermione in that position, even if the oppurtunity arose. He shoved the sniffing animal in his chest away, scowling at the nearest tree.  
-------  
Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, her body shivering, tears pouring down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the dirt that had gathered on her skin in the past two days, swept in through the broken window. The sky was crisp and grey. It was Christmas, she realized, sitting there with her eyes looking longingly out of the window. How she longed to be away from here, with Sirius holding her as close as was humanly possibly to his muscular body, pressing his slightly cracked lips to her forehead, his breath from his nostrils leaving a warmth on her skull as it fluttered through her hair. She wondered where he was, why he hadn't come for her yet... but a part of her longed for him not to come. Bellatrix was heart set on killing him if he so much as breathed in her Manor, and she could not bear the pain of watching him die. Her stomach rumbled and she rested her head against the wall, sobs racking her body repeatedly. She longed for his warmth, his kiss, his voice... anything that reminded her of him and provided the slightest amount of comfort would be embraced openly.  
--------  
Sirius stood up slowly, looking at the afternoon sun through bleary eyes. The sun heightened the pain in his skull, and he pressed them close again hurriedly, kneading his eyeballs in an attempt to rid himself of the incessant needle-like pains shooting across his forehead. He absently touched his arm, feeling the Magic pulsing there, the poisonous hair preparing to melt and flow into his blood. It would start in an hour, he knew. In two, he would be dead. He looked at Snape, who had hardly moved in the last five hours whilst Sirius had slept. It had been a good sleep too, he recalled, a small smile on his face. No nightmares, no memories. Just long, peaceful sleep.   
"How do we get up there?" He asked finally, his voice soft, his eyes fixated on the window, behind which Hermione lay. "We won't be able to apparate, will we?"  
Snape shook his head slowly. "It is possible that you will have to reach the window by climb. I, for one, did not notice any doors leading to that side of the house. Did you?"  
Sirius shook his head. "No..." He looked at the wall beneath the window. It was steep, although the ivy might well provide a makeshift rope. He did not doubt they would be unable to procure them and attach them to the window. He looked at the house for a moment more, then turned back to Snape, who was looking at the floor, his black hair covering his face as he hung his head, letting it fall forwards.   
"The book," Sirius said softly. Severus looked up.  
"What about the book?"  
"You can't let Hermione see it." He said quietly. "You have to hide it from her, at all costs. She can't know what I did..."  
Snape sneered despite himself. "What happened to honesty?"  
Sirius glowered at him. "It's for her good, as much as mine. If she finds out what I did.. it'll show her how to bring me back. And she can't. You can't let her do it." He met the onyx eyes squarely. "Promise me?"  
Severus stared, for several moments, taken aback by the soft plea and urgency in Black's voice.  
"Please?" Sirius begged. "You can't let her do it. She can't find out!"  
Severus nodded slowly. "Very well."  
Sirius let out a long breath of air. "Thank you.." he breathed. Without another look at Severus, he approached the house, taking deep breaths as he went.  
--------  
His hands closed on the ivy creeping up the wall, and he felt a tingling of magic beneath his fingertips. He took several breaths of cool, chilling air, before pulling himself up slightly, testing the plants strenth as he tugged. It did not give way. Slowly and carefully, he began to climb up the wall, his eyes fixed pointedly on the window, behind which he knew Hermione was sat, and he could see her, hold her one last time...  
He reached the window sill almost too quickly. Suddenly, time seemed to be going extremely fast. He reached for the sill and pulled himself up, willing time to slow itself again.  
Just as his arms heaved his weight upwards, as he pushed up onto the sill and felt the magical wards testing him, he saw Hermione, her leg chained, her body hunched, her back lurching, her sobs echoing off the walls and fuelling his anger. Without thinking, without considering what might happen, he lurched over the sill, feeling the wards give way, letting him in without resistance. He thudded onto the dusty floor, landing in a low crouch, before rushing across the room, placing his arms tenderly around her body, feeling her try to pull away.  
"Hermione, it's me..." he said softly, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. He saw the pools of brown water, in disbelief, relief and emotion, before she had thrown her arms around his neck and began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder.  
"Sirius..." she wept, "I knew you'd come... I knew... I knew you'd save me..."  
He smiled to himself, pressing his lips to her soft curls of hair, his hand caressing the knots of stress in her neck. "You were right.." he said softly. "I did come. And I very much plan to save you."  
She turned to look at him, putting her hands on the side of his face, a watery smile visible on her own features. "I love you..."  
And she was leaning towards him. It was only at the last second, when he realized what he was doing, and her lips were only an inch from his, that he twisted his face, feeling her lips brushing his cheek. He cursed himself as he felt her confusion, felt the uncertainty in the sudden loosening of her grip. He looked at her, trying his best to think of a valid excuse that would not make him sound like a bastard. "I have to get you out of here." He said softly, pointing his wand at the chain on her foot, which instantly fell away, and standing to help her to her feet. It was then that the door opened, and in walked Bellatrix, her thin, weathered, once attractive face set with a cruel smirk, black robes billowing behind her in the gusts of wind. Her cold laugh resounded in Sirius ears as he turned, his grey eyes meeting hers with a hatred even he had been unaware of.  
"It appears that my three clones were incapable of killing you." A cold, bitter, unattractive smile that did not enhance her features spread over her thin, drawn lips. "It seems, I get that pleasure... all over again." A cold cackle errupted from her mouth, and Sirius gripping his wand tighter in his hand, feeling his own nails digging into his palm, seeing, out of the corner of his eye, the red sparks that ignited at its tip. "Aren't you going to say anything cousin?" She hissed, whipping her wand from her robes. "Isn't my dear blood traitor kin going to curse me? I know you won't kill me!" She laughed again. "You don't have the hatred, the nerve or the experience!" Her cackle made his skin crawl, and he shuddered inwardly.  
"You don't deserve to die." Sirius said softly. "You deserve to live, bound in a cell with dementors for guards, sucking away your soul, bit by bit.. but unfortunately... you seem to have slipped past them once... so death it will be." He inclined his head in mock politeness, before raising his wand. Bellatrix, too, raised her own, smiling coldly.  
"CRUCIO!"  
"IMPEDIMENTA!"  
The jets of light met in mid-air, colliding and bouncing off to smash into the walls. Sirius grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from a falling chunk of brick, pushing her behind him, still keeping his wand pointed at Bellatrix.  
"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Sirius roared. Instantly, blood appeared on Bellatrix's robes, cuts opened on her face and hands, and she screamed in anguish. "Hermione!" Sirius hissed, "leave through the window. Climb down the ivy. Snape will meet you there."  
"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix roared again. Sirius ducked, pulling Hermione to the floor before pushing her forcefully to the window, keeping himself between Bellatrix and she.  
"I can't..." Hermione whimpered. "Sirius, I need you to come with me!"   
Sirius shook his head, reaching out and covering her body with hers to protect her from a series of badly aimed hexes. "Go. I know you can do it." He pressed his mouth to her forehead, before lifting her onto the sill as quickly as possible. "I love you. Now GO!"  
He turned away, and sent several flashes of purple at Bellatrix. She dodged them, blood seeping from her wounds, her pale face losing the little colour that remained.  
"CRUCIO!" Belltrix shrieked, but her wand was not pointed at Sirius. Instead, it was aimed at Hermione, still attempting to climb out of the window. Sirius roared in anger, throwing himself in front of the spell, feeling the pain tearing through his body as he tried to remain as limp as possible, to stop himself feeling the full extent, knowing that to stiffen up would make it worse. Somehow, through the pain and shrieks from behind him, he screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA," and sent a green jet of light in the vague direction of Bellatrix. The curse on him stopped as she dodged, shrieking, before sending repetitive curses at him. One hit him, sending him flying into the wall, releasing a few fragments of glass from the pane, as he raised his wand and repeated the Killing Curse. His aim was true. The green light hit Bellatrix in the chest, her face twisting into a grimace as her body rose into the air, before falling to the ground with a loud thud, the blood from her wounds seeping onto the floor.  
Sirius looked at her in silence, his breathing heavy, pain searing through his arm. He looked up as Hermione slid from the windowsill, her face pale as she fell to her knees beside him, stroking his face softly.   
"Tell me you're ok..." She said softly. "Please."  
Sirius looked in her eyes and began to nod, before shaking his head slowly. "But it doesn't matter," he said, sitting up and cupping her cheek, feeling her warm breath on his face. "You're here... that's... that's the important thing." He leant forwards, pressing his lips to her forehead, then her cheeks, before pulling back, stroking her hair. "Are you alright?" He murmured, his grey eyes wandering over her face, streaked with dirt and tear tracks. He saw her brown eyes, watery and fixated on his own. He saw the indent of her lip where she was trying to stop herself sobbing. He pulled her to him, pressing her head to his chest and holding her there, his hand taking one of hers, noting the large cut that ran across her thumb and first finger, desperately resisting the urge to kiss her, and comfort her.  
It would have been so easy.  
She was only inches away. She was where he had longed for her to be. She was safe and unhurt, albeit slightly shaken.  
"I'm fine now..." She said softly, her free hand clenching into a fist as it held her robes. Without warning, she pressed her face into his shirt and sobbed, her back shaking. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I should have fought them but... but... i was so shocked... I couldn't do anything..." She let him pull her tighter to him, taking comfort from his strong arms encircling her smaller body. "They took the ring and I... I just... I don't know what happened." She sobbed again, but Sirius smiled slightly.  
"They gave me the ring..." he replied quietly. "And it's here." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the silver ring that the imposter Hermione had thrown at his feet. Without a word, he kissed it and slid it onto her finger, pressing his lips to her temple afterwards, taking that moment when her attention wavered to the glinting ring on her hand to grimace against the pain rapidly spreading through his body, against the dizziness and nausea fighting to errupt within him. "Hermione..." He said raggedly, pulling back.

She met his eyes, with confusion and tears, before nodding. "I love you."

Sirius stared, for several moments, wondering how she had known. He looked at the floor and blinked angrily against the tears welling within his own eyes. "I love you too." He said softly.

She moved to kiss him, her eyes half closed, her lips open in invitation. He felt tears sliding from his own eyes, uncontrollable, as he put his hand to her lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice cracked, his throat dry. "I can't let you..." He stroked her hair lovingly, attempting to ignored the pleading look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked softly. "Why can't you?"

He looked at the floor, shaking his head and watching a tear slide from his nose. "It'll... ruin everything..." he said softly. "Please, don't ask me to explain. I can't... I just... I wanted to save you... and I did... please... don't make me say it..."

Hermione's brown eyes met his orbs of grey, with a mixture of admiration and confusion, before she pressed herself against him and kissed his cheek. "What did you do?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry..." Sirius voiced, holding her tight as he watched a dark figure climb through the window, black robes billowing as a breeze tore through the debris littered room. "I'm sorry..." he repeated, though, unknown to Hermione, this apology was not directed to her, but to Snape, who watched the couple with something akin to sadness within his dark eyes. Meeting the Slytherin's eyes, Sirius mouthed the words 'take care of her', before kissing Hermione's hair and inhaling deeply. "I love you." He said, feeling an agonising pain shoot through his body. He ignored it, holding her closer and listening to her reply.

"I love you too."

"Goodbye, Missy Mione..." he said, his tears falling into her dirty hair, even as he felt himself being pulled into darkness.

Hermione could not answer, she could only sit in shock as Sirius' grip loosened on her, and he fell back against the wall, his eyes closed, his skin white, for all but the red mark on his arm, that glowed angrily in the darkening light. Even as she felt her heart breaking in her chest, Hermione pressed a bleeding thumb to his partially opened lips, feeling tears slide unwillingly down her face.

"I love you." She said softly.   
--------

A slender hand closed on her shoulder. "Miss Granger?" Severus asked softly. She did not reply. Bracing himself, he said, "Hermione."

At this, she looked up from her lover, meeting the black eyes of her former Professor.

"This is for you..." he said quietly, his usually silky voice cracking slightly. He could not think of anything else to say. It was not in his character to express sympathy, but the man before him had fallen out of love, and had entrusted her safety to him. What use would words be now? He asked himself, watching the witch tear open the parchment. When you yourself are feeling pain for a man you never cared for?  
--------  
_Mione,_  
_I know that when you're reading this, I'll be dead, and you will most likely be raging war on me as I speak. But I couldn't leave without saying my last goodbye, and explaining some, if not all, of why this had to happen._  
_You know how much you mean to me already. I don't need to tell you that you turned my life around and made even the darkest of nights have a glimmer of hope. For this reason, I have no regrets. How could I, when I had a woman like you? _  
_I never dreamed I could have felt anything as strong for any one person as I feel for you. From the moment I arrived back and saw the beautiful woman you'd grown to be, I was sure I'd found something incredible. I could not have made it through those nights when I woke up in a cold sweat without you. By now, I'd most likely have long since been found dead, still racked with guilt. Now, at least, I can go knowing that I have saved you; knowing that I did my utmost; knowing that you're safe, and that I have nothing to feel guilty about._  
_I am not about to tell you everything that has happened since you were taken; I know you will try your utmost to research every book ever written for a trace of what I have done, but believe me when I say I've made it almost impossible for you to know. There is only one book that could help you, and it is currently residing in the presence of someone unlikely to reveal its secrets to anyone. I know you will still search -in vain, I'd like to add- for a clue, but the only thing that can be said is that I found you, by means of a spell, and it cost me my life. The rest is, and will remain, history. _  
_I know that you will feel angry with yourself for not saving me, but don't. I will have prevented that from happening, because the one thing you could have done for me would not have saved me; I would not be Sirius, or Snuffles, or Spotted Dick, any longer. This way, I am completely myself, and can say my goodbye to you in a way that is completely my choosing. _  
_So here is my goodbye, my attempt to convey in words the complexity of emotion that even the largest and most sophisticated words cannot even begin to describe. I can hope only that it shows the slightest hint of my true feelings for you. Because even that is rather a lot._  
_You know as well as I do what has happened between us. You know the physical connection we experienced was nothing if not incredible; you know that I changed in my time with you, from a bitter, guilty man, to a man whose world has become one of happiness and joy. In fact, you know most things. But perhaps not just how long I was feeling them. This is my last chance to tell you just how long I wanted you as my own before we even began. I admit, that when you told me you were with Ron, it was rather like a kick between the legs. Not least because I was attracted to you and having a great deal of fun magicking bunnies from midair; what happened to him by the way? It confused me that a woman like you could be with someone like Ron; not because he is an arrogant little redhead, but more because he was nothing like you, nothing like the kind of man you deserve. I saw that, and heard it, when the two of you argued. It also, regrettably, rather amused me that he foretold our relationship - is there Seer blood in his family, do you know? And our first kiss was more than just a romantic moment, for me at least. It was the first time, in truth, that I have ever experienced a more than physical attraction and connection whilst kissing someone. I never told you, but the moment I held you then, I knew that I could never let you go. You fit too well in my arms to be prised away from me. That, as well as my liking for you, was one of the reasons I was so keen to ignore Remus' warning about your rebounding from Ron. And even as the weeks went by, and we started spending time together more often, I realized that you were becoming more than just an interest, more than just a crush. I knew, long before I told you so, that I had fallen in love with you. I'd heard enough about the strange fuzzy, warm feeling in my chest whenever you were near from James in my time. I knew almost straight away. I told you when I did, mostly because men were perving at you from all angles and I wanted you to know how I was feeling before one of them attempted to pull you away. When you said it back, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. A moment that I will hold with me forever and always. _  
_You are a beautiful, intelligent, confident, incredibly sexy woman, and deserve to be treated as such. I want you to find somebody who can love you like I do, and that you can love back. A man who will treat you with the respect and love you deserve, but a man who can satisfy you, physically and intellectually. A man who will see you always as I do now, and love you in a way that I can never physically portray, but will always wish I could._  
_I want to tell you so many things, so many dreams that I've had about our future; dreams about marriage, children, family holidays, meeting your parents, taking you away for the weekend and waking up beside you every day for the whole of my life. I don't think this letter could do my feelings or hopes justice, even if I sat here for several hours writing you the names, eye and hair colour of our five children, the exact description of our manor house, the teaching children to prank you - without giving you any clue whatsoever, and describing to you every single thing I love about you._  
_There are no words that can even begin to describe what you mean to me, or how you make me feel. There are none to say how much I will miss you._  
_Please, have no regrets about what has passed today; it's what I wanted._  
_I have, and always will be, yours._  
_I will always be present in your heart._  
_Just as you will always be present in mine._  
_And, finally, Merry Christmas._  
_I love you_  
_Always, forever, and in every way possible_

_Your Sirius _  
_xxxxxxx_  
-----


	23. The Soul of the Snake

**I dont own any of the Tamora Pierce characters**

**----**

**Yeah, like that was it... **

**:P**

**haaa**

**I can't believe none of you clicked it.**

**----**

Maybe I'll Find Out

A Way To Make It Back Some Day

To Walk You, To Guide You

Through The Darkest Of Your Days

**Wherever You Will Go- The Calling**

As Hermione read, tears traced over her face, falling onto the parchment as her eyes stung with pain. Her heart seemed to ache in her chest, her breath was short and a searing pain shot through her lungs when she tried to inhale. Her eyes took in the words, but her brain could not process them, even as she felt their impact. She knew what was being said, knew that he was gone, but the words themselves - their meaning, their emotion - was lost to her. She could feel Snape near her, but could not even bring herself to wonder what he was doing there, or how he and Sirius had come to find her together. She looked from the parchment to the pale skin of Sirius, whose lips were stained with the blood from her thumb. She folded the parchment shakily, stowing it in her robes, before laying herself next to him, tears falling thick and fast.

------------

Snape watched her with a great sense of helplessness welling up in his chest as she read through the letter. He did not read it over her shoulder. He avoided it deliberately, searching for anything to distract him from the river of tears making its way down the contours of her face and neck. His eyes fell unconsciously to Black, his eyes close and skin pale, but even as he looked, Severus noticed with horror the blood on his lips, the blood from Hermione's finger. His eyes darted out of the window, taking in the sun. He felt his blood run cold in his veins. The twenty four hours were not yet up. Half an hour remained. The curses that had been performed on him had obviously knocked him cold, but he was still alive.. or at least, not dead. But even as he watched, he felt the dawning of realization as he remembered the two antidotes to the hair of the inamorata; saliva, and blood. He looked at Hermione, sat before him folding the parchment, lying herself beside him, still crying, mourning the death which was now unachievable. Should he tell her? He had promised, had he not, to refrain from doing so, to not tell her, to not show her the book... but that was assuming he was dead. Black had less than half an hour before his soul would begin to slip from his body, bit by bit, until he was consumed with a spirit and soul that was not his own. Severus watched as Hermione wept, spilling grieving tears onto his chest.

"Hermione," he said, his voice cracking at the foreign feeling of calling her by her first name, "we must leave.. it's not safe here..."

She ignored him, clenching her fists in the fabric of Sirius shirt, feeling the leather of his jacket beneath her cheek. She could not contemplate the fact that Sirius was dead, and not coming back. This time, there was no veil for him to fall through and return from in six years time. This time, there was only the dark and foreign plains of death, where he would stay forever more. Even as she lay there, with his still warm body beside hers, she could feel the distance, the unbreachable gulf that seperated them by so much more than physical distance. They were seperated by time, distance, and the thin yet so permanent line between life and death. There was nothing now that could bring them together, nothing to return him to her. He was gone from her life, and where he had held a place in her heart there was a hollow emptiness, aching to be refilled, aching for another wink from those beautiful grey orbs, another kiss that she had been denied from those slightly chapped, but so soft, mans lips. She ached to run her hands over his cheek, and see the reaction of a man who was content with the soft touch of a womans hand on his face, to see his eyes close in contentment as she whispered to him of her feelings, to geel his own hand enclose hers in its warmth and hold it there for a mutual comfort that niether could describe...

"Hermione," Severus repeated, kneeling down and placing a bony hand on her shoulder. "It is imperative that we leave." He placed a hand under her and hoisted her to her feet. She was too weak kneed with grief and hunger to argue. She stumbled, only to be caught in her former Professors arms. Discomfort overcame her as she struggled to hold herself up. Severus felt a slight increase of his heart beat as he caught her, then let her stand. "Can you apparate?" He asked softly. She shook her head, then stopped, her hand flying to her forehead as a dizziness tore through her. He nodded slowly. "Very well. I will... assist you..." he could not keep his disdain of the idea from his voice. Physical contact was well enough, but being crushed through a pipe and pressed together when she was grieving did not come under his idea of wooing. He looked out of the window and swore to himself. There was little less than ten minutes before Black would begin to lose his soul, and he was stood complaining to himself. He took her by the elbow and pulled her from the unconscious though apparently dead to Hermione, form of Sirius. That was for the best, he supposed. He turned on the spot with her, expecting to feel the familiar sensation of apparition. Instead he felt a searing pain his body, as though he were being sliced in half. Of course. He could not apparate inside the house. Bellatrix would have made sure of that.

"We must... leave the grounds," Severus hissed, gritting his teeth and pulling Hermione toward the door of the room. "Come."

She shook her head vigorously. "Harry... Sirius... he'll want... a funeral... we can't..." she sobbed.

Severus closed his eyes in irritation, taking deep breaths before speaking. "I will return for Black... for now, you need rest, and a heavy sleeping potion." He led her away from her lovers form, attempting to lead her in as gentle a way as was possible, without showing his agitation and worry. She did not move, her brown eyes still fixed on Sirius' body.

"Miss Granger," He said coldly, tightening his grip on her arm, "the time has long since passed that I could give you detention, but continue with your dawdling and I will not be blamed for the body bind that I put on you." He felt, rather than saw, her shoulders droop. More tears continued to fall as she nodded and walked slowly with him, her eyes never leaving Sirius. Severus pulled her gently but with a firm hand, willing himself to escort her from the room before anything happened. Yet even as he thought it, even as they reached the door and he reached his free hand out to open the door, he heard the rasping of breath from behind them, and saw a slight blue flicker of light on the wall. He twisted round instantly, drawing his wand without thought, but still gripping Hermione's arm, even as she shrieked "Sirius!" loudly.

Severus black eyes took in the scene with shock, and he had to work extremely hard to stop Hermione darting forwards to her lovers side.

Sirius body writhed on the floor, as though he were being Crucioed, spasming into uncomfortable positions, then falling limp at regular intervals, his head unrealistically straight, facing the cieling, a blue light emerging from his mouth, along with a noise like a man choking up phlegm. Severus stared as the light seemed to rise in the air, spinning in the air, fading, then brightening again, before it turned into a vivid green, stretching into a serpentine 'S' in midair, before twining itself around Sirius' body, which rose into the air and straightened, gracefully yet haughtily, so that his head looked upwards, his arms thrown to the side and his legs straight below him.

Hermione attempted to run forwards, screaming Sirius' name at the top of her lungs as Severus did the only thing he could to restrain her; He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her forcefully, placing her behind him, before throwing an arm back to stop Hermione running forward when he let go.

Sirius began to spin, slowly and gracefully, his handsome face glowing with a white light that gave him the unnatural and deathly look of an Inferi. His jacket whipped in a wind that niether Severus nor Hermione could feel, and his hair ruffled as though he were riding a broomstick. And then, quite suddenly, he sank to the floor, landing on his side, the unnatural glow gone from his skin. There were several seconds where Hermione attempted to push past Severus, before, quite suddenly, Sirius lifted himself up on his arms, clambering to his feet, the natural colour returned to his flesh, the only abnormality the scar on his arm, that glowed with the bright red of irritated skin. Hermione stopped suddenly, frozen to the spot in shock as she watched him flex his fingers, run his hand through his hair, pat his jacket lightly, and smirk in a way that did not enhance the features she had come to adore. Severus too, stared, frozen with fear and an overwhelming knowledge that the man looking back at him was not the man who had entrusted him with Hermione's wellbeing.

Hermione stared, tears forming in her eyes as she took in the image of her lover, the lover she had been mourning only moments before, standing before her. But something was wrong. She could not quite deduce it, did not know what could have happened to change him; all she knew was that the green light that had entwined itself around Sirius' body was not a light that she should trust to. She watched the muscles of his chest ripple as he stretched an arm, took in the familiar colour of his short black hair, the hands that could work miracles, the jawline that she had peppered with kisses so many times... all of it was familiar, and yet, as she looked him in the eyes, she saw, not the handsome grey orbs of light that so often brightened her day with their mischeivous twinkle or flirtatious heat, but cold emptiness. There was nothing attractive about the way they spoke nothing to her. There was nothing in his eyes that instilled a sense of calm and serenity. Instead, they instilled fear, a chill that sent shivers up her spine as she noted the unnatural reality of the fact he was not Sirius, but someone else. She had no idea what had happened. He had said he was gone... he had said he couldn't come back... and that if he did, he would not be Sirius. She looked at Severus, who she still did not know the reason for his being there. He was not as shocked as she; he seemed to know exactly what was happening; and it was clear that whatever he knew was not good news.

"Hermione."

--------

Sirius could vaguely see the room before him, though he felt seperated from his own head, as though pushed aside, slowly being replaced as the room slid in and out of vision. He could see Snape, his arm thrown protectively out to stop Hermione running forwards, and he could see Hermione herself, staring at him as though he were not himself. He knew instantly that something was wrong. What was that he could taste on his lips? His tongue trailed absently over it, though it was not his own brain that sent the message. He could feel something else controlling his body, possessing him.

Metallic warmth passed over the tip of his tongue, and Sirius himself felt a cold dawning of realization.

Blood.

Hermione's blood.

She had administered one of the two possible antidotes without realizing it. He looked at Hermione, though he did not see her through his own eyes. It was as though he were slowly floating out from his own body and was an onlooker on himself. He was rising out of himself, and could see his own body beside him, could see the cold expression which he could only hope had never before uglied his features. He heard a voice leave his body that was not his own, but was deeper, more grating, and colder than his.

"Hermione."

----------

"Hermione." She heard it, and felt the sickening reinforcement of her already established theory; Sirius was posessed. His voice was not that of the man who had complimented, flirted with and teased her. It was unfamiliar to Hermione, and she felt no inclination to find out who it was, only wanting to rid Sirius' body of the imposter, to let it rest in peace.

"Salazar, no..." Severus breathed, pressing his arm backwards and whispering out of the corner of his mouth, "Miss Granger, leave now."

Hermione felt no inclination to stay, horrified that her lovers body was being used as a Puppet by somebody else, and was very tempted to leave, turning on the spot but not taking her eyes off Sirius, about to leave the room, before the person posessing Sirius spoke.

"So you recognise me, Snape?" Suddenly, the voice was snakelike with anger, a hiss emanating from the mouth of a man who would sooner lay down and die before being associated with such an animal.

Severus stared, feeling his blood chill as he saw a demonic glint dancing in the eyes of the man before him. What wouldn't he have given to be facing Black again? He flicked his wand behind his back, letting a heavy, leather book appear behind him. "Take it..." he muttered, not taking his eyes from Sirius.

Hermione, stared, from one to the other, confusion etched on her feature, before she took the leather book in her hands.

"Leave, Miss Granger." He looked into the grey eyes that had earlier spoken so much emotion, and felt the utter sickness of realization that his exclamation of Salazar had not gone unnoticed, and the man looking back at him had not taken it as such. He remembered the blade he had found in Hermione's rooms with Sirius. The Blade of Inamorata. The Blade of Death. Slytherin's blade. Slytherin's spell. And, as he looked into the familiar yet foreign eyes, he knew, straight away, that it was Slytherin's soul that had replaced Sirius' own.

"What has become of Slytherin's these days?" Sirius hissed in the voice that did not belong to him. "Helping blood traitors to find their loved ones, only to attempt to stop them kissing their discovery; only to attempt to stop them releasing me." A hollow, heartless laugh, echoed across the room. "I have never before been released by that spell. I waited, in vain, for a man to be foolish enough to live without his soul, to be replaced by mine, to bring back Salazar Slytherin!" Another cold laugh. "I have resided, without being, in an enchanted Blade, for too many years." The eyes flashed angrily. "Perhaps it was foolish to wish for a host who was Pureblood to use my spell. It is not the first time I have been mistaken. Yet I do not wish to sully my blood with the impertinence of Muggleborns and half-bloods. Only a man of the true blood could carry out such a spell. Only a Gryffindor would be foolish enough to do so." A smirk that Severus was sure had been on his own face a million times spread across the lips of Sirius' face. The thought did nothing to comfort him. "Slytherin house; famous for cunning, intelligence, ambition," he smirked. "No Slytherin would be such a fool as to use such a spell. I knew it when Nigellus touched the blade. He was a Slytherin; he would not besmirch himself by using a blade that put him in a position of vulnerability. You yourself would not have done so. Niether would any other than a Gryffindor; bold, daring Gryffindor." Scorn spoke dominantly with every word, stressing evidently the gulf that had grown between Gryffindor and Slytherin themselves. "Ravenclaws would be determined to find another way, to use their intelligence and find a way they could be certain of, according to all the laws of magic ever laid down. Hufflepuff would be the weakminded, those too scared of the unknown to use anything they were unsure of. But Gryffindor? Brave, and daring. Willing to do anything if that thing fools call love gets in the way. Willing to give their soul up to a Slytherin, to stop what might only have been a kidnapping and later marriage to a lovesick man." The smirk became more pronounced, and Severus felt a horrid chill. Slytherin had been his house, his to dote upon, to admire and be proud of. How, he wondered, could he have been foolish enough to respect a man as he? How could he have admired the traits and line of a man who was so bitterly resentful of a man who had once been his best friend?

-------

Sirius watched, vaguely aware of how very odd it was to hear another voice coming from his own mouth, and in general, how peculiar the idea of watching himself speak was. Mostly, however, he could feel nothing but revulsion at the fact that Salazar Slytherins soul was now residing in he himself. And he had no control over his own body, and would be forced to watch, until he faded away completely into nothingness. A shiver went down his now non-existent spine as he watched, wishing for Hermione to leave for safety as soon as was physically possible.

-------

Hermione watched her lover as he spoke, listening intently, incapable of movement, despite the fear that warned her to run as far from his as possible. The horrible sense of dread that gripped her was incomprehensible; she could not describe why she was so worried, why she felt the dreadful compulsion to run and not look back. Niether could she move her legs, or in any way do as she felt was necessary. The heavy book in her hands went ignored as she stared at the man confessing himself to be Salazar Slytherin. She could not comprehend it; she knew about Horcruxes, of course, from Harry, and the two seemed similiar... but it was different. The diary had possessed Ginny, but Tom Riddle had been feeding off her soul to remake his own body, not possessing her and replacing her own soul with his. It made little sense to her. Was Sirius being possessed? Could she still bring him back, if she did something? She felt an urgent need to open the book in her hand, felt the desperation and need to do something that came whenever she was confused or wrong, something she was not used to and hated in all situations.

She still couldn't move.

And now he was looking at her, with his empty eyes that were not Sirius', with an expression that had never resided on Sirius' face, and an arrogant stance of power and importance that Sirius would never have used.

--------

"I am sure that you know as well as I, the magical theory behind Horcruxes, Snape? I am certain that my dear descendent would have confided that information with you..." A smirk played across Sirius' face. "I have resided in a blade for almost nine hundred years. Yet I have not missed anything. I know perfectly well what my line has become; how it is now extinct. I know that Marvolo Gaunt's useless squib daughter married a filthy mudblood, even when the number of pureblooded wizards was great." He smirked. "I resided in a blade which, when given enough emotional connection with the user, would provide me with the ability to possess and replace the users soul. Have you not wondered, Snape, why I made it so easy for the foolish blood traitor to find his lover? Did you not question why I would make it so easy, when my soul purpose in life was to perish all those unworthy of the name wizard?"

A dark, conspiratorial look passed over the handsome face. "I conspired to make it easy; it has been a long time in coming; most realized my intent and told their lovers to not kiss them or touch them with a speck of blood. But finally, today, a man foolish enough not to tell his lover the antidote to his spell, or even to tell her what he had done, provided me with the oppurtunity of life once again." He smiled coldly. "I am hours away from abandoning this useless shell of a figure, from rising out of the ashes of my past and once again embarking on the path of purifying the wizarding race." He smirked. "Then, I shall retake the school which I founded, purging it of all useless Muggleborn mudbloods!"

His smile was manic, insanity showing clearly on his face as his eyes flashed at Hermione. "But first, I must complete a certain ritual; a ritual which, if I am not mistaken, will make me whole once more, completing the spell which this foolish blood-traitor invoked, and restoring me to my full power and magnificence." He smiled. "I must recieve a little affection from a certain female, whose hair was used to aid my return; who will be honoured above all others." A hollow laugh echoed across the room, even as Severus drew his wand and pointed it at the approaching figure.

--------

Sirius could see the room slipping further away, as though he were rising up through the cieling and was going to disappear into a pitch black loft. But even as he thought it, he saw his own body approaching Hermione and Snape, with a look of combined lust and anger that did not seem to mix. He would have yelled, if it could have made any difference. He would have thrown himself at any object he could get his hands on and thrown it in a fit of anger against the wall. Instead, his view of the room cleared and he was slammed forcefully into something, thrown onto the ground, with feeling returned to him and pain tearing through his entire body as his brain fought to maintain control of his body, battling with the piece of Slytherin that was attempting to draw on his life source. Even as he roared in pain and anguish he heard the hitch of Hermione's breath, and the warning, silky tone of Snape telling her to stand back. He twisted his head, his eyes burning as he met Snape's onyx eyes.

"Don't just stand there!" Sirius gasped. "Kill me you idiot!"

--------

Severus watched as the approaching man was thrown backwards. At first, he thought it was an act of unconscious magic he had performed, sending the oncomer flying with conscious thought on his part. Then he heard the cries of anguish, and even those exclamations of pain were enough to tell him that, momentarily, Sirius had returned to his own body, because his voice was his own once more. He heard Hermione's breath hitch at his shoulder and instinctively held out his arm to stop her running forwards. He need not have worried; she was much too shocked and confused to do anything, but even so, he felt it was necessary to ensure her lack of involvement. "Keep back Hermione," He growled, the use of her given name slipping from his tongue with ease as he watched the writhing man on the floor. "He could be dangerous."

Even as he watched, Sirius began to writhe and twist into positions with such fast spasms of movement that he appeared to be under the Cruciatus Curse once more. Somewhere amidst the pain and torture being inflicted on him, Sirius managed to lift his head, meeting Severus' eyes with his normal and familiar grey ones, alive and occupied, full of emotion, no longer empty.

"Don't just stand there!" Sirius gasped, just as Severus shook himself and tried rapidly to think of something to do, something to fend off the pain and agony ripping through the other man. His own solution would not have been the one Sirius hissed at him. "Kill me you idiot!"

The words caused Severus' eyes to widen in shock and horror. His wand fell to the floor with a loud clatter that echoed through the cold stone room, and Severus himself took several steps back, his lips drawn tight in defiance, his skin even paler than was usual.

"Sirius!" Was all he head, and before he could do anything, a blur of brown swept past him and fell to the floor beside her writhing lover.

And then, suddenly, Severus saw the change in the mans eyes, the emptiness returning, the lips drawn into the cold smirk that Slytherins were renowned for, and his hands reaching out to grasp Hermione's slim arm in a tight grip.

--------

Hermione stared as his eyes changed, and she felt the cold hand grasping her arm, in a vice-like grip that Sirius could not have managed, and would not have attempted. Her heart stopped, fear tearing through her, forcing the air from her lungs, making her head spin. She did not even know why she had come over; Snape had warned her. She should have listened. She had managed to listen to him for seven years when it was not a life-threatening situation. Why not now? She looked at the man in front of her, the unfamiliar eyes that had once been filled with such tender emotion that they could melt her heart into a puddle, now bearing into hers with such hollow emptiness that she could not bare to meet them with her own. She looked at his lips, once so welcoming and soft, now closed tight, but still curled in a wicked smirk that sent shivers of fear through her body. Dust had fallen into his hair when he had banged into the wall and writhed on the floor. Had it truly been Sirius, she would have ran her fingers through the soft fibres to rid it of the grey powder that clung like raindrops to each hair. Instead, she looked at his jacket, the one he had wrapped around her when she was cold, giving her that assured sense of safety that she had never before known. Now it made her heart break with grief as she looked at it.

Her eyes fell to his hand, closed tight around her arm, gripping so hard that his knuckles and whitened and red marks showed where his small nails dug into her smooth skin. She felt another twinge of grief; those hands had given her so much comfort, stroking her hair, holding her hand, rubbing her back, caressing her cheek... she could not bare the thought of them being turned to evil deeds, as she was sure would happen if Slytherin had his way.

Before she could think, or even consider what she could do, he had raised Sirius' wand in his spare hand and pointed it at Severus, who had moved forwards with his wand drawn, ready to duel. There was a flash of blinding light, and Snape was thrown back by an invisible wall that had just been created. Hermione could feel the enchantments surrounding them and shivered, trying desperately to pull back from him.

The smirk that Slytherins were renowned for spread like liquid over his face.

"You, Mudblood, are very much a part of me now." His tongue flicked over his lips in a snakelike fashion. "Much as you were a part of the pathetic Gryffindor who tried to find you, much as your hair lead him to his goal, so will your blood and impregnation lead me to mine; a goal of undying Slytherin descent, and of being whole once more." His smirk widened. "Only to fools, my precious, dirt-ridden Mudblood, is love redemption. To those of us who have the callibre to withstand such mediocre deception of the emotions, it is a weapon; a weapon to be used for personal gain; a weapon that feeds on the weaknesses of others." He narrowed his empty eyes and let his lip twitch into a cold smile.

"Love isn't a weakness!" Hermione hissed, Gryffindor courage forcing her to speak, despite the fear which gripped her as his voice seemed to wind itself around her like a snake.

"Is it not?" he asked softly, though his voice was hard and callous. "Is it not true, that it is love that made you weep for a man who was foolish enough to meddle with the Dark Arts in an attempt to bring you back? Is it not true, that love is the reason behind so much of your unhappiness?" He waited for her reply. Recieving none, he continued. "Love is a weakness, you filth. Powerful, yes, but weak. A hardened heart will not shatter at the death of another. Only a heart so filled with love that the slightest wrong upsets it would mourn anothers death. Love is the difference between winners and losers." He gripped her chin as she clenched her jaw. "Tell me otherwise?"

"Love is not a weakness!" Hermione repeated, shaking with fear, but determination flowing like a river through her veins. "Love make's a person. Love gives light when there is dark, and comfort when there is upset and..."

"Without love," He said softly. "There would be no dark, and no upset, to need light or comfort for." He twisted her face in his unnatural grip as he smirked. "But love will save the traitor, for you shall do just as I say, if it means he will come back..." He smirked continually. "You will complete the ritual he began for you, Mudblood, and you will do so with your consent." A long silence followed his words, before he continued. "Or so mote it be.

-----------

**It's actually taken me a ridiculous number of hours to write this.**

**I hope everything makes sense to you guys. Any requests for rewriting of this chapter will be taken into account, I dunno how well done it was.**

**But anyways.**

**I hope you all love me lots for this :P**

**Ha.**

**Mage of the Heart.**

**p.s. on the plus side... there could be a nice juicy lemon soon YUMMM**


	24. The Loving Embrace

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**-----**

Never Let You Come To Any Harm,  
Never Take My Future From Your Arms,  
I'll Never Let What We Have Turn Bad,  
Or Let You Be Sad

**Ash-Nocturne**

**----**

Hermione could not quite comprehend the words she heard, even as they echoed through her head, which felt more empty and hollow than she could ever remember it being before. Her heart pounded furiously, and she could hear the blood being pumping in large gushes through her body, feel her throat going dry and her eyes watering. The words seemed to sink in, after a long eventuality she felt spread over an eternity. Her usually rational mind, ever criticial, debating and examining, told her only that she was being given a chance to bring Sirius back, and that that was the single most important purpose to her own being. What good was rationality if she lost Sirius for good? What difference was it to her to feel his body once more, even if the light behind the eyes was not the same as she remembered, so long as the man she loved returned, whole and unhurt? So whole and free of physical injury that she could hit him and yell at him with all of the anger and frustration, mixed with love, relief and worry, that she had been feeling like a weight in her stomach and chest since the moment his eyes had closed to hers, and their unfaltering, breathtakingly handsome light faded into oblivion...

------

Severus tried, to no avail, to hit the barrier that Slytherin had procured, using pent up fury that his wand could not have portrayed to smash his slender fists repeatedly into the solid, yet still surprisingly flexible wall of inpenetrable stength and light seperating him from Hermione and her captor. How was he supposed to protect her when he could not reach her? Irritation, mingled with a hatred and anger that he had never before been aware of, forced him to pace repeatedly back and forth, his wand in his hand, fingers flexing on the wooden weapon that was no use against the barriers, barriers upheld by such an intensity of magic that it would take several hours for him to even begin to crack the wards holding him back, by which time he would have failed.

He paced furiously, his black eyes watching, hawk-like, as Hermione seemed to stare down at the hand which gripped her wrist, and even though he felt a tug at how little he knew of her true feelings, of how little he knew of her interests, a thought that was wholly unrelated to anything present, he knew that she was feeling the regret, the loss, the inexplicable pain of foreign familiarity that dawned on her as she looked on at her lover, the man whom she had poured out her heart for, whom she had felt physically and emotionally connected with, who could rouse all human emotions all at once while still granting her comfort and safety. He recognised, as he looked at her through the barrier, how she knew it had passed, how she knew he was no longer there. It made his own heart ache with sympathy, a feeling Snape had long since tried to shake off, hating how easily it overcame him when he saw someone in such desperate sadness. Now, however, he could not shake it off; he had seen how much love the man whose body was being puppeted had possessed, and could feel only sympathy and hurt for the young woman before him, who had little or no idea how much the man had done for her. She would piece it together, in time, he knew, but he also knew that she had no clue what blade Slytherin spoke of, and had not opened the book he had given to her. He wondered how long he would have to wait.

--------

Sirius felt the physical force of being pushed to the side, like a battle with a much stronger opponent, whose strength increased with each movement he made. Yet still he fought, still he battled to gain control, to push out the growing parasite that was eating away at his own soul, to force it to leave the shell of his body, to stop him touching her, in any way. He would not let Slytherin trail Sirius' fingers over Hermione as if they were his, as if she belonged to him. And he would not let her do as Slytherin wished. He himself could see into the mind of Slytherin; in their joined state, sharing a body, even though he himself was being pushed out, Sirius could see the thoughts and lies running across the snake's mind. Sirius would never allow him to touch her, not while he had any being left to him. He fought, and he fought like hell.

He could feel his strength weakening, trickling away as the other soul absorbed his life-source. Yet Sirius knew, though he was unsure how or why, that whilst he was still inside his body, no longer floating as an onlooking audience above the room, that Slytherin could never have control; that there would be snatches of moments when he, Sirius, could posess his own body and contact Hermione, help her escape, help keep her safe. But it was imperative, he knew, that he gain control before Slytherin began to touch her, before she caved into believing that he would bring Sirius back. Surely she knew better... surely she would not believe... And he felt, rather than saw, her shaky nod, the tears cascading down her grime-coated cheeks as she refused to meet his eyes. Anger tore at him, anger that gave him a greater strength than he had ever known, that forced the parasitic thoughts of Slytherin from his brain, and put Sirius in control, if only temporarily, once more. He let the barrier that Slytherin had put up disappear, and instantly let go of Hermione, scrabbling backwards and gritting his teeth against the biting pain of the ongoing battle, of two souls fighting for possession of a body already weakened and faint. Pain as he had never known tore through him, as though he were being ripped in half. His eyes fell on Hermione, who had remained where she was, whilst Severus rushed forwards and lifted her to her feet with surprising strength.

"You've got to do something!" Sirius roared angrily, gripping the window sill with whitening knuckles, attempting to keep at bay the pain coursing through him, threatening to tear him to shreds if he did not resist. "The book!" He yelled, clutching at his chest so hard that even his short and stumplike fingernails drew blood in a fist-shape above his heart.

--------

"The book!"

Severus stared, worried and scared, wondering how bad it could be, that Sirius would order him to reveal it, before pointing his wand at the book that Hermione had dropped so carelessly on the floor in her hurry. It soared across the room and opened with a ghostly rustle of wind before Hermione, whose eyes, round with shock, looked up to find Severus' own obsidian black ones. He nodded coldly, before turning his wand on Sirius, whose grey eyes were full of life, shockingly so in comparison with the cold man whose soul had been residing inside of him, whose soul still fought a battle to control the body, as a Puppeteer controlled his marionettes. He sent a disarming spell, followed by a body-bind. Sirius responded only be letting it happen, with the faintest trace of thankfulness gracing his features, before he went rigid as a board.

"What does it say?" Severus asked quietly, his eyes still on the man, now propped precariously on the wall.

--------

"What does it say?"

Her eyes blurred, continual shock spasming through her in large gushes, she lowered her head to the book and read the page on which it had opened, which was written in a flowing blue inked hand, that gave her some small inkling of comfort, before she read aloud the passage before her, in a shaken, nervous voice: "_The only counter-spell known to be in existence holds great danger to both Inamorata and lover, though without this spell, the lover may be forced into a life of co-existence with a soul that is no longer his. In order to save the lover, the lost Inamorata is required to make a consentual bond with the possessed body of the lover, exchanging bodily fluids to complete the ritual of the returning Posessor." _Hermione paused, her lips and throat dry, before swallowing and continuing_. "The Inamorata must then swallow a potion of great power and, if brewed incorrectly, danger, consisting of the lovers hair and their own blood, to counteract the strength of the previously invoked Dark ritual. By doing so, both lover and Inamorata hold a unique bond with the other, and this likelihood will force all but the rightful inhabitant of the body away. The likelihood will take effect immediately after consumption of potion, but presents a great amount of danger to both; the pain of such a transformation in the lover may be of such great intensity that death is immediate and overbearing. The Inamorata's loss of blood will present her with a greatly weakened bodily defence, and by the connection established through sharing of hair, she too will feel the pain of the transfomation within her lover."_

--------

Severus had listened carefully, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the unmoving form of Sirius Black. So this was the reason that he had not wanted Hermione to read the book. Or was it? Had there been another way of saving him, if he were not possessed, only dead? When he had read it, he had found no clue as to how the victim could be brought back, only a factually written account of what the spell did, what it invoked, and what it's consequences were. Could the books contents change, depending on the reader? It was not unheard of, though books like it were rare... He looked over Hermione's shoulder at the writing, and felt an unwelcome jolt in his stomach. The handwritten passage Hermione had read aloud was much different to the rest of the book; the language was less formal, for one, but the writing itself... it was scrawled, written in a hurry, yet still holding some kind of reassurance... He shook himself and looked at Hermione, who was shaking, but whose mouth was set with such determinaton that he had never seen.

"Severus," she said softly, looking up at him. "Can you... the potion... will you... I need... I can't..." she sobbed violently and let tears fall thickly down her smooth cheeks, "I need him back."

Severus stared. He had known when she had read aloud that he would be asked, that he would have to do so, because in his own heart he was desperate for her happiness, desperate for her to have the feeling of having done all she could. He had known she would ask him, for she would never subject Sirius to such a cursed life. She was a Gryffindor; chivalrous, brave and true. He would have expected nothing less.

He inclined his head slowly. "I... will do my utmost," he said silkily, his grip on his wand tightening. "Are there instructions?"

Hermione shook her head, and handed him the book, before walking over to Sirius and looking at him with tenderness. Severus did not listen as she began to speak softly. Instead, he let his eyes fall to the page before him where, as if from nowhere, ingredients and instructions were appearing, replacing the section Hermione had read aloud. His eyes scanned the ingredients quickly. It was not a complex potion; in fact, it was one of the simplest he had been required to make in a very long time. It would only take an hour to make... but although the methods and ingredients were simple, the quantity of blood needed was sickening. And, by looking at the other ingredients required, a Blood replenishing potion was out of the question, using one would stop the effectiveness and ruin it... he looked at the couple, clearing his throat and nodding to Hermione before leaving the room in a swirl of robes, apparating from the front of the grounds to Hogwarts gates, anxious to gather the ingredients needed, before it was too late.

---------

Hermione stroked the still face of Sirius with a gentle caress that shook with emotion, even as she whispered to him, revelling in the familiarity of his still grey eyes, hoping to say what she wanted to before he was overcome again.

Sirius listened as she poured out her emotions for him, and felt a desperate need to hold her, to kiss her and comfort her. He could not do so, and refused to fight the Body-Bind curse put on him, wanting only to keep her safe, knowing that if he shifted concentration for a moment he would be lost. Intent on her words, her lips her mouth, he kept at bay the nagging insistence pressing at him, attempting to push him aside with growing force. He had never before appreciated how magical her voice was, how perfect, how beautiful, how every syllable dripped elegance and intelligence. It was a spell all on its own, a powerful magic that he was subject to, that he revelled and gloried in, that brought a light happiness to his chest, that lifted off all of the guilt, pain and sadness he had ever experienced, replacing it with a perfect bliss; unrivalled and pure.

"I read your letter," she started softly, and oh, the heaven, the perfection of it... her voice washed over him and he was consumed, drinking in every word. "I don't understand what you did... I can't piece anything together... my head hurts and I'm starving... but I know why you did it... whatever it was." She sobbed quietly, but continued, her voice gaining strength with each sentence. "I don't know what I could have done to deserve someone like you Sirius... nobody else would have risked everything for me... I don't deserve any of it... But I love you. And I suppose, you must love me too because, otherwise, this would have been pointless," she stroked his hair from the handsome aristocratic face, smiling to herself. "You were so brave, and I'm sorry I messed it up... I didn't realize... I didn't know... the blood was just... it was an accident and..." she took a deep breath to steady herself, then continued on again, resting a hand on his chest as the other ran through his hair. "I'm going to make it right. I know how and... I know you didn't want me to... which is why you never told me... but I want to... I won't be cajoled out of it either," her voice turned stern, reminding herself distinctly of Mrs Weasley, "if you're allowed, it's perfectly acceptable for me. I won't settle for lying around knowing I could have helped... could have made it better..." she took a deep breath. "I've seen how guilt affects people, and the last person I want to feel guilty about is you." She put her head on his unmoving chest, listening to the beat of his heart, steady beneath her ear, a soft, comforting rhythm that brought warmth to her heart. A desperate wish, a violent hope and need for it to him, only him, not just some fragment of him slowly ebbing away, took over her, and she pressed her crying face into the soft warm fabric of his shirt, wishing for Severus to return, to give her blood for the potion that could save them - both of them. Her as much as him. After all, without him, what was there, except books and aimless wand-waving? Cold, unbearable, dementor-induced cold, even though there were no dementors, washed over her as suddenly as the warmth had done. Overpowering, it clung to her, settling on her as she fought for a happy thought, for a warmth that she seemed to have lost. What was there to hope for? There was no light at the end of the tunnel; the two of them could die when she took the potion, and she knew it was impossible to control it, that it was a matter of her own threshold, her own strength, and nothing else, that would make the difference between survival and death.

Death. The word seemed to settle itself in the folds of her clothes, infecting the air that she breathed and everything she considered. The ever-imminent, unavoidable prospect of entering into the unknown darkness. She was scared, for both of them. She had never truly considered what it was to die; she had always assumed that, when she died, she would be old, would have lived a full life, and be ready to go on... even in all of her trials and sufferings with Harry and Ron, she had always had a warmth inside her, burning like a talisman within her heart, bringing about her quickthinking and split-second decisions. Now, the talisman seemed to have disappeared, frozen with the rest of her, like a flame doused by bitter winds. Even her tears, spilling hot tracks down her face, seemed to freeze up, their warmth gone, turned to ice. She shivered and tried, to no avail to speak. Instead, she pressed herself to him, trying to savour his warmth, to draw from him, to experience the comfort he might never be able to give her again.

Only when she heard footsteps did she realize that Severus had returned. He carried a small cauldron, holding several vials of ingredients, which he set down. Hermione watched his dark hair cover his face from view as he kindled a small fire, a fire that she half expected to extinguish itself. It did not. He worked quietly, never disturbing her, never looking up. She shuddered when at last he nodded to her, and she stood shakily, knowing what she must do, without being sure quite how.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered to Sirius, desperate for his understanding, before heading to join Severus, who produced a gleaming silver knife and handed it to her carefully, never meeting her eyes.

-----------

Severus worked quietly, crushing ingredients, slicing them finely, squeezing the juice from several shrivelled pods, watching the murky brown concoction simmer in the bottom of the cauldron, almost as though it were a thinner version of mud. He wished he did not have to draw her blood, knowing it would hurt her, knowing there was a possibility of death. He wondered if he should tell her... yet even as he nodded to her, and heard the whispering of 'I'm sorry,' he knew he could not possibly do so. Guilt was a parasite, and making her feel worse for his own traitorous feelings would not help matters. He handed her the knife, careful to avoid her eyes, looking down at the potion under pretence of watching for any accidents. He opened his mouth to speak, when he saw the flash of silver, and his eyes darted up against his will, to see the gleaming blood on the blade, as blood poured fast down her arm. He pulled her arm, holding it over the cauldron, hating the corrosive metallic tang that seemed to rise from the cauldron, along with the blood red smoke, rising at each drop of blood on the muddy surface. Yet the potion was changing colour, turning a deep black colour, yet still the smoke was red, and the blood continued. Only when the smoke stopped did Severus turn his wand on Hermione, healing the wound as quickly as possibly, catching her as she swayed and placing her carefully on the floor, conjuring a heavy blanket from the air before draping it over her, turning to the cauldron with a sickening sense of dread in his stomach. He levitated the cauldron and fire carefully, placing it in the hall of the house, away from the eyes of Slytherin, when at last he would wake up. Severus looked down at the semi-conscious woman on the floor, whose skin was pale, and whose arm was sporting a red line identical to Sirius'. He looked away, walking to Sirius himself and plucking a single hair from his head, not looking at the rigid body as he swept from the room and dropped the hair into the potion. It bubbled angrily, turning a vivid green and frothing. It reminded him dreadfully of poison. He turned back into the room and knelt beside Hermione, whose eyes were dilated. She was weak.

"I will wait outside." He said quietly. "You know what you must do. Do not meet his eyes, do not allow him any connection that will tell him your plan."

Hermione could hardly nod, and even as he watched, he saw her eyes close against the dizziness overcoming her. Sickened, he stood and left the room, closing the wooden door behind him, wishing there were something he could do.

-------

Hermione could see the body-bind wearing off, could see the slight flexing of muscles in his fingers and arms, as the curse wore off, seeming to crumble ever so slowly, each new movement bringing a new fear and apprehension to the clutching pain of her chest. She watched him stand, saw the dark emptiness possess his eyes, boring into her like black holes, swallowing her up, making her breathing shallow, ragged, harsh, scared. She could hardly think. Forcing herself to look away from his eyes, she watched his feet approaching with an almost deliberate slowness, as if he took pleasure in protacting this torture from her, in watching her tense and squirm with frenzied, fearful anticipation.

"Your waiting's almost over, Mudblood," he hissed, and she could see the flicker of his tongue as he traced his lips, could tell, in that moment, why Slytherin house was represented by a serpent. "Soon, you will discover why only Slytherin's are capable of Dark Magic, why your foolish lover was no match for the spell I set upon my horcrux. You will pay the price for his foolishness. You will birth my sons, give me descendants once more, and Salazar Slytherin will no longer be a long-lost founder!"

She could not prevent the tears pricking at her eyes, and could only stand there, even as he reached her and placed a cold, chilling hand on her chin, twisting her face and leaning forwards to violently claim them as his own. Bile rose in her throat as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out and barricade the knowledge that it was not Slytherin from her mind, trying, with all her might, to believe it were truly Sirius, not just a man possessing his body. For a few precious moments, she fooled herself into believing it, her mind swamping with memories of Sirius' hands on her body, his voice in her ear... and then the world seemed to crumble away into oblivion, showing her the reality of her situation with the cold, harsh touch fo his hand on the back of her neck, crushing her mouth to his with a forceful passion that was unrelated to her; it was the passion and lust of a man deprived. She desperately fought to keep Sirius' face in her mind, focusing on his eyes, desperate for the return of that glint she so loved. It convinced her, more than anything else could have done, that this was necessary, that if she wanted Sirius back, this was the only way. Her whole body shuddered in distaste as she responded as naturally as she could to the kiss being inflicted on her mouth. A soft growl of lustful pleasure escaped the lips that pressed to hers, sending a breath of warmth into her, which seemed to turn her blood to ice. Hermione was torn between wanting to hold off the main event and getting it over as soon as possible. He, however, seemed to have little doubt in his mind that the sooner it was over, the better it would be. Before her brain could even begin to take in what was happening, she was pushed roughly to the floor, with his full weight atop of her, crushing her to the cold floor without a care. He was oblivious to the pain shooting up her spine as he pressed her uncaringly to the floor, the rough surface digging into the soft skin of her back, leaving imprints of the floor in red indentations beneath her thin clothing. He cared only for his own selfish needs, for his own desperation for completion and release, so long denied, so long craved... His savage mouth left her mouth, moving over her jaw and neck, biting and nipping at the skin, leaving his own mark with a great sense of pride, consumed completely and utterly by the divinity of a young body before him, unwilling, yet still capable of meeting his every demand, with the promise of her lovers return... even as he bit, leaving a bright mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder, he smirked at his deception, at her willingness to believe... His hand slid over her thigh, pushing up the skirt she wore, originally for Sirius himself, and running his ice-cold fingers over her warm, youthful skin. She shivered, tears pricking at her eyes as she felt the familiar hand touch her in such an unfamiliar way. Unable to push him away, knowing it was the only possible way of bringing Sirius back, she placed her hands on the buttons of his shirt, refusing to meet his eyes as she unbuttoned it, sliding it off the familiar body with a fear that shook her fingers, just as he began to undo his own trousers and pull down the material covering her womanhood. She bit back a sob, pushing his shirt away from him and sliding it down his arms, raising her fingers to the tattoos on his biceps, taking comfort from their individuality, the radiating warmth of his personality emanating from the inked area of skin. Her fingers traced the letters of her own initials, the outline of the heart in which it was inscribed, and even as she did it, she was instilled with an overwhelming bravery, a reassurance that held true in her heart as he raised his head and hissed in her ear.

"Do not treat me like your lover!" He ordered in her ear. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, grasping his shoulders, resisting the need to caress the strong muscle under her fingers, still desperate for that familiarity, that comfort that would give her the confidence to continue. She let him slide his large hands over her thighs, attempting to ignore the smallest part of her mind that felt the slightest tingling of pleasure. She felt it, took comfort from it, but felt the horrible gaping hole in her heart that told her it was not Sirius, that took away that key emotional aspect that made sex with Sirius so much more than just a physical connection of two people. She felt his arousal pressed against her and gulped slightly, wondering how violently he would treat her... and then he was sliding, slowly but still aggresively, into her, grunting his pleasure as he took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped viciously. Hermione sobbed slightly, gripping his arms tighter, as though by squeezing his arm she could take away some of the discomfort that his being inside of her caused. She felt him move atop of her, lifting his hips into the air, then pushing back down, growling his approval and hissing to her in a soft voice. "You'll learn to appreciate me. You'll learn to take what I give and accept it. You'll learn, because otherwise, your foolish lover will be taken where no mortal love with save him." He smirked and bit her neck ferociously, enough to draw a small amount of blood, leaving a bright red mark, moving faster within her, uncaring as to how she felt, how her pain was etched across her face, how her skin itched at all of the places where their bodys touched.

Tears slid down her face, leaving silent tracks, yet she refused to sob, to make any kind of noise. She cried, not out of pain, for it was not painful, but out of loss, for even as she lay there, feeling him moving within her, giving her the pleasure of sexual contact, she knew it was missing something, something that could lift her high and make her scream aloud, that could combine love and sex so completely, in a timeless dance of bodies and souls. How ironic it was, that the body was there, giving her this pleasure, but the soul to whom it belonged was absent; how odd, that it was the soul of the man that made her writhe at his touch, not his talented fingers or masculine body. The gulf between love-making and sex seemed to widen, the dark cavern of unexplored situations swallowing her whole, making her wonder why so many loved emotionless sex, when it was the person with whom you connected that mattered, not the body. How was it that, even as his hips ground into hers, pinning her to the floor, his heavy, rasping breath in her ear, she could not feel the tumultuous approach of climax, only the slight tingling of sensation that she had come to associate with Ron's unskilled fingers? She closed her eyes, blocking out the sound of his breath in her ear, remembering the reason for it, remembering why she felt such compulsion to act. Remembering Sirius.

His name resounded in her head, his twinkling, mischeivous eyes filling her vision, her eyes brimming again as she heard his gasp of completion and felt her pulling out of her.

"Later," he growled softly, "I will take you in a way befitting of your filthy blood status..." Hermione opened her eyes in time to see him wiping the smallest amount of blood from his lips. "I will take you as I see fit." He pulled his clothes pack on unceremoniously and waved his wand, Hermione's clothes righting themselves as he did so. She sat up and looked over his shoulder, out of the window.

"You said you'd give him back." She whispered softly, taking in the gentle colours of the sunset, the soft hue of pinks and oranges, merged together in a watercolour befitting of a romantic setting. Even as she said it, she knew he would never have given Sirius back, and was not surprised by his reply, despite showing otherwise on her face.

"You'll learn, mudblood, not to trust a Slytherin. I am cunning, am I not? Do you think I have left it to chance that the host body I choose will come back? Of course not. There is no means for his return known to anyone other than I, and believe me when I say that it is a secret I shall hold beyond the grave..." he smirked. "Ironic, really, to have such a saying, when I have just defied the clutches of death." He knelt and took Hermione's chin in his cold grip, twisting her face so that their eyes met. She saw the flash of determination behind his eyes, and knew, before he spoke, what he planned to do.

"Legilimens!" He hissed.

Hermione attempted to close her eyes and look away. It did not work. Even as she sat with his face looming in front of her, she could feel herself slipping backwards, into a murky marsh of memories. Desperately, she tired to close her minds, remembering Harry's lessons with Snape, of thinking of nothing, emptying of all emotion... how was she supposed to empty of emotion when the bastard was picking through her thoughts. She felt him pushing into her mind, pushing aside memories of childhood and school, until he came to the memories of Sirius, somehow all collected together in the front of her mind, ready to be picked at and replayed by any intruder. She watched their first kiss, their trip to Diagon Alley, their first sexual encounter, their night at the club, losing her virginity to him, telling him she was returning to Hogwarts to teach, waving goodbye to him on the platform at Kings Cross. And as Sirius' face, his mouth moving in the words 'I miss you already', approached the forefront of her mind, something happened, something she could not explain, yet suddenly she was free of him, and he was no longer delving into her memories as though she were an encyclopaedia to be examined casually and without care. He was thrown back across the room, slamming into the wall with a pile of crumbling bricks and debris. Hermione gasped, fighting for breath, just as the door to the room flew open, and Severus walked in, with a vial in his left hand, his right holding his wand ready. He swept the room with his obsidian eyes, then walked briskly to Hermione, handing her the vial of shimmering gold potion, with a mere nod, before turning with an assessing look in his eyes on Slytherin.

--------

Sirius felt himself pushed aside, even as he saw himself touching Hermione, kissing her and attacking her neck. Yet it was not him, despite the bodily form, and that thought made anger rise in him like bubbling acid. He fought angrily against the other man, attempting to regain control of his body, but nothing happened. Only when it was over, when the other had so uncaringly dressed, and when he had had forced himself through a mass of memories of the childhood of a bucktoothed, bushy haired girl, into an overflowing cavern of memories where he could see only himself and Hermione, did he find anything powerful enough to overcome the other man. It was then that he felt a surge of magic, which forced Slytherin from Hermione's mind, and sent the two of them, trapped in his body, flying backwards into the wall, the hard brick crumbling and sending them into unconsciousness.

--------

Hermione took the vial in a shaking hand, wondering only how the potion had turned such a gold colour, before unstoppering it, taking a deep breath and pouring the vials contents down her throat. It tasted sickening, like a combination of blood and dirt, and it was only by swallowing instantly that Hermione avoided spitting it back out again. She shuddered and spat saliva onto the floor in disgust, then waited, half hoping for something to happen, half dreading what would.

To begin with, there was nothing but a slight tingling above her breasts and on her forehead. She wondered if it had worked, and was about to question Snape, when a scorching pain made her clutch at her chest, breathing heavily and feeling her eyes beginning to water as she tried to contain the scream of pain that threatened to escape her. Her vision blurred and bright stars burst before her eyes, her teeth biting hard into her lip. Her heart clenched painfully, and a searing pain spread down her arm, her scream of pain echoing across the room, just as a familiar male voice roared in pain and anguish, and the few tears she had left to cry spilled from her unwilling eyes.

--------

Sirius woke with a pain so familiar and unwanted in his forearm that he almost swore. His head spun with such ferocity that he could scarcely breathe, and the pain clutching at his entire body caused him to go rigid as a board in an attempt to stop the pain. A red hot war raged in his head, anger pulsing through him, and he was torn between his own mind and memories, and those of a man who he could hardly place. Confusion might have got the better of him, might even have sidetracked him from the awful pains tugging at him, but all of a sudden a familiar voice broke the silence of the room, a voice so full of physical pain that his own seemed to double, yet paled in comparison to the emotional pain wrenching at his heart as he roared for his lover, desperate for her safety, desperate for her to be ok, for her pain to disappear.

"Hermione!" He roared, his eyes clenched shut and hand gripping the forearm onto which he had inflicted the wound. She did not hear him. Her pain reverberated in his head, filling his mind with fear and terror as her anguish settled itself in the pit of his stomach, causing an acidic taste of vomit to rise to his throat, even as a fresh burst of pain seared across his forehead, and something, somewhere, was pushed away, out of his mind, into something else. The pain doubled, as though a part of him had been ripped apart, but it was nothing, nothing to that which tore at his innards and pleaded for Hermione's wellbeing. So intent on her screams, he did not see the glowing silvery figure materializing to his right, his eyes searching instead behind the black robed man, whose arms were outstretched in protection, his vision falling on the hunched over figure of his anguished lover.

---------

His arm held out protectively, Severus held his wand fixed on Sirius, waiting with bated breath for the moment when Slytherin would take over again, the moment when he knew he would have to fight, to give the potion enough time to work. His ears were filled with the horrible screams of pain echoing from the lovers, chills shivering down his spine as he attempted to block out the wrenching of his gut as Hermione's sobs grew louder behind him.

----------

Somehow oblivious to the tearing pain that coursed through him, Sirius stood, shakily, and approached Hermione on legs that shook, threatening to give way, another part of his mind - Slytherins mind - trying to let him fall, to stop him reaching her. He fell beside her, his knee caps crashing onto the hard ground and echoing around the room with a mighty thud, but niether that noise, nor the pain that shot up through his femur as he looked at her, could tear his eyes from the dejected yet still beautiful woman before him. He felt Snape approaching behind him, and without so much as a glance, he spoke.

"I won't let him get back in." He said through gritted teeth, at which his head gave another dreadful spasm of pain. "Not while I'm still breathing." He reached out and took Hermione's hand in his, her warmth and life spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes, encouraging him, telling him it had all been worth it; she was still alive after all.

Hermione met his eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears, tears that she refused to let fall as she tried desperately to fight back against the awful pain gripping her.

"You found the potion." He said softly, stroking her hair away from her face, flinching slightly as yet another pain shot through him.

She nodded mutely, incapable of saying anything.

"I didn't want you to." Sirius spoke finally, after many moments of silent, unspoken pain.

Again, she nodded. "I know..." she managed. Her voice cracked with pain, and Sirius felt a renewed sense of anger, and gave another shove as Slytherin attempted to invade his body again.

"I wanted you to go home..." he said, with an almost guilty grin. "Thought you might... well... you know... listen to me..."

She shuffled closer, pain obviously etched into the features of her face he so loved. "I've always wondered what it was like to be a rebel." She murmured, stroking his hand on her cheek.

He smiled, closed his eyes tight, then opened them, pulling her close and breathing in her scent deeply. "I know the letter didn't explain much." He said eventually. "I was... trying to protect you... well... all of this was... trying to protect you." His breaths came in ragged bursts, and he could not keep the obvious agony from his voice, which dripped with the cold, clammy essence of pain.

"I know..." she replied, her face in his chest, his shirt between her teeth as she bit hard against her own almost unbearable pain. "That's why I did it too..." She felt him nod, and knew that words were not necessary to explain the emotion that ran so deep within them, that had brought both of them to this spot.

"Sirius..." she said quietly.

"Yes Mione?" He murmured, the pain ebbing away slightly as he relaxed in her familiar grip, feeling the drowsiness of peaceful slumber overcoming him. She too, sounded weary.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she voiced the childish thought of waking to be alone and without him.

He took her hand in his and placed it over her heart, breathing deep. "I'll be here. Always. When you're waking, or sleeping, laughing or crying..." his lips pressed against the soft flesh of her cheek. "I'll always look after you Mione."

She rubbed her nose into his neck. "I know you will..." her hand grasped his tightly. "But I want you here too... to kiss.. and hold and..." she smiled weakly. "I don't think I can survive without you now."

"You won't have to." He promised, his grey eyes boring into hers. And as her honey brown eyes met his, and their fingers intertwined around each other, they both felt the hot, red pain burning through them, across their heads and arms, even as an enraged cold voice bellowed through the air around them. Their hands clung tighter, and as they threatened to break their hold, Sirius grabbed her and held her against him with such determination and love that the last, final stab of pain they felt was drowned out in an admittance that knitted together their own two souls.

"I love you." Their voices died away and the couple fell to the ground, wrapped together so closely that they could have just fallen asleep together.

-----

**OK**

**1) it took ages sorry.**

**2) Lemon - wasn't really a lemon cus... it was slytherin and... eurgh no.**

**3) you're all going to shoot me...**

**Mage of the Heart**


	25. Guilt Be Cleansed

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**------**

Two Lovers Stop For Kisses On A Wall

She Asked Him 'Never Leave Me'

He Tells Her That He Won't

**Two Lovers - The Twang**

**--------**

Severus saw the couple wrapped together, so close that their limbs were indistinguishable from each other, their heads beside each other, eyes closed, as the debris and clutter began to fall and crumble from the cieling, hailing around the unmoving couple like rain in a storm. He waved his wand and transfigured the falling clusters of rock and wood into sand, watching as it drifted down and settled in the folds of their clothing, unnoticed to them. He thought about moving them, leading them from the room with magic and placing them in the safety of the grounds, yet he could not be sure that it would not put them in danger, interfere with the potion and spell being enacted, and end up killing the couple, just as they were so close... even as he thought it, his gut clenched and his eyes fell on the unmoving bodies before him. He could not be sure they were not already dead. And what if they were? Had he really done everything he could? A nagging voice told him yes, but another part argued, telling him it could not be controlled, that the outcome was beyond him, that he could do nothing more... yet still he felt the insistent need to do something more, to make sure there was nothing left to chance, that he had given his all, that he had not let another woman he adored die and been helpless to stop her.

And he did adore her. Even as he looked on at her, wrapped so closely, lovingly and intimately around another man, he knew. Yet his whole self settled into a state of confusion. Was it adoration of the opposite sex? Or adoration of a friend, a colleague, a companion? Was it perhaps, merely adoration of a brilliant mind, his own intellectual equal? For looking at her, he could see the beauty of her physical appearance, knew how incredibly beautiful her soul was, and yet he could not imagine himself with her in any way other than near to her, holding her, not in sexual situations, but in situations where he reassured her, like a friend or older brother... It confused him blissfully, yet terribly. He had never seen love so pure and obvious between two people, never witnessed its true power before, and looking at the two, he knew that there was no likelihood of any other replacing them in eachothers hearts. He adored her, yes, but what good was that when she was so consumed? And, in what way did he adore her? It was unlike anything he had known before; he had known he loved Lily, almost from the moment he met her. Was it only her qualities shining through Hermione that confused him into thinking he might also love her? Of course, she was attractive in her own right too, but Severus had been in love with Lily for many years; her qualities in another were bound to arouse feelings of great confusion. But did he love Hermione? His eyes fell on Sirius, whose arms were wrapped protectively around her, who had risked his life and soul to save her, who had given up everything, even the chance of one last kiss, to protect her. No, Severus thought, he did not love Hermione. Not to that extent at least. He was fascinated by her mind and personality, her thought processes and her interests, yet his love for her - and he was certain it was most definitely a degree of love - was different. It was not sexual, it was not lustful or emotional to that degree. It was almost... brotherly... or fatherly, given the age difference. And, as his dark onyx eyes watched the two, he found himself delightfully pleased with this newfound revelation; if the two survived, he would not have to watch her leave with Sirius with a broken heart, as he had done when Lily left with Potter.

Incredible, really, he thought, that it took witnessing a love so raw and unrivalled to decipher his own jumbled emotions. Incredible, yet comforting. Carefully, he walked across the room, bending down to touch Hermione's wrist with his two fingers, searching for a pulse, a beating under his fingers, the soft rhythm of her heart... He felt nothing. He held his fingers in place, for several long moments, before pulling them back, emotion welling behind his obsidian eyes, emotion that pricked pain and mourning, emotion that they could not see. He touched Sirius' wrist in turn, feeling the cold, clamminess of his skin, searching again for that small sign of life. It seemed to be in vain. In desperation, he drew his wand and pointed it at both Hermione and Sirius' chests, muttering the word 'ennervate', before quickly seeking another beat. It did not come. He had not expected it to. He could still feel the Dark Magic enveloping the room, enclosing the occupants in a blanket of mystery and danger, of blood and lives that were not deemed important by the makers of the spells, but that had given a strange warmth to the room before. Severus felt cold and shivered, watching a single tear trickle down his long hooked nose, watching its progress to the floor, splashing into the dust and grime, leaving a small circular patch that seemed to spread out. He blinked and breathed deeply, then turned away from the couple, unsure of what to do. He had to let Potter know, of course; that would be eventful on it's own. He felt a pang in his chest as he realized what the boy was sure to think; that he had killed them, for whatever silly reason he believed to be true, that Severus would be no more welcome in his house than fireworks in a simmering potion. Perhaps he should return them to Hogwarts, leave them in the care of Madam Pomfrey - she could ready them for their funerals after all. He clenched his slender fingers into a fist and shook himself inwardly. He could not be sure they were dead. He had witnessed enough Dark Magic in his time to know that things were not always as they appeared. If they were not dead, then of course, Madam Pomfrey would be able to look after them... but how could they tell? He thought carefully, sighing, then turning back to the couple, still unmoving and motionless.

---------

Harry rested his head on Ginny's, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes fixed on the Snitch zooming around the room, before he looked down at the redheaded girl in his arms and spoke the thought that had been nagging at him for days.

"I'm worried about them." He had expected her to ask who, to question what he meant. He was not expecting her to sigh and sit up, stroking his cheek and smiling slightly.

"You're always worried about them. It's natural. They're your godfather and best friend," she kissed his nose lightly. "But I am sure that you have nothing to worry about, at all. They're most likely wrapped in a big blanket in Hermione's rooms, with lots of sugar mice and sex toys for company." Her hand played through his hair. "They hadn't seen each other in a month after all."

"But they didn't come back in!" Harry argued. "They wouldn't have left without saying so Gin, I know they wouldn't. There's something not right about it and I don't get it... we didn't get an owl or anything today... I thought he'd write at least, and if he didn't, then Hermione would."

"Maybe it'll come later," Ginny replied, quite easily, clearly unworried.

"But..."

"Harry, Sirius was a ladies man for years, he was used to plenty of sex, and if I'm not mistaken, he's rubbed his appetite off on Hermione. I'll eat my own wand if they don't write tomorrow, full of apologies, saying that they were 'distracted'."

Harry sighed and gritted his teeth. "It's still not right."

She kissed the corner of his mouth lightly. "It's perfectly normal. Now shut up, and lets go upstairs, it's Christmas after all."

-----------

Sirius felt as though he were floating, in a place he did not recognise, but yet somehow still felt familiar with. It was a white expanse of light, unbordered, unending, a vast distance of untouched perpetual white light, disappearing into a dot in the distance, yet still it was not completed. He looked down and around, finding himself to be the only inhabitant, still dressed in his clothing, his jacket coated in dirt and dust, indecently so, given the pure surroundings he occupied. He brushed a hand through his hair, closing his eyes briefly and counting to ten, before opening them again with confusion and worry. Hermione was not here with him. Wherever 'here' was, he was not with her. Had he broken his promise? Had she woken up elsewhere, without him? No. Perhaps she was here somewhere too... His eyes scoured the perfectly white landscape, wishing desperately, searching in vain, for a dark shadowy figure, lying nearby, with curly ringlets cascading down her back. Nothing, except white. Never before had he so hated the colour. And yet... he did not hate this place. There something unspeakably reassuring about it. He was waiting for something. He was sure of it. Any minute now, something would happen. Perhaps he would see a gigantic explosion, or fight a deathly duel with Slytherin... his hand gripped his hand tight. Yes, that seemed incredibly likely. It would not surprise him in the least.

Yet there was something about the place itself that told him differently. He did not feel threatened, in danger, or even scared. On the contrary, he felt at peace, protected, safe, as though a guardian was standing over him. He turned around, sensing something behind him, and stopped in his tracks, his eyes taking in the familiar brown-eyed figure before him, and the even more familiar hair. He stared for several moments, then broke into a grin.

------------

She must have been floating on a cloud, if the white expanse surrounding her was anything to go by. Of course, she might well be dreaming; logic could tell her that she couldn't possibly float on a cloud... yet here she was, and there was no other sign or indication of where she happened to be. She was alone, in a wide, seemingly endless landscape of white, yet shockingly, she felt no twinge of unease or discomfort. It was almost as though this was the most delightful thing she had ever done, as if it was a happy passer of time. It was odd, yet she settled herself gently on the floor, waiting for something. She was not sure what, but she was positive that she had to wait, and when she waited, it would come.

A slight ache inside her told her that Sirius should be here too, yet that worry and unease seemed to be driven from her mind, and she settled herself instead on wondering how far she could walk before she came to anything worth seeing. Brushing her hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear, she sighed. A soft echoing of feet on stone made her stand and slowly turn around, not in fear, no, but out of curiousity. She saw familiar eyes and felt her stomach churn.

----------

"Hello Pads."

James Potter was exactly as Sirius remembered, with his dark hair messed in a similar way to Harry's, his glasses sat crookedly on his nose, his Quidditch arms clearly defined and well muscled, and his hazel eyes throwing mischief, understanding and delight all at once. He wore the same clothes that Sirius had found him in on that fateful night, but they were crisp and clean, as if they had been washed and ironed several times over.

"Prongs?" His voice cracked slightly as Sirius accepted, in utter desperation, that his best friend was once again standing before him. He wondered vaguely if he was dreaming, if he would wake up in a few minutes and be lying on a dirty floor. For some reason the idea gave him hope, yet not because he would be leaving James.

"It's been a long time," James said with a grin, his teeth showing and seeming almost yellow compared to the glimmering white of the landscape they were in. "More than twenty years in fact, and I don't even get a hug." He sighed and shrugged, a small smirk playing across his lips as he watched the incredulous look on his best friends face.

Sirius stared, disbelieving, then walked forward and hesitantly held out a hand, looking for clarity in his handshake before embracing him. The hand that clasped his was as calloused and rough as that of his best friend, bearing the blisters of hard duelling and years of Quidditch. Tears pricked at Sirius eyes and he did not hesitate in letting them cascade down his cheeks as he pulled James in for a long, manly hug, clapping him on the back and gripping him firmly, with a sure need for reassurance, comfort, familiarity.

"That's more like it!" James laughed, clapping Sirius back, smiling as he pulled slowly backwards. "I must say, you've been surprising me a little too much recently."

"How so?" Sirius asked, choked up and voice cracking.

"Snivellus?" He smirked. "When did you two become bosom buddies?"

"We're not bosom buddies!" Sirius said distastefully. "I needed his help to find Hermione and..."

"Ahhh," James smiled. "Hermione. Surprised me there too... I always pictured you with a tall blonde in kinky heels..."

Sirius smiled slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

James shook his head. "Not at all disappointed. Glad you saw past the outer-figure..."

"That's pretty good too though," Sirius reasoned defensively.

The grin on James' face was so familiar it sent a horrible pang coursing through Sirius' chest. "I'd have expected nothing less from you Pad's. Always knew you'd pull a blinder."

Sirius nodded slowly, looking down at his feet and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I love her." He stated bluntly, his eyes fixated on the toes of his boots.

James snorted. "Don't think I don't know it."

There was a silence, in which Sirius wondered why he could think of so little to say, when after twenty years he was finally with his best friend again. Why was it that silence stretched over them like strangers, when once this man had been the most important thing in his world? "Where are we?" He asked finally, breaking the heart-rendering silence that consumed him, though James seemed not to notice the discomfort.

"Well... we're halfway there..."

"Halfway where?" Sirius asked irritably and incredulously.

Smiling, James shook his head. "I can't tell you that Pad's. You can go back, or you can go on. It's that simple."

"Simple?" Sirius gasped. "How is it simple? I don't even know what you mean! Where am I? What do you mean? Am I dead?"

James sighed. "You're not dead, but you're not exactly alive right now either... you're... well... halfway between."

A chill went through his body, and Sirius met James' eyes meaningfully. "You're not dead either?"

His friend shook his head. "No Pads, you're not dead. I am. I've been dead for a very long time. It's different for me though. I was killed. You weren't..."

"Well I wasn't exactly a ripe old age." Sirius said bitterly, clenching his fist in his pocket in an attempt to stem his anger and worry. "What happened to Hermione? Is she ok?"

Incredulity slid across James' face. "Pads, I can't tell you that! This is your decision. You go on with me, or you stay there and hope she's still alive. I can't tell you anymore. It's not that I don't want to. I really wish I could, but there are somethings we've got no control over."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "What if she's dead?"

"It's for you to decide Pads," James clasped Sirius shoulder. "You should trust your judgement. You've got to ask yourself whether it's worth going back on the offchance she'll be there with you, or whether you should go on and, if she's still there, watch her fall in love with someone else and marry them and have little babies."

James cast a sidelong look at his friend, smirking when he saw the intense annoyance etched into his features. "I assume then, that you wouldn't like that at all?" He asked sweetly.

Shaking his head slowly, Sirius spoke. "You know I don't. I love her. It's like... you know when you got your wand?"

"Vaguely..." James said carefully, confused as to how his wand had anything to do with this.

"You know when you walked in, and you tried so many, and none of them fitted, or worked, and there was just a huge pile beside you that you didn't want or like or care about?"

"Yeah... course I do. I was in there for about two hours."

Sirius smiled, then continued. "And then you found the one that fitted, the one that worked, that gave you tingles and shot sparks out of the end and gave this... this... silent promise of companionship and protection and everything else?" The childish recollection eased into his voice, and he did not attempt to push it away.

"Yes," James nodded, understanding what he meant - his hair had stood on end, and warmth had spread to his fingertips.

"It's like that, but it's a person... it's... I feel that way about Hermione. The first time I held her I knew there was something...It was like when I went into Ollivanders that time. I held her and she fit, she made me feel... different... good about myself... she was like this promise of happiness in a world I could never have coped with, just like my wand was a promise of escape from the hellhole I'd grown up in - it meant I was going away from their, getting away from my spoilt brother and my parents with pureblood mania and..." he sighed quietly, "she was like the ray of hope I never thought I could have..."

He lapsed into silence, lost in his own wonderments as he walked without thinking beside James, falling into step as easily as they always had, all those years ago at Hogwarts.

Eventually, as they walked on into the unending blanket of white, James spoke again. "So what are you going to do?"

Sirius looked at him, and knew he would understand, saw in those hazel depths the reality of how obvious his decision really was. He wondered if he already knew, if he had already guessed that Sirius had made up his mind so easily. No answer was neccesary.

James grinned. "I thought so."

Another silence, not uncomfortable, but easy, carefree. And then Sirius spoke. "I'm sorry."

James stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For Peter... I shouldn't have convinced you to change your mind... it was stupid... I thought you'd be safe... I'll never forgive myself!"

Rolling his eyes, James adjusted his glasses on his nose. "You know, I think it's about time you do. You don't deserve to beat yourself up over it. You did what you thought was best. You made a mistake, but you more than made up for it looking after Harry and keeping him out of trouble."

Sirius frowned. "I have never kept Harry out of trouble. I've never had the chance to look after him... maybe if Dumbledore hadn't ordered Hagrid to take Harry to the Muggles I would've but..." His voice was bitter as he looked around for something to kick and found nothing. He vented his frustration in a loud growl of irritation, then looked at the floor.

James sighed. "You're determined to blame yourself Pads. Has it ever occured to you that maybe, even if we hadn't had Peter as our Keeper, he'd still have found us? You know what I was like. After a couple of months I wanted to bust out of the place and come see you. I wouldn't have held out very long. He'd have found us sometime, and you know it deep down."

Sirius felt a hot burning behind his eyelids and blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop them. "You wouldn't have gone so soon. Harry wouldn't have gone and lived with Muggles, and you'd have helped him grow up. And you'd have taught him to prank people, instead of him learning it for himself."

The bespectacled man looked at the other with a sad expression he had never before shown. "I missed you too Pads," he said softly.

Sirius was not quite sure how it happened, only that seconds later he was clasping his best friend in a strong hug and letting tears stream down his face without so much as a care of how he must look. After all, he reasoned, who was there to see him.

They slackened their grips and grasped each others shoulders.

"She's something special, ey Pads?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "More than special Prongs. Much more."

"Less of the guilt alright. I think you've done more than enough to earn a little bit of... reconciliation..."

Smiling, Sirius nodded. "I'll do my best."

----------

Hermione looked into the green eyes that she recognised so easily with an odd combination of fear and comfort. It was not that she was scared of the eyes, or the woman that looked through them, but of the prospect of truly being dead; after all, Lily Potter could not be here if she was not. But the familiarity of those green depths, so alike to her sons, sent a warmth throughout her body, ousting the cold fear of death from her with a gentle smile.

"Am I..?" Her voice trailed off, echoing inside her head but seeming to emerge so quietly from her lips that she was surprised Lily heard.

"No. You're not." A sweet smile graced her lips as she reached out a hand for Hermione's. "Not yet."

"Not... yet?" Hermione's voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it's a choice you're going to have to make."

Hermione stared at Lily's green eyes, welcoming the comfort of another hand at her fingertips, the warmth telling her that there was still hope... she wasn't dead. "What's there to decide?"

"You could go back," Lily murmured, holding Hermione's hand as though she were her best friend and they were walking down the street together, not at all as though she were her son's best friend or her sons godfathers girlfriend... "or you could go on..."

"Where? What do you mean go on?"

"Well... this is like... the roundabout I suppose, you can cross over it and take the next road, or you can drive round it and go back the way you came..." She smiled again, showing perfect white teeth. "It's your choice to make."

"But... how am I supposed to? I don't know anything about where I'm going!"

"On." The word was ominous and sent chills down Hermione's spine. "I can't tell you about it. It's part of the magic... you can't know about it until you're there. If you go back, then you go back to everything you've known. Your family, Hogwarts, your friends, Harry..."

"Sirius?" Hermione asked hopefully. "What about Sirius?"

Lily smiled sympathetically. "I can't promise anything. He's got to make the same choice. He could go on. He could go back."

Hermione blinked back tears. "He'll go on," she said softly. "He'll go on to be with you and James. He... won't go back." She felt a cracking in her chest as she said it. He had said it himself, after all, so many times, after his nightmares.

_"I'd do anything to be with them again Hermione. Anything." _And he had held her while he said it, tears streaming down his face still at his loss. She knew he would go on, was certain that nothing would come between his decision to be with them again and yet... _He loves you, _she thought to herself, _he almost died for you... maybe it's not such a stupid idea to think he'd go back... _His last words echoed in her head_, 'You won't have to', 'I love you'. _He had promised her that she would never have to live without him. She felt a warmth in her chest and she hugged herself, trying to hold it in, compress it back into herself. Maybe she could go back after all... or maybe he'd known... known she would follow him onwards, known that this would happen, that they would both be here, made to choose; knew that she knew him well enough to follow him. But then, what if she were wrong? What if he went back, thinking she would wish to stay with Harry, Ginny, Ron, her parents... how could she know that by walking onwards she wasn't leaving behind the thing she went on for?

"Do you know that?" Lily asked softly. "For certain?"

"I... yes... no... I don't... I thought..." tears spilled down Hermione's face. "He wanted to be with you... he told me so many times but... he said I wouldn't ever have to live without him and..." she wiped her eyes impatiently, "can't I know where he's going?"

Lily smiled, but shook her head slowly, her hair flicking over her shoulder gracefully as she did so. "I can't. I'm here to give you the choice. Sirius has to make his, you have to make yours."

"James is with Sirius... isn't he?"

Lily nodded slowly. "Yes. And if I know Sirius, he'll already have made his mind up."

Hermione sighed and sank to the floor without really thinking about it. "What if I make the wrong choice, and he goes the other way?" The heartache and worry dripped form each syllable, twisting cold and chilling vines around her heart and squeezing it with a horrible vice-like grip. "What if we go the wrong way and one of us ends up... marrying someone else and... and having kids with them... and..."

"Where do you think he'll go?" Lily asked quietly.

"On." Hermione answered after a long silence.

"In that case..." Lily said softly, "I'd go back."

"What?" Hermione asked, her head shooting up, losing the shaking of her voice with the shock of Lily's suggestion.

Lily sighed and began to explain. "Sirius tends to do things that nobody else would expect. I wouldn't have expected him to go to the lengths he did to rescue you; to rescue James or Remus maybe, but never in my lifetime did he express any undying love for anyone. I wouldn't have expected him to risk his life for anyone but his best friends, and I wouldn't have expected him to fall in love with my sons best friend." A small smile, and Lily squeezed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. "If you expect him to go on, I think it's in your best interest to go back. He knows you'll want to go back to be with your parents, to have your own life... and he's got his own life to live now too."

Hermione looked at the older woman, though she did not look older in the slightest, with respect shining through her glistening eyes. She understood, without knowing how, what Lily meant. "The prophecy," Hermione voiced suddenly. "Do you know what it meant?"

Smiling, Lily nodded. "It's fulfilled itself until now. The last sentence is the only bit you have to prove."

Hermione racked her brains, which was surprisingly easy, despite having had no food for several days. "Truth shall reign?" Hermione said quietly. "What does it mean?"

"He who's guilt is strongest will set out to repay his debt to those he loved; well that was about Sirius going to the department of mysteries for Harry. His blood will betray him and time will rewind; well that was about Bellatrix fighting against him - ancient magic is said to curse those who duel their bloodkin with intent to kill, thought it's not certain anymore. Time will rewind is obvious, because his whole life was rewinded to the age he was before Azkaban, when his life served very little purpose and he was forced to spend a wrong imprisonment of time behind bars." Lily smiled, then continued, "his guilt will be cleansed and his blood spilt before him, well thats about how he went after you, spilling his own blood to carry out the spell, and killing Bellatrix at the same time, making sure you were safe so that he didn't have to feel guilty anymore and..." Lily took a breath and frowned thoughtfully. "Those whose love he has gained - you, obviously - shall be flayed in his name... well that was more of a metaphorical meaning... I mean, you weren't physically flayed, I think it was more of the idea that was meant to make Sirius do something... I suppose being tied up wasn't particularly nice, and niether was having nothing to eat but.." she smiled and shrugged, as if this was unimportant. "And truth shall reign." The last phrase was left to hang in the air around them, and Hermione was brought of her reverie, having just witnessed for the first time in her memory, what Ron and Harry had been witnessing since first year - someone who knew everything and elaborated exageratedly on each detail. Familiarity set a small smile on her face, though she still had no idea what the last line meant.

"I want to go back," she said softly, not really sure when or how she had decided it, but certain that it was the right thing to do. And, if she was wrong - if Lily was wrong - she would simply have to live on... the thought sent a small shiver down her spine, but it was quickly dispelled by a warm feeling in her chest at the thought of life, of love, of her parents, of Harry, of Ron, of Ginny... of Sirius. "Which way do I go?"

Taking her hand, Lily lead Hermione along the vast white canvas that surrounded them, smiling. "I'm positive your making the right decision." Lily voiced softly. Around them, formerly invisible clouds seemed to disperse, and just in the distance, Hermione was sure she could see Harry, waving at something in the distance. Her heart leapt, only briefly, before she remembered where she was.

"Is that..?"

"James." Lily said, smiling. "So Sirius has made his choice too." Although she had given no clue as to what the choice might have been, Hermione felt a small lift of hope and happiness in her chest as they approached the dark haired, bespectacled man, who turned around with a beaming smile across his handsome features.

"Hermione Granger," James said, grinning and casting a quick glance over Hermione with a small wink at his wife. "Didn't he do well?"

Blushing, Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand to stop her smile. At the same time, an odd unexpected wave of longing washed over her, longing for Sirius to have the company of his two best friends, for the two of them to be able to go to dinner round the other couples house, to tease each other... this small glimpse of what it might have been like if they were alive, the friendly, casual flirtiness of a boyfriends friend, comfortable with each others partners to a degree that sly winks were acceptable, made her heart ache for Sirius, and made her realize, for the first time ever, just how deep his loss had run.

"Doors there." James said, indicating a golden door which had just materialised from the misty white air before them. "Time for you to go home and..."

A warning look from Lily told him to be quiet, and he walked to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Take care of Harry Mione," James requested solemnly.

"I'll... I'll try..."

"We know you will." Lily said warmly. Smiling, she rested her head on James' shoulder. "We'll see you in fifty or so years I suppose."

"When truth is abounding joy and happiness!" James said merrily. Hermione and Lily looked at him with similar expressions of confusion, before Hermione reached for the door.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, meeting Lily's green eyes.

The two smiled and nodded. "Do a good job." James' solemn voice said seriously.

---------

Sirius stood at the golden door with James, his hand on the warm doorknob, which emanated warmth. "You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Positive." James said, grinning.

"And you don't think less of me for it?"

"Definitely not."

Smiling, Sirius clasped James' shoulder. "I love you Prongs," he said seriously.

"I love you too Pads," he grinned, "but save it for the bedroom."

Laughing, Sirius twisted the door handle and looked into the bright light ahead of him. "Here goes I guess.." he smiled back at his friends. "See you in fifty years?"

"Fifty? You're kidding right? I got twenty three and you get about a hundred?" James grinned.

Sirius stared, then smiled back.

"Don't worry Pads, go out there and have little pups for me."

"Not just for you."

"Of course not."

A hug, a grin and a wave later, and Sirius disappeared into the swirling white light, away from the unknown midpoint of life and death.

-----------

He could only be certain of a violent pain in his back, a burning agony in his arm, and a searing headache which threatened to split his forehead in two. His arms were stiff and his body immoveable, but even as he lay there with his eyes closed tight, he realized he did not feel the neccessity to move, or to open his eyes. A warm body in his arms gave comfort he didn't realize he needed, and yet he found it was the only thing he really required to feel the strange surge of happiness in his stomach. A small smile graced his lips, and although the pain of moving his muscles was intense to the degree of torture, he did not let it fade, contentment settling in his chest as he held her, knowing it was her, that she was with him, that she was alive, that she was... His eyes snapped open in his need to know, to see the reassurance for himself, to see her eyes flicker open and her head stir against him. Head spinning, eyes attempting to focus against the flaring light, he fought to stay conscious, to keep his eyes open and find the features of his lover. As his vision came into focus, the blur lessening, and the soft golden locks of Hermione came into sight, obscuring his view. He reached out a tentative hand, running his hand across the top of her head, smoothing her curls lovingly, uncaring about the dust, dirt and grease that had collected there. His other hand moved from beneath her waist to press to her cheek. Chills rand through him as he felt the cool skin of her cheek, his hands seeking the pulse in her neck out of desperation. He found nothing, and panic gripped him, his breath stopping in his throat and his head swimming with worry and horror. What if she'd gone on? And then, suddenly, as though the thought itself had made it happen, a small flicker of a beat pulsed beneath his fingers. He froze and looked at his fingers in shock, wondering if he had imagined it, or whether she really was alive. And then, there it was again, stronger this time, a reassurance in itself. With each breath, Sirius felt his clenched heart relax, the knot in his chest loosening as he revelled in the simplicity of the simple pulsing beneath his fingers. He let his breath leave him in one large exhale, running a hand through her hair and smiling to himself as he watched the eyes flicker open, as he imagined the blurring she was seeing as her eyes adjusted to the lights. He looked into the caramel brown depths, feeling his soul dance for joy at the sight of the light reflecting off their moist surfaces, sighing with relief as a small nervous smile graced her lips, before her arms slid around his neck and her face rested on her shoulder as she held him close, sighing with relief, letting tears fall silently onto his shirt. Yet he knew they fell, and just as hers did, so did his own, sliding down the contours of his face and landing in the mass of curly hair that he delighted in. "Thank Merlin." He murmured into her ear. And in a moment of locked eyes and burning unspoken confessions, their heads bent towards one another, mouths locking in a gently kiss, a dance of tongues and rejoicing love that drove all doubts and worries from their minds. Somewhere in the room, an anguished cry of a tortured, splitting soul, echoed off the walls, unheard by the embracing couple, lying uncaring in the dust covered floors of the house, dirt and cobwebs in their hair, debris in the creases of their clothing. Even as they lay there and pulled apart their locked mouths, they did not care.

Sirius eyes met hers with a warmth that burnt from the centre of his soul.

"I didn't know you'd come..." he said softly. "For a moment there I thought you'd gone on..."

Hermione stroked his cheek gently. "I thought you were going to... Lily though differently..."

Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead, before meeting her glowing orb-like eyes once more. "Do I need to say it?" He asked quietly, his forehead resting on hers, noses rubbing.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I think you proved it already. I know already."

He nodded and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Good." He held her close and sighed. "I'm sorry about everything... I just..."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't. Not now. Please... we'll talk later just... let me hold you.."

He smiled weakly and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "Thank you." His hand interlinked with hers and he felt a sudden burst of need and affection. "Never leave me again." He said softly. "I don't think I think straight without you."

She smiled. "I promise, I'm not leaving."

A soft smile graced his lips, and then, before he realized what he was saying, words slipped past his lips, words that had been held at the back of his throat for months, words he was desperate to speak. "I want to be with you forever." He said gripping her hand in his, holding it to his chest.

"I know, I do too."

"So, will you...?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

----------

**I'm an awful writer. I never have the guts to kill them off. One day I will. I Swear. Someday in some story, they're all going to DIE. in a less violent manner than that suggestion.**

**Comments?**

**Mage of the Heart**


	26. Don't Think I Don't

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**------**

It's Really Good To Hear Your Voice

Saying My Name, It Sounds So Sweet,

Coming From The Lips Of An Angel

Hearing Those Words,

It Makes Me Weak

**Lips of and Angel - Hinder**

**(amazing song sighs)**

**--------**

Severus re-entered the room after searching for the toilet, only to find himself rooted to the spot in fear and confusion at the sight of the embracing couple before him. How, he asked himself, could they be alive? He had felt both of their necks, searched in vain for a pulse, felt the cooling of their skin... Was it possible that the two could truly be alive? And as he stared, his eyes fixated on the couple, he listened to their conversation as they pulled apart. It must truly be the two of them, for why would Slytherin talk about Lily and James? The thought of Lily sent a cold dagger through his heart, but the chill it gave disappeared as he heard the couples last exchange, replaced instead by a warm comfort.

"So, will you...?" Black asked, and before he even finished the sentence, Hermione had answered.

"Yes. Of course I will."

A small smile, the first true smile he had felt in a very long time, washed over his lips, giving emotion to his black obsidian eyes. Without a word, he left the room with a sweeping of his dark robes.

------------

He helped Hermione to her feet after a long time looking into her eyes wordlessly. His hand left hers for the briefest of moments, whilst he took the leather jacket from his own back and wrapped it around her, kissing her forehead as he slid the warm fabric over her slim arms and shoulders. He pulled her close, pressing his chapped lips to her forehead and feeling her shake with lack of food, even as his own stomach seemed to realize how long ago his last meal had been.

"Home." He said softly. It was not a question, nor was it an invitation. It was a statement, a warm admittance of comfort and understanding, an acknowledgement of the inducing of happiness into his life, lifting his heart as he held her.

"Mmmmm..." she had rested her cheek on his chest, and with a slow realization, Sirius saw that she had fallen into a peaceful sleep against him, the exhaustion of the last few hours taking toll on her. Smiling to himself, he scooped her slowly and carefully into his arms, her slim, light body cradled easily and comfortable against his chest, her only reaction to his hold to snuggle closer to him. He cradled her head to his chest, then walked out of the room, along the grand corridors in which his late cousin had resided with such madness and mania of grandeur and blood, his only interest the peacefully sleeping woman in his arms. Hermione. His Hermione.

-----------

Harry heard the whip-like crack downstairs and sat bolt upright in his bed, blinking clumsily at the slither of light entering through the crack in the curtains. Grabbing his glasses and shoving them onto his nose, he slid from the bed, disentangling his arms from Ginny, and flicking his wand, his clothing appearing on his body in an instant. Slowly and carefully, he headed for the landing, placing a silencing charm on the floor, stopping the incessant creaking of the steps that would give him away. Common sense told him it could not be anyone unwanted- nobody else knew where Grimmauld Place was after all - yet still he was wary as he descended the stairs, wand held aloft in front of him as he stopped on the last step. He could vaguely make out a misshapen figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Harry asked boldly. "Show yourself."

"It's me."

Sirius' voice had never been so welcome to Harry, never had it been so reassuring or given him such a sheer sense of relief.

"Sirius!" Harry lowered his wand and jumped from the stairs, just as Sirius walked forwards, Hermione sleeping peacefully in his arms, head resting on his chest. "What happened...?"

"I'll tell you later," Sirius said quietly, stroking Hermione's hair. "I'm taking her upstairs. She needs rest." Without another word, he walked up the stairs to his room, leaving Harry to stare after him in confusion and worry. He waited for several minutes, then entered the kitchen, flicking his wand at the kettle and listening to the sound of boiling water, attempting to calm the gurgling in his stomach that was building up to an intensity such as he had never known. What had happened? Had he been right? Had the two of them had trouble and something happened to them? He'd told Ginny that he was worried but...

The door opened and Sirius walked in, looking tired and dishevelled, but somehow cheery. "Please," he said quietly, "let me eat something before you bombard me with questions about where I've been." He flicked his wand at the bread and knife on the side, which unwrapped and began to cut itself into slices. A wave of his wand later, eggs and bacon were sizzling in the frying pan and Sirius was sat quietly at the end of the table, looking at his fingers and avoiding Harry's gaze. The smell of bacon and egg drifting into his nostrils and he sighed contentedly, then flicked his wand again, the bread, eggs and bacon flying across the room to land on his plate, a knife and fork soaring from the drawer. He ate slowly, chewing deliberately, not really wanting to answer Harry's question, but knowing that he must. His slow pace filled him up quickly, but he continued to eat until there was nothing left on his plate save a few crumbs and bacon rind. Harry, who had watched him impatiently the whole time, spoke immediately.

"What happened to you?"

Sirius sighed and buried his head in his hands, kneading his eyeballs with the heel of his hands. "Harry... It's been a long few days ok... please just..."

"What happened to your arm?" Harry asked, interrupting and indicating the long red line along his godfathers forearm.

Sighing, Sirius sat back and shook his sleeve over it. "It's nothing."

"NOTHING?" Harry asked, jumping to his feet and knocking his chair backwards. "I haven't heard from you in three days, and then you suddenly appear with Hermione in your arms, telling me she needs rest, looking like you're dead on your feet, with cuts all over you and your arms bright red and scarring! How the hell is that nothing?"

Sirius looked at Harry and saw, fleetingly, James standing before him, then Lily, then Harry. Drawing from the comfort he had recieved from them, he motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Hermione wasn't Hermione the other day." He said softly.

"What? Yes she was! The two of you were making out and then you left and went up to the castle without telling us."

"No. I made out with... well.. someone who wasn't her. Didn't you notice how she drank firewhiskey, when Hermione never does? How she was holding herself differently? I took her outside, and I knew it wasn't her because she couldn't tell me my nickname, and Hermione could have given a whole list." He took a deep breath. "She got taken by Bellatrix and the scars from... a spell I did to find her..." the true stupidity of his actions, of how easily he could have found her without it, dawned on him, but he pushed it away, assuring himself that they were better off, that now nobody could do as he had done, that it was over... He sighed and went on. "I guess I overreacted, but they'd taken her and I was scared of losing her like I lost your parents... I didn't want anything to happen, and I didn't really know what I was doing... but she's safe now and... well... It's over..."

"What happened?" Harry asked stiffly.

So Sirius, hands cupping an empty cup on the table in front of him, shaking with horror at reliving what had happened, told him.

-----------

"You really love her, don't you?" Harry queried, his dark hair casting shadows across his eyes, which would have glittered with tears had any light reached them.

"She's my everything." Sirius replied, rather nonchalantly. It was almost as though it were the easiest of theories to grasp. Oh yes, one plus one equals two, straight boys like breasts, Hermione was his whole world and worth dying for. Nothing challenging or daring. Just simplistic, straightforward.

"But... I don't understand.. why would Slytherin write a potion so that his horcrux got destroyed? Surely it'd be in his best interests to... well... to not give any ideas?"

At this, Sirius shifted in discomfort in his seat, his hand flying to his hair, running through the black fibres nervously as he looked anywhere but at his godson. It did not pass by unnoticed. Harry met his godfathers grey eyes with a somewhat stern gaze that Sirius hoped never to see again.

"What did you do?"

Sirius made a clicking noise with his tongue, then bit his lips awkwardly. "Who says I did anything?" he asked smoothly, averting his eyes and letting them rest instead on the few crumbs residing on his plate. Licking his thumb, he dotted them to clean the plate, avoiding for some precious seconds the retort that he was sure Harry would voice.

"Nobody needed to say anything! You're sitting there and can't meet my eyes! It's answer enough, don't you think?"

Sirius tapped his long fingers on the wooden kitchen table, beating a steady rhythm and closing his eyes to stop an angry answer escaping his lips. His heart fell into beat with the tapping on the wood, and as it did, he opened his eyes calmly. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Harry's voice was cold and Sirius sighed inwardly, shifting his position.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but please, just hear me out before you snap?" Harry nodded and sat himself down, arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"Right... I guess I should tell you that..."

As he began to speak, Hermione opened the door and looked meaningfully at Sirius.

"Can I speak to you?" She asked softly, her face tired, but her eyes alert. Sirius looked uneasily at Harry, then stood and nodded, grasping his Godsons shoulder as he walked past.

---------

Uneasily, Hermione let Sirius hold her hand and lead him upstairs, her face impassive.

"Hermione...?" Sirius asked quietly, his hand cupping her cheek. "You ok?"

She nodded and smiled unconvincingly. "Fine." Sirius sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead, half worried, half comforted by her closeness.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yes..." they reached Sirius' room and Hermione led him to the bed, letting him sit beside her, meeting his dazzling grey orbs with her own brown ones and vaguely considering forgetting why she had brought him here... but then, out of the corner of her eye, she could see his leather jacket, the pocket still open, and she felt her stomach lurch. Even as he leant forward to kiss her, she pulled it towards her, looping her finger through the cold, metal chain she found, and lifting it from the pocket as his lips brushed hers.

"Sirius," She murmured against his mouth, feeling his warm breath and almost surrendering herself to the familiar sensations of desire plummeting through her.

"Shh..." he whispered back, pullng her head gently to his and carressing her mouth with such tenderness she almost fainted. "I love you.." he said softly, his hand burying itself in her hair, not noticing the object in her hand.

"Sirius... no..." she pulled back reluctantly, then looked at her hand, cold replacing the warmth in her stomach that those tender kisses had given her.

"What's wrong...?" His eyes fell on the golden chain dangling from her fingers, each individual link intertwined with the next, the complete chain threaded through a golden circle which was attached to a small object, much alike to a muggle snow-globe, set on a small plinth, wrought with golden metal around the edges. His heart clenched and he met her eyes, saying nothing, allowing her the first words.

"Where did you get this?" She asked softly. "Why do you even have one?"

Sirius gulped in an attempt to moisten his dry mouth, speaking softly and slowly. "I got it from McGonnagall... and I needed it."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "What possible use could you have for it? Why would you need it? I don't understand, Sirius, why..?"

"Because... I had to do something... and that was the only way to do it..."

"What could you possibly need a time turner for?" Hermione asked, jumping up.

Sirius reached out, taking her arm and pulling her back down onto the bed in front of him. "Listen to me," he said softly. "Please listen, and don't interrupt, so that I can explain..."

She nodded, albeit unwillingly, and he spoke carefully, deliberately.

"I had to go back... because... I saw what would happen if there was no potion..." he twined his fingers around hers, searching for reassurance. "I saw it... and I couldn't let it happen. So I went back five years, and worked on a potion, in Egypt, where nobody recognized me, and where I couldn't interrupt with anything happening at that moment, and I didn't talk to anyone else. I went back.. and I made the potion, then I did a spell, so that I wouldn't have to live out the five years, and I just came back to my body, here and now." He stopped, knowing she would question him, interrogate him for information.

"But you can't just do a spell! It's not that simple and... it takes ages to work a potion to its full degree! How did you know what you were doing?"

Avoiding the question, Sirius went on. "I thought about moving the book, burning it, destroying it, whatever, but I didn't because... I was the only one who knew how to stop it... because I knew I couldn't live knowing the risk was still present for someone else. So I let things pan out the same way, but I put the potion in the book, for you to find. If you needed it." He looked down at their hands, twiddling her fingers with his own. "I didn't mean for you to use it. Ideally, you weren't meant to kiss me, or put blood on my lips or... well... anything." He gulped, then looked in her eyes again, searching for something he could not identify. Fear? Love? Confusion? He could not decide what she was thinking, and his heart clutched. "I was meant to die." He said softly. "The knife would have put the horcrux into me. It started eating away at me as soon as I did the spell. If I died, it meant he died, and that meant you were safe." He stroked her face hesitantly, his eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry." He murmured sincerely. "I'm so, so sorry."

She shook her head slowly. "Why... why would you do that? Risk yourself that way? I mean... you didn't have to, did you?"

He smiled slightly. "For you. For any other sod who loses his girlfriend and over reacts. To try and make sure nobody else made my mistake again..." lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it, smiling. "Because I'm an idiot."

Hermione smiled, but shook her head again. "I mean... why would you risk it all for me? I'm not... I'm not anything special.." A sadness appeared behind her eyes, and he went cold at the recognition of her lack in confidence.

"How can you say that?" He questioned. "You're the most special person I know." His hand squeezed her hand lightly.

"Sirius... you risked your life for me... and I don't even understand why!"

He frowned. Hadn't he proven already that he loved her? Had he not asked her - or been on the verge of asking, before she read his mind and answered - her to marry him? How could she not understand how he felt for her? Sighing, he tilted her chin and looked her firmly in the eyes, his voice soft, a carress of fabric on her burning ears.

"To hear the way my name sounds on your lips after you whisper I love you, just once more. To stop my world turning to ash without you and your smile. To prove my life was only worth living when your hand was in mine. To watch the first rays of sunlight bounce off your hair. To see the moonlight on your face while you sleep. To show that there was nothing, nobody, not money or my life, worth having without you. Because for once, I had a good dream, and I wanted to make it come true." He leant forward, kissing her with warm lips, wanting to convey how he felt, briefly, before pulling back. "Because I love you." He took the time-turner, twisting the chain around his fingers, holding her other against his chest, oblivious to the tears in her eyes as he spoke again.

"It's yours."

She smiled. "I hope so..." she said, feeling his heart beat under her hand.

Sirius smiled back, then shook his head. "My heart too. But... the time-turner. McGonnagall had it... and it's the one you gave in at the end of third year. The one you used to save my life." He met her eyes. "I thought it was only fair for me to return the favour." He kissed her softly, pulling back an inch, eyes half-closed. "I wanted something of yours with me..." he kissed her chastely. "Five years is a long time to be without you Hermione."

Hermione, smiling, stroked his stubble with her free hand. "Two days was too long a time." Their lips met again, warmth and love spreading from their lips to their fingers and toes, sending agreeable shudders through them as Sirius took out his wand and vanished the time turner, before laying her down on the sheets, his body above hers.

"Did you see the note at the bottom of the page?" Sirius whispered, his breath hot on her cheek as he kissed it lightly.

She shook her head slowly. Another flick of his wand, and the heavy book appeared in front of Sirius. "I didn't think you would." He replied softly. His fingers flicked through slowly, feeling the familiarity of the pages he had flicked through five years ago, in the time-turner, and then again two days ago. The page opened onto the potion instructions and Hermione realized that the hand had been familiar, given comfort so easily, because it was Sirius' own. She scanned the page, then her eyes landed on the bottom, where a small note materialized. Before she had read it, Sirius stood up, kissed her cheek, and left the room, saying only that he would be back soon.

_"Your beauty makes this vault an ending presence, full of light."_

_You are the sun, the moon, the stars. _

_If my life is to end, whether now or in many years time, I want you to be the reason, the sacrifice, the bravery, that burns in my heart. _

_I love you, my Hermione._

_Sirius_

Hermione felt the smile on her lips, then looked back at the door, wondering why he had left. Vague wonderment overcame her, and she felt the unspeakable need to sleep, to lay down her head and close her eyes. A yawn escaped her lips, and she moved up the bed, sliding under the covers, falling into peacefulness in an instant.

--------------

Sirius watched Harry as he sat and stared at his hands. His face was unreadable, impassive, giving nothing away, except for his utter dislike of the large gulp of cold tea he had taken in an attempt to calm his nerves. Needless to say, it had not succeeded.

"I don't understand." Harry said quietly. "You didn't exist five years ago... I mean... you existed but... you were in the veil... surely you had to go back on your own timeline, and you'd have just ended up.. well... in the veil again."

Sirius sat down, his face contemplating, his mind empty. "Maybe I should have done... but I didn't, did I?"

Harry shrugged. "I bet Remus could explain it all..."

Sirius grinned despite himself. "Maybe son, maybe."

Green eyes looked up with a meaningful glance. "What happened... before you went back... if you hadn't... what would have happened?"

Not wanting to answer, Sirius looked around for a distraction. He found none. "I don't want to talk about it..." He said softly.

"Sirius, she's my best friend. I deserve to know!" Seeing that Sirius felt no desire to speak, Harry leant forwards toward his godfather. "Don't do this to yourself again! Don't bottle it up again for God's sake Sirius, please!"

Looking at his shaking hands and attempting to steady them, he spoke, quietly, nervously, his voice shaken. "She... I didn't... she never kissed me... but she held my hand and... he used her... instead." He closed his eyes, carrying on. "He just... sucked at her life source... and she died. But it got rid of the part of him in me.. so... I was ok." His eyes stung as he looked at his shaking hands again. "I couldn't let it happen Harry! I'm not that kind of person alright!"

"Sirius... I don't blame you." Harry's voice was soft, understanding, comforting. Sirius felt himself relax at his words. Meeting his Godsons eyes, Harry continued. "I'd have done the same thing if I got the chance."

Sirius smiled, a small, weak smile, that showed, not true happiness, but a small sense of relief.

"But seriously, Sirius," Harry went on. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to meddle in time?"

"I didn't meddle!" Sirius insisted.

Harry laughed. "What would you call it?"

Sirius grinned. "Playing around with things that are too big for me." And without another word, he left the room, heading up the stairs, to his sleeping angel, where he could fall asleep and not care about his recent experiences. But when he reached the room, seeing her sleeping there, her eyes closed peacefully, arm curled under her head as a pillow, her hair fanning slightly behind her, sleep evaded him, and, slipping into bed in just his jeans, all he could do was lie and watch her, glorying in the beauty of the moment, contentment coursing through him as the rays of sunlight eased over her, putting her in a golden glow, angelic and glorified. He smiled, reaching for her hand and playing with her fingers. Sleep teased him, and his eyelids closed, and within minutes, he was deep in slumber, but not before he felt her move closer to him, her body pressed to his in unconscious movement.

---------------

The kitchen light was not on, and the room was bathed in darkness. At first, Ginny wondered if there was anyone in there, and turned to leave. It was then she noticed Harry, sat with an empty cup in front of him, a silhouette in the darkness, barely visible, sat still and contemplative.

"Harry?" She asked tentatively, walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok..?"

He nodded slowly, grasping her hand lightly before pulling her into his lap, his cheek resting on her shoulder. "Sirius and Hermione are back." He said softly.

Ginny made to smile, but stopped herself, her hand going to Harry's hair and running through it. "And..?"

"And.." Harry said mutely, "they've been... well they've been better I suppose."

Biting her lip, Ginny spoke. "I'm so sorry Harry.. I should have listened to you... I just didn't think they'd be in trouble."

Harry shrugged. "They're ok now." He pulled her close and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "And don't apologize. I couldn't have done anything.."

Ginny kissed his forehead lightly. "But even so..."

"Gin," Harry murmured, "I love you."

Ginny smiled. "I love you too Harry."

He kissed her neck, nibbling warmly, then smiling up at her. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd be a horny bastard," Ginny said without a moments hesitation. Harry laughed loudly, pulling her against him and settling against the back of his seat.

------------------

"Morning sweetie," Sirius murmured as he felt her stir against him, smiling and pressing his lips against her hair.

"It's the afternoon." Hermione yawned.

Grinning, Sirius nodded, stroking her hair. "Course it is." He kissed her nose and breathed against her skin. "I got an owl from God..." he said quietly.

Hermione frowned. "Excuse me?"

"He said he was missing an angel." Attempting to hide a very broad grin, Sirius went on, while Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "But I didn't tell him where you were," he said solemnly, "because I want to keep you forever!" Hermione snorted. "Where did you get that line from?"

"Used it." He grinned. "Several times. Couple of drunks, tell them they're angels and you want to keep them, makes putty in your hands." He winked, grabbing her arms as she went to slap him, rolling over and laughing, his arms snaking under her to tickle her armpits. She shrieked.

"SIRIUS! Get off!"

"Say please!" he probed lightly, running a finger over her.

"SIRIUS!" She warned, "I mean it! Don't you dare..."

He stifled her with a kiss, pulling back only when she had surrendered to his insistence. "That, my little angel, is no way to talk to your fiancee."

Hermione stopped and met his eyes. "Your what?"

Sirius, in the middle of bending to kiss her neck, froze. "My... fiancee... I asked..." He stopped and opened his mouth silently. "Oh." He looked down and away, eyes resting on the pillow beside her head. "I wanted... I thought you..." he gulped. "I asked you to..."

To his astonishment, Hermione burst into laughter, wriggling and moving his hands from her armpits. "That'll teach you to tickle me." She kissed him lightly, then pushed him sideways, slipping from the bed with a smile on her lips.

"You... you knew?"

"Of course I knew silly, it's not something you agree to without knowing!" She patted him on the head in a highly patronising manner, then smiled. "I'm going for a shower."

As she turned to leave, his hand found hers and he pulled her back, kissing her warmly, sweetly, tenderly. "Be quick," he murmured, eyes half lidded.

She kissed him softly. "You could always join me..?" She suggested quietly.

His hot eyes met hers, but he shook his desire away with a physical jerk of the head. "No. You're still... well... recovering at the moment... and besides..." he yawned, "I need some sleep."

-------------------

Hermione slid into the bed beside him, her hair still slightly damp from the shower, despite the drying charm she had half-heartedly cast. Her cheek rested on his chest, the warmth under her skin causing a smile to spread across her lips. Turning her head, she peppered the soft skin of his pectoral muscles with light, butterfly kisses, smiling as she felt him stir, hearing his soft groans in her ear.

"Mione..." he growled. "Stop that." He slapped her head lightly, as if to push her away. She giggled, her breath hitching and sending small ripples of warm air across his skin. He groaned, his hand finding her hair, pulling her head up and turning her face to his, his grey eyes daring, dancing at her. "Do you wish to do that again?" He growled huskily.

She shuddered as a gush of warmth spread through her, then bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"Really?" He questioned, his eyes boring into hers, bursting with influence, dominance.

Another nod, and Sirius leant upwards, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he pressed her to him, his arms wrapping around her, protectively and possessively. Gently, he turned her over, lying her on her back, kissing her fiercely. When he pulled away, he did not hesitate, and lifted the shirt she had slipped on in an attempt to show dignity. His lips brushed her skin repeatedly, but he kept them mere millimetres from her nipples, which she pushed at him without an attempt to hide her desire. He only smirked to himself, blowing softly on her skin before looking up to meet her eyes. "See how very teasing this is, Mione?" She nodded vigorously, placing her hands on his face and trying to pull him down to her chest again. He smiled, tensing his back so that he was centimetres above her skin, his breath touching her, his mouth too far away. She whimpered.

"How rude it would be to awaken someone from a peaceful slumber in such a way..." he said thoughtfully, eyes dancing. "Do you agree?"

"Mmm... yes..." Hermione gasped, pushing the back of his head forcefully. He shook his head.

"Preposterous behaviour... and for a Professor as well?" He tutted, his hand trailed over her arm languidly, and he bent forward, as if to kiss her. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. Sirius, whose member had grown painfully in his jeans at Hermione's behaviour, let out a low growl of displeasure. "Yes?" He called, not taking his eyes from Hermione.

Harry's voice drifted under the door, "Ginny's made tea if you want some... she says it'll be ready in ten minutes."

Hermione sat up, latching her mouth onto Sirius' neck and biting him gently, then easing her lips and tongue over him. Sirius closed his eyes as he answered.

"Alright.. we'll be down in a bit."

He waited for Harry's footsteps to die away on the stairs, then pulled Hermione easily from his neck and sighed. "Suppose it's better we were interrupted then.." he rolled out of the bed and searched in his drawers for a fresh shirt. He pulled out a faded black band tee, emblazoned with a rock hand and the words 'Wand Driver'. Hermione watched as his back muscles rippled, her eyes downcast slightly, though he could not see it as he looked in the drawer. So he was glad. Was he disgusted that Slytherin had touched her in the same way? Was she supposed to let him die and not do anything, save herself for only him, even if he was going to die because of it?

As if he heard her thoughts, he turned around and walked over to the bed, caressing her cheek lightly. "Don't think I feel any less for you." He whispered. "I wish you hadn't had to do it... with him of all people... I know you wouldn't have if it wasn't neccesary..." His lips brushed her own quavering ones lightly. "If there'd been another way, I wouldn't have written that in the potion bit, would I?" She nodded slowly, lips quivering as she bit the lower one in an attempt to stem her tears. His eyes met hers with tenderness. "Don't think I don't know what you did for me Hermione. If there was a single way to show you love me, that was it... you could have let me die and you didn't... how could you even begin to think that I would love you less for loving me?" He pulled her close against him, his muscled arms flexing and holding her tight. "Never," he whispered, eyes stinging slightly, "never doubt how I feel about you. You are beautiful, and more incredible than anything I could have ever asked for. I'm not scared to touch you, I'm not disgusted with you."

"Promise?" She pleaded softly, knowing it was true, but still desperate for that open confession.

"I promise you, Hermione Granger, that there is nothing anyone could do or say that would make me not want to make love to you from dawn till dusk." His lips found her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her lips, silent reassurance of passion and desire, of love and need. They broke apart slowly, eyes meeting easily. "Time for dinner?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes... I'll just... get dressed."

Smirking, Sirius took her hand and kissed her forehead before pulling her to her feet. "Good luck finding your clothes here."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I'll just have to wear yours then, won't I?"

Sirius stared, in utter disbelief, which soon became painful arousal, as she slid the shirt from her head, revealing her naked body, then pulled a pair of his boxers from his drawer and slid into them. He bit back a loud groan, speaking quietly. "You have got a pair of pants here..." he said softly, "I seem to recall wearing them myself."

Hermione giggled, then turned to him as she pulled a large white shirt that read 'My Wand Is Bigger Than Yours!" over her head. Sirius grimaced against his growing hardness and sat down on the bed hopelessly. "I..."

She only smiled, then pulled out a pair of jeans, slipping them on, then looking at Sirius, holding them up. "My... my wand... do you..?"

Sirius started, his eyes leaving her thighs, which were now covered by his jeans, and looking her in the eyes. "Huh?" He said blankly, his member uncomfortable against his jeans.

"My wand..." she said softly. "Do you have it?"

Sirius stopped, frowned, then nodded, reaching for his jacket and extracting Hermiones wand from it, holding out for her. The moment her hand closed around it, he saw the instillment of familiarity, of safety, and smiled slightly, before sitting down again. She shrank the jeans to her size, the pair seeming to re-stitch in a more feminine style. He took her in, then said, mouth still dry. "Bra..?" he felt like a teenager, as though he had never seen a woman before, but he couldn't help it. She was wearing nothing but his own clothes... her womanhood was in his boxers, probably rubbing against the fabric as they spoke and... he bit his lip hard to stop himself thinking it, focusing intently on Hermione's answer.

"No need." She smiled at him, sliding the wand into her pocket, then walking forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck, seating herself on his lap with her legs either side of him, rubbing against him lightly. Sirius growled warningly.

"That's a big reaction Sirius..." Hermione murmured, kissing him warmly. Sirius kissed back, murmuring against her lips.

"Still think I don't want you witch?" He pushed his hips up at her. Her legs wrapped around him and he lifted her up easily, standing and kissing her deeply.

"I could be persuaded..." she said hotly.

"Later." Sirius managed, setting her down on the floor quickly. Her hand found his almost subconsciously, and they left the room together, Sirius draping his arm around her shoulders, whilst she played with his fingers. They entered the kitchen together, and Ginny jumped to her feet, hugging both Hermione and Sirius. Harry kissed Hermione's cheek, nodded at Sirius, then sat down sharply. Sirius sighed and pulled out a chair for Hermione, recieving a brief kiss on his cheek, which was emphasized by the swirl of her tongue on his skin. He stiffened, then sat down beside her uncomfortably.

------------

Ginny and Harry did not ask about the few days where Sirius and Hermione had been gone, and instead told them about work, Christmas, and the Weasley families latest news.

"Bill and Fleur are having a baby!" Ginny said, unable to contain her excitement. Hermione let out a soft 'aww'. Sirius smiled to himself, meeting Hermione's eyes instinctively. Warmth filled him as he saw his own affection and desires mirrored in her eyes.

"Sounds great." Sirius said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"And," Ginny said, leaning forward as if the room were filled with other people and this was a conspiratorial whisper of a prank, "Fleur told me the little thing was made in a very steamy session. Handcuffs, whips, masks, the works.."

Sirius' eyes rolled in his head, images of Hermione tied to a bed floating before his eyes, just as her hand slid over his thigh, and up to the hard bulge in his jeans. He caught it with his own, giving her a meaningful look, which told her in no uncertain terms that she was in trouble. She felt a pool of warmth at her centre, and smiled, thinking about Sirius' boxers, now slightly wet with her own arousal.

"So, how's Ron?" Sirius asked. It had exactly the effect he wanted. Hermione's hand moved away from his erection instantly.

"Oh... he's ok... he and Luna went to Barbados for Christmas, so we haven't heard from him in a while..." Ginny shrugged. "He's still a bit sour about you though." She said thoughtfully.

"Good." Sirius smirked, "That's how it should be." He stood up, waving his wand so that the plates in front of them flew towards the sink and began washing themselves. Hermione stood too, smiling at him. As they went to leave, Harry said, quite loudly, "Hermione, how big is your wand exactly?"

Sirius grinned at her blush, then pulled her from the room.

------------

"You didn't tell them." Hermione stated slowly as they ascended the stairs.

"Tell them what?" Sirius asked, winding his arm around her waist and breathing in her scent deeply.

Looking him in the eyes, Hermione answered. "That we're engaged."

He rolled his eyes. "I can hardly tell them yet can I?"

"Why not?" She demanded.

He sighed, exasperated. "Because, for one, I haven't got you a ring yet. And for another, I don't have permission from your father so it wouldn't be... proper."

Hermione giggled. "Proper? Sirius Black, if ever there was an improper wizard, it's you!"

He glared at her through narrow eyes. "How so?"

"Sex before marriage," she counted off on her fingers. "Womanizing. Whips. Handcuffs. Running naked up the street, and..."

"Alright!" Sirius said, covering her mouth with his hand. "Need you list all of a mans faults."

Hermione smirked. "Who said anything about faults?" She grinned devilishly. "I especially like the idea of sex before marriage..." they exchanged a hot look, smouldering heat sending spontaneous arousal through both of them. Hermione ran her hand seductively over his arm, winked, then ran ahead of him up the stairs, her buttocks swaying as she moved. Sirius groaned in painful arousal, then raced after her, catching her around the waist on the landing outside his room and siezing her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back gently.

"Would your father want me to ask permission?" He said softly.

Hermione smiled, nodding shyly. "But even so..."

"Hermione," he murmured, "there are some things even the most improper wizards feel inclined to do... I'm afraid to say this is one of them." He kissed her warmly.

"How will you persuade him then?" she asked, grinning.

Sirius chewed his lip, as though deep in deliberation, then grinned. "Chocolate. Everybody loves chocolate." Smiling at his own ingenious idea, Sirius did not see Hermione shake her head.

"He's allergic. And a dentist."

"He's what?" Sirius said, as if the idea of being allergic to chocolate was unthinkable. "How could you be allergic to chocolate I mean... it's..." he trailed off and frowned. "You're not are you?"

She shook her head. "No. He likes sugar mice though, even if he does take a year to eat a single box..."

Sirius smiled and stroked her cheek. "Sugar mice it is then. And if that fails... there's always the option of a strip tease."

Smiling wickedly, he pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them.

---------------

He stood awkwardly, wondering what she expected of him,whether she was really ready to be with him again... "Sirius?" She asked softly. Her eyes met his with a tender expression that soothed his anxiety. He breathed again.

"Yes, Mione?"

She looked down, then up again, holding out a hand. "Are you... do you want to?"

He looked at her fingers, slowing interlacing with his own, then smiled. "I'm happy as long as I'm with you, Hermione Granger." He stepped closer, looking down at her from his extra height and smiling again. "I don't need anything except you." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, his lips lingering. "Whatever you want, is fine by me."

Hermione smiled broadly, yet slightly shyly. "I want you... just... all of you... everything you are..." she sighed. "I... I want you to make love to me." Her eyes shifted to a spot over his shoulder and he tilted her head to look at him again.

"Say it again," he murmured softly. "Look in my eyes, and say it." He shook his head dazedly. "I don't want you doing this just because you think it's what I want."

Her amber orbs glistened in the light and he raised an eyebrow. "Can you say it?" He asked softly.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to ask?" She nodded, and so, he replied. "I want to spend my life with you. To wake up every morning with you by my side. To marry you. To have several little children with you, and to get incredibly annoyed when they walk in on us halfway through a certain steamy scenario..." his eyes were heated and michievous, yet it faded into softness as he carressed her cheek. "But tonight," he murmured, "all I want, is for you to be happy, and comfortable.. and warm." He grinned. "Because it's chilly at the moment and I don't approve." He kissed her.

She twisted his face and said firmly. "I want you to make love to me."

Warm currents of electricity shot through him as he saw the sincere desire and want within her eyes. His mouth met hers and he pulled her close, pressing her against his muscular chest, running up her shirt and over her bare back. She kissed him back with warmth, smiling into his kiss as his skilled, warm, large hands ran over the expanse of skin, caressing and tickling before his hands found the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and discarding it, taking a deep breath as their kiss broke apart, but delighting in her bare, naked upper-body. He felt a throb in his nether regions and bit back a groan as she lifted his shirt over his own head. They embraced, topless, her breasts crushed against his hard, muscular chest, the rigid muscles hot and arousing, his arms holding her firmly to him in a voiceless declaration of love, ownership, commitment. His hands slid to the front of her jeans - his jeans, he reminded himself -and he undid the button and zip, lifting her up slightly so he could pull them down with greater ease. She kicked them from her ankles, her hands interlinked behind his neck as he growled at the feel of his boxers on her slender waist.

"Minx..." he hissed against her lips. She whimpered, then undid the buckle of his belt, sliding the jeans from him and shoving them to the floor. Sirius reached his wand just before she slid them down, and murmured 'divesto' softly. The boxers that both wore disappeared from their bodies as he pulled her slowly over to the bed with him, laying her down as his mouth moved over her jaw, her neck and her shoulder, nipping, licking and sucking on the soft flesh as he went, delighting in the soft whimpers that escaped her lips, his member going rigid against her as he lay gently atop of her. His hands slid over her waist and breasts, rubbing the soft skin gently. The sound of her soft whimpers, the feel of her writhing body beneath his, was such bliss that it went directly to his loins, bathing him with an irrepressible desire to slide into her, to possess her and devote himself to her. His right hand slid down to her thighs, parting them slightly, two fingers rubbing teasingly against her slit as he continued to devour her supple skin, warm, soft and youthful. The other hand cupped the back of her head, his lips finding hers again. His fingers rubbed her softly, not entering her, but being bathed in her warm arousal, the heat and wetness emanating from her like a warm radiator on a cold winters day.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her mouth, resting his forehead on hers as he spoke. She smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

"You're gorgeous."

He grinned. "I try my best." He slid two fingers into her slowly, enjoying the lengthy breath of air she released against his cheek. "You feel... absolutely, incredible..." he kissed her neck possessively, moving over her jaw and towards her lips, caressing her skin with his soft mouth, never touching hers, deliberately turning his head from her mouth when she attempted to capture his own. He moved slowly, his fingers gentle and deliberate, caressing her inner body. She cried out as his fingers rubbed against her sensitive nub, a beautiful glow that bathed him in the delicious warmth of sexual excitement, of physical confessions of love. He savoured his hunger for her body, for her heat around him, kissing her gently and tenderly as he increased the speed of his fingers, closing his eyes to delight in the soft gasps of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. She whimpered beneath him, clenching her muscles around him as she approached her climax. Smirking down at her, he pulled his hand away from her, bringing it to his lips without hesitation and licking them with complete deliberation. Hermione watched him, frustration and desire combining in the depths of her amber eyes. Her desire won, and her arousal, brought so close to climax by Sirius' fingers, heightened unbearably. She shuddered, on the very edge, need plain in her expression.

"Please..." she gasped.

Sirius closed his eyes temporarily, then opened them, pulling her down, her legs either side of her hips, pressing his length against her heat. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, just as he rotated his hips against hers, feeling her entrance sliding against him. Hermione's legs tightened in climax, a loud cry of pleasure leaving her lips, echoing around the room. Sirius hissed as he felt her, and bit down gently on her shoulder, holding back his own release.

"Sirius..." she murmured against his ear.

"Mione..." he kissed her lobe softly, sucking it gently into his mouth before pulling back, blowing down the ear drum.

"I love you.." she managed, her breaths short and heavy.

Sirius growled, pushing himself against her with a fierce strength. "Do you want me?" He whispered in her ear huskily.

"Yes.." Her voice was almost inaudible above their heavy breathing, but as it reached his ears, he felt the irrepressable desire to take her, to love her, physically and emotionally. He slid into her easily, drawing back and pushing deep into her heat, feeling it surrounding him, tight, wet and warm.

"I love you..." he said softly. He thrust slowly, in and out, tempting her with a delicious taste of what he could give her... "Never doubt it..." he kissed her warmly. "I don't think I could live."

----------

**Not a lot of plot to this one… I did consider doing the time turner chapters, then doing the whole plot over again, but I thought that would drag it out too much.. there will be a bit more about that bit soon though I think… let me know what you thought.**

**Mage of the Heart**


	27. I Promise, I Swear

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**----------**

Sirius held her against him as they looked out of the window, his leg propped against the cold pane of glass, Hermione resting between his thighs, her head rested easily and comfortably on his bare chest. As her hand ran over the black denim covering his legs, Sirius tilted her head back, smiling contentedly at the pools of tender amber affection that looked up at him. She smiled back, allowing him a tender, chaste kiss on her lips before looking back out of the glass window, moving her head slightly in a small circle. Shivers of warmth spread through Sirius as he held her, his own eyes sliding like a liquid over the scenery outside the window. Snowflakes fell, cascading down in a flurry of white beauty, the dim light of the sun reflecting off the surface of the drops that fell so gracefully, twirling in the gentle winter breeze. He watched one flake fall to the window sill, blending in with the blanketed whiteness that already occupied it, before sighing and resting his head against the wall. The windowseat, though slightly draughty, provided them with a view of the crisp white lawn of the back garden, encrusted with jewels of white powder that glittered in the sunlight.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione sighed. "So simple..." she looked up at him softly. "You're beautiful too." She smiled, "althought simple is probably not the best way to describe you."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "If I were simple Hermione, you'd never have met me. I'd have married my childhood sweetheart, had twenty-five children, and probably be serving as the editor for the Daily Prophet by now." He put on a rather posh voice, that served to have Hermione in fits of giggles for the next several minutes as he spoke. "One would have lost ones virginity on ones wedding night, with one's true love to serve as the gardener for the deflowering of my ripened plant."

Hermione giggled, tears reaching her eyes as she shook her head. "Never, ever put that voice on again... and don't talk about flowers... or ripe plants... or wedding nights."

Sirius' face fell. "I can't talk about our wedding night?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, you can't."

Sirius glared at her in mock anger. After waiting several seconds, and running his hand gently through her hair, he smirked. "So if I were to tell you that I had something very dirty planned, involving some of your favourite positions, some melted chocolate, and a very, very, orgasmically gorgeous dark wizard in the form of yours truly,,," he shrugged, "would you still be uninterested?"

Hermione wriggled slightly, biting her lower lip as she unknowingly shifted against Sirius' groin. He growled, his eyes closed, then pulled her back against him, smirking.

"What was that sweetie?" He murmured, grinding his hips into her slowly, enjoying the look of unbearable suprresion of pleasure on his fiancees face. "Don't want to talk about our wedding night?" He grinned and kissed the side of her head softly. "Now why, oh why, do I find that such an unlikely story? Hmm?" He grinned as she closed her eyes against his lips. Moments passed, his lips caressing hers lovingly, before he pulled back, a rogueish grin on his face. "Fancy practicing for it?"

-------------

The Grangers lived in a detached house, with a lovely fenced front lawn, trimmed to perfection, lightly dusted with the winter frost, and creeping ivy running up the front wall. Sirius' first impression was of warm, homeliness, and the sigh that left Hermione's lips told him that it had been a happy place to grow up. Often, in his childhood, where months of holidays were spent in jealousy at the Potter's house, he had wished for a family and home that emanated such comfort. Now, looking at the perfectly inviting house before him, he wondered if he might at last get his wish, once he and Hermione married.

"I've decided," Sirius said softly in Hermione's ear. "Even if your father says that I can't marry you, I'm going to." He smirked, squeezing her hand. "I'm really not inclined to give him the overall decision, but it's only polite to inform them." He kissed her cheek, gently sucking the skin before pulling back. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you that!" Hermione said, but nodded anyway.

"Right." Sirius breathed, looking at the car parked on the driveway, and the Muggle gnomes beside the gate that led to the back garden. He gulped, swaying back and forth on the heels of his feet. "Right well... you go right ahead... I'm not quite ready just yet..." Hermione laughed and gave his hand a tug.

"Come on. They're dentists, not murderers!"

Sirius mumbled quietly. "I've heard stories about dentists from Harry..."

"Whatever Harry told you was clearly done to scare you." She dropped his hand and put both on her hips. "Are you trying to tell me that you are more scared of my parents than of doing a life-endangering spell."

The honest answer, Sirius thought, was yes, and given that he was here as a result of wishing to spend his life in total honesty and commitment with the witch, it made sense to tell her so. "And if I am?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a wimp." Hermione said sweetly.

Sirius' back straightened. "I am not a wimp!" He argued defensively. "I'm just nervous."

Hermione ignored him. "Wimp. Wuss. Scaredy cat. Poof. Pussy."

His grey eyes glinted, before he grabbed her and pulled her against him, crushing her small body against his own muscular one. "I am no Pussy." He hissed. He pressed her even closer, smirking. "Pussy, is what's pulsing beneath that naughty little skirt, in those sexy little black knickers, oozing juices all over your thighs, making you squish your legs together so that if your parents looked out the window now, they wouldn't see you falling over and begging me to fuck you right here." His eyes washed over her clothing, lingering at the junction of her legs, before looking up again. Hermione's grip tightened on his biceps and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You alright love?"

"You are a bastard!" She hissed, shaking slightly.

Sirius smirked. "A bastard, yes. A pussy..." he licked his lips. "I think I've proved my point." Without warning, he let go and stepped backwards. Hermione's hands scrabbled for grip, but her legs were weak, and she fell onto her rear, landing in a particularly wet area of her parent's lawn.

"Oh really, Hermione!" Sirius scolded, helping her up with a grin. "I'd have thought you'd learnt by now that winter is not the best time to go sun bathing."

Hermione glared, gripping him tightly.

"And you know the best bit about this Hermione?" Sirius grinned. "You can't use your wand out here. Because Muggles will see. So you'll just have to wait until your inside and your parents have seen the mess you're in." He winked. "Whereas I will appear, clean and immaculate, with a bunch of flowers for your lovely mother behind my back."

Hermione blinked. "You don't have any flowers with you."

"Will once I get indoors." He kissed her softly, though she closed her mouth resolutely against his tongue. "Now now, don't be rude."

They walked to the door, Hermione attempting to hide the large mud stain on her bottom, whilst Sirius did all he could to ensure that anyone passing by would have a full view of it.

Knocking the door, Sirius smiled at her. "You know I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I'll give Pussy some attention later."

Hermione kicked him, though it was weak and half-hearted as she attempted to stand.

----------------

Edward Granger was a tall, skinny man, with balding salt and pepper hair. He wore spectacles around his neck on a piece of string, and surveyed Sirius through blue eyes, very unlike his daughters, that made the nervous feeling in the pit of Sirius' stomach intensify to a degree of pain. It could not be said that he was a scary man - his greeting of Hermione, consisting of kisses on each cheek and an exclamation of "there's my little girl" proved that - but there was an aura of great responsibilty and protection surrounding him, and Sirius felt excruciatingly aware of it. His wife, on the other hand, was short and slim, with a little excess weight about her bones, and brown hair that fell in curls of Hermione's natural state - unmanageable. The amber eyes were so familiar and warming, that the chilling gaze of Angela Grangers husband was almost forgotten as Sirius reached out to kiss her hand, a bouquet of lilies and roses appearing behind his back, which he whipped out and handed to her with his most winning smile. Hermione stood nearby, sniggering, as her mother blushed and petted Sirius' cheek.

Edward looked at Sirius carefully, then grunted and motioned for the two to follow him.

Sirius looked at Hermione, gulping, then followed her lead, walking into the living room, where Angela was busy placing the flowers in a vase. "Don't worry," Hermione whispered as they walked. "He did this with Ron as well. He's testing you. Just be yourself, and be polite."

Sirius ground his teeth.

"And don't do that!" She scolded. "They're dentists! Break your teeth and they'll never respect you again."

Sirius stared at her in disbelief. "It's a tooth! Not a bloody antique!" Even so, he stopped his grinding, seating himself on the cream sofa and allowing Hermione to settle into the crook of his arm.

"Hermione, could you help your mother in the kitchen dear?" Edward said, sitting down on his own armchair. Hermione smiled, nodding, then kissed Sirius' cheek for reassurance. He stared at her in helplessness, then looked back at Mr Granger.

"Would you like a drink?" Mr Granger asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius frowned then nodded. "I wouldn't mind some water..." In truth, he was desperate for some form of alcohol to calm his nerves, but wasn't sure asking for it would make a wonderful impression.

"Hmmph..." Edward Granger said, bustling to a jug of water and pouring it into a crystal glass, which he passed to Sirius, before picking up a glass of beer from the table beside his chair. Sirius eyes fell on the brown liquid with a depth of longing, before he looked up into Hermione's fathers blue eyes.

"So... erm..." Sirius racked his brains for something to say. "Dentistry, hey? What do you call a depressed dentist?"

"I don't know." Mr Granger said sourly. "What do you call a depressed dentist?"

"A little down in the mouth." Sirius forced a horribly fake laugh. "Get it? A little down in the mouth. A little down in the dumps... because it's a dentist and he works with mouth's and..."

"Yes, I get it."

Sirius bit his lip. "That wasn't funny was it?" He said slowly.

"Not really."

Nodding to himself, Sirius sat back on the cushions of the sofa and tapped his chin thoughtfully, wishing for Hermione to return.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Mr Granger asked. Sirius, who had been busy looking at a particularly pretty golden bauble on the christmas tree, jumped slightly and looked round.

"What do I... what do I do?" He shrugged. "A bit of this... bit of that... Nothing permanent at the moment I'm... I might apply for Auror work... or a teaching post... but..." He gulped. "Currently unemployed."

"I see." Mr Granger sipped thoughtfully at his drink. "I assume you've met Ron?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes..." Sirius said slowly. "Many times. He's my..." he stopped. "He's Harry's best friend. Harry and I are... close." Well, he told himself, you can't really tell him you're forty... not just yet anyway.

"Yes... I liked him you know. He was a nice young man. It was a shame they broke up... don't you think?"

Sirius frowned. "With respect Sir, if I thought it was a shame I don't think I'd be with Hermione. I for one am very happy that Hermione is no longer with Ron." He smiled and raised his glass, drinking deeply. He liked Ron? Ron the ginger nut with no brains, no common sense and no respect for Hermione? Ron with the small penis and long fingers? Sirius cracked his knuckles angrily, then looked up as Edward spoke.

"Yes. I suppose that's logical enough..."

Hermione returned at that moment, sitting herself beside Sirius with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. A small silence ensued, which Hermione broke. "Did you have a good christmas Daddy?"

Edward looked up, smiling at his daughter broadly. "Oh yes, it was lovely. Auntie Louise was asking after you. Said she wanted to know how your devil cat was?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll send her a letter and tell her everythings fine."

Feeling the tension in the room beginning to ease, Sirius put his arm around Hermione's waist and held her against him, resting his head on hers.

"Is it ok if I used your bathroom?" He asked quietly, looking at Hermione with a small grin.

She sniggered. "Yes, its just up the stairs, straight on."

"Thanks sweetie." He kissed her softly on the corner of the mouth, then stood up, nodding slightly at Mr Granger, before heading up the stairs as slowly as he could get away with. Closing the door of the bathroom behind him, he locked it and rested his head on the door, groaning.

"What do you call a depressed dentist?" He asked himself, groaning. "That's the worst joke you have ever come out with." He headed to the toilet and sat himself down on the lid heavily, wondering how he was going to compare to wonderous Ron.

--------

"So." Mr Granger said, wiggling his eyes at his only child. "You've found yourself a young biker fellow have you?"

Hermione blushed, then shook her head. "Give him a chance Daddy. He's lovely."

"Hmph. Just so long as he knows his place with my daughter. I won't have him riding you around on a big Harley Davidson and being all charming, then running off with some blonde bimbo with large breasts and no brains."

"Daddy!" Hermione scolded. "Really, he wouldn't do something like that, and anyway, I'm not asking you to love him like I love him, or even be friends with him, I'm just asking you to give him a chance! Mummy likes him!"

"Hermione darling, he's a handsome chap who can make flowers appear from nowhere! Of course your mother likes him! You've seen the way she drools over that Robbie Williams bloke!"

Hermione sighed and stood up, moving to sit with her father and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Please Daddy. Just talk to him. Be civil. For me."

"What happened with you and Ron anyway?" Edward Granger asked, ignoring his daughters last statement.

"We broke up because we had different interests." Hermione said sternly, "now don't change the subject and pretend like you liked Ron. You only like him now because we've broken up and you have to make an effort with someone else."

"I didn't _dislike_ him." Edward mumbled.

Standing up, Hermione smiled. "Well, I love Sirius, alot more than I loved Ron, so maybe you'll actually like this one."

"I doubt it." Edward muttered, swirling his drink as Hermione left the room.

----------

"Sirius?" Hermione knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mmmph?" Sirius voiced, lifting his head up.

"Are you ok in there?"

Sirius sighed and stood up. "I'm fine." He opened the door slowly, and let Hermione hug him, resting his head against hers. "I just don't think your Dad particularly likes me."

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "He's just protective."

"He liked Ron." Sirius said coldly. "I mean... why wasn't he protective when Ron came round here?"

"He was." Hermione assured him. "He just likes Ron now because he got to know him and was getting comfortable with him."

"It took him two years?" Sirius' voice was disbelieving.

"No. Sirius, trust me, my Dad will love you if you just be yourself."

"I doubt it." He said stiffly.

She cupped his cheek. "What's not to like?"

Sirius pulled her close and sighed. "I just wanted to ask him to let me marry you. I didn't think it'd be such an ordeal. I mean... I know it's only been five months but... we've been through more than most couples go through in a lifetime! So surely it's not that difficult to just give us his blessing? I mean, I love you, it's pretty simple..."

Hermione kissed him warmly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sirius, my Dad doesn't know what we've been through, so he's bound to judge you on what he see's now, rather than what we feel or what we've done."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius kissed her forehead. "How about I just steal you away, marry you, and we emigrate to Aussie land?"

"I don't like Aussie land. I like it here." She kissed his neck. "Let's just go downstairs and show my parents how we feel about each other."

"I've got a better idea." Sirius said seductively, "How about we stay upstairs, and show each other how we feel about each other?" His eyes were heated as they locked on hers. Hermione whimpered, biting her lip.

"Sirius, we can't. My parents are downstairs and..." She stopped as Sirius lifted up the hem of her skirt and pressed his hand to her centre. She let out a soft hiss and Sirius pulled her against him. "

"Which rooms yours?" He asked quietly, his fingers moving aside the fabric of her underwear and rubbing lightly against her warm folds.

"The... the one on the left..." Hermione managed.

"Excellent..." Sirius whispered, pulling her back against him and grinding his hips into her buttocks, while still rubbing her with his hand. "Lead the way." He kissed her neck warmly.

-------

Angela Granger stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to her daughter's new boyfriend's words.

"I just wanted to ask him to let me marry you. I didn't think it'd be such an ordeal. I mean... I know it's only been five months but... we've been through more than most couples go through in a lifetime! So surely it's not that difficult to just give us his blessing? I mean, I love you, it's pretty simple..."

Smiling to herself, and deciding that she would not interrupt by using the toilet, she turned and walked down the stairs, busying herself with potatoes, and making sure to close the kitchen door that led into the hall before she did so.

--------

They entered Hermione's room quickly, Sirius shutting the door as fast, but still as quiet as possible. His eyes scanned the room and he felt a surge of arousal as he looked at the bed, covered in pink bedclothes.

"I had no idea you liked pink that much Hermione." He said softly. His mouth attacked her neck, nipping, biting and licking as he went.

"I don't..." she murmured.

"Uhuh..." he paused and looked at the bed, grinning. "Tell me Hermione, did you ever lie in this bed thinking about me?"

Hermione stiffened and looked at him, taking in the glint of heat in his eyes, before nodding.

"When?" He asked softly.

"The... the christmas holiday... in fifth year... before we went ski-ing... before Ron's Dad got bitten."

"Mmmm..." his eyes scanned over her and he smirked. "When you were thinking about me... what were you thinking? What were you doing?"

His mouth slid over her neck and he pushed aside the neck of her jumper, attempting to reach more of her skin, grazing her shoulder and nipping at her bra strap, deliberately catching her skin, eliciting a small gasp.

"I... I thought about you touching me..."

"Where?" He murmured.

"On my bed..."

"No," Sirius growled. "Where did I touch you?" He slid his hands over her body, resting at her breasts. "Here?" He slid them to her thighs. "Here?" His hand slid up her skirt and rubbed against her. "Or here?"

"Everywhere." She whimpered breathlessly. "All over me... you were... everywhere..."

He smirked appreciatively. "Mmm, I tend to do that..." His lips found the back of her neck, as he lifted the hair from her shoulders. "What were you doing?" He repeated. "Did you touch yourself?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No... I... I didn't know how..."

Biting back a groan of unbearable arousal, Sirius twisted her around and kissed her with a ferocious need that he could hardly convey. "Well, now you don't need to." He pushed her gently over to the bed, falling on top of her, but supporting his weight on his arms, not wanting to squash her. "And as long as I have anything to say on the matter, you never will again." He kissed her neck warmly, smiling to himself as her hands massaged his back. Only as his hands reached for the hem of her jumper and moved to lift it over her hand did Hermione say anything.

"Sirius, the door..."

"What about it?" He asked quietly, never letting his mouth leave her skin for more than a second.

"We haven't cast a charm... they'll hear us."

Sirius smirked against her skin. "Hermione, that's half the fun. How'd you think Muggle's do this thing every day?" He kissed her warmly. "Just scream into the pillow. Or gag yourself or something..." he smirked. "Maybe I can gag you a little..."

"A lot..." Hermione finished, squirming slightly. "If my Dad catches us he'll kill you."

"I'll hex him," he growled. He reached down to her skirt and undid the zip and button, sliding them and Hermione's underwear down off her ankles. "I know I should take time with you..." he said softly, kissing her cheek, "but I have a feeling we need to go down as soon as possible, so..." he undid his own jeans and boxers, sliding them down his hips, before lifting her left leg onto his shoulder and thrusting into her deeply. A loud moan escaped her lips as he hit bottom, pushing through her wet, tight heat repeatedly, giving him sensations of pure pleasure.

"Merlin, Hermione you feel incredible.." he kissed her leg on his shoulder, biting lightly, still slamming himself into her, relishing the feeling of her, wrapped so tight around him.

"Sirius!" She hissed in exclamation. "Oh God!" She shuddered around him as he continued to thrust, her sleeve tightening even more around his hard, throbbing member, which drove into her with such speed and dominance that she found herself orgasming helplessly. Pleasure tugged at her insides, delight and warmth coursing through her as she let him possess her with ferocious desperation, attempting to stop her cries from resonating around the room, but finding she did not care.

As he felt her clamp for the second time around him, Sirius spilt into her, groaning loudly as the creaking of her childhood bed stopped and the couple stilled.

---------

Edward looked up at the cieling, first in shock, then in shy amusement, as he listened to the couples movements in his daughters room. Angela entered with a satisfied, far-off smile on her lips, a dazed and vacant expression settled on her face.

"What's put that smile on your face?" Edward asked slowly.

Angela smiled and petted her husbands head. "Don't you just adore young love?"

"Not when I can hear the 'young love' reverberating through my house." Edward said coldly.

Smiling, Angela sat herself on the arm of his chair. "Don't be so silly dear. He's a nice enough young man. Do you know he bought me some truly beautiful flowers? I don't know how he knew..." she smiled vacantly.

"He's a wizard dear," Edward said softly. "They have their means."

Angela shook her head. "Do make an effort."

"Yes, yes, alright."

"You didn't hear what I heard!" Angela said knowingly, standing up and brushing her apron.

"If it's anything like what they're doing now, I don't think I want to," Mr Granger voiced sourly.

"He said he loved her." Angela said slowly.

"They all do. Look what it got him."

She slapped her husband lightly, heading for the kitchen. "Sort the drinks dear."

----------

Sirius pulled up his jeans, wiping his brow on his arm before pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "Did you have tea parties in this room when you were little?"

"Yes, actually." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Sirius grinned. "Well, your guests won't be too fussed about coming round now. Not after the imprint we've left on your bed. It'll never be able to stop creaking."

Hermione giggled and twined her fingers around his. "Come on, it's got to be almost dinner time now."

"Mmm, I'm starved." Sirius patted his stomach. "Need a good meal after all that exercise.."

Smiling, Hermione led him out of the room and down the stairs into the dining room, where Mr Granger was pouring whiskey into four glasses.

"Ahh, Hermione dear, I know you don't usually drink this but... well... I need it..." He offered her a glass, and then in turn offered it to Sirius. He took it, but did not plan to drink it.

Mrs Granger bustled into the room, with two plates of steaming roast dinner. The smell wafted to Sirius' nose, and his stomach growled, so loudly that Hermione looked at him reproachfully. Mr Granger gave him an odd look, before chuckling to himself softly and sipping his whiskey. Mrs Granger indicated a chair for Sirius to sit down.

"We'll soon right that. It's not good for a young man to go hungry like that! Hermione, be a dear and get the other plates off the side."

----------

Ten minutes later found a rather more comfortable Sirius eating his way steadily through his roast dinner, pausing occasionally to offer a compliment to Mrs Grangers cooking, and listening to Mr Grangers anecdotes about a particularly strenuous filling he had had to give to a teenage a few days earlier.

"I don't see what it is with young people these days," Edward said, spearing a potato on his fork and pointing it at Hermione and Sirius across the table, "but they don't respect themselves. They smoke, they drink, they eat copious amounts of sugar. It's a wonder that any of them make it to age twenty!"

Hermione smiled, as though she were used to this kind of anecdotal dressing down, and it was the right place in the conversation.

"So, Sirius, tell us about yourself." Angela said, smiling sweetly as she cut her beef into more manageable pieces. "Do you have any siblings? When's your birthday? That kind of thing..."

Sirius looked at Hermione hesitantly, then shrugged and nodded. "Well, my birthdays June 17th. I had a brother once, but he died in our war." He saw the pitying look on Angela's face and shook his head, a small smile on his face. "We weren't close, though there are times I wish we could have been. He was more of a Mummy's boy than me, and got on with my parents, which was mostly where we lost common ground..." he stopped and sipped his drink.

"When did he... well... when did you lose him?" Angela asked softly.

Sirius frowned thoughtfully, then said, "about twenty years ago."

Angela stared. "You poor dear, you must have been only five at the most."

"Actually no," Sirius said, looking at Hermione who was chewing very deliberately on her potato. "I was about twenty myself.."

"But..." Angela blinked several times. Mr Granger stared. "But... that would make you... forty something..."

Hermione spoke for the first time, saving Sirius. "Yes. Well... Sirius had a... an incident... he's not that old anymore... not physically at least..."

Sirius looked down for a moment, then up again as Mr Granger spoke.

"Forty something? That would make you around about, my age? Correct?"

"Well..." Sirius started. He gulped. "Well yes, but it's not like I..."

"You remember me telling you about Sirius Mummy!" Hermione said quietly. "Harry's Godfather! I know I told you about him, lots of times!"

"Harry's... G...Godfather?" Angela Granger stuttered helplessly.

"Yes," Sirius said, "but please listen. I know I'm much older than you would appreciate for your daughter, but..."

"Older than we would appreciate? Your her best friends parental figure! And anyway, I thought he died?" Mr Granger looked at his daughter questioningly.

"No, Daddy, he didn't die, there was an incident and Sirius was made younger but..."

"Were you seeing her before then? When you were... forty something?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, please Mr Granger. I promise you I never planned for anything to happen between Hermione and I... it just did. Before Ron and Hermione split up we were just friends. I promise it was just a friendly relationship to begin with, but it changed and..."

"Just blossomed into a sexual relationship? With twenty years age difference?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I know how it seems but..." he looked at Hermione who had buried her head in her hands as soon as her father had started to speak. "Can I just talk to you alone?" He asked softly.

Edward frowned, then nodded and indicated the door to the kitchen. Sirius led the way out, kissing Hermione's cheek briefly.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Sirius turned to look at Mr Granger. "I know what it seems. I know I'm alot older than Hermione. I know you'd rather she was with someone her own age. But I can't help how I feel for her. I can't help the fact that I love her, or that we had a... mutual attraction. It wasn't planned and it wasn't wanted, but believe me when I say there is nothing I wouldn't do for your daughter." Sirius placed his hand over his heart. "She means everything to me. And I can say that honestly. I'm forty-seven deep down in here. I know how life works. I know what love really is. I'm not a teenager whose confused and getting caught up in a crush. I truly love her. There is not a single thing in this world more important to me than her. I know what it's like to worry over someone, to want to protect them. Trust me, Mr Granger, I know! I know more about loving and losing than anyone else on this world. I promise you, I'm not a cradle-robber. I'm not just preying on a younger girl because I can. I love your daughter so much. It's not ideal that I'm twenty years older, I know that. But I do love her. And she loves me." He watched the effect his words had on Hermione's father carefully. He saw the hardened disbelief, gradually softening as Sirius went on. There were several minutes of silence as Edward Granger met Sirius' eyes.

"I see." He said eventually.

Sirius stood uncomfortably, then looked at the floor, hands in his pockets.

"I suppose we'll be seeing you again then will we?"

Sirius nodded slowly, lifting his head. "Yes. And... well... I know it might be sudden... I wouldn't be surprised if you threw me out now, but... I actually came here because... I wanted permission to marry her." He carried on quickly. "Obviously not yet! It'll be summer at least but... I know some things about our relationship are improper and... well... I wanted her to join my family in the most proper way possible..." Biting his lip, Sirius met Edward's eyes.

"You want my permission?" Edward asked, clearly surprised.

"Well... yes."

Edward frowned. "What for?"

Sirius blinked. "Well... you're her father so... I mean... that's what people do... they... ask permission of the females father and... hope to God he says yes..."

Mr Granger surveyed him steadily. "You've a nerve. I'll give you that."

Sirius nodded. "I've been told that before."

Edward chuckled. "Yes... I'm sure you have..." he tapped his fingers on the kitchen unit. "I'm sure you understand why I'm so... worried..."

Sirius frowned slightly, then nodded. "Yes. She's your only child. You've never met me before... and I'm forty-something."

Letting a small, reluctant smile grace his lips, Edward nodded his agreement. "Yes. It's difficult to entrust a daughter into the care of another man, not knowing whether he will look after her as she deserves..."

"I promise," Sirius said sincerely, "if you let me marry her - and if you don't - I will do everything in my power to treat her just as she deserves, and more. And if I fail, then you can kill me. You have my permission. I'll even write in my will that if I died by murder at the hands of Edward Granger it was a mutual agreement.."

Edward smiled. "Yes. I'm sure you would." He tapped his foot. "You speak of loving and losing as though it's something that has happened to you before... who? A wife? A girlfriend?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Niether. A best friend - a man more like a brother to me than the blood relative. And his wife - a woman like a sister to me. And... another friend. Who I didn't lose, so much as was abandoned by..." he met Edward's eyes with his own watering ones. "I've lived my life regretting those losses. I know what it is to love someone. More than I did when I saw my best friend marry the woman he loved. More even than I felt when I held his cold hand in death." He gulped, then said softly. "I know what love is. I know the pain that comes with it. And there's one woman in this world who I'm willing to love for the rest of my life, without a care as to the pain I'm feeling. And she just happens to be sitting in the next room."

A silence followed his words. A silence that held Sirius' gut in a twisted knot. Mr Granger broke it after long, long moments of discomfort.

"I don't think I can say no when you put it like that." Edward said quietly. "You may marry her... though I hope that we might get to know each other better first."

Sirius stared, disbelievingly at first, then his face cracked into a wide smile of ecstatic delight. Before Edward had the time to protest, Sirius siezed him in a hug, grinning broadly. "Thank you!" He said, his voice cracking.

"Yes, yes..." Edward waved his hand. "Just look after her."

Sirius nodded. "I will."

------------

"He said yes?" Hermione asked, walking into the living room at the House of Black, her hand still in Sirius'.

"Of course he said yes," Sirius said softly, "once I put on my charms, who in their right mind would say no?" He winked at her and pulled her close. "I love you, Miss Granger."

"I love you too Mister Black."

Sirius grinned. "Come on."

She frowned. "Where are we going?"

"To find you a ring of course!"

-----------

**Plot free. Haha.**

**I really didn't know how to characterize Hermione's parents. We never really get to know anything other than the fact they're dentists, so this was my own interpretation. Hope you liked it.**

**I know I said there'd be some more about the time turner… but next time there will be.**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas.**

**Happy New Year**

**Mage of the Heart**


	28. Illogically Dreaming

**I dont own the Harry Potter characters**

**I'm so sorry it took this long. I've been ill in bed for the best part of two weeks, so really havent been in any state to write. :S **

**-----------**

Oh My Love In My Arms Tight

Every Day You Give Me Life

As I Drift Off To Your World

**Lullaby - Creed**

Hermione's eyes went wide at the rings in the glass cases. Diamonds and jewels she couldnt even name glinted at her from every angle, and she felt dizzy in their presence. It was a world away from the simple jewellery she wore from day to day. A diamond ring? She'd never be able to wear it for fear of losing it, or dislodging the diamond.

"Sirius, really, I don't need a ring. I'm..."

"I'm not letting you walk around without a ring." He growled, pulling her against him. "Too many guys look your way as it is."

"Well then why don't we get a cheap one, like..."

"A plastic one from a Christmas cracker?" Sirius drawled. "I'm going to do this right Hermione. Now pick a ring or I'll pick the biggest, ugliest, most expensive this shop has." He waved an arm to emphasize his point and pushed her gently in the direction of the glass display cases. "Don't argue." He said sternly. "Just pick one."

---------

She did pick one. A lovely one. One that she found to be beautiful and simple and meaningful all at once. Sirius wrinkled his nose slightly at first, but once he realized how much she truly liked it, he bought it, kissing her warmly on the forehead as he handed over the money and sliding the box into his pocket. Hermione frowned, but did not argue. He'd give it to her when the time was right after all.

----------

Snow lay thick on the ground, the lake was frozen over and light reflected off surfaces all around them. The park was silent, fresh with the latest fall of snow, no footprints ruining the serene perfection of the scene. Sirius stood with his arm wrapped around her, his head on hers as she rested against his chest, their breaths rising in the air as a white fog before them.

"It's cold." He murmured into her hair.

She smiled. "Yes. I know."

Grinning, he kissed her temple. "Want to keep me warm?"

"No. Not here anyway." She shivered. "There is no way that I would take off any item of clothing at this moment in time!"

"Not even if I threatened to leave?"

"Nope."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Be like that."

His hands slid to hers and he brought them to his chest, looking deep into her eyes.

"I wouldn't leave. You know that."

"Yes. Which is why I wouldn't take my clothes off." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

He grinned. "Glad to hear it. Any old man might be looking through his window, don't want people getting ideas..." he huddled closer to her and gazed down at her sternly. "Because you're mine. Remember that!"

"I will..." she whispered.

He stroked her hair lightly from her face. "You mean, absolutely everything to me." He kissed her lightly on the nose. "And I fancy you."

She laughed, her voice sending warmth through his body.

"Look over there," he said softly, twisting her so that her back was against him and pointing to a golden labrador darting along the snow, barking at a bird as it flew past him. She smiled, her fingers twisting around his as his hand slid to her waist. When she turned back to look at him, he was kneeling down, smiling up at her. "I'm glad you turned round. I was worried I'd have to stare at your pretty little bum all night."

She stared, unable to speak, as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the ring they had picked out.

"Don't look so scared," Sirius murmured, bringing a hand to his lips and kissing it lightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'd thought it was obvious..."

Hermione could only blink.

Grinning, Sirius pulled her slightly closer, holding her left hand in his right, and the ring in the other. "Hermione Granger, you are without a doubt, the most incredible person I have ever had the great good fortune to meet, and I adore you, completely and utterly." His lips massaged the back of her hand for a moment before he spoke again. "I love you, and if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much." He lifted the box up with a grin. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and could only nod and attempt to wipe them away as Sirius slipped the white gold ring, with its single diamond sending off reflections of light, onto her finger. He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly, then slid his mouth over the tears tracks, lightly licking at the droplets of liquid on her cheeks.

"Didn't think you'd cry... I just like to be proper." She smiled and kissed him softly, her breath slightly shaken.

"I know. I just... wasn't expecting it just then."

He shrugged. "Expect the unexpected sweetheart, it's me." He winked and pressed a kiss to the corner of her eyelid. "Come on, lets go home and tell Harry and Ginny."

----------

The door to the living room opened and Harry smiled as Hermione and Sirius walked in. "Nice walk?" He asked, stroking Ginny's hair, a smile on his lips as though he expected that walking was the last thing they had done. Hermione blushed and nodded her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. Sirius grinned broadly and pulled her back against him pressing his mouth to her neck and blowing a raspberry before looking up, ignoring her shrill giggle.

"Not bad mate." He rubbed a circle in Hermione's waist, smiling. "Not bad."

Harry frowned, wondering why his Godfather was so happy. Sex had positive effects, yes, but this? He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you do?"

"By that you mean..?" Sirius trailed off, his hand waving absently.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry said suspiciously.

Sirius stared. "I have to have a reason to be happy?"

"Yes." Harry said stiffly.

Sighing, Sirius entwined his fingers around Hermione's. "Very well, as you're dying to know why I'm happy and refuse to leave me alone until I tell you... let me introduce you to the future Mrs Black." He lifted Hermione's hand and kissed it, meeting her eyes with a small smile.

Harry froze. Ginny looked up very suddenly.

"You're...?" Harry's voice was croaky, as though disbelief had taken away his ability to speak

"Getting married?" Ginny squeaked, jumping to her feet and running to hug Hermione, jumping up and down excitedly.

Sirius let go of Hermione and let her be squeezed tight, laughing, then meeting Harry's astonished gaze. He was about to speak when Ginny jumped up and hugged him too, squealing with excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd ask her!" She let out another shriek, then grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on. We're going shopping to celebrate!"

Within seconds, Hermione was pulled out of the room, only managing to give Sirius a quick kiss on the corner of the mouth before Ginny pulled her impatiently away. Harry continued to look at his godfather, speechlessly.

"Harry mate, I know it's a bit sudden but..."

"You... she... married?"

"Not just yet..." Sirius said slowly. "But that's the plan... I mean..."

"But.. you..."

"I what?"

Harry shook his head dazedly. "Nothing.. I don't know... it's just..." he shrugged. "I didn't think it'd be this soon." He smiled shakily. "Sorry."

Sirius grinned. "Doesn't matter..." he tapped his foot, nodding absently. "So... do I get a congratulations and your blessing? Or shall I just stand here like a lemon all day?"

Grinning back, Harry walked over and hugged Sirius strongly, clapping him on the back. "You better look after her though!" He said, pulling back and looking up at his Godfathers grey eyes. "Or I'll hex you."

Sirius nodded. "I know. I'll do my best."

Smiling, Harry summoned the Firewhiskey and poured two glasses, handing one to Sirius. "Here's to you and Hermione."

"Here's to love." Sirius clinked his glass against Harry, then gulped the burning liquid down. "And," he said, reaching for the bottle. "A hell of a hangover tomorrow morning!"

Harry smirked.

----------

"So." Ginny said, sliding into the chair next to Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron. "How did he do it?"

"Pardon?" Hermione, who had been busy admiring the ring that glinted on her finger, asked.

"How did he propose?" Ginny said softly. "Did he... ask you when you were climaxing? Or ask you and sexually tease you till you had to say yes?"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione gasped. "You have got, quite possibly, the most disgustingly dirty mind, ever known to womankind!"

Ginny smiled, unashamed. "I know. Harry loves it."

Hermione shook her head. "He took me to a lake, and it was all snowy and frozen over, and he got down on his knee and asked me."

Ginny sat back, looking slightly disappointed. "Oh. I thought he'd make a big sexual fuss about it, you know, being an ex-playboy and everything..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I like to think he's changed his ways."

The redhead laughed and nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked. "I'm the one getting married not you!"

Ginny giggled. "I'm just thinking... you're going to get a hell of a shag out of him later on!"

Hermione blushed crimson and looked down. "I don't think that's really..."

"Oh come on! He'll be making you his." She put on a manly voice. "Me man. You woman. Me shag. You scream."

Hermione pealed with laughter, "Ginny!" She gasped, wiping streaming eyes. "Sirius is not a... a..."

"A dominant prat?" Ginny said, a crestfallen look overcoming her face. "You mean he's a masochist?"

"GINEVRA! Do you even know what that word means?"

"Yes." Ginny said, then frowned, "Sorry, I got the wrong word... but I bet he is..." she tapped her chin. "SEXUALLY SUBMISSIVE!" She blurted loudly, slamming her fist down on the table and making several people look round at them. Hermione shushed her and shook her head furiously.

"You mean he's not submissive and he's not dominant?" Ginny said, frowning. "He's just... neutral? You have... equal standing in the bedroom?"

Hermione blushed. "No. It's not like that. But I'd rather not discuss my sex-life in a pub full of people who are looking at us as a result of your loud exclamation about being sexually submissive!"

"I was just shocked." Ginny stated, shrugging. "I always thought he'd be a big, dominant, sexual dynamo kind of guy!"

"Why were you ever having thoughts of Sirius in sexual situations?" Hermione said, her head snapping round so fast her neck cricked as she tried to keep the territorial jealousy from creeping into her voice.

Ginny giggled. "He's hot Hermione. Don't worry, I haven't since you've been... you know... but I did a couple of times when he came back!"

"You're with Harry."

"He jacks off over some quidditch player. So long as he doesn't touch them, it doesn't really matter." Ginny smirked. "So tell me. How is he really?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her hand. "He's very good." She said softly.

"And..?"

"And what?"

Ginny stared. "He can't just be very good! He's got to be good for a reason."

"He's dirty and experimental." Hermione whispered, keeping her voice low. "And that is all you will get from me!"

"Dirty and experimental? You kinky little bitch Hermione!"

Hermione blushed.

-----------

"Now," Sirius said, looking at Hermione and grinning drunkenly. "There's the sexiest thing I ever did see!" A low growl grew in his throat and a giggling Hermione sat in his lap, stroking a hand through his hair lightly.

"Are you drunk, Sirius?" She said, her own words slightly slurred.

"Not drunk." He said softly, "I just have distorted vision. And bad balance. And general..." he waved his arm, as if searching for words, "drunken symptomlike... things."

Hermione giggled. "Me too."

"Mmm... have we ever had drunken sex Hermione?" He murmured, his breath, which smelt strongly of firewhiskey, tickling her cheek as he nuzzled her lightly.

"I don't know." She said thoughtfully, frowning. "If we have, I can't remember it."

"No then." Sirius growled.

"Or it was dreadful." She yawned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Definitely not." He said sternly.

She giggled, "I'd say lets do it now... but I'm too tired..."

His eyes darkened with lust, the drunken grin disappearing and being replaced by heat and desire. "I'm not in the mood to shag a sleeping rag doll Mione."

She bit her lip, "don't then." She stood up, walking out of the living room with a sway of the hips. He growled and jumped up, transforming into a dog as he raced after her, slightly unsteady, even with four legs to support him.

------------

The door slammed shut just as Sirius pushed her through the room, attacking her neck and pushing her up against the chest of drawers, hands clawing at the shirt she wore as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, passionately and intently, listening to her ragged breathing as their mouths seperated for mere moments. She tasted of wine, and liqueur chocolates. Clearly a girls night out. He pushed his hips into hers, delighting in her delicious whimper, his hand sliding to her skirt and under the hem, fingers rubbing against her heat through the thin fabric of her underwear.

"Any guy hit on you tonight?" He whispered possessively.

"A few," she slurred. "One was fat and ugly, and had a big zit..." she pointed at her chin. "Right there."

Sirius growled angrily, stopping his movement. "What did he say to you?"

She whimpered and slid against his hand, trying desperately to get the release he seemed to be attempting to deny her. "That I was... pretty..." she rubbed her nose against his cheek.

"And you said?"

"That I was engaged."

He smiled gleefully. "That's my girl." He kissed her fiercely. "MY girl. Anyone else touches you and I'll kill him."

Hermione soon realized, drunken sex could be very rewarding.

-----------

Sirius' head pounded violently as he opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. He snapped his eyes shut again and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow and groaning, just as a cold hand slid over his back. He shivered. "What?" He grunted, rolling slowly back to open his eyes a crack and glare at a smiling Hermione.

"There is nothing in the world worth a smile like that this early, when my head is pounding like this." He closed his eyes against the insistent pain between his eyes.

"You shouldn't drink so much." She said playfully, pressing something cool against his cheek. It took him a few moments to realize it was a glass. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

He took it, cringing at the acrid smell that reached his nose, then downed the glass in a large gulp cringing at the taste. "If I recall correctly," he said, swallowing and attempting to rid himself of the bitter tang in his mouth, "you weren't complaining when I was riding you like a hippogriff!"

Hermione smiled. "There was nothing Hippogriff about you last night sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and rolled from the bed, clad in black underwear that scarcely covered a thing.

"Hermione," Sirius said softly, feeling the ache in his head beginning to disappear, "you didn't give me a kiss on the lips." He pouted.

She smirked. "No way am I kissing you until you've got rid of that nasty taste in your mouth. I don't fancy having it in mine as well."

He rolled his eyes. "Some people are just snobbish."

Hermione froze and looked round at him. "I am not snobbish."

"Why won't you kiss me then?" He asked, eyes dancing.

"Because," Hermione smiled, "I'm not that desperate."

He stared, openmouthed. "Desperate? You saying you'd have to be desperate to kiss me?"

She smirked, nodding as she slid a top over her head.

"What about last night, moment of weakness?" He sat up and lifted an eyebrow, arms and stomach tensed deliberately as she looked at him.

"Moment... hour... yes. I was drunk."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You were dripping."

"Had a run in with a sexy man at the bar."

"The one with a zit?" Sirius ground out, still staring at her.

"Mmmhmm..." Hermione put on some lipstick and blew him a kiss. "Just needed some relief darling."

Sirius jumped up, launching himself across the room and grabbing her, holding her firmly against him. Hermione gasped at the contact of him, almost naked except for the boxers he wore. "Moment of weakness when you said you'd marry me too?" He whispered, mouth inches from hers.

"Something like that..." she managed. He smirked.

"And when you said you loved me?"

"Yes..."

"And when you kissed me on that damn broomstick?"

"Of course."

"Sounds like you're living in the moment of weakness love," he whispered, his mouth coming down to meet hers and pressing with searing heat. He pulled away the moment she tried to respond.

"Breakfast." He said, and pulled on a pair of jeans before leaving the room, a flustered, embarrassed Hermione in his wake.

-----------

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione said, her head resting on his lap as he flicked absently through the Daily Prophet.

"I was thinking," Sirius murmured, "that we should probably go up to the castle. Let McGonnagall see for herself that you're alright... and..." he grimaced, as though the hangover potion had just gone down again, "and I suppose I should probably thank Snivellus."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't call him that. He saved your life."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I know. That's the annoying thing."

She sighed and sat up, stroking his cheek. "You're just trying to hold old grudges." She kissed him lightly. "He's not that bad... once you get over the greasy hair, and long nose, and general greasy appearance."

Sirius' mouth twitched at the corner and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry. We've just... never been exactly... friendly..."

She smiled. "I know. But I'm not asking you to be... best friends. Just... civil aquaintances."

He nodded, squeezing her leg lightly. "Ok. But it's only for you."

------------

Severus awoke to an insistent tapping at his door. He let out a hiss of annoyance, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head, before walking through his quarters to the door. Swearing to hex the offending visitor if it were a student, his wand twitching in his right hand, he reached out for the door and twisted the handle. He almost dropped his wand out of shock. Sirius Black stood on the other side of the door, looking incredibly uncomfortable, yet somehow determined. He wondered why he was there. He didn't ask.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked stiffly, his hand twitching in his pocket. Severys stepped back slowly, holding the door open, his face impassive. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why Black was here.

Sirius stepped though the doorway, his jaw clenched, as though trying to choke back a mouthful of bile that threatened to overcome him.

"Is there a reason you've interrupted the few hours where I can be free of idiotic mantras of dunderheads?" Severus asked coldly, running a hand absently through his long.

"I'd rather not be here, if it's any consolation." Sirius said stiffly. "You're not first on my list of companions, alright?"

"I should hope not. With a brain your size for company, I don't believe either of us would live out an hour."

Sirius ground his teeth angrily. "I didn't come here to fight with you Snape!"

"No? Well your purpose has thus far proved unclear. What could the incredible Mister Black want to see a snivelling old Potions Master for on a saturday morning?"

Sirius turned on Severus sharply. "I came to thank you." He growled. "And though the gesture may have gone unnoticed, at least I won't have to worry about the fact I didn't."

Severus blinked stupidly, before intertwining his fingers. "To thank me?" He smirked, seating himself delicately on the edge of his armchair. "Well, I'm waiting."

Glaring at him, Sirius considered hexing him and leaving. It had its good points; he wouldn't have to endure the snide, gloating comments that were sure to be plentiful for one. But Hermione had asked him to come, and, as well as that, he had his own pride to consider. Once upon a time, he might have considered it a blow to his pride to ever ask for, accept or thank for help from Severus Snape, but he had helped save both his and Hermione's life. If not for himself, he could do it for Hermione.

"I know I little deserved your help," he said quietly, looking at the floor. "But you saved Hermione's life and mine so... I'm..." he gulped, "I'm grateful." His throat was dry, and he could not quite comprehend why he had ever thought this to be a good idea. Hermione wouldn't have known if he'd just ran after all! She was no Legilimens.

Severus smirked, despite the inner shock that Black had very much just thanked him. "Do not make a habit of it Black. I'm not willing to risk my life for you anymore than I have done." He turned on his heel and walked back into his rooms. Sirius let himself out, frowning.

-----------

"There you are!" Hermione said, smiling and jumping to her feet, running to embrace him without a moments hesitation, despite Minerva standing on the other side of the room. Sirius smiled and held her, stroking his fingers over her fine hair and sighing.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, grinning roguishly as his hand reached out to hers, fingers interlocking easily.

"Of course!"

Sirius rested his head on hers and smiled lazily at Minerva, holding Hermione to his chest all the while.

He was shocked to note the slight glistening of light in her eyes, as though water were being reflected. He didn't quite understand what could have Minerva McGonnagall on the brink of tears, yet it somehow made her seem more human than he had ever seen her before. It was quite beside what he was used to seeing on her face, and when she ran over to him and hugged him almost as tightly as Hermione had, he wondered vaguely whether she might possibly be drunk.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Minerva said through tears. The moment she let go, however, and the fact that he was indeed alive and well had penetrated her brain, she began to shriek in stern earnest. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid! So irresponsible! So dangerous! You may well have been killed!"

Hermione pulled back from Sirius, her face wearing a frown of mixed confusion and intrigue. "Sirius..."

"I do not believe you would take a time-turner and use it so recklessly! And without permission or..." Minerva's nostrils flared in anger.

Sirius groaned and looked at Hermione, who was raising an eyebrow in question. "Sirius, I thought you said you got the time-turner from Minerva..."

He tried an innocent grin, but it did not work and he gave in to a look of shame. "Well I did get it from her." Sirius muttered angrily. "I got it from her drawer when she was getting me a biscuit." A dull blush of embarrassment reached his cheek, and he hoped desperately it might make her slightly weak-kneed.

"You took it without permission?" Hermione gasped. Her mouth was agape, and he wanted badly to kiss it, to stop her staring at him in such a way that made him feel ashamed to be in the same room as her. "Why would you do that?"

Sirius stared at her, brought of his reverie of shame with a jolt. "For the crack of it!" He said sardonically. "Because I thought it would be fun! You know why I did it Hermione!"

"Miss Granger is quite right." Minerva sniffed, wiping her wet eyes with her sleeve. "You actions were ridiculously miscalculated!"

"She never said that!" Sirius snapped back, eyes flashing angrily. "It wasn't like I was going out for a fun time. Do you really think I wanted to be stuck in Egypt making a potion for five years? I'm not an idiot! I knew what I was doing for Merlin's sake!"

"Sirius, please!" Hermione said softly, "don't shout just... just..."

"Look, I shouldn't have taken the time-turner. Sorry. Satisfied?" He was fuming, fists clenched in his pockets. "I knew what would happen if I didn't take it, and I knew I wouldn't just be allowed to use it so.."

Hermione looked to Minerva who was sipping shakily at a glass of water. "How did you know where it was?" She asked, looking back at Sirius, frowning.

Sirius opened his mouth and looked at Minerva, who closed her eyes briefly before speaking. "I showed it to him, Hermione. I didn't believe he would be so foolish as to think it helpful. I thought it might serve as a sign of reassurance. I most assuredly did not knowingly plant the trinket in his path to be tampered with and abused!"

"I did not abuse it!" Sirius growled, a rumble in his throat that echoed around the room. "I wasn't about to sit around and do nothing. I went back to the library and got the book. Then I came here, to see if there was any more news about you... when Minerva said there wasn't, and showed me the time turner... I took it. In case I messed up. I hadn't thought about what would happen if you kissed me before then. Plan was to save you and not let you get close enough to touch me... but she had the time turner and I took it because... because it meant there was a fall-back plan... it meant that if something went wrong, I could sort it out."

"Not if you died!" Hermione said softly.

Sirius smiled weakly. "That would mean everything worked Hermione." He took a deep breath, averting his eyes from Minerva and carrying on. "I let everything happen... Snape came as well, and he got you away from me, but the horcrux latched onto you because I was dying. It was part of the spell and I should have guessed it before. He'd never have let me destroy his soul that way. He was a Slytherin and I forgot it." He breathed shakily. "Anyway, he latched onto you and... your body couldn't take it and... it... killed you. And I was alright. Because he... it was always his plan really... to have the man lose the woman he went after." He closed his eyes briefly. "Anyway. You... when you died... I used the time-turner and went back with the book. I just had to work out how to offset all of the ingredients in the spell basically... the hair, the knife, my blood. The knife was the horcrux obviously, so it really had to be destroyed by something incredibly powerful... and... well, I took a chance on that one. I followed my heart and went with Dumbledore's stuff about love. The hair and blood together meant the joining of two people and stuff... logically... that figured to be sex. Then the potion was mostly a healing draught, that, with a bit more dangerous stuff thrown in. It wasn't really a danger in itself, but if you were weakened then it would be..."

Hermione met his eyes and frowned. "If I took the potion I would be weakened. Thats what it said..."

Sirius nodded, looking away. "That was... kind of my last hope... to stop you doing it... in case... in case you did it and it killed you. I wanted to make it seem... awful. To stop you doing it. I thought I might be able to persuade you not to do it if you thought you'd die."

She stared at him, for several moments. Then, without warning, her hand slapped him harshly across the face. Sirius gasped and put his hand to his stinging cheek. "You absolute... wanker!"

"Hermione I..."

"You thought you could stop me doing it! You thought I'd chicken out because it said I might die! You thought that you loved me more than I loved you! You absolute... argh!" She hit him repeatedly against the chest, tears flowing thick and fast down her cheeks.

"It wasn't like that!" Sirius insisted, attempting to grab her hands and failing. "It wasn't, I swear! Look!" He grabbed her wrists angrily and held them to his chest, letting her feel his heart pounding violently. "You're young." He said softly. "You're young and I didn't know how deep it went, alright? I knew that if it was real love, you'd do it, whether it would kill you or not! If it wasn't, then you wouldn't, and you'd still be safe. It wouldn't matter if you didn't love me because I loved you and you'd be ok and.."

"YOU IDIOT!" She shrieked. "How could you ever, ever, ever doubt that I loved you! You awful, horrible, despicable, bastard!"

He pulled her roughly against him, holding her as she pummelled him with her fists, trying to still her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I know now... I know..."

She jerked in his arms, but rather than attempting to pull away, her body racked with sobs and she fell against his chest.

He blinked, then rubbed the small of her back lightly. "Just listen," he said softly, "I set out to save you. I wasn't about to want you killing yourself for me, was I?" He didn't hear the door shut as Minerva left the office, and went on. "So long as you were safe it didn't really matter what happened to me."

"You would have been possessed if I hadn't done it..."

Sirius nodded. "I know that now... but I hadn't got a clue at the time... I just... I don't know what I really thought ok!" He bit back irritation and went on. "I was worried about you. I was just..."

"I don't understand..." she said softly, "if you knew letting yourself die was going to make him latch onto me, then why do it a second time?"

"Because of something you said." He finished quietly. His eyes fell to the floor and his grip on her arms slackened, grey eyes watering. "Before you died you told me something... and it stuck in my head. And it... kept me going."

Hermione twisted his chin and met his eyes. "What did I say?" Her voice was a quiet whisper, the fragility of the moment, of his weakness, too obvious for her to break with harshly spoken words.

"You said... that life wasn't worth living without that one person... the person who put the glitter in your eye, and the spring in your step. The person who made everything OK. You said it was me. You said without me... you'd... give up... give in to death and illness and.. that you'd do anything to keep me with you. Because you were selfish..." he grinned slightly, then stroked her cheek. "That made me... need to go back. Because I couldn't be without you without desperately wanting to throw myself off the astronomy tower." He sighed. "I've always been insecure Hermione. I thought I'd lost Harry and I raced to save him at the ministry because he was a shred of hope I thought I'd lose. I thought I lost you and I wanted to do everything I could to save you. I thought you were going to die, so I didn't think about the consequences till it was too late. I didn't want to live without you so I made sure I couldn't..." Tears slid down his cheek. "I'm not proud of what I've done. After the first time I wished I had the logic to go back and not search for you with that spell, because I knew where you were by then... but someone else would find the book. Someone else would use it. And I wasn't prepared to risk anyone elses lives." He kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have risked yours if you hadn't said you'd die without me either."

"You're so illogical. This whole thing was completely... ridiculous!" She wiped her eyes on his sleeve and shook her head. "You're lucky I love you."

He smiled. "I know. Unlucky for you, the feelings mutual." He kissed her softly, eyes closed. When they broke apart, he smiled again. "You're bloody hot when you're angry Miss Granger."

---------------

**Right, I know that this will have confused lots of people. It actually really confused me reading it back, which was actually deliberate, because the point of it was that Sirius was too in love to think his plan through, because after all, who really thinks through their dreams logically?**

**I think I have one more chapter to write on this :)**

**before I write it though, I just want to thank everyone for reading this. I know there will always be chapters in stories that are not as strong as others, this may well be one of them, but the constant support and assurance of reviewers is really fantastic, so whether or not this chapter was enjoyed/understood, thank you :)**

**Mage of the Heart**


	29. Epilogue

**I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**I was going to split this chapter into two different ones, but I thought it'd be too short and... well... I have ideas for other stories... so here it is, the last, final chapter of Keep On Dreaming. It's been my favourite story to work on if I'm honest. Their may well be more Sirius/Hermione fics on the way. YAY:D**

**Enjoy **

**x**

**------**

Weddings, Sirius came to realize, were destined to be preceded by long, drawn out and stressful conversations, involving flowers, dresses, colours, invitations, dinner plans, and general havoc. He wondered how it was possible for the happiest day of his life to emerge from such meticulously frustrating plans. Days found him talking repeatedly with the florist about flower arrangements, the nights found him curled up on the sofa with Hermione, sleeping deeply in an attempt to forget the mantra of colour co-ordinations and guest list names racing around in his head.

--------

A year and a half after their engagement found Hermione and Sirius embracing soundly in the hall of Grimmauld Place, a small smile on Sirius' lips as their mouths seperated. "Just one more day..." he whispered quietly, eyes shining with a complete happiness that made Hermione's stomach flip agreeably.

Hermione nodded, fingers running through his hair easily and carelessly. "Less than." She murmured.

"Mmm." He kissed the corner of her mouth softly. "I can call you Mrs Black soon."

She smirked. "Hopefully though, I won't turn out to be quite as disagreeable as your dear mother." Sirius smiled.

"I do hope so." He pulled her to him and smiled. "Is it stupid how I don't want to let you go for even a day?"

"No," Hermione assured him. "It's not wrong." She kissed him sweetly. "I happen to find it very endearing."

Smiling, Sirius pushed her towards the door. "You remember that when you're paying me back tomorrow night," the suggestive whisper left his lips and she shuddered slightly.

"I will."

He kissed her hand and opened the door. "See you at the altar Miss Granger." He bowed mockingly. Hermione nodded sombrely.

"Good day Master Black."

She turned to leave, but his hand caught her wrist. "What is it, Sirius?" She said, smiling.

"I miss you already." He told her quietly, then dropped her hand and raised his hand in farewell. "Until tomorrow my love."

He disappeared into the living room, his heart pounding with adrenaline and excitement as he heard her faint giggle and the front door shut.

----------

Remus awaited him there, sat with his feet on the coffee table and a cup of tea in his hands. He smiled at Sirius as he slumped into the chair, raising his cup in greeting. "Excited?" He asked, grinning.

Sirius smiled giddily, making Remus chuckle. "Can't wait." Sirius said, resting his head on the back of the seat. "Can't believe it's finally happening..."

Nodding, Remus set his cup down, running a hand through his thinning hair. "Yes, it is about time."

There were a few moments of uninterrupted silence, Sirius smiling quietly to himself, and Remus looking at his friend in wonderment.

It hadn't surprised him when the two had become engaged, in fact, he might have put money on it happening sooner. He wasn't even surprised that Sirius had asked her fathers permission before going public with it. No, what had surprised Remus, was when Sirius walked into his kitchen and asked him to be his best man. There had been no doubt at all in his mind that Sirius would pick Harry, who was so much like James, his best friend, yet for some reason, he hadn't picked Harry at all. He said it was because Harry was like his son, because Remus had been there for him throughout everything. It was flattering, and touching, and he fully intended to make the day as special as possible for the couple.

"How are the vows coming along?" Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"They're done." Sirius reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of parchment, which he handed to Remus.

Remus took it slowly, unfolding it deliberately and murmuring the words to himself slowly. When he had finished, his eyes glistened slightly. He didn't try to hide it. "They're beautiful." He said, handing it back. Sirius shook his head, not taking it.

"Know them." He tapped his lips thoughtfully, then frowned. "How does it feel? To be married to someone? Does it feel any... different?"

Sitting back, Remus nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Very."

"How so?"

Remus shrugged. "I suppose in essence, the relationship's still the same. There's no sudden lurch of emotion any more powerful after it than it was before. But there's something about it. The commitment of another person, the devotion and pledge to spend their life with you. Up until that moment, there's the smallest amount of doubt in your mind, wondering if the others feelings reciprocate your own but, the moment they promise, there's a bond there. One that promises to be kept through the good and the bad, to strengthen over time, to bring children into the world." He smiled. "You're going to love it Pads."

Sirius smiled, nodding. "I know Moony. I know." He let his now slightly longer hair fall in front of his eyes, then flicked it away with a twist of his head.

"You planning on kids any time soon?" Remus asked, smirking.

Sirius chuckled. "I've been planning kids since we got together."

"Really?" Remus queried in disbelief.

"Mmmhmm. Names and all."

Raising an eyebrow, Remus motioned for him to go on. Sirius sat forward and began to count off on his fingers. "James Regulus. Lily Ginevra. Alastor Severus. And, of course Remus Harry." He smiled at his friend. "And I left you till last for effect. Not because I don't like you."

Remus blinked, eyes watering. "You want to name them after me?"

"Of course. And Harry. And James. And Moody. And Regulus. And Lily. And Ginevra - Ginny, obviously. And Snivellus, because he saved Hermione's life." He reached out and clasped Remus' shoulder. "Did you think I'd just pick names out of a hat. They mean something to me. And to Hermione too." He smiled. "We've already planned it out. And we've got a house for them to grow up in."

Remus tried to speak but failed. "I... I don't..."

Sirius laughed. "I hope you speak better than this with your speech tomorrow."

-------------

Sirius slept peacefully, though he missed Hermione's warmth and the soft sound of her breathing beside him. He fell asleep with his own vows passing through his mind slowly and gently, warming him from the inside, knowing that in less than twenty-four hours, he and Hermione would be married, falling asleep in their new home, the house they had promised not to sleep in until they were a wedded couple, promised to make a house for happiness and love, for their children to grow up in.

Sirius smiled in his sleep, dreams of children running happily around in the large garden, he and Hermione embracing warmly...

------------

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed as the redhead entered the Burrow's kitchen. She jumped to her feet and hugged the other woman tightly. "I'm getting married today!"

"I know!" Ginny squealed in reply. "EEEEK! We've got so much to do!"

Squeaking uncontrollably, Hermione sat down and tapped her feet in an attempt to use up some energy.

"Make-up?" Hermione shrieked, causing Ginny to jump.

"After breakfast."

"Bath?"

"After breakfast."

"Hair?"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny said, putting her hands on her waist. "How do you propose to do your hair before you've washed it! You are going to have breakfast!"

Hermione bit her lip, then let out another loud squeal.

Ginny sighed, flicking her wand at the food on the side, hoping Hermione's parents would emerge from their room soon to calm their daughter.

------------

Pacing at the front of the crowd of people, seated on their wooden chairs and all wearing beautiful gowns and dress robes, Sirius had never felt so nervous in his life. The mixture of nerves and excitement in his twisted stomach made him both want to jump for joy and vomit on the floor. What if she didn't come? He glanced across at the Weasleys, Fred and George seated next to each other and flirting with two women in the row behind; Bill and Fleur, who both sat and played with their daughter Victoire; Charlie, whose arm was around the shoulders of a girl he had recently become attached to; Molly and Arthur sat in the second row, Molly wiping her eyes despite the fact the ceremony hadn't even started. Even Ron was there, with Luna on his arm, looking truly happy. Both of them did. Sirius smiled at him, watching as the redhead grinned back and raised a hand in greeting. Hermione had wanted Ron here, had wanted him back as a friend, and Sirius couldn't argue, couldn't find it in himself, especially not when he came to realize how much they had in common, how Ron was in fact not a complete red-headed loser. He was glad he was there.

Harry sat on the front row, tapping his chin and grinning dazedly, as though lost in his own thoughts. The seat on his right was empty, for Ginny of course, whilst the seat his left was occupied by a sobbing Mrs Granger. Sirius smiled weakly, then looked at Remus who nodded in recognition.

"She'll be here." He assured Sirius, clapping his shoulder. "Brides always late. She probably forgot her lipstick or something..."

"Or Ginny forgot her shoes." Sirius spoke sourly, rubbing his neck nervously.

Remus chuckled. "Stop worrying." He grabbed Sirius by the elbow and walked him over to the ministry official, he stood dusting hairs from his bright purple robes. "Just stand here and breathe and..." he stopped as his eyes fell on something behind Sirius' back. Sirius frowned and whipped around to look. The frown melted away, replaced with a smile that could have lit up the skies.

Hermione walked towards him, dressed in a white gown that reflected the sun and created a sense of heaven coming towards him. The white bodice was simple, with a darted bust that accentuated the curve of her breasts. It hugged her slim torso beautifully, the few sequins glinting and sending rays of colour in different directions. The train fell behind her, sliding over the ground easily, long and graceful satin. Her hair was tied in a bun, curls deliberately falling out of it on either side of her face, framing her face, her dazzling smile and her glistening amber eyes.

Sirius realized that he had been holding his breath and took a deep, ragged inhalation of air.

"Told you she'd be here..." Lupin said softly, almost as awed by Hermione in that moment as his best friend was.

---------

Hermione looked at him as she walked up the aisle between the rows of chairs, her legs slightly weak, glad for her father holding her arm, and for Ginny and Tonks behind her, there to catch her if she stumbled. She took in Sirius' appearance, the handsome tuxedo he had offered to wear in an effort to compensate for her parents wishes of a Muggle church wedding. It was black, framing his body perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders, the shirt buttoned around his strong neck, the trousers loose, comfortable, yet somehow alluring.

His hair fell just across his eyes, his aristocratically handsome face lit up with happiness as she approached, his grey eyes, just visible beneath his hair, bright with love. Remus stood over his shoulder, and Hermione was vaguely aware of his reassuring smile directed at her, but she had eyes only for Sirius.

----------

Her father kissed her on the cheek and smiled brightly at Sirius, who nodded, but did not let his eyes leave Hermione for a second. When she came to stand beside him, his heart began to skip, and his hand found hers, feeling the warmth of her skin and taking comfort in it, settling the pit of nerves lurching in his stomach.

----------

"Hermione, you are my friend, my world, my everything." His eyes met hers, solemn, serious. "Today, I swear to treasure you, protect you and honour you, every day for the rest of my life. I give you everything I am; you have my trust, my loyalty, my heart." He brought her hand to his chest, letting her feel the steady thump within his ribs. "I promise to hold you through the coldest, darkest times of our lives and to treasure the precious happy times. I give you my all; my mind, body, heart and soul, to love you in every possible, to grow old with you, and to make children of unrivalled intelligence and good looks." At this, he gave her a small grin and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. "You are my dream come true, in every sense. I vow to keep dreaming of you, for every night I live and breathe."

Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger, leaning forwards to kiss the corner of her eyelid. She squeezed his hand lovingly, and took the ring from the Ministry official, meeting Sirius eyes with her own.

"Sirius, you are the most loyal and dedicated man I have ever known. You are my soul mate, my partner, my best friend. I pledge my heart and love to you, for now and for always. I promise that whatever life may throw at us, I will always be by your side. My heart beats for you, and I vow to remain faithful and devoted to you, into death and beyond. You complete me." She slid the ring onto his finger, blinking away tears, noting the same emotion in his own eyes as he made no effort to hide the tears that slid from his eyes.

-----------

"You may kiss the bride." The official said, nodding to Sirius with a broad smile. Sirius' face split into a wide grin and he walked forwards, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with a depth of love and passion that made her go weak at the knees.

-----------

Harry rushed over to his Godfather and best friend, pushing through the crowd of well wishers to reach them, a broad grin plastered over his face as he hugged both of them, happiness emanating from him as he congratulated them both.

"I can't believe you're finally married!" Harry said, grasping Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius smiled, looking at Hermione lovingly as Ginny kissed her cheek, smiling brightly. "Niether can I mate..." he said, still in awe at how beautiful Hermione looked. He looked back to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Now, when are you going to ask Ginny?"

Harry flushed red, but smiled weakly despite himself. "I already did. I just didn't want to ruin your day."

Sirius laughed, then clapped Harry's back. "You're not ruining my day mate, just making it better. Congratulations."

A large smile covered Harry's face, before he looked at Sirius with solemnity. "You better look after her!"

Sirius opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but stopped at the serious look on his Godsons face. "You know I will." He said quietly.

Harry nodded, then turned around. "Alright guys! First dance for the happy couple! Move aside! Give them some room!"

-------

The music echoed vaguely in Sirius' ears, but his senses cared little for anything that was not Hermione. Her smell invaded his nostrils, intoxicating him, his eyes going half-lidded with the contentment it gave him; his hands smoothed over her hips, feeling the soft fabric of the dress, the warmth of her head under his cheek soothing and full of promise; his mouth filled with the taste of their last kiss, of her warm tongue, the slight mint of her toothpaste, mingled with the ever so small tingling of champagne; his ears treasured the sound of her breathing, the soft rustle of the collar of his shirt as she breathed against it, the quiet whisperings of endearment; but his eyes, as he pulled back to view her properly, were overcome even more dramatically than any other sense. The bright colour of her eyes, the shape of her face, the golden shade of her hair, the curves of her body...

"You look beautiful," he told her, voice slightly raspy and eyes wet.

Hermione smiled and stroked his cheek. "Thank you," she said, her lips ghosting over his for the briefest of moments, "I feel it, too."

"You should," Sirius told her softly. "I've been telling you it for years."

She kissed him again, lightly and chastely. "It's only because I'm with you. And you look positively stunning!"

Sirius grinned rogueishly. "Without a doubt, I'm the most handsome man you've ever slept with."

Giggling slightly as their mouths met lovingly, Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the warmth rise in her chest as the last line of the song echoed in her ears.

"And the reason is you."

------------

Ron smiled at Hermione and kissed her cheek as she and Sirius approached he and Luna. "Congratulations Mione. You too Sirius." He shook the older mans hand with a smile. "I think we should all remember its my fault you got together as well."

Sirius smirked. "How could I forget? You and your mother practically conspired to kill me!"

Grinning, Ron shrugged. "All worked out in the end." He kissed Luna's forehead, ignoring the large spectrespecs she wore. Hermione wondered only for a moment how she could still bear to wear them, before Sirius pulled her against him and kissed her cheek.

"Cake. Champagne. Home. Bed." He whispered, for her ears only. Hermione blushed. "Good to see you Ron." Sirius said, raising a hand as a salute before turning around with Hermione, stroking her hair lightly.

"You know," he said softly, "I think there's a tradition on wedding nights..." his mouth fell to her neck and he smiled into the skin as she shuddered under his hands.

"What's that?" She breathed, her head shifting to allow his mouth greater access.

"That the couple don't sleep..." he kissed up to her cheek and smiled. "And do many other, much more active, much more pleasurable things..."

"I think you might be right."

"Always am. That's why you love me."

"Yes..." she smiled. "Along with your large ego and..."

"Large penis?" Sirius suggested quietly.

She giggled. "Naturally."

-------------

Sirius held her hand, smiling as they walked through the garden gate towards their new home. The winding path led up to a small cottage, on top of a hill, overlooking a vast lake that rippled in the sunset. The cottage itself was old fashioned but in perfect condition, ivy creeping up the walls and entangling itself delicately, draping beautifully.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just a few years, and there'll be children running around here..."

Sirius kissed her forehead, a grin spreading over his face. "I hope so."

They walked hand in hand up the path, stepping apart to avoid a scurrying squirrel which darted between them uncharacteristically, then laughing together and falling back into step beside each other. Sirius' hand closed on the door and he stopped, meeting her eyes.

"Welcome to the rest of your life."

"Our, life!" Hermione corrected him.

Grinning, he opened the door.

------------

It was like falling into heaven, falling into her. As her hands moved over his back, as her breath came in short, panted gasps beside his ear, as his mouth found her skin and tasted its saltiness, he couldn't think of a more perfect person to spend his life with. Every breath she let out moved his heart, every word she spoke touched him so deep it was like being stabbed, but so much less painful, a sweet torture that brought meaning to the beating of his heart.

"I love you..." he whispered, kissing her neck lightly as he slid in and out of her, feeling her respond to every movement, every touch of his hands.

"I love you too..." she murmured, her hands moving to his hair, twisting his head to kiss hers. Their tongues danced, their hearts raced, their hands found each other without conscious thought. Her words, her touch, drove him to the height of pleasure, happiness coursing through him at unintelligible levels. She was writhing beneath him, climaxing, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't want to. He came within her, groaning with delight as her teeth nibbled on his lips, falling forward onto her.

"I'll never get tired of this," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

"Of what?" She whispered, "sex?"

Sirius smiled, breathing heavily, speaking softly. "Partly... but mostly... just this," he held her to him as he rolled onto his side, kissing her warmly. "Just holding you for hours afterwards." He nuzzled her hair with his nose, eyes slightly closed as he breathed lightly on her forehead. "Telling you everything I love about you..." he kissed her lightly.

She stroked his chest lovingly, smiling and kissing his cheek. "Did I tell you, I resigned from teaching?"

Sirius smirked. "You did indeed. And I'm sure you know you did. And I'm sure you know how excited that gets me."

She giggled. "Of course I do."

Chuckling, he pressed his mouth to hers. "You can still teach me things though." He pouted.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," she whispered, giggling as he glared.

"You'll pay for that."

She whispered in his ear seductively. "I hope so." She licked his earlobe lightly, then whispered. "You've got all eternity to punish me."

"I plan to." He told her quietly.

-----------------

There was a loud commotion from the stairs, and Lily Ginevra Black turned on her shaky, two year old feet, to see her three older brothers running down the stairs, one after the other, away from her father, who emerged from his room wearing no shirt to glare at his sons.

"What have I told you," Sirius said, eyes darkening. "About knocking on the door before bursting in?" He raised an eyebrow at each of his sons in turn, all of whom turned their dark haired heads to the floor, hands behind their backs, and said in a very rehearsed manner, "Mummy and Daddy like to be alone, and there are some things we are too young to know."

The oldest at nine, James Regulus Black, looked up at his father with glittering mischief in his grey eyes. "Even though we already know what happens, because Uncle Harry told us."

Sirius looked at his son sharply. "What's Uncle Harry told you?" He asked, swearing to put Harry in his place if it was anything untoward.

"About the special cuddle." The second oldest boy, at seven years old, piped up, smiling happily.

Kneeling down to his grinning sons level, Sirius spoke in a quiet tone. "Alastor Severus Black, what exactly has he told you?"

"About the snake." Alastor said, smiling.

"And the bush." James added, eyes glinting.

"And the birds flying into the air," squeaked Remus Harry Black, looking particularly pleased with himself. The three boys, almost identical to their father and each other, exchanged knowing glances, and grinned at their fathers befuddled expression.

"What are the birds...?"

"Uncle Harry said that the snake goes in the bush," James smiled, "and that when Mummy makes noises, it means the birds are flying into the air because the snake is causing trouble."

Sirius stared at his sons, torn between worry and amusement, his face hosting the expression of utter confusion. "Uncle Harry told you that?"

James, Alastor and Remus nodded simultaneously.

"When?"

James shifted slightly, nudging Alastor, who nudged Remus, who pointed at Lily. "Her fault."

Sirius glanced down the stairs at his daughter, who was playing happily with a cuddly toy her Uncle Remus had given her on her first birthday. "What do you mean it's her fault?" Sirius said, frowning.

The boys glanced at each other, then James darted forwards and tapped Sirius on the arm. "Tag! You're it!" He and his brothers raced away in opposite directions. Sirius groaned.

"Hermione!" He called. The bedroom door opened, and Hermione emerged in a dressing gown.

"What is it?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow, as if to ask why he had not re-entered their bedroom after telling their sons not to interrupt.

"Did you know they knew?" He said, pointing in the direction of Alastor's room.

"Knew what?" Hermione yawned.

"About the snake. And the bush. And the..." Sirius cringed, "the birds in the air?"

Hermione stared. "They know?" She asked, incredulous. "How?"

Sirius tapped his foot. "Harry told them."

An annoyed look passed over his wifes face, then Hermione shrugged. "If they know, it doesn't mean we can't."

It was Sirius' turn to stare. "You can't possibly be still in the mood?"

Hermione grinned naughtily and slid back into their room.

"Daddy!" Lily called from the bottom of the stairs, lifting her hands and asking to be picked up.

Sirius smiled despite himself and trotted down, lifting her into his arms and kissing her softly on the forehead, brushing aside the mass of brown curls and looking into her amber eyes. "How could it be your fault, hey?" He carried her up the stairs, glancing at his youngest son as he popped his head out from the nearest door. He waited, then looked back and lifted an eyebrow. "What did Lily do?"

Remus blushed. "Ask James."

He darted off to Alastor's room.

------------

Sirius walked into Alastor's room, where all three sons were sat playing Exploding Snap. Hermione was putting Lily to bed, and the fact that his children knew more to he and Hermione's relationship than he had thought had made him feel uncomfortable all day. He sat down and pulled Remus into his lap, raising an eyebrow at James and Alastor.

"Anything you boys want to tell me."

Alastor shook his head. So did James. So did Remus.

Sirius waited, then shrugged. "Alright. But it's Christmas next week, and Santa won't come unless you're good boys and tell Daddy everything." He set Remus on the floor, and stood up, resisting the need to grin as his sons looked at him in utmost horror.

"But..."

"We've been good!"

"He came last year!"

"And the year before!"

"And we knew then!"

James clapped a hand over Alastors mouth, but too late.

"Two years?" Sirius said stiffly.

Alastor looked down. Remus shrieked with laughter.

"James," Sirius said. "When did Uncle Harry tell you?"

James looked down, ashamed. "When Mummy was pregnant with Lily."

"Why?"

He glanced at his brothers. Alastor bit his lip.

"Because we thought you were killing Mummy."

Sirius blinked, eyes wide "Ki...killing Mummy?"

"She was making scary noises Daddy!" Remus said, standing up in front of his brother, as if to protect him.

"We were playing hide and seek..."

"All three of us..."

"With you and Mummy."

"And we all hid in your room, because..." Alastor glanced at James, who looked at the floor.

"Because you never let us in there and didn't think we'd ever hide there." James muttered.

"And then you came in with Mummy..."

"And we thought you'd found us, and were going to look under the bed and yell at us for hiding..."

"But you didn't..."

"And you started... saying things..."

"And Mummy started yelling things."

"And we thought you were hurting her..."

"And then we told Harry, and he said you were having a special cuddle for a Mummy and Daddy..."

Sirius looked from one son to the other in utter disbelief.

"Then he said that sometimes, special cuddles make babies," James went on. "And afterwards you'd said 'do you think we got a girl this time?' so Harry said you were trying to get pregnant..."

Sirius sat down hard. "You were in the room?"

"Yes." They all answered together.

"All of you?"

"Yes.

"Under the bed?"

"Yes."

Sirius grimaced. "Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked helplessly.

"She got pregnant." Remus said. "And Harry said it was because of that special cuddle."

Shaking his head, Sirius stood up and walked to the door, still slightly dazed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes..." Sirius managed, looking at Alastor, who nudged James with a grin.

"Did you make us that way?"

Sirius closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

The boys grinned. "No."

"Thank Merlin."

Remus ran over and hugged Sirius around the waist. "I love you Daddy."

Smiling tiredly, Sirius lifted him up and rested him on his hip. "Love you too kiddo."

James and Alastor shifted nervously, then walked over and hugged Sirius too. "We do too."

Sirius ruffled their hair. "You too." He knelt down and let Remus down. "Promise you won't hide in our room again?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?" Sirius said, raising his little finger and smirking as each of his sons raised theirs in turn.

"Pinky swear."

"Marauders promise?"

James, Alastor and Remus nodded. "We promise."

Sirius smiled and kissed each of his sons lightly on the head. "Off to bed with you, before I make you take the unbreakable vow."

The boys scrambled for their beds, and Sirius walked back to his room, chuckling as he heard James scolding Remus.

"Did you have to get all mushy and say you loved him? We all look like wimps now!"

"Daddy loves Mummy! They say it all the time!"

"They're married!" James said in disgust. "We're not!"

"You said it too!"

"Only because you said it first!"

"You still said it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Sirius listened to their bickering quieten down, then heard Remus' nervous voice.

"James?"

"What?" James snapped.

"I love you as well."

There was the thud of a pillow on the wall and a loud laugh as Remus hid under his duvet.

---------

Sirius looked into Lily's bed at the corner of their room and smiled at her sleeping face, reaching down to kiss her lightly, before looking at Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You remember when we made her?" Sirius said, pulling her against him.

"How could I forget?" Hermione giggled.

Sirius frowned, then glanced at his daughter again. "The boys heard us."

"They what?"

"They were hiding under the bed."

Hermione blinked up at him. "This bed?"

"Yes."

She stared, then blushed. "Did they hear us...?"

"Yes. It's no surprise, really, the amount of noise you make."

She slapped his arm. "You've never complained before."

"Never thought our children were hiding under the bed before!"

Hermione giggled, then pulled him close. "Do you want a repeat?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "With the kinky foreplay in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

Sirius' eyes glinted. "You think I'd say no?"

"No."

"Well then..."

Hermione stopped, looking at Lily hesitantly. "What about Lily? She might hear us too."

Sirius grinned. "She's heard it all before. And besides, she's got three brothers who are bound to tell her someday." He tugged her hand and led her from the room, down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"You're still insatiable I see.." Hermione giggled.

"Always. Thats why you married me."

"I thought that was because I loved you?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "One of the two. I forget. The amazing sex, or the amazing man?"

Hermione kissed his knuckles as they entered the kitchen. "Mmm... I'll do both."

----------

"SIRIUS!" Hermione's whimper echoed up the stairs and Remus shook his head.

"They're at it again."

Alastor and James looked at each other, grinning. "I think I need some water, don't you?"

Alastor smirked. "I need milk."

James put his hand forward. "Marauders?"

Alastor and Remus put their hands in, on top of James'. "Marauders."

Each cleared their throat and breathed quietly. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

James smirked. "Kitchen."

----------

**And theres the next generation.**

**Let me know what you think. :) **

**I thought about putting a huge lemon in, but it just didn't seem to go. **

**A huge thank you to everyone whos read and reviewed this. Hope you liked the last chapter. **

**Mage of the Heart.**


	30. Sequel

Just to let you know I've uploaded the first chapter of the sequel to this story 'The Danger of Dreams', which will follow James Regulus Black

Just to let you know I've uploaded the first chapter of the sequel to this story 'The Danger of Dreams', which will follow James Regulus Black

Hope some of you will take the time to read it, as always I'd love your feedback.

Thank you again for all the support you offered for 'Keep On Dreaming'

Mage of the Heart


End file.
